Waiting For You
by Leonardo Mystic
Summary: When Leonardo finds an injured young woman in the sewers one night, and takes her home to help, he never knew just what would become of this noble deed. She was far from ordinary, as he soon learned. Please R&R.
1. Peril in the Sewers

Waiting For You

This is my first time ever writing on TMNT. I've only written Pokemon based stories. I may or may not make mistakes, but if you happen to find one, please be constructive in your criticism. I don't like flames. I like to think I know Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo's characters pretty well, but sometimes I doubt myself.

My history with TMNT goes back to the '90s when I was just a kid. I was stark-raving mad crazy about them. Just ask the video tape that had the first movie recorded onto it. I played it over and over again until I nearly killed the thing and just about made my parents insane watching it all the time. Though, I don't know where that tape is now.

It's a small wonder I never owned figures and play sets, but I did own the Nintendo game. I nearly killed it too. When my local Chuck E. Cheese had the arcade game then, I always spent all my tokens playing. So it was inevitable that I'd be pulled in their universe once again just recently.

Leonardo was always my favorite and I absolutely love and adore him. Donatello is my second favorite, but Raph is vying for that position as well so they are tied.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. The people of Mirage Studios does; Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman respectively. I do own Alisa as she is my creation.

Summary: When Leonardo finds an injured young woman in the sewers one night and takes her home to help, he never knew just what would become of this noble deed. She was far from ordinary, as he soon learned.

They form a bond and become best friends. Though when Leo begins having other feelings towards her, will he be able to tell her? Or will he be too afraid to and lose the chance at the life of being happier than he's ever been? More importantly, why does the Foot want her?

This will be rated PG-13 as I think the kind of story it is firmly cements that in place.

* * *

Peril in the Sewers  
Chapter One

Alisa panted as she ran through the maze of sewers beneath the streets of New York City. Her worn sneakers sloshed in the few inches of water on the floor and her long dirty blonde-dark brown hair streamed wildly behind her. Her shirt was tattered and her jeans torn in several places, mostly at her knees. Her face was streaked with mud and one cheek was a massive colorful palette of purple and blue.

She had to get away. She couldn't let them catch her. She could just barely hear their faint footfalls following closely behind and she ran even harder in a panic. Her feet suddenly slipped from underneath her and her mouth opened in a silent cry as she fell forward. Water soaked the front of her shirt and pants.

However, she wasn't down for long and quickly scrambled to her feet. She took off again at the same fast pace. She ran around a bend and then had to skid to a stop as her rapid flight was hindered. A wall of solid brick and concrete stood before her. She had run into a dead end.

_No!_

Her emerald green eyes darted frantically around searching for another passage, but found none and she couldn't go back the way she came. She was trapped. Her petite, slender frame shuddered violently as her breathing quickened and held back tears. She couldn't let them get her. She didn't know why, but they wanted her badly and at all costs it seemed. The ambush on the surface was proof.

It had taken all she knew of her ninja skills to fight them off. One of them had managed to get in a solid hit and she touched her cheek tenderly where the bruise was forming. She had managed to escape to the sewers and they in turn had followed.

She had kept ahead of them, but now her head start was gone and it was a matter of time before they found her. She knew they were coming closer as her sensitive ears picked up their near silent footsteps. Panic engulfed her. Fighting them would be futile; there were too many. It was nothing short of a miracle she had been able to flee to the sewers.

She slowly backed towards the wall, her back brushing up against it. She trembled as she began seeing their shadows on the wall in the dim light. Suddenly, she heard crackling beneath her and she felt her feet give away from the ground as the concrete opened up a hole in the floor. Her mouth formed into a silent scream as she plummeted to the lower level of the sewers.

Her body hit the ground with a thud, her head giving a sickening crack on the concrete. The pain was immediately excruciating. A soft moan escaped her lips and darkness flooded her senses as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The group of Foot ninja approached the area they surmised the girl had gone in, but found nothing. It was like she had vanished. The leader grunted angrily. How was it possible she had slipped from their grasp? His keen eyes darted around the passage and he spotted a ladder of the nearest manhole to the surface. So that's how she escaped…

He issued a sharp command to his fellow comrades and they all started climbing up the ladder, exiting the sewers. What the leader had failed to notice was the gaping hole in the floor near the wall.

* * *

Leonardo walked through the corridors of the sewers near his home. He was somewhere between patrolling and having another one of his sleepless nights. He glanced up at the ceiling almost longingly and sighed. Sometimes he wished he was able to see the stars.

He turned down another passage, deciding this would end his walk for the night. Perhaps an hour of meditation would relax him to sleep when he returned home. As he neared the end of the tunnel, a misshapen form greeted him. He was immediately on alert and reached behind his back, withdrawing a katana.

He slowly edged closer to his apparent foe, his sword at the ready. When he came close enough to see the shape more clearly, he sheathed his sword and ran to it. He knelt at the side of the human girl, wondering how she'd gotten down here. His answer came when he looked up and saw the hole in the ceiling.

"Shit," he cursed, softly.

That drop had to be at least two stories. It wasn't very likely she could have survived that. He glanced back down and had the gut-wrenching feeling he had a dead body on his hands. Still, he thought it wise to at least check. He put two of his fingers on one of her slender wrists, trying to find a pulse. Much to his surprise, he felt steady, although weak, beats beneath his fingertips.

He let out the breath he was unknowingly holding, giving an audible sigh of relief. She was alive, but for how much longer he wasn't certain. Though what to do with her? He couldn't leave her here to die, but he couldn't exactly take her home with him either. It wouldn't go over well with Master Splinter.

Leo chewed on his lip a bit, before reaching a decision. It wasn't necessarily the best choice, but it was the right one. He was going to bring her home with him.

He started thinking of how he was going to get her home. He was afraid to move her, fearing he'd end up hurting her more than she probably was. However, he was going to have to move her if she was to come with him. There was no other way.

Being ever so gentle, he slipped his hand under her head, supporting it. He just hoped her neck wasn't broken. He slipped his remaining arm under her legs and then lifted her up. She was practically dead weight in his arms.

He headed back the way he came, carrying her to the lair. He was careful not to jolt her too much if anything was broken. He felt his hand near her head getting sticky after a few minutes of walking and stopped momentarily to investigate. He slipped his hand from underneath, cradling her head in the crook of his arm. Bright dark red blood covered most of his palm. He gasped and looked to her head, where her hair was becoming matted with blood.

This time he didn't walk, but started sprinting in a mad dash towards the lair. She needed help, and fast. This was something he couldn't do on his own. When he finally arrived, he burst through the open entry way.

"Raph, Don, Mikey!" he shouted out, "Wake up!"

He didn't slow down and he ran up the stairs to his room, laying the girl on the bed. He heard his brothers stirring awake as they finally managed to drag themselves out of bed.

Michelangelo yawned sleepily as he emerged from his room, rubbing his eyes with a hand. In his other hand, he was clutching a brown teddy bear. When he finally realized he still had it, he quickly tossed it back into his room.

Donatello and Raphael were the next to leave their rooms, and Raph didn't particularly look too happy. However, it wasn't like Leonardo to summon them with such urgency in his voice. Their brother's distress call had them worried.

"Hey, Leo, what's up?" Don was the first one to ask, once they had all assembled in his room.

"Do you have any idea in hell what time it is?" Raph muttered, grumpily.

"I'm sorry," Leo apologized, "I know it's late, but this is an emergency."

He stepped aside of his bed, letting them get a full view. They stared at the girl laying on it. The silence was only broken when Mikey spoke up.

"She's cute," he said, "Can we keep her?"

Leo only shot his brother a look. The expression on Mike's face clearly read "What?"

"I found her in one of the passages when I was out on patrol," Leo began to explain, "She had fallen through a hole on the upper level."

"That had to hurt," Raph remarked, quietly.

"She is badly injured," Leo continued, "I couldn't just leave her there."

Don approached the bed, studying the girl closely. He noticed the blood seeping out had already soaked the pillow through. Her slightly tanned skin was becoming steadily paler. He gently lifted her head with his hand and turned it slightly to the side where there was the most blood.

He carefully parted her hair there and nearly blanched at the sight. The coppery smell was strong. He set her head back down on the pillow and looked to Leo.

"Leo, this is a serious head wound," he told him, gravely, "I'm not even sure if we have the essentials to give her the kind of treatment she needs. Maybe we ought to call April and have her come help get her to a hospital."

"No," Leo replied, shaking his head, "I don't want to bother April. It's much too late. We have to try on our own. If it gets to be too much for us to handle then we'll call her."

Donny nodded and then turned to Raph and Mike.

"I need the two of you to fetch me towels and bandages," he instructed them, "I'm going to need a lot of them."

"Right," Raph acknowledged.

He and Mike set off on their errand. Leo pulled a blanket over the girl to keep her warm as he and Don waited for them to return with the supplies. He noticed the blood on his palm again, now dry and starting to turn brown. He stared hard at it and then clenched his hand tightly. He knew very little about this human, but he'd be damned if he let her die. He felt his brother laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be all right," Donatello assured him.

"Yeah," Leo answered, quietly.

"I think we should let Master Splinter know what's going on," he added.

"I already do," a soft, sage voice spoke behind them.

The two brothers turned around in surprise and faced the gray four and a half foot rat, their teacher and father figure. They had no idea how long he'd been standing there behind them. His gentle black eyes regarded the girl lying on Leo's bed with heavy scrutiny. He grunted softly afterwards.

"I know you did the right thing, my son," he finally addressed Leonardo, "However, I cannot help but feel concerned for our safety. We do not know what she will do once she awakens among us."

"I understand, _Sensei_," Leo replied, "I had the same feelings, but I could not just leave her there to die."

"And you did well to help her," Splinter answered, "We shall see what happens."

Raphael and Michelangelo returned at that moment, their arms loaded with towels and bandages per Donny's request. They set their piles down near the edge of the bed.

"Thanks, guys," Donatello told them.

"No problem," Mikey answered.

He glanced over at the young girl, his expression sad, almost somber.

"I hope she'll be okay," he said, quietly.

"She will be," Leo answered, rather firmly, "If we have anything to do about it."

"It's going to take a lot of effort and precision," Don put in, "Her condition is precarious. The chances of her survival are slim at this point."

"I… I know," Leo admitted, grimly.

He closed his eyes, hanging his head a bit. Donny gave his brother a sympathetic look. He seemed so determined to save this girl. Raph and Mikey watched on solemnly. For once, none of them knew what to say.

"Have faith, my son," Splinter spoke, quietly, to Leo.

He reached his hand out to his arm and touched it lightly. Leonardo opened his eyes, the corners of his mouth lifting in a small, sad smile.

"I will, _Sensei_," he answered, softly, "Thank you."

Don picked up a couple of towels and handed one to Leo.

"Why don't you help me out, okay?" he told him.

"Sure," Leo replied, nodding his head and accepting the towel.

"Raphael, Michelangelo and I will leave to give you the concentration you need," Splinter added.

"Thanks, Master Splinter," Donatello answered, graciously.

Splinter nodded and then motioned for Raph and Mikey with his hand.

"Come," he bade the boys.

They followed their teacher out of Leonardo's room and descended the stairs. It was decided even though they were tired, there was simply too much going on at the moment to even think about going back to bed; let alone sleep. Raphael and Michelangelo settled on the couch in the living room. Mikey flipped the TV remote on and they quietly amused themselves with a late night show. Splinter settled on a cushioned mat on the floor and closed his eyes, starting to meditate on the situation above them.

Once Splinter and their brothers left, Leo and Don set about the task before them. Leo walked to the head of the bed and carefully lifted the girl's head and part of her upper body. Don went around to the opposite side, where her head wound was, and gently began applying pressure to it with the towel.

The bleeding had slowed a bit since he last checked, but the towel was soaked through in a matter of minutes. Donny gritted his teeth as he discarded the bloody towel on the floor and took the second Leo handed him. He applied even more pressure to the wound, but was still very careful. This time the towel was not nearly as bloody as the added pressure finally began slowing the blood flow sufficiently.

Leonardo watched anxiously as his brother worked. He had never seen so much blood in his life. It made him feel ill to his stomach, but he stayed strong. He kept checking on the girl every so often. She seemed so pale now, and her breathing was much shallower. He felt her pulse on her neck. The beats beneath his fingers were so weak, but still steady.

_Just hang on_, he pleaded to her, silently.

When Don felt satisfied the bleeding had stopped for the most part, he removed the towel and dropped it on the floor near the first. Then he picked up the bandages and started wrapping them firmly, but gently, around her head. He wound the bandages at least five times before he separated from the roll and secured them in place. When he finished, he sighed and stepped back, admiring his handiwork a bit.

"I've done all I can, Leo," he told his brother, quietly, "It's out of our hands now. All we can do is wait."

"I understand," Leonardo replied, softly.

Donatello pulled the ruined pillow off the bed and replaced it with a clean one. Leo gently laid the girl back on the bed, covering her more with the blanket. Donny yawned and then stretched. He could tell this was going to be a long night. The next several hours were crucial in guaranteeing the young girl's survival.

"Why don't you go on to bed?" Leonardo suggested, "Tell Raph and Mikey to do the same. You needn't stay up. I'll keep watch."

"Are you sure?" Don asked, skeptical.

He was grateful for the proposal, but he felt rather guilty about leaving Leo alone to look after the girl.

"Yes," Leo answered, "I'll take care of her."

His quiet but firm tone left no further room for argument. Donny nodded and crossed the room over to him as he headed towards the entry. He patted Leo's shoulder in a brotherly affection.

"Good night, bro," he said, "You'll call if you need me?"

"I will," Leo replied, "Good night."

He returned the gesture and then Donatello left the room. Donny headed for the stairs and went down to the main floor. He followed the murmuring sound of the television into the living room, where his brothers were sitting on the couch.

Raphael was on one end, his elbow propped on the arm of the couch. His chin rested on his hand and his eyes were half closed, staring blankly at the screen. He wasn't asleep just yet, but he was getting there. Michelangelo was at the other end and had already passed out, his mouth slightly open.

Don chuckled quietly at the scene. Raph's keen hearing picked up on the small sound and he opened his eyes fully, lifting his head. He saw his brother standing there in the dim light of the television.

"Everythin' okay?" he asked, softly, indicating the girl.

"As best as can be expected," Don replied, quietly, "It's just a matter of waiting now to see if she'll pull through."

He reached his hand towards the TV remote on the coffee table and pressed the 'off' button. The sound and light ceased.

"Leo wants us to head to bed," he continued, "He says there's no need for us stay up with him. He'll keep guard over her."

"All night?" Raph inquired, surprised.

Don shrugged.

"That's what he wants," he answered, "I couldn't persuade him otherwise."

Raph sighed a little exasperatedly.

"Typical Leo," he remarked, gruffly.

He stood up and stretched, yawning a bit.

"But I have to admit he's right," he added, "I'm not goin' to argue with him on that."

He cast a look at Mikey, who had started snoring, and gave a wry sort of smile.

"Shall we wake up sleepin' beauty here?" he asked.

Don grinned.

"Go ahead," he told him.

Raph reached over and gave his unsuspecting brother a hard pinch on the arm. Mikey jolted awake as the pain registered inside his brain.

"Ow!" he yelped, loudly.

Raph clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet," he hissed, his voice low.

He took his hand off his mouth after a moment and Mikey shot him an angry glare.

"Why'd the hell you do that for?" he demanded, in a hushed tone.

"Because I wanted to," Raph replied, smiling wryly, "And how else was I goin' to wake you up?"

Michelangelo growled a bit.

"Oh, hush and get up, you big baby," Raph told him, "We're goin' back to bed; Leo's orders."

Pain forgotten, Mikey scrambled off the couch at this news and headed out of the living room. Donatello and Raphael followed not far behind snickering quietly. Donny composed himself after a moment and glanced back in the living room. Master Splinter remained on his cushion in a meditation induced sleep. He then turned back to Raph.

"Do you think it will be all right to leave _Sensei_ like that?" he asked him.

Raph looked over his shoulder briefly at the distinguished rat. He hadn't so much as twitched an ear in the last hour.

"He'll be fine," he answered, turning his head around, "He can take care of himself. Besides, it doesn't look like he's goin' anywhere anyway."

"True," Don agreed.

They began to ascend the stairs, while Mikey had already reached the top and was making a beeline for his room. When he reached it at the end of the hall, he went inside and closed the door. He hadn't even glanced into Leonardo's room as he had to pass it on his way he was so eager to go to bed.

Raph and Don arrived at the top of the landing as Mikey's bedroom door shut. They hesitated a moment, just a few feet outside Leo's bedroom. They both shared a look and Raph nodded. No actual words had been exchanged, but the brothers were so close sometimes there was no need for them. Don patted his brother on the shoulder before veering off to his room just across the hall from Mike's.

"Night, Raph," he called softly to him, as he entered his room.

"Good night, Donny," Raph replied.

He heard the door to Don's room close quietly. He sighed, contemplating on whether he should go in Leo's room. It was very rarely they ever found common ground on anything.

It seemed like every time they tried to talk, they ended up butting heads. It was a wonder they weren't rams instead of mutant turtles. He smiled wryly as he entertained the thought. He promised Donny, though, that he would at least check in with him before heading to bed.

He walked slowly to Leo's room and stopped just inside the doorway. His brother was keeping a bedside vigil with the girl, sitting cross-legged on the floor. His eyes were closed and his breathing steady and even. Raphael suspected he was meditating.

He took a sidelong glance at the form lying on Leo's bed and frowned. All this fuss over such a scraggly looking whelp? She probably wouldn't live through the night anyway and all their efforts would be wasted.

"We help everyone in need, Raph," Leonardo's voice came quietly and evenly, "No matter what the odds. You should know that."

His brother's voice startled him for a moment and then he grunted. Leo had opened his eyes and was now regarding him with a stern, admonishing gaze. Raph met it with a slightly irritated expression of his own, leaning a bit on the doorjamb.

"I do know that," he replied, his tone as low as his Brooklyn accent allowed, "But what I don't know is how is she special from anyone else? There are dozens of people like her everyday out there. And are we helpin' any of them? No."

Leo removed himself from his position and stood up fully, walking over to his brother. He stopped within a few feet of him, still staring hard into his eyes. Raph began growing a little uncomfortable under the intensity of his look and he scowled in return.

"We cannot choose who we help," Leo answered, "No one person is special. Every life is precious. Though we can't save everyone, we have been given the chance to save this life."

Raph sighed and reached an arm behind his head, rubbing it with his hand. He knew his brother was right, but the situation still bothered him. It meant a lot to Leo to help this girl. He just didn't want him to be disappointed if it turned out that he couldn't.

"Look, Leo," he started, "I know you like takin' matters into your own hands and goin' around saving the day, but this thing may be far bigger than you or me. It may be bigger than all of us."

"I know the consequences," Leo interjected, his features softening considerably, "I know what the outcome could bring, but it doesn't mean I'm going to give up trying."

He turned away a bit, glancing over at the girl on his bed. She looked so small and frail. Could he, or even the others, really make a difference? They could not control Fate itself.

He felt Raphael's hand on his shoulder then and turned back to face him. His expression was sympathetic and caring as the irritation he felt earlier left him.

"Like Master Splinter said, just have faith, bro," Raph said, softly, "She'll be okay."

Leonardo smiled.

"Coming from you, it means a lot," he confessed, "Thanks."

Raph chuckled a bit.

"No problem," he replied.

He surveyed the room and his eyes fell on the bloodied towels and pillow on the floor. They began growing wider at the sight in shock. All that had come from her? He didn't fully realize the severity of the problem they had on their hands until now. Just what have they gotten themselves into?

"_Kuso_," he uttered, quietly.

"What?" Leo asked him.

He followed his brother's gaze to the pile then and immediately understood.

"Oh, yes, that," he said, softly.

Raph blinked a few times, before having to tear his eyes away. He'd seen blood before. They all had at some point in their lives, but nothing like this. He shuddered inwardly.

"Do you want me to take this stuff away?" he inquired.

He knew he could barely stand to look at it and he was certain Leo felt the same way, if not more. Sure enough, his brother gave a grateful nod of his head.

"If you wouldn't mind," Leo answered.

Raphael found a spare bed sheet in a small bureau and brought it over to where the towels and pillow lay. In one swift motion, he scooped the pile off the floor and in the center of the sheet. He tied all four ends together tightly, creating a makeshift bag. He then picked it up in his hand.

"I'll take this to April's tomorrow," he stated, "She can have them washed."

He carried the bundle to the door. He set it down just outside the room in the hall, and then turned to Leonardo. For a brief moment, he saw how tired and weary his elder brother looked. Then it was gone as suddenly as it came.

"You goin' to be all right, Leo?" he asked him, gently.

"Yes," Leo replied, softly.

Raph wasn't totally convinced, but he nodded anyway. Leonardo could be as stubborn as himself at times and he didn't really feel up for another argument tonight.

"Get some sleep when you can, bro," he told him.

"I will," Leo answered, "Good night, Raph."

"Good night, Leo," Raph said.

He walked out the door and disappeared from view. Leo heard the door of Raph's bedroom close shut across the hall a few moments later. He sighed and then trudged across the room. He pulled a chair over from near the wall and set it close to the bed.

He sank down in it and leaned his back against it. The words Raphael had said earlier swam in his head. Was it true? Was he wasting his efforts and energy for what could be nothing in the end?

He shook his head. He didn't want to believe it. He only knew his younger brother was just trying to prepare him for the worst, but he wouldn't accept it. He'd fight with all he had to save her.

Leo glanced at the young girl, really studying her for the first time. What was it about her that tugged so forcefully within him? He leaned forward and folded his arms on the mattress, resting his chin on top of them. He watched her breathing for awhile, noting how ragged it had become. He could discern a faint rattling in her chest. He picked up her wrist and took her pulse. It was still steady, but had grown even weaker.

He clasped her hand gently, her slender fingers becoming nearly enveloped by his bigger ones. Not knowing what came over him, he let all his feelings tumble out.

"You must live," he whispered quietly to her, "I don't know who you are, but I want to get to know you. I want to find out why you're making me feel this way."

He released her hand after a minute and resumed his previous position. This time, he laid his head down on his arms facing her direction. He felt so tired. He needed to sleep, but he refused to close his eyes even for a second and take her out of his sight.

Though as the minutes dragged on, his eyelids became heavier, but he kept fighting. He didn't know when he finally lost the battle and his eyes remained shut. Sleep stole peacefully over him.

End Chapter One

So, what's the verdict? Please R&R. I really appreciate opinions.


	2. Shell Shocked

Shell Shocked  
Chapter Two

I apologize profusely for taking so long. Originally chapter two included what will be in chapter three, once I complete it, but since it was so long, I decided it should be split into two separate chapters to present it better. There are a lot of important aspects I emphasized throughout that would lose their oomph if it was all meshed together into one big document.

Disclaimer: As stated previously, I do not own TMNT. Mirage Studios does. Alisa is the only character I have rights over.

* * *

The next thing Leonardo knew someone was shaking him gently by the shoulders. He groaned groggily, peeling his eyes open with some effort. His vision was somewhat blurred as the last webs of sleep still hung on and he blinked his eyes a few times to clear them. After a minute, the world around him came in focus and he found Donatello standing near his chair. His younger brother was looking on at him with a mixture of disbelief and concern.

"Did you sleep like this for the remainder of the night?" Don asked.

Leo's eyes widened in near horror at Donny's question. He fell asleep?! He bolted up from the mattress so quickly, he would've fallen off his chair completely if not for the sudden pain he began feeling in his muscles stopped him. He winced inwardly. His neck and back were stiff from the position in which he had slept for so long.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Don stated, watching his reaction.

Leo ignored the cramps in his muscles and glanced anxiously towards the young girl. His panic eased when he found her chest still rising and falling with each breath. However, this did little to soothe the disappointment of his personal failure. He promised to keep watch over her and what had he done? He had fallen asleep.

"Don't worry, Leo," Don assured him as he saw his older brother's face twist with distraught, "I just checked her. She's okay. She made it through the night. Her condition is still critical, but she is more stabilized now. I think she should recover soon."

Leo was silent for awhile as he watched the girl sleep in her comatose state. His mistake could have cost her life. He finally turned his head away and then looked to Donny.

"How could I have fallen asleep?" he croaked out, "She might have died and I wouldn't have known until too late."

He closed his eyes and clenched his hands tightly. Don was taken aback. Was he actually blaming himself for falling asleep? He couldn't control something like that.

"Leo, it's not your fault…" Don began, but was interrupted before he could go on.

"Yes, it is!" Leo snapped, opening his eyes, the anger finally reaching beyond his containment, "It's my fault for falling asleep! I broke my promise! She could be dead because of my mistake!"

"Leonardo, stop!" the purple-masked turtle ordered, "What's gotten into you?"

His pent up emotions finally expelled, Leo hung his head shamefully. He hadn't meant to yell at his little brother. Donny had done so much to help him save this girl. It wasn't fair to target his anger with himself on him.

"I'm sorry, Donny," he said, quietly, "I… I really don't know what's got into me."

What _had_ gotten in to him? Ever since he found this girl, his rationality had done a 180 on him. He was levelheaded; he hardly ever lost his cool. That was Raphael's department, not his. He didn't know anything about the girl, but the urge he felt to protect her with all his being was strong. It all left him so confused. He held his head in his hands.

"Hey, don't beat yourself over it, bro," Don said to him, softly, laying a hand on his shoulder, "I forgive you."

Leo sighed deeply and lifted his head to look at him.

"It's not that…" he started, quietly, but then trailed off.

Don waited patiently for him to elaborate, but Leo didn't have the chance to continue. They both turned at the sound of footsteps entering the room. Master Splinter, followed by Michelangelo and Raphael, walked in carrying a tray of five steaming stoneware mugs. Leo stood up and Splinter allowed him to accept the tray while he took the first mug. Leo served his brothers before he let himself have the last mug, setting the tray aside on a nightstand.

The mug was filled with a hot green tea, its strong aroma assaulting Leonardo's nostrils. He took a deep breath, drawing in more of the scent. This was what he needed. The warmth of the tea through the mug felt good to his hands. He lifted the mug to his lips and drank deeply. The soothing liquid slid down his throat and almost instantly, he felt a restoring calm wash over him.

He brought the mug down after a moment, staring idly at the remaining contents. He shifted the piece of pottery around in his hands a bit. His mind felt clearer, the intensity of his emotions ebbing away as the tea worked to relax him.

The room was silent for awhile as they all enjoyed the power of this natural elixir. At long last, the mugs of tea were set aside and Splinter was the first to speak.

"How is the young lady this morning?" he asked Donatello, softly, glancing at Leonardo's bed.

"She seems to be doing better, _Sensei_," he answered, "Her condition is starting to stabilize."

Splinter nodded his head in approval at this.

"Good," he replied, "Healing has begun. She will be mended soon."

"Can we still keep her?" Mikey inquired, hopefully.

Raphael shot his baby brother an irritated look.

"She ain't a pet, you idiot," he retorted, "She's a human."

"No shit, Sherlock," Mikey answered, rolling his eyes, "I know that, but she's really pretty. I thought we could at least have her around as a new friend."

"She may not think the same way, Mikey," Donatello pointed out, "For all we know, we could never see her again once she's conscious."

Donny didn't have to explain it any further for him to get the message. Mikey grew disappointed at this. They all knew very well what could and would probably happen.

It was something they were used to by now after the occasional run-in with a human. Most people weren't as accepting as April and Casey had been and ran away in sheer terror at the sight of them. If he was accustomed to dealing with it, then how come Leonardo began feeling something inside him start to break at this prospect?

The softest of sounds suddenly caught their attention and each head quickly turned in the direction in which it came from; Leonardo's bed. They all watched in surprise as the girl's body twitched, her head moving to the side a bit. A quiet moan issued from deep in her throat.

"Do you think she's waking up?" Mike whispered, anxiously.

"It may be too early to tell," Don answered, quietly, frowning slightly as he studied her, "But at least she's showing signs towards regaining consciousness."

"What do we do once she does?" Raphael asked.

"We remain calm," Leonardo replied, softly, "For the sake of her health, we don't want to frighten her any more than she might be."

He was feeling nervous, scared and excited all at once. Soon, very soon, he could learn what was it that made her have such a strange hold over him. Though he was also afraid he wouldn't if she did indeed run as predicted. He would never see her again and he would never know why she made him feel the way he did. Somehow, he couldn't let this happen.

She heard voices around her. They sounded so near and yet so far away as if she were listening to them through a thick wall of fog. Where was she? She tried to move her head, but it felt so heavy as if it were made of cement. Her eyes felt like they were permanently glued shut, but she began struggling to lift them.

The girl let out another soft moan. The ninjas tensed, preparing themselves, as her eyelids began fluttering. A few moments later, her eyes slowly opened, revealing a green as brilliant as Leonardo's skin.

The eyes set on him first and Leo had to catch his breath as he looked into those intense pools of emerald. They were almost mesmerizing. Her eyes quickly left him as they went on to survey the rest of the room.

With each passing glance of his brothers, and Master Splinter, the eyes grew wider and wider. They were almost the size of saucers by the time they came back to him again. They all waited anxiously to see what would happen next. Seconds seemed to crawl by and still the girl stared, neither speaking nor moving.

Michelangelo was beginning to grow restless with the silence and he stepped closer to the bed. Leonardo nearly panicked, throwing his brother a warning glance. Unfortunately, Mikey didn't see it.

"Hey," he spoke to the rigid girl softly, giving her a warm smile, "How are you doing?"

All remaining color in her face drained at this simple, harmless question. Her eyes glazed over and rolled into the back of her head. Her skin became deathly pale and her lips were starting to turn blue. Leonardo quickly scrambled to the bed and Donatello was not far behind him.

Leo picked up a limp wrist and checked her pulse. It took him thirty panic-filled seconds to finally get one and when he did, he found it was fast, but extremely weak and erratic.

"She's gone into shock, Leo," Donny announced, grimly, as he completed his quick examination of her, "I'm willing to bet her blood pressure just took a massive nosedive."

Leo gritted his teeth and then turned on his heel to face Michelangelo.

"Damnit, Mikey!" he shouted, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Mikey winced. He had never seen his eldest brother this angry at him before. Raphael, sure, but never Leo.

"Leonardo, calm down," Master Splinter admonished, "Your anger will help neither your brother nor the young lady."

Leo took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, channeling the anger away. After a minute, he felt somewhat more composed.

"_Hai_, _Sensei_," he said, quietly, bowing his head slightly.

He looked to his youngest sibling.

"I'm sorry, Mikey," he apologized.

"It's okay," Michelangelo answered, shrugging it off, "It's my fault. I guess I kind of forgot for a moment she was ill."

Don stepped away from the bed then and stood close to Leo's side. He put a hand on his shoulder and Leo turned his attention to the younger terrapin. Donny's expression was seriously grave.

"Leo," he began, quietly, "She isn't going to make it. Not without the proper care and we can't give it to her."

Leonardo felt his heart sink at this news. He knew there was only one option left and that option made it impossible for him to stay with her.

"She needs a hospital," Donny continued, "We have to call April for help."

Leonardo sighed, but he knew it was the only way to save her. This was far too big for them to handle now. She needed professionals.

"Don, call April," he told him.

He then turned to Raph and Mikey.

"Raph, Mikey," he commanded, "You head to the warehouse and get the Battle Shell ready. Donny and I will be there in a few minutes."

Without a moment to spare, the two brothers did as ordered and ran downstairs to take the elevator to street level. Donatello had already unclipped his shellcell from his belt and was dialing April's number. The phone on the other end rang four times before it was picked up.

"_Hello?"_ a young feminine voice answered sleepily.

"April," Donny replied, "It's Donatello."

"_Donny?"_ the young woman asked worriedly, sounding more awake now that her caller had identified himself as one of her friends, _"What's wrong? Is everyone all right?"_

"We're all fine, April," Don assured her.

He could understand why she was so concerned. It wasn't like any of them to call her at this particular time of the day. It was barely dawn.

"But we've got an emergency on our hands," he continued, "To make a long story short, Leo found a seriously wounded young woman last night in the sewers and things went from bad to worse. She needs a hospital now."

"_Shit,"_ April said, softly.

"Exactly," Donatello answered, grimly.

"Listen," he added, "We're going to need your help. Can you meet us at the warehouse in ten minutes?"

"_Sure,"_ she replied.

"Thanks, April," he told her.

"_No problem,"_ she answered, _"See you in a few."_

The connection was severed as she hung up. Don closed the shell cell and replaced the phone back in his belt. He then turned to watch Leo as he wrapped the girl in the blanket she was covered in and lifted her up carefully from the bed. He gently cradled her close to him like a kitten in his arms. She felt so cold through the blanket and he instinctively drew his arms tighter around her.

"Are you ready, Leo?" Donny asked him, quietly, "April's meeting us topside in the warehouse soon."

"Yes," Leonardo replied.

He looked to Master Splinter who gazed back at him, his brow slightly furrowed.

"I do not exactly approve of this plan, Leonardo," he stated, "It is hard enough for you not to be seen at night, but in broad daylight the risk is even greater."

"We understand, _Sensei_," Leo said, softly, "We will be careful. We just don't have any other choice."

"I know," Splinter answered, quietly.

He glanced at the young girl his son held protectively in his arms. He sensed something with Leonardo between her, though it was unclear what right now. It was certain, however, that she must somehow survive. He reached out an arm and touched the girl's cheek gently with his bony hand.

"Be well, child," he wished her, softly.

Leonardo smiled at this kind gesture from his father. It was as at some level he understood.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, Master Splinter," he told him.

Splinter nodded and Leo and Donny left the room, hurriedly descending the stairs. When they reached the elevator, its sensors activated and the door automatically glided open. The two brothers stepped inside and the door closed behind them. After a moment, the elevator rumbled slightly as it began moving up towards the surface.

The ride was spent in grim silence. The only sound was from the girl's labored breathing. Leonardo felt like the trip was taking much longer than it actually was. He was relieved when the elevator finally slowed and came to a stop. The door slid open, revealing the inside of an old abandoned warehouse.

He and Don exited the elevator and walked towards an armored car parked in the center of the room. It was colored a camouflage green and brown with an assortment of high-tech features. One of the double doors on the back of the car opened as they approached and Michelangelo stood there waiting. He helped Leonardo up as he climbed inside with the girl. Leo sat down in a chair, setting the girl in his lap.

"Has April come?" he asked Mikey.

"Not yet," a slightly rough, Brooklyn accented answer near the cockpit came instead.

Raphael turned around from his position in the driver's seat. He glanced at the unconscious young woman his brother held cradled in his lap. It wasn't hard to tell she was struggling to breathe as each minute passed.

He was no doctor, but he could see she didn't have much longer to live. He knew it would crush Leonardo if she died and he be damned if he let that happen. For his brother's sake, he'd do everything in his power to help save her.

"But she better get here soon," he added, quietly.

As if answering an unspoken prayer, a rap resounded on the warehouse's metal garage door. Donatello rushed to the door and hit a red button near the wall. The door gave a rattling groan as it rose. The early morning sunlight spilled into the darkened building.

When the door came to a halt, a tall, lean red-headed young woman with dark green eyes stepped inside. She was wearing a white "I Love New York" t-shirt, grey sweat pants and white jogging shoes. Her long red hair was swept up in a simple bun. It was obvious she had dressed in haste.

"I came as fast as I could," she told Donny, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"No, you didn't," he replied, "You're right on time."

He then led her to the back of the car and Mikey took her hand, helping her up inside. Donatello hopped in after her and closed the door behind him. April looked around for a moment at the somber faces of her friends before her eyes settled on Leonardo and the girl he so desperately clung to.

She gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. The girl's face was so deathly pale it was almost white. Her thin frame shuddered as she tried to take in the needed air to breathe. Her head was wrapped tightly in bandages and judging from the stains of blood that had seeped through, it was a serious injury.

"She's dying, isn't she?" April asked, softly, finally taking her hand away.

Donny gave the slightest nod of his head.

"Yes," he answered, quietly.

"It's all my fault too," Mike remarked, sadly.

"No, it's not, Mikey," Leonardo spoke up, "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I should have had her taken to the hospital last night, but I wanted to try to help her myself."

He looked down sullenly at the girl and remembered the striking green eyes she had set on him earlier. Was that last time he would ever see them? He had felt drawn into their depths for the few moments their eyes met. He wanted to know what mysteries laid behind those emeralds. He wanted to know how they had speared a place inside him he so rarely acknowledged.

"It's not anyone's fault," Raphael said, "You did what you could, Leo, and no one can say you didn't do a hell of a job trying."

He turned back around in the seat and buckled his seat belt.

"And now it's my turn," he continued, "She ain't going to die. Not if I got anything to say about it."

With that, he turned the ignition and the engine roared to life. Leo was speechless. For once in his life, Raph had truly astounded him. At that moment, he never felt prouder of his younger brother.

"Everyone fasten your seat belts," Raphael warned, as he revved the engine, "This ride's going to get bumpy."

He had a wry grin on his face and everyone who was not already sitting down, dived for a chair and promptly buckled up. Don settled up front in the passenger's seat. Raphael shifted the car into gear. He then slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the car's back tires spun as it peeled out of the warehouse. He turned the corner sharply at the end of the driveway and onto the street, speeding down it towards the hospital.

"Shit, Raph!" Donny exclaimed as he gripped the edge of the seat, "Slow it down a little, will you?! This isn't exactly NASCAR! You want us to get spotted by the police?"

Raph eased off the gas pedal a bit at this, but still kept a fairly brisk pace. Don was right. It was critical not to be any more conspicuous than they probably already were driving the Battle Shell in broad daylight. They didn't want to draw more attention to themselves by racing the city streets.

After a few minutes of driving, Raph slowed a little more and then made a right on the next street. The building of St. Luke's Hospital loomed largely up ahead. It was one of the city's finest medical facilities. The young woman would be well taken care of here.

When they finally arrived, he drove into the parking lot, and pulled up under the roof of the E.R. entrance. He applied the brake, put the truck in park and shut off the engine. As soon as it had stopped, Don unbuckled his seat belt and leaped to his feet. Raph did likewise and both brothers stepped to the back.

Michelangelo was already standing and April was just getting to her feet. Only Leo remained sitting, but had removed his seat belt. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as if contemplating a plan for the next means of action.

"This is what we'll need to do," Leo finally addressed them, after a moment of silence.

He turned to April.

"April," he began, "You'll go inside the hospital and bring someone from the personnel to help you with the girl."

April nodded at his instructions and Leo then looked to his brothers.

"The rest of you will make yourself scarce in any way you can inside this car," he continued, "Not a sound or movement is to be made until the crucial moment has passed and it's safe again."

The three brothers nodded, but Raphael frowned slightly. He was curious about one thing that was left unmentioned.

"What exactly are you going to do, Leo?" he asked his elder brother.

"I am going to make sure the girl is safely delivered into the hands of the hospital staff," Leonardo answered, "I'm personally going to give her to them."

The gasps of surprise were clearly audible. What in the hell was he thinking? Leo had never been one to take such a risk. It seemed like ever since he found that girl his whole mannerism had literally changed overnight. Just what sort of control did she have over him?

"Leo, you can't be serious," Don answered, in disbelief.

"I am," Leo replied in a low, quiet tone, "I am quite serious, Don."

Determination was set hard in his clear deep blue eyes and his jaw was firmly clenched. They all knew this look well. It would be like arguing with a brick wall. Once his mind was made up on something, it stayed that way.

"But…" Don started to protest, but stopped when Raphael laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go, Donny," he told his younger brother, quietly, "This is something he wants to do. We gotta trust him on it."

Donatello sighed, but knew Raph was right. Though he didn't necessarily agree with what Leo was planning, he trusted his eldest brother. Leo rarely made a decision he didn't feel was right. If this is what he chose, then he would assist him in any means possible.

Donny turned to Leo and their eyes met. No words were spoken, but there didn't need to be. They understood each other perfectly without them.

"Thanks, Don," Leo finally said, softly.

"No problem, bro," Donatello answered, smiling gently, "Anything I can do?"

"Yes," he replied, carefully standing up with the girl, "Take her while I get ready."

He gently transferred the girl from his arms into Donny's, minding her head while he did. Don supported it in the crook of his arm. As soon as he had her, Donatello gasped in shock. Her body felt like ice to him.

She suddenly coughed and a small trickle of blood seeped out from a corner of her mouth. He wiped it away with the edge of the blanket.

_Shit_, he thought.

He didn't realize she was this far gone.

"Hurry, Leo," he urged his brother, frantically, "She's fading fast."

Leonardo dove for a compartment near his chair and threw open the door. Inside was a set of street clothes given to each of them a couple of years or so ago. They very seldom wore clothes, but if they needed cover it did in a pinch.

He took the clothes out and quickly pulled on a pair of loose-fitting blue pants, latching its belt around them. He tugged a large red sweater over his head next, being careful of his weapons as he pulled it down. He then picked up a long dark gray coat with a high collar and slipped into it. He left it loosely hanging open.

The last two items was a light gray knitted ski hat and a pair of black shades, both of which he wasted no time in putting them on. He tucked his bandana ribbons inside the hat. From a distance, the average person on the street would think he was human and would virtually view him with no particular interest. This is what he hoped would happen when he encountered the hospital staff. His disguise now complete, he turned to April.

"Go now, April," he told her, "And please be quick. There's not much time."

He was almost pleading with her. She could hear the slight distress in his voice and she knew then just how deeply involved he had become in saving this young woman's life.

"Don't worry, Leo," she answered, softly, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He nodded his approval.

"And I'll be waiting outside when you return," he replied.

She walked to the back doors and Michelangelo opened one just enough to let her slip out, helping her down to the ground. He gave her a thumb's up before closing the door. April proceeded to sprint through the automatic doors of the E.R and inside the hospital.

Once April had gone, Leonardo stepped towards the door and peered out the window cautiously. His keen eyes swept the perimeter of the E.R. entrance and the car, checking for anyone who might be nearby. There was no one to be found.

Satisfied, he pushed open the door fully and nimbly jumped to the ground. He then turned and beckoned for Donatello to come forward. His younger brother carried the young woman to the back and stopped at the edge of the doorway. He slowly crouched down and carefully deposited the girl into Leo's waiting arms. He tightened them securely around her, holding her close.

"Be careful, bro," Donny told him, quietly, giving his shoulder a light squeeze.

"I will," Leo answered, softly.

Don stood up and pulled the door shut behind him. Leonardo walked away from the car and towards the emergency entrance, but then stopped in the middle of the two. He wanted to keep some distance between them. He was far enough that he wouldn't draw any immediate attention to the armored car, therefore keeping his brothers safe. Though he only allowed himself to be no closer to the hospital entrance than he was. Despite the fact he was well disguised, he still felt wary of standing just outside a building full of people.

He didn't have long to wait, much to his relief, before April burst through the sliding doors. A male nurse was following close at her heels. They both ran towards Leonardo and stopped upon reaching him.

The nurse raised his eyebrows curiously at the somewhat short, stockily built stranger in what looked to be heavy winter attire. It was true the early spring morning air did have a chill to it, but could hardly be called for apparel of the magnitude this man wore. He had no more time to access the stranger as he finally caught sight of the unconscious woman in his arms.

"Is this the patient?" he asked Leo.

"Yes," he answered.

The nurse quickly checked the young woman's vitals, his expression growing extremely somber. He pulled out a two-way radio from his back pocket and pressed the button to talk.

"I need a gurney wheeled to the E.R. entrance, stat," he ordered, "I have a patient who needs to be transported to O.R."

He released the button and waited for the reply. It came within moments.

"_10-4,"_ a female voice answered, _"On the way."_

He pocketed the radio at this affirmation and then looked to Leonardo again.

"How'd this happen?" he inquired.

Leo pondered on this question a moment before deciding on a reasonable explanation. It wouldn't be entirely true, but as it were the circumstances called for a less than truthful answer.

"I believe she fell through a window on the second floor of a building and hit her head on the concrete," he replied, "I found her while I was out walking. My friend and I brought her here as soon as possible."

The nurse nodded grimly. A fall of that caliber certainly explained the trauma this young woman was suffering. She needed immediate medical attention. Her condition was deteriorating even as they spoke.

Leonardo did his best to keep his calm and collected demeanor, but his mind was screaming for these people to hurry. He was glad for the shades that hid the inner turmoil going on behind his eyes and neither April nor the nurse could see what he was really feeling. If the girl died in his arms now, he'd never forgive the hospital. For that matter, he'd never forgive himself. She had become his responsibility and if he failed her, he failed himself.

He looked up as the E.R. entrance's sliding doors suddenly opened and a bed on wheels was rolled out by two more male nurses. The relief he felt flooding through him was so intense, it nearly left him momentarily weak-kneed. They rushed the gurney to where they were standing, and came to a halt when they finally arrived. One of the nurses was carrying a portable oxygen tank.

"Lay her down on the bed," the first nurse instructed him.

Leonardo did as he was told and gently placed the young woman on the mattress's stark white sheets. When he let go, she was abruptly seized by a fit of coughing and a stream of blood spilled from the corner of her mouth. The event left her body heaving for the precious air it already struggled to take in.

The nurse who held the oxygen tank wasted no time in strapping its mask over her nose and mouth. The third nurse lifted the guard rails on the bed and gave a signal to show she was ready for transport. The two nurses wheeled the gurney as swiftly as caution allowed them inside the hospital.

Leo watched as they took her away. He continued to stare at the E.R. doors long after she had disappeared. A hollow feeling was developing in the pit of his stomach.

"She'll be all right, won't she?" he finally found himself asking the remaining nurse.

"Sir, we're going to give her the best care possible," the nurse answered, "We'll do all we can to help her."

Leonardo nodded his head at this assurance, but the feeling stayed. Why was it he suddenly felt so… empty? It was like a part of him had gone with the young woman. It didn't make any sense to him, but then again, nothing had since the moment he found her. He didn't know anything at all about her, even her name, but somehow he had become attached to her.

"If you'll come with me," the nurse spoke, startling Leo out of his thoughts, "I'll take down any other information you can give me on the patient."

Leonardo nearly froze at this suggestion. The thought of him setting foot in a hospital filled with people made him nervous. It posed a far greater risk of potential danger to him as he would ultimately be in plain view of all who saw him. It'd be even more difficult for him to keep up this pretense and his chances of being discovered were higher than it was with just a few people. He knew it was time now to end the charade and the fact that this sweater was starting to make him itch.

"Unfortunately, I am unable to accompany you," he told the nurse, "I need to be heading along, but April here can assist you."

He looked to the red-headed young woman and she nodded. April understood the meaning behind his message and that he was to be going no further with this facade. She then directed her attention to the nurse.

"I'm afraid there's not much more I can give you on her," she answered, "But I'll try."

"Anything at all will be helpful," he replied, "Now, if you would please follow me inside, we can begin."

He turned away from them and began walking towards the entrance. Leo took April aside before she started after him.

"Please stay to find out as much as you can on how the young lady is doing," he requested her, quietly, "We'll be here waiting for you when you return."

"I will," she said, "Hell, I won't leave until I know what she's having for breakfast even."

A half smile crept over his face at this.

"Thank you, April," he told her, "For all that you've done to help today."

"Hey, what are friends for?" she replied, returning the smile.

She then walked quickly to catch up with the nurse, who had already gone through the doors. Leo glanced one last time at the E.R. entrance, then turned and slowly headed back to the armored car. The situation was out of his hands now. The girl was in the hospital's care and was receiving the treatment she needed. She would be all right… wouldn't she?

He didn't know at this point if she would even make it. It had been so close. He had almost felt her life slipping away as he held her. She just couldn't die. He wanted her to live; she _needed_ to live.

"She has to," he whispered, softly.

This caused Leonardo to stop in his tracks momentarily, surprised by his own words and the level of their intensity. He didn't realize how significant her survival had become to him until now. He felt it was as if it would be the end of a beginning of a world he would never know if she died. Though, only time would tell if she did and all there was left for him to do was to wait.

He sighed deeply and started walking again. He knew this was going to be a _very_ long morning. When he finally reached the car, he opened the back door and leaped inside, closing it behind him. He found his brothers sitting in the chairs and they looked to him expectantly as he entered.

"She's in their care now," he told them, quietly, "But nothing is known of her condition at this time. April's inside gathering all the information she can."

He then removed his shades and hat, his bandana tails hanging freely down his back once again. He peeled off the coat next and tossed it in a heap on the floor, along with the hat and shades. This was followed by the sweater and lastly the pants. He gathered the pile of clothes in his arms and stuffed them into their compartment. It felt good to get out of those restricting confinements. He hoped he'd never have to wear them again or at least for a while.

His brothers watched him as he had undressed, waiting to see if he had more to say on the matter. When Leonardo continued to remain silent after he finished and sat down in his chair still without another word, it was clear he had dismissed the subject. He didn't want to talk anymore about it.

Leo's mood had grown very sullen and withdrawn. Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo each shared the same look between them. This wasn't like him. For some reason, he was acting very strangely.

"Are you okay, Leo?" Donny asked, quietly, cautiously.

"Yeah," he answered, listlessly.

Leo absently fingered the end of one bandana ribbon that was draped over the front of his shoulder. Don raised an eye-ridge skeptically at him. It was obvious from his behavior that something was troubling him. Though about what, he had yet to know.

"Are you sure, bro?" he inquired again.

"I said I'm fine," Leonardo replied, with more force this time.

The slight edge he heard in his voice surprised Donny and this made him back off. A pained expression immediately flashed across Leo's face and it was clear he regretted the harsh tone in which he had spoken to his younger brother. He was only trying to help and again he had pushed him away. Leo sighed heavily and lowered his head.

"_Gomen nasai,_" he uttered, softly.

Don nodded at the apology letting him know he accepted it. He decided then that maybe it was best to leave him alone to fight what inner demon possessed him. Donny glanced towards his other brothers. Mikey looked really worried, something that was unlike the usually charming, fun-natured terrapin. Raph only scowled in response to Leo's predicament, but deep down he was also concerned for his brother.

Raph then shook his head and turned around in the driver's seat he was sitting in. He leaned back and propped his feet up on the steering wheel, closing his eyes. He was soon asleep. Don busied himself with working on some new gadget and Mike pulled out a comic book from beneath his chair to read. Occasionally, he peeked over the edge to cast a look at Leo.

Leonardo closed his eyes and held his head in his hands. He felt absolutely horrible. Why did he keep driving away the ones he cared about the most, his family, over this human woman? How was it even possible she could have the kind of effect she had on him? He found the whole situation unsettling and trying to figure it all out was giving him a migraine.

_What the hell is wrong with me?!_ he asked himself, angrily.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get rid of these strange feelings that plagued him mercilessly. There was something about the young woman that called to his spirit. He raised his head after a moment and wearily leaned back in his chair. He could kill for an aspirin right about now or anything at all to help pull him out of this misery.

Unfortunately, he had nothing on hand, and so he was forced to suffer through the headache. He doubted even meditation would work with pain of the magnitude he was feeling. At least, though, it was quiet inside the car, which made it a little more bearable for him. The only sounds penetrating the silence was the slight rustling of paper from a page being turned, the occasional tapping of keys on the onboard computer's keyboard and the light snoring coming from the cockpit.

A half an hour had passed since April left, but to Leonardo it felt like an eternity as he sat waiting anxiously for her return and any word she might bring on the young woman. Time seemed to have come to a complete standstill for him. He finally grew tired of sitting and rose to his feet. He started pacing the length of the car.

Donny glanced up from his work and looked at him from the corner of his eye after crossing his line of vision twice. He was very concerned for his oldest brother. He seemed to be taking the situation quite hard. He looked so tired and pained, but Don hadn't heard him complain once. Leo never did. Unlike Raphael who vented his emotions through his ever present anger, Leonardo usually kept his bottled deep inside.

It was often difficult to determine what exactly he was feeling as he rarely showed or even talked of his inner most thoughts. Which he let build until he eventually poured them all into one emotional outburst. Still, Leonardo did communicate in other ways. One just needed to know how to look for them and as Donatello watched him, he could perceive those emotions through his current actions. Something was definitely going on with him.

Michelangelo peered over his comic book at his oldest brother as the light shifted continuously by his movements. He followed Leonardo with his eyes as he walked unrelentingly back and forth across the floor. Mikey thought this was really serious, even for Leo. He seemed almost genuinely upset over the pretty young woman's fate.

Mikey blinked at the concept that suddenly struck him. Could Leo be...? He shook his head, however, and quickly dismissed the idea. It was unlikely Leonardo was. He probably just felt responsible in saving her life because he was the one to find her. After watching him for nearly five minutes, Michelangelo finally lowered his comic book and spoke.

"Dude, you're making me dizzy," he remarked to Leo, "Sit down already. Besides, you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Leo was startled out of his trance by Mikey's voice and he stopped pacing, gazing at the orange-masked ninja. The younger terrapin offered him a friendly smile, but much to his disappointment, Leo didn't return it. In fact, his face remained expressionless to the comment, but his eyes were still hard and serious. Mikey sighed.

"Come on, bro, lighten up," he told the blue-masked turtle, "Worrying like this won't do anyone any good. It's not going to help. It's just going to drive you nuts."

"Trust me on that," he added, after a slight pause.

"He does have a point, Leo," Donatello put forth.

"For once in his life," a quipped response came from the front of the car.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep, Raph," Mikey said.

"I was," Raphael replied, "But it ain't easy to sleep when you got the kind of racket Leo's been making going on."

In truth, Leonardo had been quiet, almost too quiet for him, the last hour and Raph found it to be more than a little disturbing. It was blatantly obvious to him that Leo was showing more than mere concern for the young woman who now resided in the hospital.

He seemed to be deeply troubled over her. In addition, he refused to talk about it, as was proof of Donny's earlier failed interrogation. When he had taken to pacing the floor, Raph was awakened from his nap by the tumult of emotions he was emanating. Leo was practically tearing himself up over this woman and why Raphael could hardly begin to comprehend. He didn't see what was so special about this girl that was nearly driving his brother over the edge. He found her to be just another street urchin. Although, she was kind of pretty, but he probably wouldn't admit that openly.

One thing was certain, she was lucky to have made it as far as she did. Leo was good at helping those that needed it. He hoped she would recover for his sake, but he wasn't too happy with the fact that Leo thought he could try keeping the emotions he was enduring a secret from them.

They all knew the young woman's situation was bothering him, but they sensed to be something else he was hiding about her; something much deeper. Leo wasn't talking though and prying it out of him would be next to impossible in his present state.

As he had watched him, Raphael didn't know what annoyed him more, his incessant traipsing or the excruciating silence, but he was growing increasingly tired of it. He wanted some answers now from Leonardo and he was going to get them, one way or another.

Raph dropped his feet from the steering wheel to the floor and stood up. He stretched his muscles briefly, his joints cracking as they unlocked from the position in which he had been resting. He then stepped towards the back of the car and faced Leo, whom had stopped close to him.

Leonardo's expression was unreadable, but his clear deep blue eyes revealed what his face would not. They regarded each other coolly for a moment before Raphael gave him a hard frown. Before he could open his mouth to speak, a sudden knock on the back door interrupted him. A moment later, a muffled voice came through.

"Hey, guys, it's me."

At hearing her voice, Leo tore his gaze away from Raphael and quickly walked to the back of the car. He opened the door and April stood there waiting, holding two plain white medium sized boxes in her arms. She gave him a smile and he returned it, though it was significantly smaller than hers.

He then reached down for the boxes she held and she let him accept them. He tucked them carefully under one arm and with his free hand took April's, helping her up into the car. Once she was safely inside, he pulled the door shut.

"Thanks, Leo," she told him.

"Not a problem," he answered.

He set the boxes down on a small shelf. A faint scent of sugar coming from them hit his nostrils and for a moment he was curious as to what April had brought. However, he was far more interested in the news of the young woman she may have carried with her. He turned his attention back to her as she sank tiredly in a chair. Almost as if she had heard his unspoken question, she looked up at him and sighed.

"I got what information I could, Leo," she said, "Damn doctors wouldn't give me anymore than they did and I had to hassle them just for that."

She paused briefly and took a deep breath.

"They almost lost her on the operating table," she began, quietly, "If it had been any longer, she would've…"

She didn't finish and she wouldn't have needed to either. Leonardo knew what she was going to say and he could feel the knot in his stomach from earlier grow tighter. The fact alone of how close the young woman had come to death was enough to suddenly make him feel ill. He swallowed thickly.

"What else, April?" he asked her, very softly, trying to work his voice over the lump that had formed in his throat.

"She lost a lot of blood," she answered, "They had to perform a transfusion. The head injury was worse than they first thought. She has a severe concussion and they fear she may have bleeding on the brain, but they don't know for sure yet. I was told she would be taken for a CAT scan."

Leo nodded his head slowly, feeling sicker by the moment as he listened. He sure as hell hoped he didn't throw up. Normally these types of things wouldn't faze him so much, but the situation was different.

"They managed to stabilize her," April continued, "But the status of her condition is still very serious. She slipped into a coma shortly after and they're not certain when she'll wake up. They placed her in Intensive Care on the second floor, room 215."

She stopped then and sighed. It had been difficult for her to tell her friends such gruesome details of the young woman. She knew the girl about as much as they did and it was even despairing to her. What saddened and surprised her more was a reaction from Leo she had rarely ever seen him give before.

He looked as though if he were utterly in pain. She knew he was especially worried about the young lady, but this struck her as very strange. After pondering on it for a moment longer, but reaching no conclusions, she began speaking again.

"It's going to be a long time before they know anything more," she finally concluded, "So there's really no point in staying here. All we can do now is go home and wait. I gave the doctor my phone number to call if something should happen."

A heavy silence filled the car as the information April had given them was absorbed. They knew the situation was life-threatening, but now that the cold, hard facts had been laid open before them, they were stunned. Michelangelo appeared ready to cry for a friend he would probably never get a chance to know. Donatello could only shake his head grimly and Raphael expressed the emotion he felt in his usual manner as he roughly punched the back of a chair with his fist.

In his own way, he cared about the young woman too. In such a short time, this girl, a total stranger, had somehow affected a part of them all, but none more than Leo. He seemed to have made a connection with her that had touched him deeply. Raph sighed and dropped his arm at his side again, shooting a glance at his older brother.

Leo's face was nearly void of expression and the normally bright green skin seemed a shade paler. His dark eyes had grown distant and clouded, losing some of their clarity. He found a chair and nearly collapsed down onto it. He sat there almost in a daze, lost in his own emotions.

At this point, his usual stoic control had become so fragile it was almost at a breaking point and it scared him. Never before had anything made him come this close to rapidly surrendering to the wall of feelings that threatened to crush him. He wondered then what would happen if the young girl actually did die. He felt for certain something inside him would die along with her.

Dread hung over the car like a dark storm cloud. Despite his sadness, Michelangelo was steadily growing uncomfortable under it. He never lingered too long in such serious matters. It dragged him down like a weight. He was an optimistic soul and being one, he tried to find a bright side in all things. Now he was trying in his mind to find a bright side to all of this or at least a way to divert their attention elsewhere. His stomach answered that problem as it rumbled quietly with hunger.

"Hey, as long as we're going home, can we stop for some breakfast?" he suggested, breaking the long silence.

At Mikey's question, April suddenly remembered the white boxes she had brought with her. She had almost forgotten them in the midst of the tragedy. She stood up and strode over to the shelf Leo had deposited them on. She pulled one of the boxes down.

"As a matter of fact, Mikey," she turned to him, smiling, "I happen to have breakfast right here. I thought you guys might be hungry, so I bought them in the hospital's cafeteria on my way back."

She opened the box she held in her hands and revealed a dozen of round holed fried dough. The scent of sugar and glaze wafted through the car.

"Doughnuts!" Michelangelo exclaimed, in childish glee.

He leaped to his feet and took the box eagerly from April's hands. Donatello grinned and Raphael shook his head in annoyance at his little brother's enthusiasm, though he did look amused. Mikey grabbed two each of the glazed and powdered doughnuts from the box, then passed the box to Donny.

Mike proceeded to stuff two of them in his mouth. His mouth was smeared with glaze and powdered sugar, making his face for a rather sticky mess.

"Thanks, April," he mumbled around a mouthful of doughnut.

"Don't mention it," she answered, a little hesitantly.

Don snickered quietly at the apparent disgust on her face. He took one of each doughnut and gave the box to Raph, who did likewise. Leonardo was vaguely aware of a white box being handed to him. He stared at the remaining doughnuts in the box on his lap.

Though his stomach rumbled softly with hunger, he knew he couldn't eat. The tight knot that was settled in it wouldn't allow him. He closed the box against the sweet smell assaulting his nose, which was gradually becoming sickening to him. He then passed the box back to April, who was surprised at his declination as she took it from him.

"You didn't want any?" she asked, puzzled.

Leo shook his head, looking apologetic.

"I'm not hungry," he answered, quietly.

The sounds of chewing ceased at this and all eyes turned to stare at him. Raph nearly choked on his doughnut, swallowing quickly.

"Say what?" he managed.

Never in his life had he, or any of them, known Leo to turn down food. He had an appetite as hearty as the rest of them and for Leo not to eat without a reason was greatly suspicious.

Though, Raph had a good hunch what that reason was and suddenly his temper flared. He had had enough of this. He was now angry with the young woman who was somehow destroying his brother's well being and that he so stubbornly refused to confide his feelings in them about it.

"I said I'm not hungry," Leo repeated, his voice almost deadpanned.

"And why the hell not?" Raph demanded.

"None of your business," Leo replied, evenly.

"Like shit it ain't none of my business," Raphael growled, "We're your brothers, Leo; family. We deserve to know what's going on with you. We're so damn worried about you we can't do anything else."

If Leonardo had been in a more stable frame of mind, the irony would've struck him as amusing. He couldn't possibly begin to count the number of times he had said those same words to Raphael. However, Leo didn't find it funny. He was in no mood for this and he felt his normally carefully controlled temper rising fast.

Scowling, Raph walked to where he was sitting and stood in front of him, lowering his face until their noses were only inches apart. Leo glowered at him, his dark blue eyes burning with fire and pain.

"Start talking, Leo," Raph pressed him, "I know it's got something to do with that girl and I'm going to find out what."

"There's nothing to discuss, Raph," Leo answered, icily.

"Nothing to discuss?!" Raph raged, "Shit, Leo, this little tramp is turning you upside down! What the hell is it that she's got on you?!"

"Don't call her a tramp," Leo seethed, his tone dangerously low, "And she doesn't have anything on me. I'm only worried for her well being."

Raph crossed his arms over his plastron.

"I think it's more than that," he retorted.

For a moment, Leonardo was almost speechless. How much did Raph truly know of what he was feeling? He quickly set that fear aside though and forged on.

"And just what is it you are implying?" he challenged, raising an eye-ridge.

"Hell, Leo!" Raph exploded, "How should I know?! You tell me!"

"As I said, there's nothing to tell," Leonardo stated, dryly.

Raphael growled in frustration at his brother's repeated stubborn evasion to talk, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Leo, I'm warning you," he threatened, "You better start talking…"

"No, I'm warning _you_," Leo cut in, angrily, "_Back off_."

He had had enough of the third degree from Raph. He didn't deserve to be treated like this. He swiftly rose to his feet and stood to be level with his younger brother, glaring at him. Raph equally matched the expression. Both appeared poised to lunge at the other like a pair of feuding lions.

"Guys, stop it!" a voice commanded them.

Donatello was suddenly standing in between the two furious ninjas. It probably wasn't exactly the smartest move on his part, but he had to break them up before the fight became physical. Leonardo stepped back slightly in a neutral stance, but his deep blue eyes never left Raph's light gray ones.

"Just calm down, okay?" Don told them, "I know we're all on edge right now, but the last thing we need is a fight on our hands."

He turned to Leo first.

"Listen, Leo," he began, quietly, "We are very worried about how you're handling the situation. We're just trying to help you is all. We wanted to get you to at least talk a little bit about it with us, but the tactics used weren't meant to be this severe."

Donny looked to Raphael then.

"And there was no reason for you to be so hard on him, Raph," he continued, "It is clear Leo is already having a tough time sorting everything out. Trying to pressure him into talking only makes things worse. So just leave him alone for now. When he's ready to talk, he'll come around and we'll be waiting right there for him when he does."

Raph grunted in irritation with Don's intervention. Although he knew Donny was right, he was never one for waiting around. He wanted answers then and there. Don continued to keep a firm gaze on Raph, watching him closely. His hazel eyes were silently pleading with him to let the matter go.

Raph frowned at his younger brother and then reluctantly moved away from Leo. He walked towards the chair Don had preoccupied and sat down in it in a rather indignant manner. He kept a persistent glare on Leo as he sulked over the outcome of the argument.

Leonardo sighed and lowered his eyes to the floor. He was grateful for Donatello's help, but he had reminded him of the aloofness he'd shown to them. He had separated himself and thrown up a barrier between them all because he wanted to try to hide his feelings.

Though in doing so he worried them even more and they wanted to help him, but he hadn't let them. He had rejected his own family in this aspect and now he felt greatly abashed because of it. After a moment, he finally lifted his sullen gaze and met Donny's worried one. He managed to give his brother a small smile to help assure him he was okay, although he was feeling far from it. The headache was back and his stomach was still tied up in knots.

"Thanks, Don," he told him, softly, "I do appreciate the help you all tried giving me, but I'm just not comfortable now with talking it out. However, once I am, I hope you will still lend me an attentive ear."

"Leo, you know we will always listen to what you have to say," Don answered, quietly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Just as you do the same with us."

Despite his ailments, Leo's smile grew wider at this and Donny gave one of his own. He patted Leo's shoulder.

"Why don't we go home now, okay?" he added, "Maybe a little practice in the dojo? It'll do us some good."

"Okay," Leo replied, nodding.

It would do them well to disperse some of the tension they all had. Don nodded approvingly and then walked to the front of the car. He slid in behind the wheel and snapped on the seatbelt. He was not about to ask Raphael to drive again, and certainly not in the mood he was currently in.

Leonardo followed, opting to sit in the passenger seat. He buckled his seatbelt, as did the other occupants of the car. Donatello cranked the ignition and the engine roared to life once more. He shifted the car into gear and pulled away from the E.R. entrance. He exited the hospital's parking lot and turned onto the street.

The ride home was spent in dead silence. Neither of them was in the mood to converse. They dropped April off first in front of her antique shop and the apartment she lived in above it. The building had a history as intriguing as the antiques that resided there.

Leonardo thanked April again as she was leaving the car.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am for your assistance, April," he told her, "I really do appreciate all you've done. We couldn't have gotten the young lady into the hospital without you."

"It was no problem, Leo," she replied, feeling slightly embarrassed by the praise, "You know I'll always try to help you guys when I can."

"We know you do, April," he answered, "And that's why we can't thank you enough for it. Today was very important to us."

_To me,_ he added, silently.

Never before had anything been as significant to him as that young woman's life was now.

"I really hope she'll come through," April spoke again, quietly, dragging him from his thoughts.

"Me too," he agreed, softly.

"If the hospital calls me with any more news, I'll call you immediately after," she promised him.

"Okay," he replied, "Thank you again, April."

She smiled at him, and turned to walk out of the car. Michelangelo helped her down to the ground. She couldn't help but grin when she saw the little bit of sugar and glaze still stuck in a corner of his mouth. He had cleaned his face considerably, but had obviously missed that spot.

"Oh, and you guys can keep the other box of doughnuts, Mike," she told him.

"Sweet," he answered, grinning, "Thanks, April."

"You're welcome," she chuckled.

She waved at them before Michelangelo closed the back door and the car rolled off down the street. She watched them until they turned a corner, and disappeared. Then she took a key out of her pocket, opened the shop's door and went inside. She caught her reflection in a mirror and grimaced. Talk about a fashion statement… It was a wonder no one had mistaken her for a tourist. She definitely needed to change.

She exited the room and into a hallway where the shop connected to her apartment. Two flights of stairs led up to her cozy little quarters. When she reached the balcony, she opened the door to the apartment, stepping in and closed it behind her.

The apartment boasted a rather comfortable living area with a fairly spacious kitchen/dining room beside it. A bathroom sat in a corner near the living room, and a doorway leading to a bedroom stood between the living and kitchen areas. Across the way, on the other side, was a door to a newly added guest room. It was a welcomed one too because April had many a guest on occasion.

Usually it was Casey who bunked with her most of the time, but once in a while one of the turtles would come up to spend the night. They especially would if they were troubled about something or just wanted time alone from the others. Mainly it was Raphael who came looking for some needed space.

April glanced at the sleek black cordless phone sitting in its holder on a table at the end of the couch. She dreaded the possibility that the hospital would call her because in turn she would have to relay any news they told her to Leonardo. She wasn't sure how much more he could take if it was bad. It already seemed to her he was almost at a breaking point in his emotional stability. She had never seen him like this in all the time she'd known him.

It was said no news was good news and she hoped that for Leo's sake, it would prove to be true. She willed the phone to stay silent for the rest of the day. She then turned her attention away from the phone and headed to shower and put on a more decent set of clothes.

End Chapter Two


	3. Faith

Faith  
Chapter Three

I would've gotten this up a lot sooner, but my inspiration ran dry for a while. I found it again last week and over the weekend, I've been hammering out the last few pages and just finished last night. At least this update didn't take as long as the last one and I still apologize for that. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any of the patented products from their respective companies mentioned in this chapter. I only own Alisa and the idea for this story.

* * *

The mood inside the armored car became somewhat lighter as it traveled closer to the warehouse. They were all glad to be getting back home, even though it meant business as usual. Leonardo seemed to be more or less himself again when he announced they would practice their morning katas as normal per Donatello's suggestion. For a moment though, he had considered to do the unthinkable for him and skip practice all together, but it would have brought more attention to him he didn't want. It was best to throw himself into his daily routine and forget about the young girl who lay in the hospital fighting for her life.

A few minutes later, Don turned the car onto the corner of Eastman and Laird, and then pulled into the warehouse's drive. He pushed a button on the overhead, and the metal garage door protested a bit as it lifted open.

"Gonna have to get that fixed," he muttered.

He drove the car through and then stopped it in the middle of the vast room. He shifted the gear into park, applied the emergency brake and turned the ignition off. He pushed the button to the garage door again and the metal door let out a deafening screech like nails running down a chalk board as it closed. Donny gritted his teeth and winced against the sound, as did his brothers.

"Definitely going to have to get that fixed," he affirmed, after the door finally settled in place.

"Gee, you think?" Raphael remarked with dry sarcasm, removing his hands from his ears.

Don ignored him and unbuckled his seatbelt. He pressed a button on a panel, which covered the entire dashboard with an array of sophisticated technology, and a door on the driver's side of the car lifted open. He stood up from his seat and stepped down out of the car. Leo was the next to exit and quickly was followed by Michelangelo, who was clutching his box of doughnuts. Trailing slightly behind was a very disgruntled Raphael.

Leo could feel his younger brother's eyes boring into him as he joined them. He knew Raph wasn't going to leave him alone now that he had found out to a point how much the young woman was affecting him. Raphael's intense gaze was making him uncomfortable, but he wasn't about to give him that satisfaction and met the light gray eyes head on. It became a game of stare down between the two of them as Don and Mike watched nervously from the sidelines. They couldn't believe they were at it again. Hadn't there been enough for one day?

Leo and Raph continued holding each other's gazes. Neither one of them seemed to be backing down. After a few moments, Leo began wondering why he was doing this. It wasn't going to get them anywhere. He just wanted Raph to leave him alone, but he knew he was only concerned about him.

For Raphael to care so much like he was, it really touched Leo. His blue eyes softened towards him and he reached out, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder. Raph looked startled for a moment and then his features became gentler as well as he read his brother's eyes. An understanding had finally passed between them.

Raph nodded and Leo gave a small smile of gratitude, removing his hand from his shoulder. Raph could almost see the strain he was enduring to try to contain his emotions. He finally realized he would only cause more problems for his brother if he persisted with him any further. Now he knew he must let Leo sort this out on his own.

Raph turned and started walking towards the waiting elevator. Leo fell in step behind him. Don and Mikey breathed a sigh of relief, grateful the situation had been resolved peacefully. They then hurried to catch up with their older brothers.

The elevator door closed upon stepping inside and they began to descend. Within a few moments, the elevator slowed and stopped as it reached its destination. The door slid open once again with a quiet hiss and the four ninjas entered into the underground lair. Mikey made a break for the kitchen to put away the box of doughnuts in a cupboard. He returned shortly to join his brothers again.

Splinter was seated on his cushion in the living room meditating, but opened his eyes once his attentive ears heard the sound of his young sons approaching. He rose to his feet to greet them. They bowed slightly to the old master.

"Ah, it is good to see you have returned home safely," he addressed them, "I trust everything went well?"

"Yes, _Sensei_," Leo answered, softly.

"Good," he replied, nodding slowly, "And how's the young lady?"

"She…" Leo faltered for a moment, "She's not well, Master. We do not know if she'll live."

"That is unfortunate," Splinter said, quietly.

He studied his oldest son carefully. Leo was aware he could sense the whirl of thoughts and emotions he was feeling. As if it were hard enough to keep secrets from his brothers, it was damn near impossible to with Master Splinter. Almost nothing escaped his sharp intuition when it came to him and his brothers.

Leo was almost afraid he'd say something to him about them, but he needn't have worried. Splinter could see in his deep blue eyes that Leonardo was not ready to discuss the turmoil that lay behind them. He would respect his son's wishes and would not ask what plagued him so. He would tell him in time.

"We will hope that she pulls through," Splinter told them, "But now we have other matters to attend. You must prepare for your morning's lesson."

"Yes, Master Splinter," they chorused.

Splinter took the lead as they all walked across the first floor level towards the dojo. They entered single file into the room and the turtles began doing a series of warm-up katas. They practiced these for fifteen minutes until Splinter called to them.

"_Yami_!" he ordered.

They halted immediately and stood in a line before him, bowing respectfully. He returned the bows with his own and then bade them to sit. They took up a lotus position on the floor, waiting attentively to learn of the day's lesson from Splinter.

"This morning you will apply your skills of concentration in battle," he explained, "Many times there are distractions that can break one's focus and it is most important to remain alert."

"We will enact such an occurrence as your training for the day," he continued, "I will be the distraction. You must perform a precise move that will not only eliminate your distraction, but your opponent as well. Are we clear, my sons?"

"_Hai, __Sensei_," they replied.

"Good," he answered, "You are to be paired until only one remains. Leonardo is with Donatello and Raphael with Michelangelo to start off first."

He gave a sharp clap of his hands and the ninjas stood once more. The assigned partners faced each other and bowed slightly.

"_Yoi_!" Splinter instructed.

They shifted into a battle stance and their muscles tensed in anticipation as they readied for the fight that lay before them.

"_Hajime_!" Splinter commanded.

They launched at each other with a series of kicks and punches. Splinter gave them a few minutes before he leapt deftly into the fray. His first target was Leonardo and Donatello. He was in sync with Donny as he threw a punch at Leo, while opting for a kick at his legs. The moves were quick and precise.

Leo reacted immediately, successfully blocking Donatello's punch. However, he was a bit slower in countering his _Sensei_ and the delay cost him dearly. He was ill prepared for Splinter's re-aimed kick to his chest and he suddenly found himself flat on his back at the mercy of his master. Splinter frowned disapprovingly down at his usually star pupil.

"Your mind is elsewhere, Leonardo," Splinter chided him, gently, "You realize had this been an actual battle, you would have been open to injury or death."

"Yes, _Sensei_," Leo answered, quietly.

Splinter examined his eldest son a little longer before he grunted softly and then walked away to continue with the others. Mikey and Raph had paused in their sparring and stood there now stunned with Don as they watched the scene. They shared a look of utter astonishment between them.

The "teacher's pet" had been the first one to be taken out. It seemed Leo was affected to the point where he was even being careless in his ninjitsu skills, something he strived at so endlessly in perfecting. They continued to stare until Splinter clapped his hands sharply and instantly they came to attention. He gave an order to Michelangelo and Raphael, and they resumed the training.

Leonardo finally picked himself up from the floor and sat on his knees with his legs slightly sprawled underneath him. He hung his head in defeat and humiliation. He couldn't believe it. Normally his reflexes were almost as fast and accurate as his master's, but moments ago he ended up missing that block entirely and what would have been a fairly easy one for him.

What went wrong? He mentally went over the scene again and as he came upon the point where he hesitated at avoiding Splinter's kick, he suddenly realized what had happened. He then felt like kicking himself in the shell for his ignorance.

How could he have let his mind wander like that? For that split second, it had been on the young woman and not on the lesson. He had lost his focus. It was all that was needed for his master to catch him completely unaware with his new attack and he ended up failing the exercise horribly. Worst of all, Splinter was disappointed in him and that hurt more than his own disappointment in himself.

He sat there sullenly watching his brothers go through the remainder of the drill. Mikey joined him a short while later. He had successfully blocked Raph's attacks, but was eliminated when he failed to counter Splinter's in the same manner.

Mikey offered Leo a sympathetic smile as he took a seat on the floor beside his brother. He wasn't surprised that Leo didn't return it or even acknowledge him. Mikey could tell he was feeling rather upset with himself right now over his mistake in their training session and he understood.

Mikey turned his attention to Raph and Don as they started sparring. Their match lasted until Donny failed to block a roundhouse kick from Raph and the lesson ended with him.

"Well done, Raphael," Splinter praised.

"Thank you, _Sensei_," he answered, bowing slightly.

Raph was quite pleased with himself. It wasn't often he had a chance to be in the spotlight for doing something right. Leo was usually always the one to succeed in everything, but today he had actually been the first to mess up.

He was feeling kind of smug about it, but then he wasn't sure if he should be happy for this aspect. He glanced briefly in Leo's direction and suddenly his victory seemed to taste a little less sweet than before. It wasn't hard to discern that his brother was berating himself for his foolishness, but what tore at Raph's heart was he looked about ready to cry.

It took a lot to bring Leo's emotional barriers down to this level. He knew it wasn't just about the fact he had made a mistake. Even with his ongoing dedication to his skills he was still not beyond making the occasional one, but it was the why of it. Raph had a pretty good idea what it was and he was coming to dislike her more and more.

He walked towards where his brothers were assembled and sank to his knees next to Don who had accompanied Leo and Mikey moments earlier. Splinter came to stand before them and they waited patiently for the usual conclusive words he would speak to sum up the day's training. His eyes ran over each of them until his gaze rested upon Leonardo.

Leo cringed inwardly, wondering if he was displeased, but his master's expression was soft and concerned. He read the message clearly in the old rat's eyes that assured him he was only truly worried and not unhappy with him. Splinter gave a gentle nod of his head and Leo allowed a small smile to grace his features at this gesture. Splinter then returned his attention to them as a whole again.

"You have done well, my sons," he said at last, "However, some of you will need a little more practice. It shall come with time."

"_Hai_, _Sensei_," they replied.

He nodded and then clapped his hands. The boys stood up from the floor and gave one last bow to him. He bowed back in a fashion that signaled their dismissal. Raph, Don and Mikey walked eagerly to the opening of the gym. Once they had exited, each separated in their own direction.

Donny headed for his lab and workshop to gather up some tools. He was planning to go up to the warehouse to repair the garage door. Mikey's path of choice led him to the living room where he grabbed the television remote lying on the coffee table and turned on one of the sets.

He strolled over to a gaming system that rested in a corner surrounded by piles of game casings. He browsed through them before selecting one, opening the case and popping out the disc. He placed it inside the cube shaped system and then booted up the game. He picked up the controller and sat down on the floor. It wasn't long before the game's sound effects and music filled the entire living area. Mikey's eyes were glued to the screen, his fingers pounding rapidly at the buttons.

Raphael had disappeared upstairs to his room, only to come back down again dressed in a beige trench coat and hat. Although earlier had been an exception to the rule, Master Splinter explicitly stressed to them often not to venture up to the surface during daylight hours. Still, Raph managed to sneak off almost daily in his usual fashion to go topside.

He carried with him the sheet sack of the linens that was soiled in_ her_ blood. He figured he'd stop at April's while he was out and drop off the bag of laundry for her to wash. The sooner he did the better. This was the last thing Leonardo needed to see today to serve as reminders of the morning's events. Raph threw the sack over his shoulder and walked out of the lair into the sewers.

Splinter followed his sons not long after they had departed to their activities. He paused in the doorway of the dojo a moment though and looked back to his oldest son who still remained inside. Leonardo had not moved from where he was standing since the end of the practice, staring at the far wall.

The old _Sensei_ felt his heart go out to him. He had much burden on his mind and spirit. Confusion clouded his very essence like a fog and he seemed unable to dispel it. Leo knew he could always confide in him, but right now he didn't want to talk even with him.

It caused Splinter great worry and he began to wonder of the connection Leonardo seemed to have established to the young lady he sensed earlier with him. However, he would have to wait for the answers until his son was ready to give them.

"Are you staying for more practice, my son?" Splinter finally spoke to him, quietly.

The sudden inquiry made Leonardo snap out of his daze and he turned around to face his master.

"Yes, _Sensei_," he answered, softly, "I want to atone for my mistake."

"As you wish, my son," Splinter replied, "But, Leonardo, do not punish yourself so severely for it. You must remember; true perfection cannot be achieved because you always have something to learn."

"I understand_, Sensei_," Leo acknowledged.

Splinter nodded, then turned and walked out of the gym. Leonardo was now alone in the vast room and left entirely to his own devices. He started doing a set of katas, working into a slow rhythm at first, but gradually moving into something faster and more intense. His kicks, jumps and flips carried him halfway across the dojo and he soon found himself near the punching bag. It hung silently suspended from the ceiling on its metal fixture before him.

Moments later, it began swinging wildly as his foot connected hard with the bulky stuffed canvas in a powerful kick. When the bag came back towards him, he struck at it again with a punch. He repeatedly attacked the bag, his repressed emotions fueling the power behind the assault. His hands and feet were a blur of activity. Every so often he let out a loud karate yell.

He forgot everything around him, even time, as he lost himself to the sea of confusion and frustration that raged in his soul. Hours had passed since he began. By now, the muscles in his arms and legs ached and his knuckles and feet were stinging from the canvas of the bag. His "hyahs" had grown hoarse and he was breathing heavily, his heart pounding. Sweat glistened all over his body, little rivers running down the sides of his face. Still he continued, like some force was driving him.

It wasn't until a sudden pain flared in his chest that he was brought to reality once more. He winced, causing him to slow in his barrage, but he kept going. The pain came again and he felt like his lungs were on fire. It was persistent now, crippling him, and yet he refused to quit. This brought up a rather horrifying memory he thought he had buried long ago.

With the last of his energy, he gave the punching bag all he had. It flew off its hook, and landed on the floor a few yards away with a heavy thump. He then collapsed to his knees, bending slightly forward as he gasped for air.

"You are troubled, Leonardo?" a rich voice filled with the wisdom of its owner asked, gently.

Leo jerked his head up in surprise and found Master Splinter was standing only a few feet from his exhausted son. Splinter returned to the dojo when he did not emerge after more than four hours. He had been watching him for the last half an hour now and noting how he appeared to be almost in a trance as he mercilessly tortured himself against the punching bag.

Splinter felt it was going too far and it was time he needed to get his son to talk to try to heal his distressed spirit. He stood there waiting patiently until Leonardo could catch his breath to speak.

"Yes, _Sensei_," Leo finally managed to answer.

"About the young lady?" Splinter inquired.

It was more of a statement than a question. Leo was silent as he lowered his gaze to stare at the floor. He was trapped. Though the pain in his chest had subsided from the physical exertion, a different ache was starting to settle there and his breath quickened once more.

This wasn't Raphael where he could simply ignore him, avoiding the subject. This was Splinter, his father and master, the person they all held, but he most of all, in high respects. Leo knew he was going to have to finally confess the emotions he was harboring for the young woman, but he didn't know if he could.

He continued to remain quiet, his eyes fixated to the ground. The room was so still, they could hear the sounds of the television on the other side of the lair through the thick concrete walls.

"Leonardo?" Splinter prompted firmly, but gently, after a few minutes.

Leo lifted his weary sapphire eyes to meet the rat's kind soft black eyes whom regarded him with patience and concern. He felt as if he were a child again, having run to his father for comfort after a bad dream. He sighed so deeply then it almost sounded like a sob and conceded to the flood of emotions that threatened to drown his very soul.

"I... I don't understand, _Sensei_," he said at last, quietly, "How can I have such feelings for someone I know nothing of? And yet, there is something about her that beckons to my spirit."

The mental walls he had built to protect himself crumbled as he talked and suddenly everything came out in a rush. He couldn't have stopped himself if he tried and he didn't want to. He was starting to feel better now as he was finally releasing this pressing weight inside of him.

"These emotions I have are so strange," he continued, "I've tried to comprehend them, but they leave me confused. She has affected a great part of me."

"I am afraid for her," he added, "She is dying and I failed her because I waited too long. I should have done something sooner."

He looked down at his hands resting in his lap and turned the left one over to the inside of his palm. Much of it had already been rubbed away, but a slight rust-colored stain still remained where the blood from her head had covered it. His eyes burned as he stared at it. He hated feeling helpless, but he was.

He could have done more, could have been faster, but he hadn't. Now it was likely he'd never see her again and it was his fault. He didn't realize he had started trembling until a steady gentle hand lay on his shoulder to calm him. He glanced up at Splinter who was now kneeling at his side.

"It is all right, Leonardo," he soothed his troubled son, "You did everything in your power to help her. Your kindness will not go unjustified."

"Fate brings us many obstacles," he continued, "Many can be overcome, but there are some that cannot. I believe this one will be conquered, and you may very well get to meet the young woman again. Fate has a habit of bearing strange gifts in its course of paths, and this one might be yours."

"I do feel as though there is a reason she is here, _Sensei_," Leo confessed, softly, "I just don't know what yet."

"The answers will come in time, my son," Splinter replied, quietly, "Until then, have faith."

"Faith…" Leo mused, "I will try, Master."

Splinter smiled approvingly and patted his shoulder. He then stood up.

"But I would not dwell on it so much," he told him, "You have been through enough today, my son. Your mind and body are tense. Perhaps some incense and a few hours meditation will help to relax you."

"Yes, _Sensei_," Leonardo answered.

Confident that his son would heed his advice, Splinter left his side and walked towards the entry way exiting the dojo. When he had gone, Leo began to rise stiffly to his feet, his muscles protesting to the movement. He had to steady himself as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

Every physical aspect he had ignored was now catching up with him and he suddenly felt extremely fatigued and weak from the grueling workout he had given himself. His stomach also reminded him of the fact he had not eaten all day. He realized he had been so caught up in the young woman that he had neglected to fulfill his needs.

"No wonder I worried Master Splinter," he chastised himself, "I really let all this get to me."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead with a hand. His head was throbbing again as the headache returned in full force, but for a slightly different reason. He was completely drained, both physically and emotionally so.

He felt like crap and wanted nothing more now than a hot cup of tea, and then maybe crawling into bed. However, he wanted a shower before he did that. He thought perhaps it may help him feel better and soothe the aches in his body.

Leo trudged slowly towards the doorway and out of the dojo, making his way to the stairs. He climbed the steps with a little difficulty as the overworked muscles in his legs felt like leaden jelly. When he finally reached the landing of the second level, he turned and headed down the hall to his room. He pushed open the door and closed it behind him.

He slipped the leather strap that held the sword scabbards to his back over his head and unceremoniously propped the sheathed katanas in a corner near his bed. The leather belt around his waist, the leather bands around his wrists and the leather pads on his elbows and knees were the next to follow, tossing them onto the bed. He was normally very neat and careful with his belongings, but at the moment, he was simply too tired to even bother. He then removed his mask which was damp and stained with perspiration, the polyester material clinging slightly to his skin. As the bandana joined the rest of his gear on the bed, he made a note to wash it later.

Now stripped of his ninja attire, he opened the bedroom door and stepped out in to the hallway again. He turned and walked in the direction towards his brothers' rooms, heading to one of the two lair's facilities they all shared at the end. Upon reaching the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and went to the tub.

He turned the knobs on the faucet controlling hot and cold, putting a hand under the running water to test it. He adjusted the knobs accordingly until he was satisfied with the temperature and twisted the control to the shower. There was a slight rattle in the pipes as the water was rerouted and after a moment, it came down in a steady spray.

He then stepped into the tub and drew close the shower curtain, which was made from a sheet hanging by copper wire hooks on a pipe in the wall. He stood directly under the nozzle, the warm water cascading over his tired and sore body. Little rivers ran through the crevices of his shell, tracing its simple, but intricate pattern. He closed his eyes as the heat relieved his sore muscles, tilting his head back slightly. He let the water caress his face, neck, and chest.

He remained like that for a good ten minutes, actually feeling calm and relaxed for the first time since last night. Finally, he opened his eyes and reached for the bath sponge and bar of soap sitting on a corner of the tub. He applied the soap to the wet sponge until he worked up a rather decent amount of lather. He then set the bar back in its corner and started to wash.

He cleaned himself thoroughly, gently scrubbing his skin. When he finished, he rinsed the soap off his body and the sponge as well, it joining the bar of soap afterwards. He shut the shower off first and the water flowed from the faucet once more. He repeated the process with the hot and cold controls ceasing it completely.

He then pulled back the shower curtain and exited the tub. He grabbed a towel from a stack folded on top of a shelf positioned between the tub and the sink and dried off. When all of the moisture on his skin was absorbed, he hung the towel on a rack.

A moment later, Leo opened the door and left the bathroom. He padded down the hall back to his room, feeling much better than he did half an hour ago. The shower had proved to be beneficial to him, as he was somewhat refreshed.

He reached his room then and walked inside, shutting the door. He made his way through the darkness to the bed and gathered up his gear that still laid there undisturbed in his arms. He may have been tired, but he wasn't about to leave the bed a mess. He started putting it all away in their proper assigned places he had for them.

As he did, he passed by the mirror hanging on the wall near the bureau and he paused at it. The glass was slightly cracked and its frame dinged, but it was still useful for its purpose. The glass now held the reflection of him staring into it. Bleary, almost sunken deep blue eyes set in a rather haggard bright green face greeted him and he grimaced. He looked like the hell that he was feeling. It also gave him an appearance of being much older than his nineteen years.

As he continued to study his image, he noticed something else he never had before. Without his mask and gear on, he appeared so vulnerable. He had felt this helplessness for the second time in his life today. It had been all out of his control; he could do nothing. He had no control over it and it was this that became his greatest fear. If the young woman died, he knew he couldn't save her.

He shivered as if he were suddenly cold and closing his eyes, forced the thought from his mind. Faith, his _sensei_ had told him. He must try to believe she'd survive. He knew it was going to be difficult, though, when his mind kept telling him it was hopeless.

Letting out a ragged sigh, Leo opened his eyes and massaged his temples with his fingers. His head was pounding once again. He thought about going to the bathroom for some aspirin and then collapsing into bed. Forget the tea; all he wanted was sleep.

He was tempted to do just that, but in the end, he reasoned with himself, it would not help. The sedative would only dull his pain and thoughts, not clear them, and his slumber would be restless at best. He would not get the sleep he desired while his mind continued to rage its war with his emotions. Meditating instead would bring him the peace he was seeking and allow his mind to clear.

Leo stepped away from the wall then and walked towards the back of his room. There was a large desk sitting in one corner with a worn black office chair behind it. Several sheets of clean plain white paper were stacked neatly to one side on its surface and a small tin cup held pencils and ink pens on the other. A sketch book lay in the middle. Other various books were piled to the right side of the desk on the floor.

In the corner opposite the desk was an area created for meditation. A blue cushion was placed in front of a small low Japanese table. There were several candles in holders formed in a semi-circle and a container filled dried flowers and spices resembling potpourri in the middle of it. A box of matches sat near them at the edge of the table.

He approached the table and picked up the tiny box. Pulling out a match, he struck it against the side and the wooden stick ignited. Carefully, he held the flame to each of the candles' wicks and lit them. Instantly, the area was filled with an almost eerie illumination.

Shadows crept up along the wall and floor, shifting and changing shape as the flames danced. They flickered lightly by undetectable whispers of air. When all the candles had been set ablaze, he deposited the match inside the incense box. There was a slight crackling as the contents sparked quickly, and little wisps of smoke began rising. Soon the scent of jasmine drifted through the air.

He placed the match box back on the table and then lowered himself to the floor, taking a seat in a lotus position on the pillow. The candlelight cast a warm, soft glow on his face and body. After making himself comfortable, Leo closed his eyes and his surroundings were plunged into total darkness.

He began to take deep, measured breaths, concentrating on willing his breathing and heart rate to slow. As he did, he tried to let his mind forget everything, focusing instead on nothing but the steady rhythmic beating of his heart and the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Gradually, his body started to relax as all of his conscious thoughts finally ceased and with them the emotions that had overwhelmed him. His spirit was feeling lighter and the peace he so desperately needed spread over him in a comforting blanket.

With his defenses dangerously lowered, exhaustion began returning to him in a wave powerful enough to have knocked him off his feet if he were not already sitting down. Before he could gain a means of control, he was soon consumed by a blissful unconsciousness as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The entrance leading into the sewer tunnels lifted open and Raphael stepped foot inside the lair, the door closing automatically behind him. A plastic laundry bag filled with the cleaned linens was grasped firmly in his left hand, while a blue denim backpack hung off its worn strap on his right shoulder. The pack was somewhat beat up and dingy, but was able to function well enough in protecting its contents. The seams holding it together were still sewn tight.

He had found the backpack in a tunnel on the upper level at the sewer entrance in the alley close to April's shop when taking that particular route home. At first, he hadn't paid any real attention to it. People were always throwing away such things down in the sewers and this backpack was certainly no different from the rest of the litter. He had almost left it there, but something made him give it a second thought. He wasn't sure if it was a hunch or merely gut instinct, but he knew that backpack had to come with him.

Raph was surprised when he had lifted the pack by one of its straps and discovered that it wasn't heavy at all. In fact, it was light enough for him to wonder if there was anything inside, but he could tell something was weighing down on the bottom enough to cause a slight depression. Though, it couldn't have been very much. He was curious to open it and find out what exactly was in it, but decided he'd wait until he got home. That way they could all see it and figure out what to do with it.

He heard the televisions in the living room as he came in, catching snatches of the program playing. He guessed it to be the six o'clock news as a female speaker informed of an apartment fire in the Lower East district. Raph headed in that direction and found Donatello sitting on the couch watching alone. Neither Michelangelo nor Leonardo, who followed the news pretty regularly, appeared to be anywhere in sight.

Donny turned his attention away momentarily from the news as Raphael entered the living room, carrying his parcels. Don merely glanced at his older brother before shifting his eyes back to the broadcast. Raph set the bundles on the floor at his feet and began peeling off his trench coat and hat, tossing them both on the lawn chair. He stretched and yawned briefly before plopping down on the sofa next to his brother.

"Anything goin' on?" he asked him.

"Just the usual," Don replied, distractedly.

Raph knew what 'the usual' meant; another gang fight, fires, an accident, a robbery or two, missing people, murders. It was the same almost everyday. Nothing ever changed. Hell, they could use the same script for that day the next day and no one would know the difference.

The reports continued into national and international events, containing similar death and destruction on a much larger scale. It was taking everything Raphael had to keep his anger in check as he listened, and viewed the footage of it all. The last of the reels finally faded, and the anchor people appeared again, making conclusive remarks on it. The weather was cued then and the news was over or at least the major portion was.

He paid almost little attention to the weather, vaguely hearing something about clouds and rain showers moving in later in the overnight hours. His interest no longer captivated, he shifted around in his seat and felt something brush against his leg. He looked down and then growled at the discovery, pulling out a slim plastic case.

It was one of Mikey's damn video games. He had been told if he didn't keep better track of them, they'd end up broken one of these days. He might as well use this one as an example. Raph took aim and tossed the game like a shuriken across the room towards the GameCube. The end of the plastic case hit the system with a satisfying crack. Don watched him, and he glanced first to the damaged case, then to his brother.

"You know he isn't going to be happy about that," he informed him.

Raph shrugged, leaning back into the couch.

"He can't say he wasn't warned," he answered, "Where is he anyway?"

"In the kitchen, I think," Donny replied, "Making dinner."

A loud crash of metal on concrete confirmed his answer. It was followed by a screech and Mikey's voice yelling "Sorry, Klunk!" as an orange and white tabby cat streaked from the room like a bat out of hell. The cat ran into the living room, past the couch, and dove under the lawn chair for cover, knocking over the blue backpack as he did. They couldn't help laughing at the poor cat as Klunk lay crouched beneath the chair twitching his tail apprehensively and regarded the two turtles with wide amber eyes. He was often a center of amusement, especially when he and Mikey were together.

The cat had been a part of their family for two years now after Michelangelo found him as a kitten on Christmas Eve, and brought him home to live with them. Technically, Klunk belonged to Mikey, but he had come to love and be loved by everyone in the household. So he was as much their cat as he was Mike's.

Within a few minutes, their chuckles quieted and they decided to leave Klunk in peace to recover from his plight. Something blue on the floor next to the lawn chair caught Donny's eye then and his gaze fell upon the backpack. He frowned in puzzlement. As far as he knew, Raph didn't own a backpack and it didn't look familiar either.

"Where'd you get the backpack?" Don asked, curiously.

"Backpack?" Raph repeated, confused.

Then suddenly he remembered and his eyes dropped to the floor at the blue bag, bending over in his seat to pick it up.

"Found it in the tunnel near April's," he answered, as he straightened and dropped it in his lap, "I've got a hunch it might belong to our mystery woman."

"What makes you think that?" Don inquired.

"I don't know," Raph shrugged, "I just had a feelin' I couldn't leave that backpack. I don't think it was intentionally meant as a discard."

Don nodded slightly at this. He believed his brother, as all of them have had been in a situation where they had to trust their sixth sense. It had gotten them out of some tough scrapes in the past. Intuition was a lot like blind faith, but when it was examined in hindsight, those instincts had proven countless times to be right. The case now with Raph and the backpack was no exception.

"Is there anything inside?" Donny continued his questioning.

"Yeah," Raph replied, "But whatever it is can't be much 'cause it barely weighs a thing."

He handed the bag over to him and Don took the backpack, setting it in his lap as he studied it. The denim material was dirty and well worn, but not yet threadbare. However, the same couldn't be said for the right shoulder strap. It was hanging by only its threads and threatened to tear at any given moment.

He held it up carefully by both of its straps. Raph was right; the pack felt like it was almost empty. Though it couldn't have held anything heavier than it was anyway due to that strap. He gave the bag a gentle shake and a soft muffled thump awarded his effort. He was intrigued to open it, but thought better of it. Leonardo should be the one to do the honors.

"Do you think Leo should see this?" he asked, quietly.

Raphael turned towards his brother and their eyes met. The uneasy expressions they exchanged made it clear perhaps that wasn't such a good idea. Slowly, Raph shook his head.

"No," he said, his voice low, "Not yet."

He took the backpack from Don and stood up, walking over to the easy chair. He placed the bag behind the chair, making sure it was well concealed.

"We'll hide it here for now," he told him, "If he's feelin' better later, we'll show it to him then."

"Don't want him flippin' out on us again," he added.

"No," Donny agreed.

Once the backpack was secure, Raph walked back to the couch and sat down again. His eyes glanced towards the television screens where a game show had started playing. They were just about to introduce the contestants to the studio audience, and general viewing public.

He let out a yawn. Game shows rarely held his interest. They were all rigged anyway. Besides, even if he did want to watch, a nagging thought in the back of his mind kept him from focusing his attention on it. He realized that during the entire news program Leonardo had remained absent and he never missed seeing the current events. This wasn't like his older brother and Raph suddenly became more than a little worried.

"Hey, where is Leo anyway?" he asked Don.

"I don't know," Donatello answered, frowning, "I haven't seen him since practice. Come to think of it, I don't even remember him leaving the dojo with us."

"Me neither," Raph admitted.

"Wherever he is, I'm sure he's all right," Don assured, though it was more to himself than his brother.

Normally, Leo was the one person they didn't have to worry about. However, since the start of his rather peculiar behavior towards the young woman, they were keeping a watchful eye on him because this was strange; even for Leonardo. Raph got to his feet once more.

"I'm goin' to go look for him," he announced, "I'll check his room first. Stay here in case he happens to come before I find him."

Donny nodded and Raph gathered up the trench coat, hat and laundry bag in his hands. He walked out of the living room, passing the kitchen on his way to the stairs. An aroma of oregano, garlic and mozzarella drifting from the room hit his nostrils. He paused a moment, inhaling the scent deeply.

As usual when Michelangelo cooked, dinner smelled great and his stomach gave a low growl at this. Raph became annoyed then with his body's response and pushed the hunger aside. He didn't need to be thinking of food right now. He had to find Leo. Raph resumed walking just as Mikey popped his head out from the kitchen doorway.

"Hey, bro," he called out after his retreating form, "If you see Leo, tell him to come to dinner, okay? It's almost ready."

"Yeah, sure," Raph answered, distantly, not stopping to look back at him.

He finally reached the stairs and bounded up the steps to the second floor two at a time. When he neared the top, he skipped the last few steps and made a leap onto the landing. He then turned down the hall to their rooms.

He noticed the door to Leo's room was closed as opposed to the open doors of his and his younger brothers' rooms. With the door being shut, it had to mean Leo was in his room. Raph was glad he decided to come up here to start his search.

He went into his own room long enough to put away the trench coat and hat. Moments later, he walked out, crossing the hall to Leonardo's room. He tested the door and it gave easily, pushing it rest of the way open as he entered.

The entire room was pitch-dark except the right corner in the very back. Candles burned on the low Japanese table, bathing the figure who was sitting perfectly still on the pillow in a soft glow. Raph made his way further into the room, setting the laundry bag down on the bed as he passed it.

On silent feet, he crept towards the corner. Leo appeared to him at first to be meditating, but as he drew closer, he could see his head was slightly resting on his shoulder. His breathing was slow, quiet and deep. He was fast asleep.

Raph was relieved to find he was all right, but also annoyed that he had made him and Don worry so much about where the hell he was when he had been up here all along. As he continued to look over him, though, the irritation slowly evaporated. He knew Leo had to have worn himself down to complete exhaustion for his defenses to be this low. He was always on guard, even while asleep, and as a result, it made him for a very light sleeper.

He should have awakened the instant Raphael had opened the bedroom door, but he hadn't. He was sleeping very deeply for the first time since they were kids, an expression of serenity on his mask-less face. Raph almost didn't have the heart to wake him, but it would be good to let him give the rest of them a peace of mind to know he was at least okay.

"Leo?" he said, his voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

He laid a hand on his shoulder gently. Leo nearly jumped out of his shell as he jerked awake from a touch on his arm, his eyes flying open. He was on his feet in seconds and he spun around, ready to attack at what had surprised him.

He didn't recognize his brother as what he saw before him was only a blob from the sleep still blurring his vision. His heart was racing as adrenaline pumped through his veins, preparing to spring upon the intruder in his room. Raph quickly backed away from him, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, easy, Leo!" he exclaimed, "It's just me!"

Leonardo relaxed as he heard the familiar voice and then he blinked his eyes a few times to clear them. Moments later, his brother in red came into view.

"Raph?" he finally acknowledged.

"You were expectin' maybe the Easter Bunny?" Raphael replied, dryly.

Leo only shook his head and sighed, sinking back down to the pillow on his knees. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he tried to calm himself and slow his heart rate to normal again. He was shaking slightly as his body was now coming down from the high of the natural drug. After a minute, he opened his eyes and looked sternly up at Raph.

"That was very foolish, Raph," he chastised him, "You couldn't have used a different method?"

"Well, excuse me for being concerned about my brother," Raph retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Leo instantly began feeling guilty for the hasty accusation and he lowered his gaze slightly as the expression on his face became one of shame. He was doing it again. He was pushing away the people he loved when they were only trying to help him. He rubbed his forehead with a hand as a headache started to form.

"I'm sorry, Raph," he told him, softly, "I shouldn't have overreacted like that, but I've a lot on my mind with what has happened today and I'm just a little stressed out."

Leo held his head in the palm of the same hand, and sighed deeply.

"Though it's not an excuse for the way I've been treating you, Don and Mikey," he added, "And for that, I am truly sorry."

He felt his brother's hand fall on his shoulder then, squeezing it gently.

"It's okay, bro," Raph consoled, "We understand and it's my fault too for puttin' pressure on you."

Leo glanced up at Raph and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, bro," he answered, quietly.

Raph only smiled in return, moving his hand off Leo's shoulder.

"Hey, Mikey wants us down for dinner," he changed the subject, "You comin'?"

"Yeah," Leo replied, "I'm starving."

He chuckled a bit as he rose to his feet and then had to catch his balance as he wavered slightly. Raph reached out an arm to steady him.

"You want me to carry you?" he joked.

Leo let out a genuine laugh this time.

"No," he answered, "I think I can make it on my own. Thanks."

Raph grinned. The candles were blown out and the two brothers began walking towards the door. When they came out into the hall, Leo broke the silence between them.

"Hey, Raph?" his voice was soft and serious, "You were right."

Raph glanced over at him, raising an eye-ridge questioningly.

"Do you remember when you said earlier she was somehow affecting me?" Leo explained, "You were right; she was."

He fell silent again, his eyes cast slightly downwards at the floor. He did not need to elaborate more on it for Raph to understand what he meant. He laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, bro," he said, quietly, "Try to forget her for now, okay?"

"Okay," Leo agreed.

Raph patted his shoulder in brotherly affection and Leo gave a small smile in return. They reached the stairs then and descended to the main level, heading towards the kitchen. Don was setting the picnic table and Mike was assembling a plate of garlic and butter toast as he put the finishing touches to the dinner. Master Splinter was seated on one bench of the table as he waited patiently for the rest of the family to join them.

All three looked up simultaneously as they heard Leo and Raph arrive. As they entered, Donny and Mikey smiled at Leo and Splinter was pleased to see that his eldest son was able to come to dinner.

"Hey, Leo," Don greeted.

"Hope you're hungry, bro," Mike followed, placing the plate of toast on the table, "Because I made my specialty."

"Sounds good," Leo grinned.

Mikey went to check on the casserole baking in the oven then and Leo walked to the table, taking a seat on the bench next to Splinter. Raphael sat down opposite them. He reached for a gallon jug of milk on the table and poured the cold frothy liquid in to the glass at his place. A slightly chipped green plate was in front of him and a fork rested on a neatly folded white paper napkin to the right of it.

All the settings were arranged in exactly the same fashion, except each had a different plate than the other. A couple of them were solid colored and others had various designs. Many of their dishes were mismatched and bore chips or scratches, but as long as they could be used it didn't matter what condition they were in.

Raph passed the jug to Leo, who proceeded to fill the glasses at his remaining brothers' places before pouring his own glass. When he finished, he set the jug back on the table. Donny walked over then and sat down at the place next to Leo, waiting patiently with them for dinner to be done.

Suddenly, the sound of a timer echoed through the room and Mikey hurried to the oven, donning a pair of mitts. He carefully opened the oven door and avoided being hit by the steam billowing forth. When it cleared, he reached inside and retrieved a very large, deep ceramic pot. He set it gently on the stove top for a moment to close the oven door and then carried the casserole towards the table.

He placed the crockery on a potholder in the center of the table and lifted the glass cover off to reveal his culinary masterpiece; lasagna. The cheese and tomato sauce was bubbling softly, the ground meat sizzled and the spicy aroma of oregano wafted through the air.

Mike yanked the mitts off his hands, throwing them on to the countertop. He then went to a drawer and grabbed a serving spoon out. He made his way back to the table and sat down next to Raphael.

"Dig in, guys," he told them with a wide grin.

He plunged the spoon into the pasta and began helping himself first, scooping out a rather large chunk of it into his plate. When he had what he wanted, he passed the spoon to Raph, who heaped his plate full as well. The spoon traveled across the table to Master Splinter next and he settled for a much smaller portion of the lasagna.

The spoon was handed to Leo and he dispensed a fair helping into his own plate. He gave the spoon to Don and he piled a serving on his plate equal to that of his oldest brother's. Don left the spoon in the casserole and then reached for the plate of bread, which circled the table as each of them took a slice.

They began eating in silence, only the sounds of chewing and their utensils clattering against the ceramic of their plates was heard. It was an unusually quiet dinner for them as conversation was rarely absent during a meal. Normally, Mikey would ramble on about his games, Donny on his latest inventions, Raph on Mikey cheating if he had played with him and Leo on their agenda for the day, but not tonight they were. It was as if no one had anything to say or they were afraid to.

Raph, Don and even Mikey seemed to have guilt written all over their faces. Don had clued his baby brother in on the backpack while the two had been alone in the kitchen and now they were all harboring its secret from their oldest brother. Splinter was more or less aware of the fact his three younger sons were hiding something, but for once, he would not question them.

They were old enough now that he trusted them to make the right choices, even if sometimes the right choice didn't necessarily mean the best. He sensed they didn't agree in retaining whatever secret they shared, but they had to in order to protect the one it was being withheld from. Splinter had a feeling the information they possessed somehow involved the young lady and for the moment, it couldn't be revealed to Leo so as not to upset him further on her.

It was this reason why they appeared reluctant to talk now that he was in their presence in apprehension something would accidentally slip out about it. Splinter knew they meant well, but it could possibly end up doing more harm than good if they let this knowledge remain hidden from their brother. However, it was their decision if they chose to do so, and if they were to come to him seeking for advice, he would only guide, not directly influence, them with his answer. The choice they made would be ultimately theirs.

It was impossible for Leonardo not to notice the silence that hung thick in the air and it made him pause in his meal. His brothers were being strangely quiet and in Michelangelo's case it wasn't just odd, it was almost downright unnatural. Usually, his mouth would be continuously open, pouring out a stream of endless chatter while at the table. It was a miracle if they could get him to keep it shut even a minute.

However, Leo was bothered by this unexpected, if somewhat pleasant, change and did not readily welcome it. Something was going on and it was evident by the fact that every once in a while they would steal glances at each other or in his direction. He caught them on one occasion and they quickly looked away and down at their plates as if they suddenly found the food the most interesting thing in the world.

Leo raised an eye-ridge quizzically at this response, which was further confirming his suspicions. They were definitely up to something and it appeared they were trying to hide it from him. He wasn't sure whether to be worried or offended by it. The way they were avoiding eye contact with him was similar to the way he had eluded them on his feelings about the young girl. It seemed now that they had their own secret they didn't want to include him on.

Leo sighed inwardly. He supposed they were entitled to keeping whatever it was they shared between them after he had refused to reveal his own and he didn't blame them for it. So long as what they were concealing didn't pose as a threat to the family, he would allow them to have their secret.

He knew they would tell him when the time was right. Though, why was he still feeling uneasy on the matter? He returned to eating his dinner then, but with less zeal than before.

Dessert consisted of the last box of doughnuts April had given them and in mere minutes, nothing remained of the sugary glazed confections. When everyone had finished eating, the table was cleared and the dishes were deposited in the sink. What had been left of the lasagna was stored in a Tupperware container and put in the refrigerator.

Afterwards, Master Splinter retired to his quarters and Mikey retreated to the living room to watch television. Don meanwhile began filling the sink with warm water and liquid soap as it was his and Raph's night to do the dishes. While they argued over who would wash or dry, Leo prepared Klunk's dinner as it was his night to feed the cat.

Leo pulled out a kitchen drawer with the can opener and began opening the tin of cat food. The sound reached the cat's ears all the way to the living room where he was hiding and he was immediately on his feet, bounding towards the kitchen. He found Leo was the one who had the can opener tonight and he began twisting around his feet, meowing loudly with impatience up at him as he filled his bowl.

"All right, Klunk," Leo consoled the hungry cat, chuckling softly, "It's coming."

Gently untangling the cat from his ankles, he stepped away from the kitchen counter and set the dish down on the floor in a nearby corner next to a bowl of water. The moment he did, Klunk eagerly pounced upon the food and began eating greedily. Leo shook his head in amusement as he watched him.

"I think someone's bad habits have been rubbing off on you," he teased.

Klunk twitched his ears slightly at the comment, but ignored him otherwise. He was far more interested in his dinner. Despite the fact he had been snubbed, Leo grinned and then turned towards the countertop again, leaving the cat alone. He replaced the can opener in its drawer, and tossed the empty tin in a recycling bin.

Finished with the chore, he glanced in the direction of the sink at his younger brothers who were quiet once more. Don and Raph had resolved their conflict on who would do what and it was Raphael that found his hands in soapy water scrubbing plates with a sponge. Donatello held a towel in one hand drying a clean dish in the other. It appeared that Raph had lost the argument and the sour expression on his face made it clear he was none too happy about it either.

Donny was aware they were being watched and he looked up, meeting Leo's eyes. He smiled at him, but the smile held a trace of nervousness. He wasn't sure what to say after the incident that occurred at dinner. Leo was very astute and they had been stupid to think he wouldn't notice their peculiar behavior. Something as out of the ordinary as they had been doing would've alerted him instantly.

When it had, their reactions made it seem as if Leo had committed some kind of terrible crime and they didn't want to associate with him. Don felt bad for the way they had treated him. Instead of protecting him in their efforts to keep the backpack classified, they were evading him completely and they hadn't meant for this to happen. They couldn't confide in him about the backpack, but they couldn't remain uncivil to him in the process. He didn't deserve that after all he had been through.

"Feeling better, bro?" Donny finally asked.

"Much," Leo admitted.

"Good," Don answered, with a slight grin, "So we can count on evening patrol then."

Leo's face twisted slightly as he winced at the reminder. It wasn't that he had forgotten their nightly patrol of the city; not at all. It was a duty he and his brothers upheld to keep the streets safe for its citizens, but just this once he wanted to skip patrol and stay home.

He was very tired and his body still ached if he moved too quickly or abruptly. The last thing he needed to do was aggravate the condition by leaping rooftops or worse, catch a cold while in his weakened state. Though spring was approaching, the night air was still rather chilly.

A quiet evening in the warmth of their home would be good for all of them. The NYPD could handle things for one night, couldn't they? Leonardo instantly began feeling guilty for these thoughts. He couldn't abandon his responsibilities like that. The needs of others were always greater than his.

_Why is it you can never think of yourself first?_

Leo was surprised by his own question, but it was true. He couldn't put himself ahead of others because he found his needs rather trivial in comparison. Thus, he had suffered much in the name of sacrifice. Though was he not as important as the ones he dedicated his life to?

He tried his best to do it all despite everything that stood in his way, but there were times when he just couldn't, like with the young lady's situation, and now was another such time. With that in mind, he made his decision.

"Not tonight," he told him, quietly, shaking his head.

His grin long since faded, Donny stared at him in disbelief. Even Raph stopped washing dishes as he heard this announcement and turned around to face Leo. Water and soap suds dripped from his hands to the floor. Their expressions mirrored each other's.

"Are you okay, Leo?" Don inquired, worriedly.

"I'm fine," Leo assured him.

"Are you sure about that?" Raph said, skeptical.

Leo resisted an urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't this bad when he questioned them, was he?

"Guys, don't worry," he insisted, "I'm just tired, that's all, and I thought we could use a night off."

Raph and Donny exchanged brief glances between them. They knew Leo wouldn't skip anything if he didn't have a very good reason for it and he really did look tired. His face was drawn with the emerald green skin pale. His deep blue eyes were bleary and dull as they were missing their normal brightness and clarity.

If they hadn't seen him eat, Don would've pronounced him as sick, but he knew all he needed was sleep. A good night's rest would have their oldest brother back to his usual self. Better to take advantage now of their time off and not look a gift horse in the mouth.

"All right, Leo," Raph replied, after a moment, "Whatever you say."

He then turned back to the sink and finished cleaning the rest of the dishes. A plate in his hand, he extended his arm to give to Don to dry, but nearly dropped the wet dish when he didn't feel him take it immediately. Tightening his grip on the ceramic, he glanced over at his younger brother and gave an annoyed grunt at what he found. The genius terrapin was oblivious to the world, already lost in thought on how he was going to spend his evening.

"Maybe April can come down, and go over the schematics of my new computer program with me," Don wondered, aloud.

"And maybe you can pay attention at doin' your job before I break these plates," Raph grumbled.

At the mention of her name, Leonardo suddenly remembered her promise to him. How could he have forgotten something as important as that? April's phone call was the one thing that could give him the hope he needed or destroy it completely with determining the young girl's future. It all depended on the nature of the news.

"Has she called yet?" he asked Donny.

"Huh?" Don started, snapping back to reality, "Who?"

"April," Leo persisted, sounding nearly frantic, "Did she call?"

"No," Don answered, "She hasn't."

"Oh," Leo said, simply, his anxiety dissipating.

He was disappointed and relieved at the same time. He took solace in the fact that the absence of the call meant nothing had changed, but he also wasn't any step closer to knowing her fate. He sighed to himself. He would just have to remain patient until April did call and provide him with the information he desired.

Don was frowning at the fervent inquiry, concern pushing all his thoughts of the evening aside. He knew on some level Leo cared about the young woman, but he had no idea he felt this strongly for her. He feared he was starting to become an emotional wreck and his apparent exhaustion wasn't helping.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Leo," he suggested.

"Maybe you're right," Leo agreed, wearily.

He rubbed his forehead where it had begun throbbing painfully once more. He was definitely going to take some aspirin now. He had had enough of the merciless pounding on his skull. He couldn't remember the last time he had a headache this bad. It was almost to the point of rendering him immobile.

Without another word to his brothers, Leonardo trudged out of the kitchen. Don and Raph watched his retreating back, and then turned towards each other with bewildered expressions. They had never seen their brother in such a state before.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Don finally spoke, after a long silence.

"With him, there's no tellin'," Raph answered, his voice slightly gruff, "That little tramp has got him all worked up and I don't like it. It's her fault for the way Leo's been actin' since he found her. He's goin' to drive himself crazy."

"Raph, I hardly think the poor girl did it intentionally," Don objected, "Leo's more connected to her because he helped her and he seems to believe there's something special about her."

"I still say she's goin' to be more trouble than she's worth," Raph snorted, shoving the clean plate he had been holding at him.

Donny just barely managed to grasp the dish in his hands before he began applying the towel to it. He decided then it was best to close the subject because he knew it would only turn into a heated debate, getting them nowhere. Raph was as stubborn as Leo, and nothing could change his mind once it was set. Instead, they concentrated on finishing their chores.

* * *

Leonardo walked to the stairs, nearly stumbling at one point as he ascended to the second floor. The uneven motion sent his head reeling, nausea welling up in his stomach. He had to stop a moment to regain his bearings as leaving a display of the night's dinner was the last thing he wanted to do.

Stifling a groan, he finally made his way to the landing and down the hall to the bathroom, opening the medicinal cabinet over the sink. He reached for the bottle of Advil and unscrewed the cap, shaking out two tablets into the palm of his hand. He replaced the cap and put the bottle on the shelf, closing the cabinet door. He filled a blue plastic cup sitting at the sink with water and popped the aspirin in his mouth.

After rinsing the cup, he left the bathroom and staggered back up the hall to his room. Once he entered, he closed the door and went to his bed, collapsing heavily on top of the mattress. He didn't even bother to move the bag of linens that had been sitting on the edge and he didn't care to either. He heard the sack as it bounced off, landing on the floor with a thud.

Leo rolled over on his side with his back to the door, resting his head gently on the pillow. The pressure on his skull was still intense and he prayed the aspirin would start working quickly. He didn't know how much more of the pain he could possibly stand.

Aside from the steady rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, he laid there motionless. The sound of his quiet breathing echoed loudly in his ears in the dark silent room. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, but sleep was out of the question. His head was hurting too much for him to be able to rest properly.

The ceaseless toil of his mind sorting out the jumbled mess of his thoughts and emotions only fueled the agony. He tried to focus entering into a meditative state as an effort to clear them out and instill calm, but it was useless. His brain refused to stop processing it all.

Biting back a cry of frustration, he opened his eyes again and shifted on to his back. He stared miserably up at the ceiling. Why did she continue to haunt him like this? It was the first time he had felt anything towards a complete stranger. She wasn't like the countless others he had helped in the past. There was something different about her; something special. He was allowed a glimpse of it when their eyes had briefly locked on each other's early this morning, which seemed as if it were a lifetime ago.

In those moments, a connection was formed; one he couldn't possibly begin to comprehend. It felt strangely like he had been bonded to her. It was so powerful, he was unable to break it, but he wasn't sure he wanted to even if he could.

There was so much he wanted to know about her, but how could he when nothing was readily available to him? It was this reason that was causing him to slowly turn into a basket case as he kept fretting over it. He knew then he must resign to the fact that he wasn't going to learn anything more of her until there was further development. Else, he would push himself over the edge of insanity.

Leo turned his head to the side and rested his cheek against the pillow, letting the cool fabric of the case caress his skin. He closed his eyes again and took a few deep breaths of air, exhaling them softly. He wasn't sure when the aspirin started functioning, but he became aware it had as he began feeling its effects. Almost instantly, the pressure was lifted from his head and the throbbing eased significantly. He gave a sigh of relief as the pain left him, feeling much better now than he had all day.

He must have dozed off some time after that because he was suddenly awakened by the sound of his brothers as they clamored up the stairs. He glanced to the nightstand at the digital glowing green numbers of his alarm clock and found it was just after 11 o'clock. This was normally the time they all retired for the night.

He heard one of them tell the others to be quiet, which he could distinguish by the voice was Donny. They immediately fell silent as they neared his room and passed it on the way to their own. Leo listened as three doors closed with soft clicks almost simultaneously upon entering their respective rooms. It was several minutes later when Raphael's loud snores began, which Michelangelo often compared to a chainsaw.

Leo couldn't help cracking a smile at the thought. He then turned on his side in a more comfortable position, pulling the bed sheet and blanket up to his shoulder. Going back to sleep, however, soon proved to be futile. He was wide awake now and after a while of lying there with still no success, he became restless.

Giving a deep sigh, he sat up and drew back the covers. He reached over to his nightstand for the pack of matches where he knew them to be at and struck one, lighting the candle that was next to the clock. He watched the flame a moment as it outlined the area in its soft warming glow. There was something about candles that seemed so comforting to him.

Leo glanced to a small paperback book he was reading of late and a portable CD player which were adorning the table's surface as well. The book, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, he was finding to be a rather engaging story and all told through the eyes of a child. Though, tonight he wasn't in the mood for reading something so heavy and thought provoking. He had been thinking too much already today.

He shifted his attention to the player, but even losing himself in the soothing sounds of Japanese instrumentals didn't appeal to him. He thought for a moment about going downstairs to watch television. Usually it was his last resort for a source of relaxation, but it was the only thing that remotely interested him now. His decision made, he got to his feet and stretched, groaning softly with satisfaction as some of the tension in his joints was released.

Moving more at ease now, he blew out the candle and then walked to the door. He opened it quietly and slipped out into the hallway, padding towards the stairs. He crept down to the main floor and headed for the living room.

Upon his arrival, Leonardo sat down on the couch and reached for the televisions' remote control resting on the coffee table. He pressed a button to turn only one in the middle on and then leaned back against the end of the couch until he was lying fully on it. He adjusted the throw pillow at his head and rested one arm behind it. The remote in the other hand, he began browsing the channels.

However, he never settled on one more than a few seconds before his thumb pressed the button to switch to another. This process continued until he had perused every channel accessible on the satellite connection twice, but the results remained unyieldingly the same. He was unable to find a program that seemed even mildly intriguing to him.

Annoyed at having wasted his time, he finally shut the television off and gently tossed the remote on the table. He then lounged further on the couch. He didn't feel like moving now that he was comfortable, but he still wasn't relaxed enough to sleep. He gave a sigh of defeat, closing his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a soft meow come from above him and one deep blue eye slid open to investigate. Klunk sat on top of the couch watching him closely. The cat had sensed his distress and though he wasn't sure why the turtle was upset, he knew he needed comforting.

Klunk hopped down, landing gently on Leo's plastron. He meowed again and started rubbing his head around his face. Leo smiled and reached with his hand to pet the cat, scratching behind his ears as best he could with his dull nails. Klunk arched his back appreciatively and began purring softly. He moved accordingly with Leo's hand to cover the areas along his back he wanted him to access.

After a few minutes, Leo's mind began wandering to the young lady again and his fingers ran absently over the cat. Klunk immediately noticed the slack and nudged at his hand with a paw, mewing insistently. When he didn't receive a response, the cat walked towards Leo's neck and butted his head hard under his chin.

He was startled out of his thoughts as his jaw reverberated slightly from the impact. He looked down puzzled then at Klunk sitting on his chest. The tabby only offered him a meow as his explanation before jumping down onto the floor.

"You crazy cat," he chuckled.

Leo watched him as he slinked behind the easy chair, his curiously twitching tail the only part of him that wasn't hidden. A moment later, there came the sound of sharp nails raking across a cloth material. He frowned and hoped for the cat's sake he wasn't trying to destroy Master Splinter's favorite chair. The clawing ceased and Klunk emerged with a strap of blue cloth in his mouth. He tugged on the piece of fabric, trying to pull it from behind the chair, but it seemed to be still attached to something.

Leonardo became aware of the cat's struggles and realized what he had wasn't part of the chair. In fact, it didn't look as if it belonged to anything in here. Feeling he needed to investigate, he sat up and got to his feet. He walked over to the easy chair where Klunk was still fervently at work. He knelt down and gently took the cloth from his mouth.

"What do you have there, Klunk?" he asked, quietly.

He examined the strap closely, which he could determine was made of denim. The material was frayed and dirty as if it had been through some rough times. He followed the strap to its source behind the chair and was surprised at what he found. A backpack was lodged half way under the chair as if someone deliberately wanted to keep it hidden.

It suddenly made sense now to him why his brothers were so quiet this evening. So this must have been what their secret was. He wondered why they had gone to such lengths to conceal it from him as he pulled the pack out carefully. He dropped to his knees and set the worn bag in his lap.

He wasn't quite sure what was inside as he judged it to weigh only two or three pounds, if even that much. His hand went to the clasp, but he paused momentarily in hesitation. Should he open it? He was certain it did not pose as a threat to him or his family, but he felt uneasy nevertheless. However, his curiosity was starting to get the better of him and he squeezed the lock gently with his fingers, lifting back the flap.

Cautiously, Leo peered in the knapsack and as the contents were revealed, his guard lowered immediately. Nestled at the bottom of the bag was a small bundle of neatly folded clothes, a thin black leather wallet and a small spiral notebook with a ballpoint pen attached to its blue cover. He was astounded by the discovery. Who could these belong to?

He reached inside the bag, and began taking the items out for a closer inspection. The wallet was the first thing he checked in search for some kind of identification. A flimsy plastic card was tucked into one of three slots on the front inside and he slipped it out, reading the small neat writing printed on each line.

The name given on the card was 'Alisa', but oddly there was no last name present. The section below it stated her birth date and he noted it was close to his own birthday as he had not long turned nineteen as well. The line for an address, however, was mysteriously blank. Did she not want anyone to know where she lived?

It would make for returning the backpack to her impossible if this were the case. Unless, she was a runaway and speculating on the condition of the bag, it seemed probable. It had clearly seen better days.

Leonardo stuck the card back in its place and continued to look through the wallet. He noticed a corner of a colored piece of glossed paper peeking over the top of the bill fold and pulled it out. It was a picture of a family and he assumed this was Alisa's. His eyes scanned over the photo of a well dressed smiling man and woman who were obviously her parents and the two children accompanying them.

One of the children was a young man dressed in a gray suit with dark blonde hair and green eyes. He was the only one not smiling in the photo. Leo believed him to be her brother. Standing next to him was a pretty young woman with long blondish-dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin in a pale blue sundress smiling shyly at the camera, presumably Alisa herself.

As Leo's eyes fell upon her, they widened in disbelief as a wave of shock swept over him. His breath caught in his throat and he could almost feel his heart stop beating as he saw the striking emerald green of her eyes. He would never forget those eyes or the essence that lied within them. It was _her_. This Alisa was the same young woman he had rescued and was currently in the hospital fighting for her life. The backpack and all its contents spread out before him belonged to her.

Leo leaned his back against the chair, feeling like a Mack truck had run him over. He couldn't believe it. The answers he had been seeking to his questions all day were now at his fingertips. Not all of them, however, but at least the most important ones.

Slowly, he returned the photo in the bill fold and closed the wallet. He glanced towards the clock on the VCR and found it was after midnight. If April hadn't called by now, there was no way she would be going to until tomorrow, but he wasn't sure he could stand waiting that much longer.

In the midst of what he had uncovered, it was becoming even more urgent to him to find out the status of her condition. Sitting here mulling about it wasn't going to get him anywhere. It was time to take matters in to his own hands. He would pay a visit to the hospital himself.

Leo replaced the items in the backpack as neatly as he had found them and closed the flap. He then shouldered the bag on his left arm and stood to his feet, leaving the living room in a sprint. He quietly padded up the stairs to his room and set the knapsack on the floor near the bed. He retrieved his gear from their stored locations and dressed hurriedly, tying on a clean bandana. He adjusted the strap of his scabbards across his plastron, making certain the sheathed katanas were secure on his back.

He didn't bother using the stairs on his way back down. Instead, he executed a somersault as he jumped to the main floor, landing on his feet as agile as a cat. He headed towards the entrance of the lair leading out into the sewer and proceeded to make his way through the intricate underground maze. One could easily get their selves lost in all the many twists and turns it had to offer, but he knew these tunnels so well he could practically navigate them blindfolded.

He had no trouble keeping a steady, brisk pace as he weaved around corners and climbed ladders to access the upper levels. It wasn't long before he found the particular entrance to the surface he was seeking. He lifted the manhole cover slowly, peering cautiously in the dark alley along the west side of the hospital. His eyes carefully scanned the perimeter for any signs of activity.

When he was certain it was safe, he slid the metal lid to the side and climbed out. He quietly replaced the cover and quickly ran to a fire escape. He grabbed onto the ladder and scaled to the first landing, then took the stairs to the second. April had said she was on the second floor, in room number 215. That put its location right in the middle of the floor and he found he would have to reach it by walking along the ledge as the fire escape landing only covered the first three windows.

Leonardo leaped over the railing onto the wide ledge and carefully began making his way down. He passed each window as swiftly as caution allowed, having no intentions of being seen. Though, he needn't have worried as most had the curtains drawn. There was no moonlight either as thick dark rain clouds were gathering quickly in the sky and blocking out the moon. He was safely concealed in the darkness.

He swallowed nervously as he tried to force down the anxiety that had started creeping up in his throat as he drew closer to his designation. When he finally approached the window, he hesitated against the brick wall before it. He was suddenly almost fearful of what he'd find. He knew there was a very real chance it'd be too late, that was she already gone, but he still had to know.

After taking a moment to collect himself, he moved away from the wall and crept to the window. Oddly, the curtains weren't covering this window like the others, granting him visual access of the room, and he slowly peered into it. It was pitch-black, save for a single fluorescent bulb burning on the light above the bed.

It cast a sickly illumination upon the frail figure of a young woman beneath the stark white sheets, and blankets. A small tube was strapped at her nose and wrapped around behind her head, the respirator helping her to breathe. An IV from a pole near the machine ran to her arm and the bag of fluids steadily dripped into her system. Another IV in her arm led to a second machine that was monitoring her every life function and the green line inclined with each heartbeat it indicated.

Leonardo stared through the glass at Alisa, his heart contracting with pain and sympathy. A strong wind from the impending storm caught his bandana tails then, whipping them in and around his face, but he didn't seem to notice. He was transfixed on her; nothing else mattered right now. He longed to get closer, to actually go inside, but he knew it was impossible. He couldn't open the window because he was sure it was locked, but something told him to try anyway.

He put his fingers in the crevices of the window and tugged gently. To his surprise, it slid open easily and he continued until it was wide enough for him to be able to slip in. He hoped this didn't qualify as breaking and entering, but he couldn't exactly waltz into the hospital as a normal visitor.

He crouched under and stepped down, shivering a little as his feet touched the hard ice cold floor. Once he was in, he quietly shut the window and began walking towards the bed. He stopped at the foot of the bed, studying her intensely. She seemed peaceful as she laid there in a deep coma-induced sleep, her chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed.

She had regained a little color in her cheeks, but overall she was still very pale. At least, he was satisfied to note, she didn't look as white as the sheets as when the last time he saw her. That in itself was a good sign. Her head was wrapped snuggly in fine white gauze. The right side where her wound was located was bulky with bandages underneath.

Her long golden dark brown hair was fanned out on the pillow and it shone cleanly in the dim light. The nurses must have washed her up, as he detected a faint scent of ivory soap. The bath was probably one reason that helped her to look better he decided.

After a moment of contemplation, he stepped closer towards her and sat down on the edge of the bed. The mattress sagged and the springs creaked slightly under his weight. He listened to the soft beeps of the heart monitor as he watched her, his eyes focused on her face. He could feel the emotions she gave him stirring within him once again and instantly began trying to push them away. He couldn't let them overwhelm him.

He then noticed the large bruise on her left cheek he wondered how he did not see before. It marred her skin in a hideous blue and purple. He felt anger flare through his body like a hot flame. His expertise told him the bruise was inflicted by means of a heavy force, mostly likely a fist.

Who would dare hit her like this? On impulse, he leaned forward and reached out a hand to her cheek. He ran his thumb over the area slowly and with such gentleness, caressing it lightly. Her skin was so soft…

Suddenly, his senses came back to him in a rush and he jerked to his feet so quickly he nearly fell over in a heap on the floor as he realized what he was doing. What the hell was he thinking?! That was just it though; he wasn't thinking. He had been carried away by those feelings, losing control of his own mind and body. He was reeling from this fact alone.

He had never in his life allowed his emotions to so completely overwhelm him and it actually frightened him. As for one fleeting moment, Alisa had caused him to do just that. He started to walk backwards further away from her, heading towards the window. He had to get out of here. He didn't trust himself anymore to be around her. What had happened was wrong and his actions were inexcusable by his standards.

Leo turned around and reached the window just as he heard voices coming from outside the room. With lightening quick reflexes, he slid open the window and jumped out onto the ledge. He closed the window as the door cracked open, a nurse entering the room on her night rounds. He immediately flattened himself against the brick wall and stood motionless, but his heart was pounding wildly in his chest. However, it was more out of what occurred with the young woman than nearly being caught by the nurse.

The wind tugged fiercely at his bandana ribbons and a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance as he waited for the nurse to leave and his chance to escape. When he felt for certain enough time had passed, he cautiously edged around the window and paused a moment to peer in again. The nurse was gone and the room was shrouded in total darkness as the light was no longer on, but he didn't need it to see _her_. He stared hard at Alisa, taking one last look, and then darted towards the fire escape.

A flash of lightening suddenly lit up the sky and cold rain began pelting him as he dropped to the ground. He ran to the manhole cover and pried it off, lowering himself into the sewer. He secured the lid behind him and descended the ladder to the concrete floor. He started sprinting in the direction of home and as he ran, it was almost like he was running from his thoughts and emotions.

His mind was in turmoil as he could find nothing that explained what possessed him to touch her. It had been much too close for his comfort. His thumb was still tingling with the feel of her skin against his.

He soon reached the lair and entered its safety and comfort. Soundlessly, he made his way across the main floor to the stairs and up to his room, closing the door silently. He removed his gear and returned them to their proper places. Though as before, he propped his sheathed katanas against the wall near the bed. He then lay down on the bed on his side and pulled the covers up around him, but he wasn't tired. His mind was far too troubled of the night's events to find sleep.

He couldn't understand why she made him feel the way he did about her. She allured him so much. It resonated almost eerily of how Karai had too, but only in the sense that Alisa was a mystery to him he wanted to uncover. Karai was just a bad memory now, nothing more, and he would never confuse the two as he sensed Alisa to be very different from the Shredder's daughter.

He stared at the far wall as he bounced these thoughts around in his head. After a while, he finally closed his eyes and slipped into a fitful slumber.

End Chapter Three


	4. Revelation

Revelation  
Chapter Four

Hi. I know I said I wouldn't be so long in updating, but I hit another rough patch of road. I hope you all can forgive me. This chapter is short as I thought there didn't need to be anything more added to it and I was having enough trouble as it was with it, so I left it there. I struggled with it for so long. I was happy by this breakthrough at the end and didn't want to spoil it with unnecessary fodder. Consider it my late Christmas present to all of you.

I'd also like to thank everyone with reviewing. You are all so kind and I appreciate it muchly. I hope you continue to read as the story progresses.

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered slightly, but grew still again a moment later. Then very slowly they began opening as Alisa regained consciousness and awakened. She laid there for a few minutes confused and disoriented. She felt like her head was detached from her body.

As her mind gradually cleared, the first thing she started to recall was the dream she had; and what a strange dream it was. She remembered seeing four giant green-skinned creatures with shells that resembled turtles. One of them was so close to her she could almost reach out and touch it. She would not forget its deep blue eyes, which were partially covered in a lighter blue frame.

There was also a giant rat. Or was it a dog? She wasn't sure, but what was even weirder was that it was wearing a yukata. It was a causal and often male version of the more formal Japanese kimono. Damn, just how hard did she hit her head?

She raised her left arm to inspect it and felt a sharp, stinging pull of her skin. Instantly, she became aware of her surroundings and was alarmed to discover where she was. Why was she in the hospital? How did she get here?

Panic seized her as she thought of the possibilities of who might have brought her. The heart monitor at her bedside began beeping more rapidly as it registered the increase of her heart rate. If it was the police, which seemed to her to be the most reasonable explanation, they'd be back once the hospital notified them of her condition. They would undoubtedly ask her questions and she couldn't answer them.

Those people would hunt her down again if she so much as said her name and they would kill her. She was a skilled ninjitsu fighter, but these ninja were ruthless, true assassins, and didn't fight honorably. She'd barely escaped with her life.

Her body began trembling as she fought against the tears threatening to spill over. She had no one to live for now, but she still didn't want to die. She had to leave the hospital now. She couldn't wait around here until the personnel came in to check on her and find her awake. It'd be too late then.

She reached for one of the IVs in her arm and very carefully began to wiggle it free. A few minutes later, she successfully pulled it out and had started to work on the other one when the door to her room suddenly flew open. The nurse at the front desk had been alerted to trouble when the alarm sounded off for room 215 that the heart monitor had gone offline.

Startled, Alisa withdrew her hand from her arm. In a state of blind terror, she tried to get out of bed and run away. The nurse quickly went to her and took hold of her shoulders to pin her down firmly, but gently to the bed. However, Alisa wouldn't settle down and continued to struggle against the woman's grip.

The nurse was concerned she'd hurt herself if she didn't get her under control soon. She somehow managed to grab for the walkie talkie clipped to the waistband of her pants to call for help.

"I need assistance in room 215, stat," she ordered into the receiver, "Patient is awake and in a state of panic."

Her answer came with the appearance of a young male nurse. Immediately, he rushed to assist his co-worker in restraining the young woman. Alisa soon found herself completely immobilized as they both held her down.

Knowing it was useless now to resist, she stopped her violent thrashing and slowly began to calm down. Her chest suddenly felt constricted and her breathing only grew harder instead of softer. A sob finally broke out as she began to cry. The young man pulled out a few tissues from a box nearby and dapped at her cheeks.

"It's going to be all right," he consoled, quietly, "You're okay."

He continued to hold on to her to be safe, but it was becoming evident he no longer needed to. She didn't have the energy to even attempt to move and he soon released her fully. He took the damp tissues and threw them away in the little garbage can in the bathroom. He then walked away to join the other nurse and the two exchanged looks between them.

"Call in the doctor," he told her, "Also, get that woman on the phone. What's her name? April McNeil?"

"O'Neil," she corrected.

"Well, she requested that she'd be called when this girl woke up," he replied, "And she is certainly awake."

The woman nodded and hurried from the room to carry out her duties.

* * *

Towards morning, Leonardo finally managed to fall into a more restful sleep after tossing and turning most of the night. Only to be abruptly dragged out of it by a shrill ringing. Groaning, he slit open his eyes and turned over on his side towards the night stand. He reached out a hand to pick up the turtle-shell shaped cellular phone that was beeping urgently at him. It activated and slid open upon his touch as he brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" he mumbled, groggily, almost incoherently.

"_Leo? It's me, April,"_ the voice filtered in his ear.

It took only moments for these words to register in his mind and instantly he was wide awake, sitting up in bed. He gripped the phone tightly in his hand and his heart began to beat faster. He knew this was the call he had been waiting so desperately for. In the next moment, he would learn the final verdict of Alisa's fate.

He suddenly started feeling regretful for the way he had recoiled from her last night. He realized it wasn't her fault with what happened. It was just something he could have never predicted and he reacted in haste. If she had died now, he would never forgive himself.

"_Leo, are you there?"_ April's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah," he answered, quietly.

"_You sound so stressed,"_ she observed, immediately concerned, _"Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, April," he sighed, "Just really tired."

"_I'm sorry to wake you,"_ she apologized, _"I would've waited, but I knew you wanted me to call right away if I heard anything from the hospital."_

Leo realized he was holding his breath in anticipation as he waited to hear her news and exhaled slowly, forcing himself to remain collective and calm. However, when April hesitated a moment, he started to feel dread creep into the pit of his stomach and settle there. Alisa had died, hadn't she? He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he braced himself for those words. He had failed her; it was his fault.

"_She woke up, Leo,"_ April began speaking again, and he swore he could hear her smiling through the phone, _"She's alive."_

In an instant, his eyes flew open and he stared at the phone in disbelief. Then he felt relief begin to flood through him like a tidal wave. He suddenly collapsed back into the pillows as it completely drained his energy.

For a moment, he laid there in almost a stupor, his mind a jumble of mixed emotions. He was immensely thankful to whatever higher power was watching over them for the fact she was alive and hopefully on the road to recovery. Now, there was a likely chance that he would get to meet her and really know her. However, his happiness diminished as he thought more on it and his mood turned sour once again.

How much of a chance did he truly have? It was more than likely he didn't have one at all. One look at him and she'd be halfway down the block screaming as she ran as fast as she could. Or maybe she'd fall into shock again like the first she saw him and his family. Either way, it would deal him a painful blow. The scenario wasn't new to him, but he couldn't help feeling this was somehow different than when they met April four years ago.

As he slowly brought the phone up to his ear again, he gave it a hard glare. At times, his big sister could grate on his nerves.

_Hell, April, don't you ever scare me like that again,_ he thought, irritably.

"How long?" he finally answered, his voice calm and revealing no hint of his current emotions.

"_About an hour ago,"_ she replied, _"They said she regained consciousness around four-thirty."_

Leo frowned. If Alisa had been awake an hour, why did it take the hospital so long to contact April? Of course, it would be logical for the doctor to evaluate her first before calling. They'd want to make certain she was stabilized before updating her condition. He'd seen enough TV with hospital scenes to understand the procedure.

He sighed and briefly closed his eyes, massaging a temple with his fingers. He knew his exhaustion was keeping him from thinking too clearly. He desperately needed to get some sleep once he could set his mind at ease with all this.

"How is she doing?" he inquired.

"_The doctor didn't say much other than she was awake and responding to her surroundings,"_ she told him, _"They're taking it as a good sign, but still want to run more tests on her."_

"That's to be expected," he acknowledged.

"_And I'll call you back if they do give me any more information,"_ April assured.

"_I'll let you get back to sleep now,"_ she added, as she heard him give a yawn he'd failed to stifle, _"I'll talk to you guys later."_

"Okay," he replied.

They exchanged their goodbyes and then hung up. Leo closed the shell cell and returned it to his nightstand. He sighed deeply and settled down in the blankets to once again attempt sleep. However, his mind was now running at full procession and refused to shut down despite his body's desperate pleas for rest. He groaned loudly and punched the pillow with a fist in frustration.

Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't he take her off his mind? It defied all logical explanation to him. He was interested in Alisa, this much was true, but it was purely out of curiosity. He only wanted to know why she was in the sewers in the first place when he found her. As he knew more of her, perhaps they could develop a friendship that he dared to hope for. So why did it seem she was invading his every thought and ability to function; his very space even?

Leo bolted upright at this sudden realization as it hit a sensitive chord within him, exposing a still rather raw nerve. The infatuation he was feeling with Alisa was hauntingly similar to that of which he had had for Karai. In the end, however, she had betrayed him.

Absently, he rubbed the area on his left shoulder where a faint scar was visible on the emerald green skin. Unless one looked closely, there was barely a trace that he had ever had a chunk of his carapace missing. The anger and hurt he felt long ago was gone, leaving only a numb regret, but the event was fresh in his mind to the day.

Would history repeat itself? Was he doomed to face the same betrayal from Alisa in the future? When he was near her, he had felt her essence was different than of his enemy, but how could he be certain his instincts were not misleading him?

He had been wrong before and paid the price of his foolishness. It'd taken him months to heal from the physical and emotional wounds inflicted upon him, where he scarcely even knew who he was anymore. He was still not quite the same person he used to be.

He didn't think he would be able to handle a relapse. He must ensure it would not happen again, and therefore he resolved he could not allow himself to get close to Alisa. Until she could earn his complete trust in her, and trust was such a fragile thing, he would keep his distance and watch her from afar.

Leonardo knew he wasn't ever going to get back to sleep now and resigned himself to the fact. He pulled his legs from out under the covers and planted his feet on the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments, stretching out the kinks in his muscles, before he moved to stand up. As he did, his right foot nudged against something that felt cool and rough on his skin.

He glanced down and found the blue denim backpack he'd discarded there last night slumped over. In his preoccupied state, he'd forgotten he left it there. The clasp had slipped free and as if by some work of Fate, the small notebook had somehow made its way out of the bag. It lay on his bedroom floor waiting, _begging_, for him to open it and read it.

He couldn't deny he was somewhat curious of what could be written inside or if there were only blank pages, but he felt uncomfortable with looking through this Alisa's personal items. He didn't want to invade her privacy any more than he had to before. Still, the bright blue cover continued to plead with him, desperately beckoning to him. Acting on intuition and before he could have second thoughts, he bent forward and grasped the little book in his hand. He brought it to him and after a slight hesitation, slowly began lifting the cover.

The paper was filled with beautiful, small neat handwriting. As he read the first word, he was instantly drawn into her world. Poems ranging from short haiku to long Shakespearean sonnets littered page after page. Most were set in dark, dismal tones as if the author was permanently in a state of depression.

It made his heart ache with empathy for her because he knew the emotions being poured into the text all too well. She must have suffered a great deal of pain and loss.

As he neared the end of the small book, one poem in particular stood out to him. It was written in free verse and entitled "Broken Angel."

_She lay huddled on the frozen ground_

_The cold wind clawed and bit at her skin_

_Her long white robe was dirty and tattered_

_Her beautiful feathered wings torn and shattered_

_People walked all around her, and she cried for their mercy_

_But her desperate pleas fell on soundless ears_

_And sightless eyes stared past her _

_No one cared of the broken angel in the snow_

_She sobbed in despair as she stumbled to her slippered feet_

_Icicles clinging to her long golden brown waves_

_With labored steps she made her way_

_Fading into the shadows of the night_

Leonardo swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat as he finished reading and breathed deeply to ease the odd constriction in his chest. He lowered the notebook to his lap and closed his eyes briefly. The power behind those words overwhelmed him. There was so much conveyed into this verse and it helped him to understand her better. Perhaps he had judged her too harshly. Perhaps he could give her a fair chance.

He let out a long sigh and then opened his eyes once more. He turned his attention back to the book and flipped the last remaining page. He immediately noticed it was not another poem, but was a journal-like entry instead. Here, he delved further into her life.

_It is hard to believe, but two years have passed since that fateful day. I still remember as if it happened only yesterday. I have failed to understand why they have torn my life apart; why they have taken my family away. I miss you so much, mom and dad. I haven't had the time to grieve as they continue to hunt me even now. _

_I have been running, hiding and scarcely stopping to eat or sleep in fear of them finding me. I have been trying to search for Davey too. I have no idea where he could have gone, but I fear him dead as well. Still, I cling to the last bit of hope I have he isn't so._

_David, I hope wherever you are that you are alive and safe. It may soon be too late for me. I love you, big brother. I love you all._

_Alisa _

Questions began buzzing in Leo's mind like angry hornets. Who was the "they" she was referring to? Who were they to have killed her parents, caused her brother to go missing, and forced her to live out on the streets? From what he could determine, she was in constant danger of being tracked by obviously deadly assailants.

It suddenly made him angry at these people to know they had hurt Alisa. He was surprised of how protective he had already become of her. What was it that something was trying to tell him?

He was interrupted of these thoughts as he heard his brothers starting to stir outside his room. He quickly checked the time and found it was almost seven o'clock. He was going to be late for morning practice! Hurriedly, he closed the book and stood up, grabbing the backpack to return it to its rightful place. He set the pack on his bed and then hastily straightened the bedcovers. That would have to do for now.

He went to his bureau and removed his gear from the drawers. In no time at all, he was dressed and left the bedroom as he finished tying on his bandana. He jogged to the stairs and down to the dojo to join his brothers.

End Chapter Four


	5. Rescue

Rescue  
Chapter Five

I've been working on and off on this chapter for a few months, but it's finally finished. I am getting a little better at updating, ne? Not quite so long this time. Oh, I've been told my writing has altered some from this chapter and has been complimented on. Let me know if you see any changes also.

This chapter is significant with that the story is starting to pick up pace and setting up important stages. We're finally getting somewhere. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Alisa sat miserably in a wheelchair as she was rolled down the long hospital corridor by a nurse. She was tired, hungry and in pain. Not even a half hour after she had awakened, the doctors were swarming over her. They hadn't allowed her to eat nor even let her use the facilities. That mistake cost a change of sheets, a bath and a new gown. She never felt so humiliated in her life.

Then she was scarcely able to recover before they whisked her off to perform a barrage of tests on her. They poked and prodded every part on her body imaginable. She was certain what little shred of dignity she had left was now gone.

The doctors were simply astounded with Alisa's condition. She had suffered severe trauma to the head and was seriously dehydrated and malnourished, but she showed no signs of permanent damage. They called her a living miracle.

_Funny_, she thought, bitterly, _I don't feel like one_.

What was she doing was not living. It was merely surviving. She was constantly on the run from her enemies and trying in vain to stay one step ahead of them. Her life was a curse; she was a curse. What did she have to look forward to? She was truly disappointed now she had not died, but she would not commit suicide. She was stronger than that.

There was one thing, however, the doctors found wrong with her. She could not speak when they asked her questions such as her name during this part of the evaluation. She made sounds, but no actual words. They suspected her speech might have been impaired.

Alisa wanted to laugh in their faces. She could talk just fine, but she chose not to. She couldn't trust these people no matter how much they were helping her. She knew any information they obtained from her would make its way to the police and ultimately the rest of the world. She may have wanted to die, but she didn't want to be murdered in order for it to happen.

They gave her a piece of paper and a pencil instead to write everything down. She accepted both and they watched her intently as she scribbled something down. They were puzzled though when she stopped only after fifteen seconds and laid the pencil on the table.

With an innocent smile, she pushed the paper towards them to read. It was clear to them at that point she was no longer being cooperative when they found she had written the word 'bastards' on the paper. They asked a nurse then to take her back to her room, where they were currently heading.

Suddenly, as they reached her room, the two women heard shouts of protest. From down the hall, a group of reporters rounded the corner. Several members of the hospital staff followed closely on their heels obviously trying to stop them. The yells heard previously had come from them.

The reporters spied Alisa then and they swooped onto her like birds of prey. Microphones and cameras were shoved nearly in the poor young woman's face as they started to assault her with questions. She was instantly frozen with terror, staring at them with a blank wide-eyed expression at them.

Security guards were well on their way to the scene. The nurse made a strategic maneuver with the wheelchair and quickly walked backwards into the room. She banged the door closed in the reporters' faces and promptly locked it. There were more angry yells as the reporters were escorted out of the hospital by the guards. Minutes later, the hallway was quiet and safe again.

The nurse, Jeanette, breathed out a sigh of relief. She checked on her patient then and found Alisa was whimpering quietly. She was shaking violently like a leaf in a rain storm. Jeanette took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"It's okay," she soothed, "It's all over."

Alisa gulped in air and breathed deeply, but the nurse's words did little to comfort her. It wasn't over. She had been exposed in the worst way. Her enemy would certainly know now where to find her and she was helpless to defend herself.

Jeanette wheeled her to the bed and helped her in. There was a table on the left side with a hearty breakfast waiting on it for her, complete with milk and orange juice. A large pitcher of water and paper cups also accompanied it. Jeanette made sure her patient was settled comfortably and reattached the IV to her arm before she slipped out of the room.

Alisa lay curled up tightly under the blankets still trembling. The smell of the food made her stomach growl loudly, but she was too upset at the moment to eat despite the gnawing hunger. Slowly, tears began to trickle down her cheeks and moments later, she was sobbing softly into the blankets.

* * *

"Leo? Earth to Leonardo! Come in, bro!"

Michelangelo waved his hand in front of his brother's face. Leo sat on the couch with a blank expression, staring towards the televisions where the morning news was playing. At first glance, Mikey thought he was too engaged to hear the question he'd posed earlier.

However, after a few more failed attempts, he realized Leo wasn't seeing him at all. He didn't know he was there. It was also obvious he wasn't watching TV when Mikey stepped in his line of vision at one point and Leo didn't even tell him to move. Another indicator was his eyes were glazed over in a dream or trance-like state.

Mikey decided to use a tactic hypnotizers would do and clapped his hands together within an inch of Leo's nose in a loud, resounding smack. The blue-masked turtle nearly jumped off the couch as he was startled back to reality. It took him a moment to recover and then he looked up at Mike whom was grinning triumphantly. Leo scowled at him, far from pleased with his brother's methods.

"What, Mikey?" he snapped, irritably, "What is it?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted your eggs over easy or scrambled for breakfast," Mike answered, innocently.

Leo blinked. That was is it? He was scared nearly out of his wits because of _eggs_? He groaned and dropped his head in to one hand.

"I don't care," he sighed, "You can make them scrambled."

Mike's smile turned into a frown then, becoming slightly worried. Leo had been acting off all morning. He was considerably better at practice than yesterday, almost back to his old self, but it seemed as if he was in another world. It was like he was on automatic or something.

Mike hoped he wasn't starting to regress. Those past months nearly a year ago were horrible for all of them, but especially Leonardo.

"Hey, are you okay, bro?" he asked, gently.

Leo lifted his head and managed a small smile. Mikey could tell it was forced, but he kept his comments to himself. Contrary to what his brothers believed, he knew when not to say anything.

"Yeah," Leo replied, quietly, "I'm okay."

Mike didn't believe him, but he smiled back nevertheless. He was about to depart when a live breaking news segment came on the news, catching his attention. Normally he wouldn't have bothered to stay, but there was something about it that he felt was important or at least interesting.

Of course, it could have also been because of the attractive female reporter on the screen. She was standing in front of a hospital where a dozen other reporters accompanied by security guards streamed out of the building behind her. None of them appeared to be too happy.

"_This is Lindsay Hart from channel three,"_ the reporter began, _"I'm here at Saint Luke's Medical Hospital where a mysterious young woman emitted yesterday morning with a life-threatening injury has made a miraculous recovery."_

Leo suddenly felt his heart nearly leap into his throat as he heard these words. His stomach turned over with a sense of uneasiness. No, it couldn't be. They wouldn't dare…

He leaned forward, nearly sitting on the edge of his seat. The scene on the television changed from outside the hospital to a corridor inside. A mere slip of a girl sat in a wheelchair and a female nurse was standing behind her in front of a room. She was so small and frail. The hospital gown she wore appeared to swallow her completely.

"_We were able to catch the young lady being transported to her room after a battery of tests doctors performed on her,"_ Lindsay continued to narrate, _"They have found no serious or permanent damage and have declared her a living miracle."_

The camera panned in on the girl and Leo nearly fell off the couch in shock and disbelief.

"Hey, isn't that the same girl we helped yesterday?" Mikey commented.

Leo didn't hear him as he was completely absorbed in what was happening on the screen. Alisa looked so frightened and he could clearly see she was trembling badly. Her emerald green eyes briefly focused on the camera and they seemed to bore straight into him. They were desperately pleading him for help.

He was quickly becoming horrified and angry at how they were treating her. She could be in serious danger as well if what he read in her notebook was true. Her killers would know where to look for her now. He had to find a way to get her out of there and safe within the protection of him and his family.

The nurse was shown then swiftly moving the wheelchair to get Alisa away from the mob. They escaped into the room behind them, shutting the door.

"_Unfortunately, no one would answer our questions,"_ Lindsay said, _"And we were forced to leave by hospital security."_

The camera had returned to outside the hospital and the cute reporter was standing in front of it once again.

"_We know little else on this remarkable girl,"_ she concluded, _"And there is speculation that with the resistance we encountered no more information will be disclosed. This is Lindsay Hart and now back to the studio."_

The moment the broadcast ended, Leo jumped to his feet and bolted out of the living room. Mikey watched bewildered after his brother as he headed for the stairs.

"Leo!" he called to him, "Where are you going?!"

His brother didn't answer. Leo ran up the stairs and a moment later, Mike heard his bedroom door bang close. He sighed then and shook his head. He couldn't understand why Leo had become so devoted to this young woman. He was literally putting himself through what was clearly an emotional hell. Mike hoped at some point the lady would come to know how much his brother was doing for her.

Mikey retreated back into the kitchen where his other brothers were. Raphael was seated at the table reading a newspaper. Donatello was cooking the aforementioned breakfast. Both looked up as the youngest terrapin entered the room.

"So what did Leo say how he wanted his eggs?" Don asked.

"Scrambled," Mikey answered.

"Yeah, somethin's scrambled with him alright and it ain't the eggs," Raph snorted.

Donny frowned at him.

"Come on, Raph, lay off," he said, "Leo seems to have had a rough night."

Raph folded the newspaper haphazardly and threw it on the table.

"And you know why?" he declared, "He snuck off to see that damn girl last night. I know he did."

"Why would Leo do that?" Don asked, skeptically, "You know how he hates being anywhere so public."

"Why is Leo doing anything he is lately?" Raph retorted.

"We just saw the girl being broadcasted on the news from the hospital," Mikey informed, "I thought it was kind of awful she was being harassed by the media, but he went completely nuts and rushed off to his room. I don't think I've ever seen him run that fast before."

"There, you see?" Raph proclaimed smugly to Don.

Don ignored his tone, but the brainy terrapin had to admit he was right. Instead of getting better, Leo was becoming progressively worse. He had developed an unhealthy obsession with this young woman. It was good he was so dedicated to helping her, but he was taking it to extremes. He should let the authorities handle it now. It was no longer any of their business.

Normally, Leonardo would have, but the girl had entranced him somehow. Now he was stubbornly holding on as much as he could. His family knew he would not rest either until he found there was nothing more he could possibly do for her.

* * *

The moment he reached his room, Leo made a grab for his shell cell on the night table and quickly dialed April's number. He waited almost impatiently as it rang. Every second was precious and each one wasted was another second longer Alisa could be in danger. On the third ring, April finally answered, but it seemed like it had been forever to him.

"_Hello?"_ she said.

He skipped the pleasantries and immediately assaulted her with his plan.

"April, this is very important," he said, "You have to listen and promise you'll help me."

"_Leo, what's this all about?"_ she replied, confused.

"_Please_, April," he pleaded, "I'll explain everything, but promise me you'll help."

"_All right,"_ she relented, _"What is it?"_

"Did you see the news?" he asked, "The girl at the hospital?"

"_Yes,"_ she answered, _"That was her, wasn't it? Poor thing."_

April's voice was of full compassion and Leo knew then it wouldn't take much persuasion for her to agree. Besides, she'd already made an oath to help him.

"Yes, it was," he continued, "And I need you to get her out of there."

There was a long moment of silence before she erupted suddenly.

"_Leo, have you lost your mind?"_ she exclaimed, _"Even if I agreed to it, how in the hell am I supposed to do that? The hospital only allows patients to be released to relatives or on their own when they can. I'm not related to this girl."_

"_Doesn't she have parents?"_ she continued, _"They'll be sure to find her now and she'll be taken care of. You've done your part already, Leo, and to her, you'll be the mysterious guardian angel who saved her._

"Alisa's parents are dead," he informed, solemnly.

"_Alisa?"_ April repeated, befuddled, _"Leo, talk to me here. And I want some straight answers. How do you know that's her name or that her family is dead?"_

"I have attained viable information on that," he replied, "And as promised, I will explain all of it, but later. It is crucial you get to her as quickly as possible. She is in grave danger. April, you have to trust me on this."

He paused to wait for an answer, nearly holding his breath in anticipation. The worse that could happen was she would deny him despite the fact that she promised and he'd have to figure out a way to help Alisa himself to escape. However, that would be even crazier than his current proposal.

He would run the risk of exposing himself not only to her, but the entire hospital as well no matter how well disguised he would be. Though, if he waited until nightfall, it might be too late. Maybe April was right. Maybe he had lost his mind. He certainly felt like nothing made sense to his rational mind anymore.

Finally, he heard her give a defeated sigh. She was less than thrilled with the idea, but she couldn't say no to her brother. Not after he had literally begged her for help and she had made a promise to him she would.

"_Okay, Leo, I'll do it,"_ she conceded, _"I don't know how, but I'll try."_

He felt his face split into a victorious grin. He never doubted she wouldn't.

"I really appreciate this, April," he told her, "I can't thank you enough."

"_I'm sure you can't,"_ she answered, exasperated, _"You owe me big time, young man."_

Though she sounded irritated, he could detect the teasing tone in her voice. They discussed a little more of the details behind his plan before they hung up. April would pretend to be Alisa's cousin to convince the hospital to release her.

If she was successful, she was to take Alisa home with her to her apartment. April then agreed to care for her for as long as was needed. He informed he would be over at her apartment that evening regardless of the outcome.

Leo placed his shell cell on the nightstand and gave a long deep sigh. He felt a little more relieved now that he knew Alisa could soon be safe with April. He had faith in his sister she would do everything possible to accomplish the feat.

He hurried downstairs then before his brothers came looking for him. He was certain Mikey had told Raph and Don by now of his strange behavior after the news report and aroused suspicions. He knew they thought he was probably going crazy. Hopefully the situation would soon gradually level off before he found himself in a strait jacket.

They were sitting down to breakfast when he arrived in the kitchen. He smiled briefly at them in greeting and sat in his usual place at the table. He could feel their eyes on him as they stared, but he chose to ignore them as he began to lightly butter his toast.

Raph's expression turned into a scowl. Why did he keep doing this?! He was deliberately hiding something from them. Raph's fork clattered on the plate as he dropped it.

"All right, Leo, that's it," he growled, "Either you tell us what's goin' on or we go to Master Splinter about this."

Leo paused and looked up at his temperamental brother whom glared at him as he waited rather impatiently for an explanation. The other two wore more worried expressions on their faces. He sighed and placed the butter knife down on his napkin. He was reluctant and hesitant to talk of his plans.

He felt they would try to stop him, but then again what could they do? It was too late as far as they were concerned. April was well her way now to liberate Alisa. He decided to reveal his secret.

"I have arranged to have Alisa released from the hospital," he replied, calmly.

Three confused turtles stared at him.

"Alisa?" Don was the first to break the silence, "You mean that girl? Wait, how did you…?"

"Know?" Leo finished, evenly, "Does a blue backpack ring a bell to any of you?"

The confusion turned to guilt and at least two of the three pairs of eyes lowered their gaze.

"You didn't think I would find it, did you?" he demanded.

"We were only trying to protect you, Leo," Don defended, quietly.

"By withholding valuable information from me?" Leo interjected, "Donny, if I hadn't found that pack, she'd be _dead_ right now. There are very dangerous people hunting her and I have every reason to believe it could be the Foot. They killed her family and now they want to finish the job with her."

He was maintaining a calm demeanor, but inside he felt anything but. He was angry and hurt with his brothers. How could they hide something like this from him?

"Leo, it ain't our problem!" Raphael finally exploded.

"Then whose problem is it?" Leo retorted, "The authorities? She would be no safer with them than she would be out on the streets. She's helpless, Raphael. They can't protect her like we could."

"No, I won't let that happen," he continued, shaking his head, "She became my responsibility the moment I found her and I intend to see through it till the end. Nothing is going to change my mind."

The firm, hard tone of his voice told them the subject was closed. It wasn't to be discussed again, even though they wanted to. Leo looked down at his plate then, but he didn't feel as hungry anymore. Still, he thought he should eat at least a little to keep up his strength. Also so his brothers wouldn't have more to be on his back about.

He picked up a slice of the buttered toast and bit into it. He chewed thoughtfully as his mind wandered to what would soon take place at the hospital.

* * *

April stood outside the St. Luke hospital a few feet before the sliding doors of the front entrance. In one hand, she carried a sack containing a set of her own clothes for Alisa to change in. April was very nervous and doubted this plan would even work, but she had to try for Leonardo. She promised him that much at least.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself.

She took a deep breath and started to walk through the doors. She headed towards the service desk. The hospital didn't appear to be busy at the moment and April briefly wondered if there was some sort of Fate or divine intervention at work here.

She approached the desk with the lone attendant behind it. The lady seemed distracted as she didn't immediately notice April. When she did, she was apologetic to her for the wait.

"I'm so sorry, miss," she said, "It's been a long morning. My name is Sarah. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to check out an Alisa…" April faltered.

It occurred to her then that she didn't know the young lady's last name. Leo hadn't mentioned one. She kept a smile on her face as the secretary waited, but inside she was starting to panic.

Her mind raced frantically to think of a name. She prayed that it sounded like the right one to them. Then it came to her like a lightening bolt out of a clear blue sky.

"Alisa Hatcher," April finished, "Yes, I've come to take her home. I'm her cousin. I saw her on the news and I can't tell you how relieved I am to know she's alright."

She wasn't sure how on Earth she knew that was the right name to say, but she wasn't about to question Fate. Sarah seemed to grimace slightly at the reminder of the media circus that had stormed through earlier, but it was hardly the poor girl's fault. She just wasn't particularly fond of having her head bitten off by the hospital's director after the incident. Her ears were still ringing.

Sarah leaned forward to study April more closely. The red-head grew even more nervous, but her face wore a mask of calm. Leo would be proud.

"You don't look related," she commented.

"I'm her second cousin," April lied, smoothly.

"Ahh, okay," the answer seemed to convince Sarah, "I suppose that would explain the hair."

She reached for a drawer in her desk and pulled out the release forms. She handed them to April.

"Just fill these out and I'll page one of the nurses on her floor to bring her down," she told her.

April held up the bag then to show the secretary.

"I brought some clothes for her," she said, "They might be a little big on her, but I didn't want her to wear whatever she was before to go home in."

Sarah smiled and accepted the bag as it was handed to her.

"I'll have someone take them to her," she promised, "I'm sure she'll appreciate them."

April thanked her and walked over to one of the lobby chairs to sit down.

_Wow, that was easier than I thought_, she reflected, surprised,_ I didn't think it would go so smoothly._ _Leo will be happy._

She opened her purse to rummage for a pen and began to fill out the forms.

* * *

Alisa sat in bed trying to watch the television in her room. Every so often, she shifted her eyes from the screen to the nurse sitting in a chair in the corner. She narrowed her eyes and glared at her as she had been for the past hour or so. She had tried twice more, though unsuccessfully each time, to escape the hospital before Jeanette was assigned as a guard to keep watch on her.

She knew it wasn't the woman's fault, she was only following orders, but no one understood. Her life was in jeopardy and every second she stayed here was one second closer for her killers to find her. Though, she dared not to speak to anyone and reveal her secret for fear of a spy amongst the hospital staff. She was literally trapped.

She slumped down in the covers as she sulked silently. Jeanette looked over and gave her a warm smile.

"It'll get better," she assured, gently, "We're only trying to help you, but you're treating us as if we're your enemy. If you cooperate and let us give you what you need, things would go much smoother on every one."

As she was under the guise that she couldn't talk, Alisa gave no response and simply turned her head away. She tried to focus on the cartoon playing on TV once again. She heard Jeanette sigh in defeat.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and both women glanced up curiously towards it. The door opened after a moment and the young male nurse from earlier this morning, whom was named Mark, stood holding a plastic shopping bag in his hand. He flashed a wide smile in Alisa's direction.

"Good news," he greeted, "You're going home."

Alisa blinked and stared at him as if he had lost his mind. She was going home? How?

"Your cousin, April O'Neil," Mark explained, "She saw you on the news. She's here to take you home."

Alisa's fear and anxiety had been growing steadily with the explanation. Now she appeared ready to bolt at any moment. She didn't know an April O'Neil, but vaguely remembered the name being mentioned briefly during her hysteria when she awakened here. She did know, however, that this woman was not a relation.

There was no O'Neil's on either side of her family as far as she was aware of. In fact, this woman could be one of them; her murderers. Alisa's eyes widened with terror and she shook her head vigorously. The nurses were puzzled and concerned by her reaction.

"Don't you want to go home, sweetheart?" Mark asked, "The doctors are allowing it even. They say as long you're released into your cousin's care, it should be okay. Isn't that what you want?"

Alisa paused a moment at his question as she began to reconsider. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she forced herself to regain calm. She needed to keep her wits about her. She had to have a clear, rational mind in this unexpected situation that had presented itself to her.

This could be her chance to escape. She could make a break for it when they took her down to the lobby to this April. However, a feeling suddenly came over Alisa perhaps that would be an unwise decision.

She should trust the woman and go along with her peacefully instead. Though, she regarded her inner gifts as a curse neither they nor her intuition had been wrong yet. Both were urging her now to heed them.

She opened her eyes again and looked at both nurses as they waited for her to respond in some way. She nodded her head as she finally accepted the offer. Mark and Jeanette exchanged smiles between them. This was the first time they've seen their patient even remotely happy. He handed the bag of clothes to Jeanette then.

"She sent these up for her to wear," he explained, "And it's a good thing too. There was nothing left of the clothes she was wearing when she was admitted yesterday morning to salvage. Even her shoes were considered a hazard."

"All right," she replied, "I'll help her to dress and then you can wheel her down to Ms. O'Neil."

Mark nodded and left the room to give the women privacy. Jeanette helped Alisa out of bed and began to put on the clothes. There was a green pull-over turtleneck sweater, a pair of khaki pants, clean underwear, a bra and a pair of furry house slippers.

All of it was at least two sizes too big. Mainly it was due to her significant weight loss, but it also had nearly five inches more on her petite 5'3" frame. Jeanette had to pin the pants around Alisa's waist so they wouldn't fall down. She rolled up the pant legs so she wouldn't trip either.

Mark returned a few minutes later with a wheelchair and he helped Alisa to sit down in it. Jeanette said goodbye and wished her well as Mark rolled her out down the hall to the elevator. Alisa was nervous and apprehensive as the two rode down to the lobby. She hoped she had made the right decision and wouldn't regret it later. Her hands gripped the handles of the wheelchair tightly.

The elevator finally reached its destination and the doors parted open as Mark started to wheel her in the direction of the lobby. April was standing near the reception's desk when Mark and Alisa arrived. The red-head gave the young lady a warm and friendly smile. It was obvious she was very nervous and April hoped she didn't blow her cover. She approached cautiously and hugged her gently, assuming the role of an elated family member.

"I was so worried about you, Alisa," April gushed, "I had no idea what happened to you, but thank goodness you're okay and safe now."

She was actually pleased with her performance so far. She should've taken drama classes in school. Alisa gulped in a breath of air and nodded her head. She was slowly beginning to drop her guard.

She could sense no malice or ill intentions in April's heart. The older woman genuinely was going to help her and get her out of here. Alisa silently thanked heaven for answering her prayers.

April received a supply of medication, gauze and bandages in a large Ziplock bag for Alisa and instructions on her care. The head wound was to be treated twice a day and the bandages changed at least once. The medication was to be taken for pain if she was feeling any. They wanted her to return in three weeks to remove the stitches and for another physical.

April led Mark outside the E.R. entrance to where her 1960's VW van was waiting. She unlocked and opened the passenger side door for Alisa. Mark lifted the frail young woman from the wheelchair and into the van. He pulled the seatbelt around her and buckled it for her. He then patted her hand and smiled.

"It was very nice to know you, Ms. Alisa," he told her, "Goodbye and I wish you good luck and god-speed on your recovery."

Alisa shyly returned the smile. The young man shut the van door and gave a final wave to her through the window. He turned to the red-headed woman and spoke briefly with her, but their words were too faint for Alisa to make out.

She watched then as the nurse walked away and the woman head around the van to the driver's side. April climbed in and settled behind the wheel, fastening her seatbelt. She looked over at the girl beside her in the passenger seat and smiled warmly.

"All set?" she asked.

Alisa gave a nod of her head to indicate she was. April started the van and shifted it into gear. She drove slowly away from the hospital and pulled out onto the street after checking clear for traffic. She then drove towards her home and shop.

Alisa had no idea where she was going or what she was getting herself into. However, despite these things and how scared she was of them, she knew she had not made a mistake. She had a feeling her life was about to change forever.

End Chapter Five


	6. Savior

Savior  
Chapter Six

I apologize to all my readers for taking so long on this chapter. I've had a lot of things happen in my life lately. I moved out of my parents' house and in with my friend to live at her apartment. I wound up with a lot more responsibilities, including babysitting my friend's baby while she works at night.

It's been eating away at my time and only last night did I finally complete this chapter. I've tried to do a little here and there when I could, but I couldn't manage the amount I wanted to in order to finish the chapter until last night.

I appreciate you all being so very patient. Here is what you've been waiting for.

* * *

April glanced out of the corner of her eye occasionally at her young charge as she guided the van through the New York City traffic. Alisa was staring blankly out the window. Her mind was a jumble of confused thoughts and emotions. More and more she was relaxing around April, but her guard was still up in force.

She did not fully trust the red-head yet. If not the Foot, then who had sent her after her? The apprehension caused by this question was gnawing in the pit of her stomach and it made her feel slightly ill.

April knew Alisa would be asking questions if she could and she felt she deserved the answers. She wondered if she should wait though until they got to the apartment, but her conscience tugged at her to talk now. She had to keep her eyes mainly on the road as started to speak to the young woman, and couldn't easily see a reaction.

"I know this must be all very confusing and frightening for you," April began, in a gentle tone.

Alisa looked away from the window as she heard her voice. She nodded her head, but she doubt the older woman saw.

"I was sent by a friend to help you when he saw the news report on you," April continued, "I don't know if you would remember your accident, but he was the one that saved you in the sewer tunnels and then brought you to the hospital. He was concerned for your safety there."

She took a chance to look briefly at Alisa. Her emerald gaze was wide and intense. The focused expression on her face was a clear indicator she was listening to every word. April had only seen that look on one other person.

"I suppose you'd like to meet him," she speculated, "But I don't know if you could. There are certain… complications you might say with that."

Alisa's eyes narrowed a little in suspicion at this information. What sort of complications could there be? Was she trying to hide something from her? She started to feel panic then rising rapidly in her. What if she had been wrong about April?

However, once again her intuition and gifts intervened to assure her she was in no danger. Alisa gradually relaxed and calmed down. The urge to flee diminished.

"He does want to meet you though," she heard April add, "We'll just have to see what can be done."

Alisa was intrigued to meet the mystery man as well, at least to thank her savior. Any grateful person, even if her life was pathetic, would. Rather than nodding her head, she decided to formulate another response and mouthed the word 'okay'. April smiled as she caught the action in the corner of her eye. It seemed she was making a little progress with the girl. There was still much work to be done, however.

A few minutes later, April pulled the van into an alley alongside a two story building. The name "Second Time Around" could be seen on the front. Alisa vaguely remembered coming to an antique store with her mother as a young child that had that name. Could this be the same store?

April parked the van near a side door and then climbed out of the driver's side. She then walked around to the passenger side door and opened it to help the young woman out. Alisa slowly pushed the release button of her seatbelt to unbuckle, but suddenly hesitated to go any further. For a moment, she was scared again and found herself curling defensively against the seat. April knew she was going to have to reassure her that she was safe.

"It's okay," the red-head tried to soothe her, "I'm not going to hurt you. There's no one here that will. You're safe."

She extended her hand carefully to Alisa for her to take. Alisa stared warily at it for a few seconds. She could kick or punch her way out if she wanted to, but her body was too weak to fight. There was no way she would get far even if she did.

She had to have faith in her instincts and trust April, but it was so hard for her to put trust in anybody after what had happened to her. Still, her heart told her she was making the right decision. She truly could not find a trace of anything in April that would suggest otherwise.

April gave a warm assuring smile and continued to coax her gently out of the vehicle. Finally, Alisa pulled herself away from the seat and accepted the older woman's hand. With her help, she slipped out of the vehicle and down to the ground.

She began to feel dizzy suddenly and swayed on her feet a little as she took a few slow steps forward. April quickly reached out to catch her as she half collapsed against her. The girl simply did not have enough strength left to walk on her own.

April paused long enough to lock the van door and close it. She then put one of Alisa's arms around her shoulder to support her as she led them to the door and inside the building. She walked her past the store entrance and straight to the stairs that went to her apartment. There would be time later to give Alisa a tour of the building. Right now she needed to rest.

It was fairly easy to get the young woman up the stairs and in the end April simply carried her. She was so small and light that she barely weighed anything at all. It startled April that she lifted weights heavier than her. She could even feel her ribs through her skin.

April began to formulate a plan in her mind as she entered the apartment with Alisa and took her to the guest room. She was going to get some food in her once she was feeling better and nurse her back to health. It was almost heartbreaking to look at her.

She wouldn't have survived in the hospital anyway even if her life wasn't in danger. She needed more than just cold doctors and nurses. She needed warmth, caring and love. Already, April felt a sense of responsibility for her and was even starting to regard towards her as if she was a family member.

She set her on the bed while she went to her room to fetch a nightgown for her to wear. She then helped Alisa undress and change into the white, long-sleeve flowing gown. It was like a tent on her and the hem reached to the floor, but it would have to work for now. April simply had no clothes that fit her.

When the young woman was dressed, she assisted her into bed and made certain she was comfortable. She tucked the covers and blankets in around her. Her head was effectively cushioned with two pillows placed under it.

April watched as her eyes closed and fall asleep immediately. She looked at her sadly a moment before she turned and quietly left the room. She closed the door behind her so she wouldn't be disturbed. April made her way then to the telephone and dialed the number to a certain shell cell.

* * *

"Hyah!"

Leonardo pivoted on his heel and swung his katana forward as he delivered what would've been a fatal slice through the air. He leaped once, spun in the opposite direction, and made an uppercut. To watch him, it seemed as if he was battling invisible demons. Perhaps the same ones that had been haunting him for the last two days.

He'd retreated to the dojo shortly after breakfast and remained within its walls for the past hour. He hadn't spoken any more to his brothers during the meal and they were wise enough to leave him alone. However, it didn't mean the discussion was over. They intended to get him to talk to them again at some point.

Leo felt his tension releasing as he performed the kata. He was actually starting to forget about the young woman and all the events that surrounded her. His mind was clear and his focus was as sharp as ever. Unfortunately, his peace was not to last.

He nearly dropped the sword as a shrill ringing shattered through his senses and brought him crashing back to reality. With a silent curse, he sheathed the katana and reached into his belt for his shell cell.

"Hello?" he answered, trying not to snap at whom he knew the caller to be April.

"_I've got her,"_ she stated, _"She's here at home with me now."_

He blinked, too stunned to speak for a few moments. He was confident April would succeed, but yet he was prepared to go with the alternative. He could feel the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile at this.

"You didn't have any trouble, did you?" he asked.

She gave a light laugh into the phone.

"_Are you kidding?"_ she replied, _"It was a piece of cake. Almost like taking candy from a baby. I pulled her right out from under their noses without them suspecting a thing." _

His smile grew even wider. Everything was falling into place perfectly. Now he could begin to know what the truth was behind his near insane obsession with Alisa. However, he figured since she was safe now, he would soon forget her and they could both go on with their lives.

"I will be over tonight as planned," he told her.

April suddenly fell silent at the declaration and he could tell she was hesitating. He frowned, wondering why she was changing her mind now. They had already made an agreement he could stop by. After a moment, he heard her sigh and she spoke again.

"_Leo, I'm not sure that's a good idea,"_ she answered, _"She's very weak and exhausted. Her health is fragile. Her system couldn't handle seeing you so soon." _

"Then she won't see me," he insisted, "I'll come while she's sleeping. She doesn't need to see me."

He was becoming desperate now as he thought his chance to swiftly end his emotional agony was slipping from his grasp. It must be tonight. It had to be or he would not get the rest his weary spirit craved.

"Please, April," he started to plead, "I need to see her tonight. I need answers; I have to know. I promise my visit will be brief. I only need a few moments with her."

April was surprised to hear him beg so insistently. She noticed he'd been behaving weirdly ever since he found the girl. Just what was going on with him between her? However, she found she didn't have the heart to tell him no. It seemed to be very important to him.

Leo heard her sigh again after a few tense moments.

"_Okay, Leo,"_ she conceded, _"You may come over tonight."_

A hint of a smirk passed over his lips at the answer. He'd won. Of course, he'd known his sister wouldn't have refused him anyway.

"Thanks, April," he answered, "I'll be there around ten."

They said their goodbyes then and hung up. He tucked the cell phone back in his belt. He stood there motionless for a few moments afterwards as he reflected on the coming night. He could feel the anxiety slowly creeping up on him again, but this time it was different.

He felt almost… nervous? Was he nervous about seeing Alisa? What could he possibly be nervous about? He didn't understand at all. It left him completely perplexed.

He shook his head then and sighed deeply. What was wrong with him? How could he let himself be this consumed over a strange girl? Why did he feel there was something more to her than met the eye? There had to be, especially because the Foot was chasing her down. Karai wouldn't bother with what appeared to be a homeless person otherwise.

He looked around the dojo, but at this point he knew he wouldn't be able to finish his practice. His focus was shot to hell. Leo turned then and left the room. He walked towards the stairs on his way to his room instead. He could feel the eyes of brothers on him as he passed the living room where they were gathered watching TV, but he ignored them. He headed up the stairs and closed the door to his room once he entered it.

He shed his katana, propping them again in the corner, and sat down on the bed. He held his head in his hands. He was so tired of the warring emotions within him. They kept conflicting; tearing at his mind, his heart and his very soul. Tonight, however… Tonight he would finally find peace. He would begin to return to life as normal. It would all be over soon.

He didn't remember lying down on the bed and he didn't remember closing his eyes. He did remember the sweet, blissful unconsciousness as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Alisa awoke with a start. She sat up in bed, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy. As she attempted to regain her bearings, she noticed she was in a strange room. For a moment, she forgot where she was and nearly fell out of bed in a state of sudden wild panic. The bed sheets she'd gotten tangled in saved her, however, and she slowly began to calm down as she realized she was safe.

She wrapped her thin arms around her and her small frame shuddered with a silent half sob. More nightmares. When would they ever stop? She hadn't slept decently in two years since that night. The dreams wouldn't allow her.

She sniffled quietly and brushed the back of her hand over her eyes where tears had formed. She was so tired of crying, but the tears always seemed to come no matter what. She couldn't stop them.

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She was able to recall the last fleeting memory of her dream. A silver flash of steel, a sword maybe, then deep blue eyes set in a frame of lighter blue appeared; fierce, protective, caring.

A moment later, she opened her eyes again as her brow furrowed into a frown. That was different, but the eyes were familiar at least. Maybe they belonged to her savior the night she fell in the tunnels. She'd dreamt them once before, along with the other strange beings. Frogs, turtles? Japanese dogs or was it rats?

She shook her head amused as a small smile played on her lips. She reached up to her head and touched the wrappings gingerly. The concussion must have had her dreaming some weird shit.

Her musings were interrupted as she suddenly heard the doorknob turning. She stiffened, her defenses instinctive and automatic, as the bedroom door opened. Soft light poured in from the outside to illuminate the room. She was glad no other light was on or that it wasn't bright. Too much light hurt her head right now.

Standing in the threshold was April. In her hands, she carried what appeared to be a serving tray. The older woman smiled at the younger one.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," she greeted, "I've brought you something to eat. Chicken noodle soup."

There was a medium bowl of the hot soup with a slice of buttered toast and a glass of milk on the tray. The smell was enough to make Alisa nearly double over in pain as her empty stomach cramped horribly. She was so hungry.

The hospital food had been less than edible and she barely choked down even a muffin. She'd eaten stale chips and cookies that tasted better than that had. It was all she survived on for two years, wherever she could find change and a vending machine.

April walked to the bed with the tray and gently set it down across the girl's lap. The sight and smell of the home cooked food was wonderful. Alisa almost felt like she would cry for joy. Ms. O'Neil was so kind to her. She looked up at the woman with a wide smile of gratitude on her face.

April was pleased to see her so happy, but she noticed that the light of her smile didn't reach to her eyes. The emerald green remained dark and clouded. It was clear testimony of the hard life she had apparently lived. Her spirit was broken and empty. April again felt her heart go out to her.

She stayed with the young woman while she ate, keeping her company. There wasn't much in the way of conversation, but neither was the lack of it uncomfortable. Alisa ate with the manners she was taught, despite how ravished she was. She still finished quickly however.

April offered to bring another bowl of soup, but Alisa shook her head to decline. It had been enough and for the first time she could remember she was full and satisfied. She mouthed the words 'thank you' to her caretaker. April smiled.

"You're welcome," she replied.

She took the tray up from the bed when she knew the young lady was through. She headed then to the door with it. Though she paused and turned to look back at Alisa before leaving.

"If you need anything, just give a shout," she told her.

Alisa smiled and nodded. A moment later, the door was shut and the older woman was gone. She sighed and settled back down in bed, feeling exhausted again. She laid her head carefully on the pillows. She didn't like being weak like this; didn't like being defenseless.

She felt bad having to rely so much on Ms. O'Neil, but the woman didn't seem to mind. In fact, Alisa could sense she wanted to help her as much as possible. She did feel a little better at that. She pulled the blankets around her shoulders and closed her eyes. She was soon asleep once more.

* * *

A few hours later, Leo slowly opened his eyes and then sat up. He blinked a couple of times to clear away the lingering blurriness of sleep. He stretched out his body and gave a huge yawn. He was still very tired, but at least the nap afforded him a little rejuvenation. He did feel somewhat better than he had, though he felt he could have used another hour.

He stood to his feet and finished his stretches. He took a moment then to straighten the covers on the bed where they had become mussed as he laid. A sudden knock on the door made him pause. He narrowed his eyes slightly in irritation as he turned his gaze towards the door.

No doubt it was one of his brothers. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He didn't want to talk about it.

"Please go away," he called out.

"Leo?" Donatello's voice came through the door, somewhat muffled by the heavy wood, "Leo, please open the door? We need to talk. We're worried about you. Please, don't shut us out again like before."

Leo felt a stab of guilt in his heart at his words. Many months, almost a year, ago, he had once done this same thing. He wouldn't let his family reach him when it was clear he needed help, but it was different then. He had closed himself off completely from the whole world; his own heart even. He literally lived in a hell of his own making before he was able to break free of his self-destructive path with the wise help of the Ancient One.

It was not the case now. He just wasn't sure how to explain his feelings on Alisa to anyone else when he didn't half understand them himself. He felt perhaps embarrassed to.

A few moments of tentative silence passed as he thought on his brother's request. He really didn't want to share such private thoughts and feelings with him, but he did want to get his brothers off his back once and for all about it so they would quit their pestering with him. In order for that to happen, he needed to be cooperative and talk to them.

He did prefer to speak to Donny rather than Mike or Raph on the subject. He had to give them credit for their diplomatic choice. Obviously they knew he would be more inclined to open up to their brainy brother. He heard Don shift quietly outside the door as he waited. Leo heaved a deep sigh as he finally reached a decision and granted permission.

"Come in," he bade.

A moment later, the door slowly opened and revealed the purple-masked turtle behind it. Donny entered the room and gently shut the door behind him as he did. He then faced his brother and the two of them stood there quietly looking at each other. Leo knew Don was waiting for some sort of cue from him, but he was hesitant to give it. As much he hated to admit it to himself, he was scared to talk about this.

The silence between them only lasted for a minute or two, but it felt like years. Finally, Leonardo let out a heavy sigh and sank on the newly made bed to sit down. Don took it as an invitation and followed suit, but chose to sit in the chair that was in the room instead. He was aware he would have to breach the subject carefully to start off.

He cleared his throat a little.

"So, uh, have you heard from April yet?" he asked.

Leo nodded his head slightly and tried not to stare down at his hands he had resting in his lap. He suddenly felt very shy around his brother. He wished he had the ability to draw into his shell like his normal cousins so he could hide. He was never very good at being open with his feelings and rather preferred keeping them to himself. However, there was no turning back now.

"Yes," he replied, "She called earlier while I was practicing."

Don wasn't surprised. He and the others had sensed the change in his mood when he abruptly left the dojo and headed up here. He'd been brooding again; distraught and tense. They assumed perhaps the news he'd been given was bad at the way he was acting.

"What did she say?" he inquired.

Leo was quiet for a moment. He frowned and shifted his weight on the bed in an awkward manner. It appeared as if he were uncomfortable with the question. He then sighed.

"She got her," he finally said, his voice low, "April has her at the apartment."

Don raised his eye-ridges at this. Now he _was_ surprised. He knew April was resourceful, but it would be almost impossible for even her to have gotten the young woman out of the hospital. How did she manage to pull it off? Any story she'd come up with, no matter how plausible it seemed, should've at least aroused enough suspicion amongst the staff to refuse her.

Though if April had succeeded, then why-

"I-I can't get her out of my mind, Donny," Leo's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts, "She's driving me insane."

It was obvious to what "she" he was referring to. He swallowed, taking a deep breath as he attempted to bring his emotions back under control. Don noticed he was griping the edge of the mattress hard enough that his knuckles were starting to turn a paler green from cutting off the circulation. The expression on his face was unreadable, but his eyes betrayed the anguish he felt that lied within their sapphire depths.

"I can't describe what it feels like," he continued, "It's almost as if she's haunting me and no matter how hard I try to keep fighting it, I find I can't escape. I don't know what exactly happened that night, but she's made some kind of connection with me. I don't understand why and I'm never going to until I can get some answers."

Don was pleased to hear this confession of sorts out of him. He actually didn't expect to get this far with him, so it was indeed a tremendous accomplishment. He sat there quietly absorbing his brother's words. After a few moments of contemplation, he looked squarely at his older brother in the eyes.

"You're going to see her tonight, aren't you?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

If Leo was surprised at the assertion, he didn't show it. He narrowed his eyes slightly at Donatello, his gaze becoming somewhat callous.

"Are you going to try and stop me?" he challenged, his voice steadily rising with emotion, "Because you can't, Donny. I have to see her; I _need_ to. I'll never be at peace at this rate and I wonder when I'll finally snap from this emotional torture. I have to know who she really is; why I feel this way about her."

Don put up a hand in a defensive gesture, a little stunned at his outburst.

"Whoa, easy, Leo," he soothed, "It's okay. No one's going to stop you. It'd be useless anyway. We know you. You'd go no matter what."

He paused for a moment and then sighed as he shook his head.

"I'll be honest with you, however, Leo," he continued, "I don't like the idea one bit. There's too much risk involved, but I trust you to know what you're doing."

He stood up from his chair then and made his way to the bed at Leo's side. He reached to lay a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle assuring squeeze.

"I wish you good luck, bro," he told him, quietly, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Leo relaxed considerably and the angry expression on his face dissipated as it became gentle once more. The corners of his mouth lifted now into a small smile.

"Thanks, Donny," he answered, softly, "I appreciate it."

Donatello returned the smile.

"Anytime, bro," he replied.

This exchange brought them to a comfortable silence and a sense of peace had fallen over the room. It signaled the conversation was over. After lingering another moment, Don eventually turned to leave.

Leo watched him until he'd gone and then fell back across the bed with a heavy, relieved sigh. That had almost been physically draining, certainly emotional, but he felt as if more weight was lifted off his chest now. He knew Donny would tell the others, but it wouldn't matter. They couldn't do anything to stop him.

He closed his eyes and focused to listen for any sounds coming from downstairs. It wasn't long before he heard faint, but distinct yelling reach his ears and he felt himself almost cringe. It was easy to discern who it was. He knew Raphael was furious with his decision to see Alisa. However, it was expected given how his temperamental brother seemed to downright loathe her. It worried him almost, especially if in the future there was ever a chance she'd end up staying around.

Raph was usually suspicious of any human they encountered on a personal level, but he was never this extreme. The feeling of hate he emanated towards her was so strong. It was the reason why Leo wouldn't have talked to him as he had with Don. He would've never understood how much the mission tonight meant to him.

Leo listened for a moment longer before everything finally grew relatively quiet again and then opened his eyes. He needed to prepare himself for what the evening would bring. As he sat up, he caught a glimpse of the denim backpack that lay in a heap near his bed where he'd left it the night before from out of the corner of his eye.

He'd not touched it since. He'd already found out all what there was to know within the bag, but it was maybe more than he wanted to. He should take it with him to return to her. She would want to have it back.

He rose to his feet and stepped forward to retrieve the pack. An electrifying sensation traveled up his arm and down his spine as he held it. He gave an involuntary shiver in response. It emanated her very essence. He quickly set the bag down on his bed as if it burned him.

For a moment, he stared at it as his feelings once again became an undistinguishable mess. He wanted to ignore them; turn them off. If only that was as easy as flipping a switch to turn off a light. He was sure he wouldn't be teetering on the edge of insanity right now if he could.

He screwed his eyes shut tight as if to block it all out. He began to take several deep breaths as he tried to remain controlled and calm. He couldn't afford to lose it. He was so close now to getting his life back to normal again. Only hours remained and it would be over for good. He could lay it to rest. He wouldn't have to give Alisa another thought.

He kept repeating this in his mind and soon started feeling better. He took one last deep breath, held it a moment, and then slowly exhaled as he opened his eyes. He avoided looking at his bed and turned away to start walking to the back of his room to his meditation spot.

He didn't bother with lighting candles this time, but he did light the incense. Gentle tendrils of smoke curled around him. The scent of the burning jasmine and honeysuckle pleasantly filled his nostrils and brought a small smile to his lips. He was reminded of a past summer spent at Casey's farm when those flowers were in bloom. It was one of his favorite smells of the season.

Leo sank down on the cushion and folded his legs under him in the lotus position. He closed his eyes and meditated until nearly dinner time. Aware of the approaching hour, his mind then began to slip out of the trance with the grace and ease of a professional. Slowly, he opened his eyes, but continued to remain motionless as he adjusted to the realm of living once more.

As he did, he reflected upon his visit to the astral plane. He had not been successful in seeking the answers he would have liked, but it hadn't been entirely fruitless either. He'd found his grandfather, Hamato Yoshi, and spent time talking with him. While Yoshi had comforted his frustrated young grandson, he had also left the poor turtle more utterly confused than ever.

He approved of Leonardo's venture to seeing the young woman tonight, but warned him what he thought would be the end would be in fact only the beginning. He'd had a little knowing smile on his face as he said it. His grandfather was being purposefully cryptic.

At any other time, Leo would have mulled over such a wise message, but currently it served to further agitate him instead. He'd lost his patience. It was clear testimony of the fact that the ninja was bordering dangerously close to falling over the edge.

Yoshi again succeeded in calming him and Leo felt ashamed of his actions. He apologized to his grandfather, but Yoshi was not angry. He merely smiled and briefly placed his hand on the turtle's shoulder to assure him. He then wished him good luck and bid him farewell as Leo had lost the connection and exited the realm.

He sat now and stared blankly at the burning incense in front of him, which had been reduced to little more than a smolder at this point. He could feel a knot began to form in the middle of his chest and his breathing grow heavier. His eyes started to sting and fill with water. He felt like crying and he was so damn near close to it, but he found that he couldn't. The tears stubbornly remained unshed. He was past the point to even cry.

He sniffled once and hastily wiped the moisture from his eyes. He soon regained his bearings and altered his position to rise to his feet. He snuffed out the remains of the incense as he did so. He headed to the door and opened it to step out of his room. He walked to the stairs and descended to the main floor.

As he neared the kitchen, the scents of dinner reached his nose and he felt his stomach rumble low with hunger. Well, it was a good sign he supposed that his appetite was slowly returning to normal again. He did feel a little more relaxed now than he had in a couple of days, but he was still nowhere like his old self. That wouldn't change until after tonight's meeting at April's. However, with Yoshi's prophecy now in his mind, he was worried things wouldn't turn out like he planned.

He nearly groaned out loud. Why couldn't he stop thinking so much about this? That was what his problem was. If he let himself, he tended to overanalyze things. He would then begin to second guess himself and waver in his certainty. He would be a lot better if he just followed through with his initial thoughts and handle whatever unforeseen consequence there was when he got there. He was good at that anyway.

He headed in to the kitchen, hearing the low voices of his family where they were already gathered at the table waiting for him. They stopped immediately upon his entrance. He managed a smile at them. Don and Mikey smiled in return at his appearance, as did his father, but Raphael refused to look at him and turned his head away.

Leo felt a little hurt, but had expected it. He quickly brushed it off, however, and took his usual place beside Splinter. The rat caught his attention and slightly raised a questioning eyebrow at his oldest son. Leo knew what he was asking. It came as no surprise to him that Splinter would have heard of his plans for the evening, but he felt like a guilty child under his gaze. Shamefully, he bowed his head and nodded it.

From the sidelines, Raph watched with a smirk on his face. The others glared at him which he glared back. Splinter was fully aware of the impending argument about to erupt and shot his three younger sons a stern look. They immediately appeared contrite, save for Raph as his expression continued to remain dark. After a moment, Splinter returned his attention to Leonardo.

"You are aware that I know of the endeavor you are partaking in this evening?" he stated.

"Yes, _Sensei_," Leo replied, quietly, keeping his head bowed.

The rat narrowed his gaze as he scrutinized his son. Splinter felt unsettled with Leonardo's intentions. He knew he desired to seek out the answers to heal his troubled spirit, but the old master believed it would be a mistake. Whether he was careful or not, which there was no doubt he wouldn't be, there was still a potential for much risk.

He was torn, however, as he could not explicitly forbid him to go. Leo was suffering emotionally and the family did not wish to see him go on for much longer. He was destroying himself from within once again.

He needed to expel the burden he had shouldered upon himself. He would not give up otherwise. Splinter found he could not deny him that, despite his uneasy feelings of the manner in which he was choosing to do it. With a heavy sigh, Splinter began to speak again.

"I do not approve of this, Leonardo," he said.

Leo felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach at these words. Would he have to go against his master? He didn't want to, but if he had to he would.

"However," he heard Splinter continue, "I know how much it means to you. Therefore, I cannot nor will I stop you from going to Ms. O'Neil's to see the young lady. You are old enough now that you can make your own judgments and I have full faith in you that you will judge correctly."

Leo lifted his head up almost instantly and he couldn't help the smile that was growing on his face. He then bowed again in respect and gratitude to the rat.

"Thank you, _Sensei_," he answered, softly.

"You're lettin' him go?!" Raphael erupted, suddenly.

"Raphael," Splinter reprimanded, "Leonardo needs this so he can put it all behind him and finally be at peace."

"I can't believe…!" Raph raged.

"_Nodoka!"_ the rat interrupted, uttering the command sharply, "Enough. It does not concern you."

Raph bit back another protest, knowing it was unwise to push Splinter any further. Instead, he turned and went back to eating his dinner, but not before he shot a dark glare in the direction of his older sibling. Leo was going to get himself into trouble with this girl; he just knew it.

She'd hurt him like Karai did and the Kunoichi had nearly destroyed his brother from the inside out. That girl would be all their undoing. How could he be so blind? He was deliberately setting himself up to take another fall.

Leonardo simply ignored the look and began eating his own dinner. He was happy to have _Sensei's_ consent, but he felt he would've gone regardless. He wasn't going to let Raph's behavior affect his mood. His brother could bitch all he wanted to. It wasn't going to change the fact he would be seeing Alisa tonight as planned.

Leo finished dinner and then helped himself to a small slice of the red velvet cake Michelangelo had baked earlier. After dessert, he excused himself from the table and walked out of the kitchen. He still had a couple of hours before he was to leave for April's, but he wasn't sure what he could do to pass the time. If he were any of his brothers, he would spend it either playing video games, tinkering with the Shell Cycle, or burying himself in his latest invention. He was not, however, and he had few hobbies he enjoyed; Ninjitsu, reading, occasional cooking and painting and drawing.

His family didn't know the latter; they had no idea he could. He kept his work hidden and had never shown it to them. Most of his drawings were meant for his eyes only anyway and he much preferred it that way. At any rate, he was much too modest to go around looking for recognition and praise. Besides, Mikey paraded enough of his own drawings for the both of them.

It was at times like these Leo found it helped putting an image to his thoughts. He liked to sit at his desk and draw whatever creation would come forth to his mind onto his sketch pad. It was also how he first discovered he had a talent for art.

Sometimes he didn't have to think about what to draw. His hand would simply start flowing across the page with the pencil as if it had a life of its own. It was only here he allowed himself to lose control and let his imagination take flight. It was the only time he never constrained his desires and emotions.

He rounded the corner to the stairs and began to ascend them to his bedroom. A sudden harsh and demanding call of his name, however, made him halt. He turned and faced the red-masked turtle standing at the bottom of the stairs. Raphael glowered up at him. Leo narrowed his own eyes in response to him in a cold, impassive stare.

Neither of them spoke, appearing to have a silent conversation of sorts. Whatever words were being exchanged between them, it was making the temperamental turtle angrier and angrier with each passing moment. Leo remained calm, cool and resolute.

"Leonardo, you're freakin' insane!" Raph finally exploded.

"You have lost it, bro," he continued, "Can't you open your eyes and see she's just another Karai? She's trouble, Leo, I know it. She's been trouble since you found her bleedin' in the sewers. You're already under some mind control with her."

The reference to Karai stung and Leo winced inwardly. He had come a long way since those days where after she'd violently betrayed him and he rejected his own heart as a result. However, no matter how much time had passed, the events were still as fresh in his mind as if they had happened only yesterday. Yes, he had been a complete fool that time, but it was different this time; Alisa was different. There was this gut feeling he had about her, and he had learned to trust his instincts.

"I am not crazy, Raph," he replied, matter-of-factly, in a low voice, "I know what I am doing."

"You may not think so," he continued, "But I am doing it to protect us; to protect _me_. It can't go on like this or I very well _will_ end up insane. I don't think any of us wants me to have a relapse. I have to know what the truth of her connection is to me."

Raph snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Obsessive as always, aren't you, Leo?" he said, "You just can't let go of something. You won't rest until you find every possible answer."

Leonardo regarded his brother pensively.

"Someone has to," he answered, quietly.

Raphael shook his head.

"And that's why you drive yourself crazy; you think too much," he stated.

"I thought that was Donny," Leo quipped, his lips curling slightly into a wry smile.

The witty remark caused Raph to stare in surprise at his big brother for a moment. Leo was making jokes? This wasn't like him at all. Mikey was the one to make light of a serious situation, not him. How close was he teetering on the edge? Raph felt his uneasiness grow steadily with each passing moment.

"Leo, you need help," he advised, genuinely concerned, "And you don't need to get it by going to her. You need to come to us; to talk to Master Splinter."

The roles had been strangely reversed and he wasn't sure that he liked it. He wasn't good at this sort of thing. That was Leo's forte, but at the moment the blue-masked turtle didn't appear to be in his right mind to handle himself that way. So Raph figured it had to be up to him to set him straight now. It looked as if no one else was going to do anything to stop him. Even Splinter had given his blessing and it escaped his comprehension as to why he wasn't getting more involved.

The smile had long disappeared from Leo's face and his expression was hard and serious once more. He was angry as well, but the only outward sign he gave of it was in his blazing sapphire eyes. He was doing well to keep his temper in check.

"I appreciate your concern, Raphael," he spoke, his voice stoic and even, "But I can handle this on my own and it's she alone that holds the key to my answers. Now, if you'll excuse me."

He then turned and continued on his way up the stairs leaving Raph speechless at the bottom. After a moment, he heard him curse under his breath before he stomped off in the direction of the dojo. The faint sound of heavy padded thudding soon followed as the punching bag was being worked.

Leo finally reached his room and closed the door behind him as he entered. He leaned his shell back against the wood for a few moments and breathed out a heavy sigh. He began to mull the conversation with his brother over in his mind. Was he right? Maybe he was being a little overly obsessed with Alisa?

He shook his head. No. Raph… just didn't understand. None of his family for that matter really did, but at least they seemed to be more supportive of him than his hotheaded sibling was. However, the more he thought on it, the more he began to approach his behavior at another angle and considered it a different method. In his own way, Raph was trying to only protect him.

A faint smile crossed Leo's mouth then. He truly was appreciative of his concern, but he didn't need to worry about him. He'd be fine. At least, he hoped. There was really no way of knowing and it was one of the things that had Leo anxious and set on edge.

He eventually pulled away from the door and let his gaze wander to his desk at the back of the room. The sketch book lying in wait on the surface seemed to beckon to him. He readily accepted its invitation and walked over to sit down in the chair behind the desk. He adjusted his position until he was comfortable and then focused his attention on the book. He flipped it to a blank page and picked up his pencil.

For the next two hours, his hand was a flurry of activity, rapidly creating hundreds of strokes with the pencil. Every now and then, he would switch from the pencil to charcoal and back again. His eyes were narrowed with focus and his brow furrowed deep with concentration. He had no real idea in mind of what he was drawing, but he let his feelings and the pencil guide him as usual.

At long last, he finally finished and laid down his art tools. He looked over then and checked the time on his alarm clock. It was almost ten. He needed to get ready to go over to April's.

He swallowed hard. The nervous feeling had returned and this time his stomach proceeded to twist itself into knots. It was so strong he felt like he was going to throw up. The time was at hand now and there was no turning back. Though, he had no intention to do anything of the sort. He breathed in deeply, letting each breath out slowly as he tried to calm and collect himself. He just wanted to get this over with and get on with his life.

He remembered the drawing and spared a quick glance of the picture on the paper. At first, he couldn't believe what he was seeing and did a double take. Then he felt a cold chill run down his spine and his body shivered involuntarily. The image before him was of a face of a young girl.

He'd drawn _her_ as exactly as he last saw her. The morning she'd awakened amongst them and was later taken to the hospital; those intense emerald eyes boring their gaze into him. His hands were literally almost shaking as he hastily closed the sketchbook.

"This is going to end tonight," he whispered to himself.

He stood up from his chair and strode to the bed where he retrieved his sheathed katanas in the corner. He strapped them on and then grabbed the backpack on the bed, slinging the good strap over one shoulder. He walked to the door and opened it quietly. He listened to the sounds in the lair for a moment. Except for the soft hum of Donatello's computer and the faint sound effects from Michelangelo's video game, the household was silent.

Leo slipped out of his room, down the hall and stairs and into the dark sewer tunnels. He had a mission and he would see to it that he succeeded. Little did he know Fate was at work and it had other plans for him.

End Chapter Six


	7. Fate

Fate  
Chapter Seven

Another update so soon? Wow. It's a miracle. Yeah, no long wait on the next chapter. I breezed through this in a matter of weeks. I finally reached the scene I've been waiting to write for nearly three years that I thought of that ultimately started this story. Reaching this milestone, the inspiration just poured and I didn't stop writing until it was done.

So for your reading pleasure, here is chapter seven, where woman and turtle finally formally meet.

* * *

Alisa spent the rest of the day and into the evening sleeping on and off. Around dinner, April returned and served her another wonderful meal. This time it was a baked chicken breast, mashed potatoes, steamed carrots and a soft roll with another glass of milk. There was even cherry Jello for dessert. To the malnourished young woman, it was like Thanksgiving.

When she had finished, April then helped her to get a bath and change the dressings around her head with fresh ones. The older woman had gone out on a short shopping trip earlier to find a few things for Alisa to wear that would fit her, including underwear. The pale blue-white nightgown that she had picked out for her to sleep in was still a little big and long on the tiny woman, but it was much better than the gown of April's she'd been wearing.

Alisa was nearly moved to tears by the kind and generous gesture. She'd never expected Ms. O'Neil to be this good to her. She surprised the red-head as she gave her a hug. It would've been better if she'd expressed her gratitude in words, but she wasn't quite ready yet to reveal that she could indeed talk. When she felt the time was right, she knew she would.

Clean and freshly clothed, April assisted Alisa back to bed and wished her goodnight. The young woman smiled at her and then carefully turned onto her side towards the window as she closed her eyes. She vaguely heard the door close indicating April's exit. She was already well on her way to being fast asleep, but it was not to last long.

Sometime later in the night, Alisa peeled her eyes open to the dark room as something awakened her. It wasn't a nightmare this time, but something else. She sensed it first. The atmosphere in the apartment had suddenly changed dramatically. The air was now thick with tension and frustration. She then heard it; soft hushed voices coming from outside beyond her door. Judging by their tone, they seemed to be in a heated discussion.

Alisa frowned slightly as she concentrated, but that was a mistake. She nearly yelped with the pain in her head that it caused. She gave a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes momentarily as she channeled her mind to redirect the flow of chi.

Gradually, she began to feel the pain ebb away and soon was gone. She breathed out a sigh of relief and opened her eyes again. Pain was only a matter of the mind. All it took was such mental blocks to keep it controlled.

The voices, higher now, interrupted her thoughts and they distinctively sounded like they were arguing. One of them, Alisa could distinguish as April's, but the other one belonged to a stranger. Judging by the soft baritone, it was definitely male. He seemed very distraught and was pleading with her.

Though Alisa couldn't make out his words, he seemed to be highly upset with the woman and it made her curious as to why. Something else about his voice tugged at the back of her consciousness. It rang familiar to her as if she'd heard it somewhere before. Like perhaps from a distant long forgotten dream.

Alisa suddenly felt compelled to investigate to find out more. She had to know who this man was that was creating such a feeling in her. Perhaps it could even be her rescuer. April had said he'd been eager to meet her, but from April's adamancy now it seemed as if she didn't want him to.

Carefully, Alisa arose and sat up in bed. She pulled the covers away and turned to the side to plant her feet on the floor. Gingerly, she stood up and tested her weight. She was feeling a little stronger than earlier, but that didn't mean she was ready to run the Boston Marathon. She still had to take it easy.

Slowly, she began to take small steps away from the bed. It was more of a shuffle than a walk, but yet she was still doing quite well for someone in her condition. She made it to the door and then had to rest a bit. While she did so, she leaned up against the door and pressed her ear to the wood.

She could hear their words more clearly now. The man had stopped his pleas and he was very angry. April was just as much so. Alisa heard him dispute that she didn't understand the importance of this was to him. April answered that she did, but he was forgetting that the young woman's health was more important.

This bit of revelation caused Alisa to pull away from the door in surprise. It was her they were talking about. _She_ was the reason why they were arguing with each other. The young woman had heard enough at this point and decided she needed to take some sort of action. She couldn't let them continue to fight like this, especially not over her.

She reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening the door very quietly. She stepped out of her room and into the main area or what was also the living room. The voices could be heard in the kitchen area, which was around the corner from the guest bedroom.

Though her gait was slow and uneven, her footsteps were quiet against the soft carpet as she padded in that direction. It was also because of the years she'd spent training in ninjitsu. She was no expert by any means. She only knew enough of the art to sufficiently defend herself, but she was nearly a master at stealth. Being quiet was second nature to her.

The argument was starting to wind down and April and the man's voices were lower and calmer now. The man sounded utterly defeated and the older woman's voice was soft and soothing as if comforting him. Alisa then heard hardwood chairs scraping against linoleum. She assumed they must have sat down at a table.

She crept around the corner and the kitchen came into view. She saw the table and April sitting across from what Alisa had thought was a man, with his head in his hands in an agonized manner. Instead, she saw something very different; something that was obviously not human. It, because now she didn't know what this was, had vibrant emerald green skin and what appeared to be a _turtle's shell_ on its back.

A pair of swords was strapped across its shell in a crisscross fashion and a blue ninja mask was wrapped around its bald head. It was very muscular and very toned as if it worked out a lot. She noted its human-like physique, but its hands had only three thick fingers and its feet sported only two toes. The young woman could only stand there and stare, her eyes wide with shock and fascination.

It was April that finally noticed she was there and a look of fear and shock crossed her features. They must have wakened her up, but how did she have the strength to manage to walk from her room to the kitchen unaided? Nevertheless, she was here and if something wasn't done soon, the situation could turn very ugly.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

Leonardo lifted his head as he heard her speak. She sounded anxious all of a sudden and she appeared distressed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

However, within a moment of his question, he quickly realized what had prompted her outburst. He could sense _her_ presence behind him. Slowly, he turned around in his chair. His eyes then lay upon the petite thin woman standing a short distance away in a pale blue and white nightgown.

Her long golden dark brown locks laid softly around her shoulders and down her back. If not for the bandaging around her head she would've passed off as a wingless angel. Instantly, he recalled the poem he read in her book. With a feeling of great compassion, he knew then the broken angel was a reference to her. With that feeling also came the desire to protect her.

Her emerald gaze was wide and intense and it captured his own sapphire eyes within it. He found he was unable to tear away.

"Leo, don't make any sudden moves," April cautioned him, her voice low.

He slowly nodded his head. Neither of them knew what Alisa was going to; how she would react. For the moment, she was just staring at him with her mouth slightly agape and her eyes as big as saucers. He was tense as he waited, fearing she would scream, faint or worse.

However, he noticed her look was different from what the normal reaction would be to him or one of his brothers. Rather than appearing disgusted and horrified as she should have been, she was actually regarding him in a way that resembled a child-like fascination and amazement. It was certainly not the reaction he was expecting of her after her initial encounter with him and his brothers days earlier. It completely dumbfounded him.

Alisa was stunned almost beyond comprehension. Her dreams weren't a byproduct of her concussion after all. This… creature proved they were real. She continued to hold her eyes with its. Their deep blue reminded her of the color of the sky at twilight just before the first pinpoints of starlight broke through. Framed against the lighter blue of the bandana, they were even more striking.

Wait. Deep blue in lighter blue…

"It's _you_," she whispered, suddenly, "You're the one from my dream."

Leo and April were stunned as she spoke and both stared at her in disbelief. They looked at each other for a moment and then back at the young woman.

"You can talk?" April finally asked, incredulously.

Alisa turned to her, finally breaking her gaze off with the turtle creature, and nodded.

"I could always talk," she replied, her voice a little louder now, but still soft, "But I couldn't let it be known."

"I'm sorry I led you on, but I had no other choice," she continued, "I have to be very careful with the people that I come in contact with. I had to make certain you had no ulterior motive other than rescuing me. Of which I could never begin to repay you for and all the care and hospitality you have given me. I am far more grateful than you'll ever know."

She then gave a slight bow to the red-head. April blushed a little and smiled warmly at the young lady.

"Thank you," she answered, "But I can't take all the credit. It was Leo here who arranged for your escape. He was the one that saved your life in the sewers."

She gestured to the creature in front of her. Alisa again took in the sight of him and once more her green eyes locked with his blue ones. Where she figured most people would run in fear and horror from him, she actually found herself feeling quite the opposite. He intrigued her very much and she felt she had to know more of him.

"Thank you," she told him, quietly "I owe you."

Her voice was soft, warm and gentle as a summer's breeze and melodic as a mountain brook. The description did sound perhaps cheesy to him, but he was male last he checked and he'd be a fool not to notice. Her voice was indeed pretty.

He gave her a somewhat sheepish smile. It sort of embarrassed him when he was put in the spotlight like this.

"You're welcome," he said, his own voice quiet, "But you owe me nothing. It was the honorable thing to do."

Alisa smiled back at him a little. She was starting to like him already.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Leonardo," he answered, "But my brothers, April and Casey call me Leo."

"Leonardo," she repeated, letting the name roll off her tongue in an almost silvery tone, "'Brave Lion'."

She appeared to study him, her eyes never leaving his.

"You have a kind and courageous heart," she continued, softly, "And your soul is pure and gentle. You are a great warrior and a fierce protector. You were born to be a leader."

Leo could only blink in response. He was struck absolutely speechless at her assessment. How in the hell could she know all this about him when she was told nothing beforehand? It made him feel very vulnerable and he was more than a little unnerved about it.

Alisa noticed the same look on his face as when she had done this to other people. It hurt her more right now than it ever did because it seemed even a freak thought she was a freak. Why couldn't she just turn her damn powers off?

"I… I'm sorry," she stammered, dropping her gaze and lowering her head, "Please, forgive me."

He snapped back to his senses at her apology and was confounded yet again. Why did she feel the need to? If anything, he should be the one apologizing to her for giving her the wrong impression that he was offended. On the contrary, he was completely flattered. Not to mention somewhat embarrassed. No one had ever described him quite like that.

"No, don't apologize," he said, gently, "You've done nothing wrong. I was just taken by surprise is all."

He smiled warmly at her to reassure her. She lifted her head a bit and managed a weak smile in return. He was sincere in his words and she easily forgave him. He rose from his chair suddenly and walked over closer to her. Now they were within arm's length of each other. She could see in addition to his mask and weapons, he wore a traditional leather belt around his waist, elbow and knee pads and leather wraps on his wrists.

She had to tilt her head back slightly to look up at his face. At a height of 5'3", she stood a good three inches shorter than he was. In contrast to his size and bulk, she looked absolutely frail and tiny next to him. He could easily snap her in two, but she had no fear of him doing such a thing. Though she knew almost nothing about him, she felt herself trusting him completely. It was because of meeting him she'd chosen to break her vow of silence.

Leonardo gazed deeply into her eyes, feeling once again that indescribable and unexplainable bond between them. Alisa could feel it too and she was drawn into him as she heard his unvoiced emotions directed towards her. His aura was all around and within her. His spirit was confused, troubled and unsettled. She was too weak to handle it and it overwhelmed her.

Suddenly, her knees buckled from under her and she started to crumble to the floor. Leo barely had time to register it. Quick as lightening, he caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Alisa!" he heard himself crying out.

It took him a moment to realize she was not unconscious, but her eyes were screwed tightly shut. Her face was contorted with pain and her breathing was heavy and slightly labored. April had jumped to her feet the moment she saw the young woman fall and was at their sides in an instant.

"Leo, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

What he didn't let it on to her was that he was scared; terrified even. Alisa was going to die this time and it would be his fault. He'd screwed up again. Except saving her life, it seemed he couldn't do anything right with her.

"Do you think maybe we should take her back to the hospital?" April suggested.

He felt his eyes widen at the thought. No. He'd never take her back to that place. It wasn't safe there. If she didn't die, she'd be killed by the enemies that sought her. She was staying here and he would do everything in his power to keep her alive. Although, he did notice now her breathing was starting to return to normal again.

However, it wasn't he that voiced the disapproval, but Alisa. To their astonishment, the young woman slowly opened her eyes and spoke.

"No," she whispered, weakly, "No, it's okay. I'll be fine. I just need to lie down. I've been up too long."

She didn't dare mention the true reason why she'd nearly passed out. They'd never understand. Leonardo's chi was too strong for her to fully assess it beyond her initial but brief encounter. She would have to wait possibly many weeks until she was strong enough to. He was truly a unique being inside and out.

"You shouldn't have been up to begin with," April scolded.

There was no denying that. Alisa was not supposed to be out of bed and only for short periods of time if needed. However, what the red-head didn't know, but would soon find out, was that she could be rather stubborn at times.

"You are right," she agreed, a little contrite, "But I was awakened by such a tense, angry and uneasy feeling in the air. I couldn't go back to sleep with it bothering me so."

She glanced at both April and Leo as she said this. They now looked guilty themselves.

"We are very sorry that our disagreement got out of hand and disturbed you," Leo apologized, "It was not meant to happen."

Alisa looked up to his face and smiled faintly. With each discovery she made of his personality he displayed, she was growing to like him more and more. His physical attributes continued to amaze her as well. She could feel his skin through her nightgown. It was smooth like hers, but had a soft leathery texture to it. It was also a little calloused in places.

His plastron felt weird to her as well. While it was tough and solid as a normal turtle's plastron would be, it wasn't hard as rock. It did not constrict his movements in the least. For how she watched him sit, bend and even twist, it couldn't for him to be so flexible. There had to be an intriguing story behind him and she hoped she'd learn it soon.

"It's okay," she replied, "And if it hadn't had happened, I wouldn't have met you. That compensates it rather well, don't you think?"

He didn't know what to say, so he simply gave her a small and somewhat shy smile in return. He supposed she was right. He wouldn't have gotten to even see her tonight otherwise. After he'd traveled all this way, April refused to let him.

It was why he'd become so angry and upset, which ultimately led to their argument. She was essentially going back on her word to him. Still, she'd managed to convince him to wait until Alisa was stronger when the young woman had stumbled in on them. It seemed Fate had lent a hand to that, he decided.

"Okay, I think there's been enough excitement for one night," April interrupted, suddenly, "Let's get you back to bed, Alisa. Leo, would you mind carrying her?"

"Wait, I can walk," Alisa instantly protested, "I'm strong enough."

"You'll do no such thing," April reprimanded, "Leo will take you to your room. Won't you, Leo?"

Alisa set her jaw firmly, which did not escape the turtle's attention. She was serious and would not be dissuaded. He should warn April not to push her. He more easily recognized Alisa's independent nature.

It was clear she was not used to people helping her. It was not to say she wouldn't accept their help if she felt she needed it. However, after fending for herself for so long, she wasn't readily able to rely on others. It wasn't something she could change overnight either.

"I think that can be arranged," he said, gently, to Alisa.

She smiled faintly at him. At least it seemed he understood.

"Leo!" April hissed.

He looked over at her with one eye-ridge slightly raised and shook his head. There was a subtle warning behind his expression, which caused her to keep her mouth shut from further objections. It seemed he knew something she didn't and it would not be wise for her to continue.

Pleased with her compliance, although it was reluctant, he nodded and gave a small smile. He then turned back to Alisa.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, softly.

Carefully, he set her upright to her feet and allowed her to stand. However, he kept one hand on her shoulder to help steady her. At first, she wobbled on legs that felt like limp noodles to her and thought she'd fall down again. Of course, Leo would've probably caught her if she did.

Slowly, however, she found her strength returning and in the process became more balanced. She brought one tentative foot forward to take a step. She felt the turtle take his hand off her shoulder as she did. Though, he did not leave her side. She put her other foot in front of her for another step, which was also successful. So far so good.

Leo walked alongside of her, just within reach to help her should she need it. April followed closely behind them. Considering her condition, both were amazed at how well the young lady was doing. She seemed to be made of some tough stuff. She had good survival instincts it appeared. She'd not have gotten this far if she hadn't.

Five minutes later, they reached the guest bedroom and Alisa entered with both her escorts. By now, she wasn't doing so great. The last of her strength was draining fast from her body. Her legs threatened to give out from under her, but she was almost to the bed and so she forced herself to move on. She could make it; it wasn't that far.

All her of energy was spent when she finally reached it and crawled in or more like fell in. Her body ached, her head throbbed even worse, and the resulting jolt of her crash on the bed made everything scream in pain. She grinded her teeth and shut her eyes against the pillow. Why did she insist she could do this? What point did she have to prove to them?

There was none; only her stubborn pride preventing to accept the help she really needed. However, she wasn't about to be carried like a helpless child. She'd endured that humility once with Ms. O'Neil coming here from the hospital. Nevertheless, April began fussing over her like a mother hen, which soon turned to scolding.

"Why wouldn't you let Leo take you to your room?" she demanded, "Why did you insist on doing it yourself when you know very well you aren't feeling well enough?"

She then turned her tirade on the turtle.

"And _you_ had to encourage her," she accused, "You knew she wasn't able to."

Leo narrowed his eyes slightly as he frowned at her. April was suddenly acting as if she were Alisa's mother. He didn't expect for her to be this maternal towards the young woman. She was applying the same big sister role to Alisa as she would often do with him or his family.

"Because it wouldn't have done us any good to argue with her," he stated, his voice quiet and even, "I believe she's not used to having someone there for her and when you do things yourself for a long time, it's hard to accept it. We'll have to give her time to adjust."

Alisa heard them talking, but through her exhausted haze she couldn't understand their words. A moment later, she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and she struggled to open her eyes. When she did, she saw the turtle standing over her. He looked very concerned.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, softly.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I will. Thank you."

She closed her eyes again. She felt the bed covers being pulled over her body and adjusted gently around her shoulders. She breathed a deep sigh and mustered enough strength to open her eyes once more. She saw Leonardo moving away from the bed now.

"Will I see you again?" she inquired.

He paused at her voice and turned slightly towards her. Her heavily sleep laden emerald eyes searched his questioningly. He'd thought tonight that he'd just see her once, get over whatever was bugging him with her, and go on with his life. Instead, things had turned out very differently and he realized now he couldn't just walk away from her anymore. It wasn't the end, but only the beginning and he found himself wanting to see her again too.

In his mind's eye, he swore he saw his grandfather Yoshi smiling a little smugly at him. Still, Leo felt the corners of his mouth lifting into a warm smile as he looked at her. Yeah. Yeah, he'd come back. There was still a lot he wanted to learn about her.

"Yes, I think so," he finally replied, softly.

Her pale lips fluttered into the faintest of smiles, for it was all she could muster, at the answer. She then gave another long sigh and closed her eyes for good this time, instantly dropping off to sleep. April sighed herself, relieved that the young woman was finally resting.

She turned to speak to Leo, but found he was already well on his way out of the room. She spotted his long bandana tails disappearing around the bend. Quickly, she hurried after him, pausing long enough to gently shut the door behind her.

She caught up with him in the kitchen. He was staring out the window he'd entered earlier when he came. His face was reflected in the glass, but the blank expression on it offered no clues as to what he was thinking.

"Leo?" she called to him, quietly.

He remained silent; still as a statue. Nearly a minute passed before he even moved and then he turned away from the window to glance at her. She looked worried.

"Is Alisa all right?" he asked, afraid for a moment she had suffered a relapse.

"She's fine; still sleeping," she assured, "I'm actually worried now about you. What's wrong?"

He hesitated at the question, but then shook his head and gave her a small half smile.

"It's nothing," he answered, his voice low, "I'll be fine."

"I think it's time for me to be heading home anyway," he added.

He was hoping he could sleep peacefully tonight for the first time in days. At the moment, however, that didn't seem so promising. His mind was running a million miles a second. He thought his head would explode with the many emotions it was trying to cram into it. He could feel the beginning of a headache coming on.

Leo returned to the window and grasped the bottom edge with his fingers. He raised it enough for him to slip through onto the fire escape. He checked first to see if the perimeter was clear before he stepped out. April stuck her head out behind him to see him off.

"Good night, April," he bade her, "I trust you'll be sure to keep an eye on Alisa?"

"Good night, Leo," she replied, "Of course I will and you can always call if you want to check up on her."

He nodded and headed to the ladder. He heard April shut the window as he climbed to the rooftop. When he'd reached it, he paused to look first out over the city and then at the clear night sky above him. A full moon shone directly on him. It was dark enough in this part of town where the stars could be seen, albeit still faint. The best place for stargazing was at Casey's farmhouse. The sky was absolutely beautiful there.

The night air was crisp, but not cold. It was a comfortable temperature, but not wise to stay out for too long yet.

"Nice night, ain't it?" a voice suddenly spoke behind him.

Leo instantly spun around towards the moonlit shadows. He did not attack for he knew the owner of the voice. Raphael stood leaning against the air conditioning unit with a grin. Leo began to grow angry with the intrusion. His brother certainly had a lot of nerve showing up like this.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, fiercely, "Are you following me?"

"What, I can't visit April too?" Raph replied, nonchalantly, acting coolly.

He stepped out of the shadows and sauntered towards his brother.

"Actually, I was out on a run," he continued, "And ended up here. Not that you'd believe me."

"How long have you been up here?" Leo ground out through gritted teeth.

He was trying very hard not to lose his cool, but this had been a private matter. Raph had invaded his personal space. His brother grinned at him again and Leo could feel dread creeping up from the pit of his stomach. Did he spy on him too?

"Long enough, bro," Raph stated, simply.

Leo felt his temper snap like dry timber. That spark ignited him and now he had no way to stop the rushing fire within.

"Raphael, how could you?!" he suddenly exploded, "Why did you have to follow me?! Why couldn't you just leave me alone with this like the rest?! Even Master Splinter let me go! They trusted me, why couldn't you?!"

"Well, excuse me for tryin' to protect my brother!" Raph shouted, matching him octave per octave now, "Next time, I won't be there to save your sorry ass! I only wanted to make sure that girl didn't try anything funny with you!"

"She's _harmless_, Raph!" Leo countered, "She's sick and hurt. I don't believe she would intentionally hurt anyone anyway, especially not me. So stop worrying."

Raph studied him for a few moments. While his hardened features didn't soften, his voice had a somewhat gentler tone to it when he finally spoke again.

"You've gotta soft spot for her, don'tcha?" he asked.

Leo felt his anger diminish in an instant at the question. He was calm and collected once more as his expression grew gentle and compassionate.

"Maybe I care about her," he replied, quietly, "I do know I just can't walk away and leave her anymore."

"Why not?" Raph demanded, "It's simple. You just don't come back. She won't like it, but she'll get over it."

"Raph, it's not that simple," Leo protested, raising his voice slightly again, "Something happened between us tonight. I want to go back and I made a promise to her I would."

The turtle in red sighed and shook his head.

"You're playin' with fire, bro," he warned, "And eventually you're goin' to get burned."

Leo took deep measured breaths as he tried to remain calm. Although, he did clench his hand loosely into a fist at his side; the only indication he was struggling to fight it.

"For the last and final time that I'm going to tell you," he began, his voice low, almost bordering on dangerous, "Alisa is _not_ Karai and I would appreciate if you would never compare the two ever again."

"Hey, I wasn't implyin' anything of the sort this time," Raph insisted, "But since you did, maybe you're the one that thinks so."

In that instant, Leo felt as if he were suffocating. He could hardly breathe with the intense rage and fury coursing through his body. However, a stab of fear managed to pierce his heart and freeze the anger. What if Raph was right? What if he was comparing the two, although unconsciously?

No. No, his brother was wrong. He knew for certain now the two women were very different. Though he had recognized some small similarities of Karai in Alisa, they were ultimately nothing alike. They couldn't be compared.

The allure and obsession of Alisa was as strong for him as Karai had been once when they were friends. That was the only thing that was really standing out to everyone for the past few days. It was what was making Raph act in the way he was in response.

_He really is only trying to protect me_, Leo mulled, silently.

Maybe he was being a little irrational in this case, but Raph didn't have to follow him. Worry or no, it didn't excuse the fact his brother had put his nose in where it didn't belong.

"No, I don't," he replied, calmly, "I know the two are nothing alike and it might be best for you to remember that too."

"I'll believe it when I see it, bro," Raph countered.

Leo sighed, but he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with him on this. His temperamental brother was also the cynical one. It took a lot of convincing to sway his view on things, especially where it involved humans. He just hoped he would see in time that he was wrong about Alisa and that he did nothing to inflict his suspicions upon her in the meantime.

"Well, I'm going to head home," he announced, "I'm beat. You coming?"

Raph shook his head.

"Nah," he replied, "I'm gonna stay out here a little longer. I'll be home in a while."

The blue masked ninja nodded and then turned to walk to the edge of the rooftop. He positioned himself, poised like a tiger waiting to spring upon his unsuspecting prey, and jumped to the next rooftop. He continued across the block like this until he came upon the sewer access they frequently used.

He silently dropped into the alley and pried the manhole cover off. He quickly slipped through the opening and pulled the heavy metal lid closed behind him. Once his feet touched the sewer floor, he started down the tunnel in the direction of the lair. Home was dark and silent when he reached it about ten minutes later. The rest of his family had obviously turned in for the night.

Leo followed that example and immediately went upstairs to his bedroom. When Raph would come home, he didn't know, but he really didn't care at the moment. All he was focused on was the warm soft comfort of his bed. He was so very _tired_. He hoped he could sleep tonight.

He shed his gear and then crawled in bed between the cool sheets. He laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. At long last, he finally did get the peaceful rest he craved.

End Chapter Seven


	8. Hidden Boundaries

Hidden Boundaries  
Chapter Eight

Hey, everyone. I've got another chapter for you and again it didn't take too long. I would've gotten it done sooner, but I had some stuff happen in my life, such as moving back to my parents' because I couldn't stand living with my roommate any longer. Three months isn't so bad though. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

April was aroused early the next morning by something strange. Her attention was immediately drawn to the air to the smell of cooking. The scent of pancakes and fried bacon wafted around her and throughout the small apartment. This discovery left her dumbfounded. Who in the world could be making breakfast?

Her first instinct was to panic, but then a thought hit her and she soon relaxed, even smiling a little. It must be Casey. He probably came over to have breakfast with her. He did have a key she'd given him to enter the store and the apartment if he wished. However, he could've at least had the courtesy to have called first.

"Casey Jones," she sighed, as she shook her head.

Although the tone of her voice suggested she was annoyed by his abrupt visit, she really wasn't. Despite the rough beginning to their relationship, she and the vigilante were growing steadily closer each day. They still fought every now and then, mostly over silly stuff, but they would usually make up by the end of the day. He really was a sweetheart, even if sometimes he was a bit of a dunderhead.

She sat up, pushing the covers back in the process. She got out of bed, pausing momentarily to slide her feet into a pair of fuzzy pink slippers at the side, and walked to the closet to grab her robe. She pulled it on and then stepped out of her room. She noticed something strange as she padded the short distance to the kitchen. The customary slight burnt aroma that usually accompanied Casey's cooking was missing. That was certainly odd.

She was greeted with two more strange and surprising discoveries when she reached the kitchen. The table was set not with the normal paper plates and plastic cutlery Casey used to save from doing dishes, but real china and silverware complete with glasses. The napkins were carefully folded and creased at the side of each plate and the silverware lay neatly upon them. April noticed this wasn't typically his style either.

There were two places set, but a third one had also been added as an afterthought it seemed. Why, she couldn't figure out, unless he thought Alisa would be joining them. On a covered platter in the middle of the table sat a stack of fluffy golden brown pancakes and crisp tender bacon. They appeared to be cooked to near perfection; not a single burnt or charred area to be seen.

As April studied the spread before her, however, there seemed to be something missing. She soon realized with a shock what it was. The blue denim backpack Leo had brought with him last night she'd set on the table to give to Alisa in the morning was gone. Even more confounding was there was no sign of the vigilante anywhere. It gave her the final conclusion he was never here. So Casey couldn't have possibly made breakfast, but then who did?

The injured young woman certainly couldn't have had. Or had she? After the display of her stubborn willful nature last night, April was no longer sure what Alisa would do or was capable of doing. She had a strong independent streak.

However, she was supposed to be resting; not up cooking! The red-head didn't like it one bit that she'd exerted herself once again and in a way had disobeyed the older woman's orders. April suddenly set her jaw in a firm line and turned to march down the hall to the guest room.

She was a little angry, but more upset than anything. She didn't care what Leo said. Alisa had to learn _now_ to accept that people were trying to help her for her own good. She needed to listen to her caretaker or she could end up getting hurt worse.

She reached Alisa's door and knocked on it a little too hard. April winced at the harsh sound. She hadn't meant to knock quite so loudly, but she was exasperated with Alisa. Still, it wouldn't help to announce that she was angry to her before she had a chance to talk to her. She should calm down first.

April took a few deep breaths. Once she felt better, she knocked again, but this time much softer.

"Alisa?" she called through, quietly, "Could we talk?"

She waited a minute, but no answer came. Concern began to push away the anger.

"Alisa?" she tried again.

She twisted the doorknob and it gave easily indicating it was not locked. April slowly pushed open the door, and walked in the room. The first thing she noticed was the bed. Alisa was not in it, and it was made up neatly. She spotted the missing backpack lying on top and its contents spread out on the blanket; a wallet, a dress, and a journal.

A quick glance around the room found it to be otherwise empty. Alisa was not here and nothing yielded any clues as to her whereabouts. The one window in the room was open, however. A crisp cool breeze was blowing through, sucking the precious heat out.

This immediately sent April into panic mode. Where could she have gone? What could have happened to her? A horrible thought then crossed her mind. Leo mentioned the Foot could be after her. What if they'd discovered she was here and kidnapped her? That could probably explain the open window.

"No!" she cried out, "No!"

She raced out of the room and to the telephone in the living room. She had to call Leo. She had no idea how he would take the news that she was gone; possibly stolen away by the Foot. She suspected he'd be devastated. He might even get furious with her. She was supposed to keep Alisa safe and now she could be dead.

Her hand was shaking as she dialed the numbers of his shell cell. She was scared for Alisa, but also of the ninja's reaction. As the phone started ringing on the other line, something made her look up towards the kitchen window. When Leonardo answered, April's startled scream was the first thing that greeted his ears.

"_April?"_ he asked, persistently, _"April! What's going on? What's wrong?"_

The red-head was only vaguely aware of Leo's commanding voice speaking in her ear. She stared at the window with her mouth agape in shock. Alisa stood outside on the fire escape, her face peering in at April. She had her head slightly cocked to one side in a curious manner. She didn't know why Ms. O'Neil was glaring at her like that.

"Get back inside here _right_ _now_!" April shouted, angrily.

She watched as Alisa blinked, her face registering surprise. Then she quickly nodded as she understood and made a gesture towards her bedroom, disappearing after a moment. April began heading to the room as well. She only realized she was still on the phone with Leo when his voice sharply cut in.

"_Answer me, April,"_ he demanded, _"What is the matter?"_

She gave a frustrated sigh and finally spoke into the phone.

"I'll explain a little later," she replied, "Right now I have business to take care of with Alisa. She's in a lot of trouble. I'll call you…."

"_No, wait, don't hang up,"_ he interrupted, _"I want to know what happened. What sort of trouble?"_

She didn't answer and Leo could only listen at this point. Whatever just occurred had the red-head pretty steamed. April arrived at the guest room as Alisa was pulling herself in carefully through the open window. Once she was inside, she shut the window behind her against the biting cold.

She shivered a little, chilled despite the oversized green sweater she was wearing over jeans. She then turned to see the older woman standing rigidly in her room. She knew she was in trouble.

"What the hell were you doing out there?!" April exclaimed, letting all the fear and anger she'd been holding back rush forth, "What were you thinking?! I know you've not forgotten the danger you are in. Even with me, you're still not completely safe."

Alisa bowed her head in contrite, but she did not lower her gaze. She was taught always to look in the eyes as a form of respect, especially when being disciplined.

"I was on the roof meditating," she answered, softly, "I like to watch the sun rise and when the morning is at its most peaceful."

"Don't you know that you could've been seen?" April reprimanded, "And do you know how cold it is? You're still recovering. Do you want to catch pneumonia too?"

"No, April-_san_," the young woman replied, her voice still low, "_Gomen nasai_; I am sorry."

It probably should've surprised April more than it did that she was speaking Japanese, but the red-head was far too angry to acknowledge it. However, that didn't stop Leo as he listened to the conversation through the phone. He was very intrigued by the information and wondered where she could've learned the language. He wondered how much she knew as well. He couldn't wait to ask her more.

He felt as excited as a little kid at Christmas. Each new layer he managed to uncover of Alisa was akin to opening presents. Each one held surprise and mystery. He'd only scratched the surface, however, and he still had a long ways to go yet. Eventually he hoped to reach as far as knowing the real story of what happened to her.

April sighed heavily and reached to lay a hand on the young lady's shoulder gently.

"I forgive you," she said, "But you have to be more careful, understand? I'm responsible for you and Leo would have my head if anything happened to you."

"_I would not,"_ the matter-of-fact response came from the phone.

Alisa instantly perked her head up at the voice she'd come to know only last night. Was Ms. O'Neil talking with Leonardo?

"You'd be upset," April insisted, speaking into the mouthpiece.

"_Yes, but you know me better than to think I would kill you,"_ he answered.

"You're right," she agreed, "But I know how important it is to you to protect her."

_Protection_. It was a rather foreign word to Alisa after spending the last two years of her life on the streets. There, there was no protection at all. It was kill or be killed. Well, in a sense. One learned quickly how to adapt to survive and take care of their selves. There was no one to protect them. Now she was being given protection and she didn't know how to handle it.

"_Do you want to work out some other kind of arrangement?"_ Leo asked, _"I could talk to Splinter if you feel better about her staying with us."_

"No, I guess it'll be okay," April replied, although a little uncertainly, "It's best anyway she stays here until she's fully recovered."

"May Leonardo be joining us for breakfast?" Alisa suddenly inquired.

April paused to look at the young woman. She was met with an intense determined gaze as Alisa's eyes searched hers hopefully. It seemed she was quite taken with the mutant turtle. She really wanted to spend more time to know him better as she was no doubt trying to do with her invite. Unfortunately, April was going to have to deny her request.

"I'm sorry, but…" she began.

"_Yes," _Leo's voice cut in through the phone, _"Yes, I would be honored. Tell her I'm coming, April."_

"But… but Leo," she sputtered in surprise, "The time; you know it's..."

"_I know, but don't worry,"_ he assured her, _"It'll be okay. I know how to hide myself."_

"_I'll be over in ten minutes,"_ he added.

He knew he was taking such a huge risk to venture out in the daylight, even with a disguise, but for Alisa he would make an exception. He looked forward to seeing her again and talking with her. He wasn't sure if he could have waited until tonight to do so.

He heard April sigh heavily then. She wasn't pleased with the idea, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him. She only worried for his safety.

"Just be careful, okay?" she replied.

"_I will,"_ he promised, _"I'll be there soon."_

With that, he hung up the phone. April followed suit, pressing the button on her phone to turn it off. She glanced at Alisa again and found she was still watching her intently. It appeared she was waiting for a confirmation.

"He said he's coming," April told her, with a smile.

She watched as the young woman's face brightened considerably and a wide smile formed on her lips. Alisa was very happy with the news. Although as before, her joy did not reflect in her eyes as April noticed again. Something in her life happened that had really shattered her spirit, but perhaps she could be helped now. With Leonardo and eventually the rest of the turtles in her life, maybe he could be able to repair and restore it in their friendship. April certainly hoped so.

Alisa suddenly sneezed, which caused the red-head to start fussing over her all over again. April led her out of the bedroom to the kitchen to make her some hot chocolate and to fix the clumsily wrapped bandages around her head. Something told her she'd tried to change them herself.

In five minutes, she had Alisa's bandages properly wrapped, to the chagrin of the young lady. She was seated at the table with a mug of the steamy rich brown liquid and tiny marshmallows floating on top. April left her then to quickly change her clothes into something more presentable. Despite the fact it wouldn't have been the first time any of the turtles had seen her in her robe, it just wasn't good manners to wear to breakfast for their guest.

Alone now, Alisa stared down in her mug and gently swirled the brown liquid around, careful not to spill it. She then gave a heavy sigh and propped an arm on the table to gingerly rest a cheek against her hand. She was not used to all this hen mothering April showered upon her and it made her feel like a baby.

Suddenly after spending two years living on the hard streets fending for herself, she was now too helpless and weak to do the simplest things and needed a caretaker. It was embarrassing to say the least for someone used to being so strong and willful. She hoped she would recover from her injuries soon so she could get back to normal.

A few minutes later, she paused in drinking her cocoa as she suddenly heard a soft tapping on the pane of the window behind her. She turned around in her chair and saw a stocky figure clad in a long heavy brown leather trench coat standing out on the fire escape. An oversized fedora was pulled low over its face.

It raised a mittened hand to her as if in greeting then. Wide-eyed, she watched curiously as the stranger pushed the brim of its hat up to reveal a brilliant emerald green face underneath. A blue bandana was wrapped around its head. Leonardo smiled warmly at the young woman just beyond the glass.

A smile of her own broke over Alisa's face as she recognized her new friend. Leo gently rapped on the glass again to indicate the window was locked. The motion sent her rising to her feet to unlock it, but there was no way she could push the window up to let him in. She was nowhere strong enough to.

She wondered if she should go get April when he removed his mittens, stuffing them in the pockets of the trench coat, and gripped the bottom edges of the window. He tugged on the frame and it slid up easily under his strength, granting him access inside the apartment. He ducked his head and slipped in through the opening. He stepped agilely to the floor and then closed the window firmly behind him.

After a moment, he turned to Alisa and the same gentle smile he had given her earlier reappeared.

"Hello, Alisa," he greeted her in his soft baritone.

"Hi," she replied, quietly and a little shyly.

She moved slowly towards the table to sit down in her chair again. Leo followed to take a seat across from her, removing his hat and coat as he did. He placed them on the back of his chair. She watched him and couldn't help but feel awed all over again by his appearance. He was just astounding.

He focused his attention on her then, his deep sapphire eyes penetrating hers. There was so much depth and intensity in those eyes. She could see the wisdom and intelligence that lie within them. Along with the gentleness and kindness in his gaze he held towards her. However, it was the underlying dark shadows she could also detect in his eyes what she was drawn to the most.

They were clear testimony he must have suffered much pain and hardship in his life. Judging too from the scarring on his body, and the dents and dings in his shell. He was a survivor, not unlike her own self.

A long minute of silence passed between them until Alisa finally managed to tear away and look down instead at the table top briefly as if suddenly self-conscious. She cleared her throat awkwardly, and then slowly raised her eyes to his again.

"I… want to thank you again for saving my life," she spoke, low and softly, "I owe you a great debt."

"You owe me nothing," he replied, his own voice quiet, "I already told you that. I did what was right and I expect no reward in return. The fact you are alive and sitting here talking with me is enough. _That_ is the best reward I could ask for."

He smiled gently at her, but the smile she returned was rueful, causing his own smile to waver and vanish. He became concerned instead. Obviously, there was something in which she felt she couldn't agree with the sentiment.

"To tell you the truth, Leonardo, I'd rather be dead," she confessed in a small voice.

He was unprepared for the statement, but he was not entirely surprised by it either. It was to be expected she'd feel bitter towards life after enduring all the horrors she'd been unfairly put through and struggling to survive. Though, why suddenly give up now after fighting so hard to make it this far? That's what didn't make sense.

"Why is that?" he asked.

She lowered her eyes from his and then closed them as if in pain, drawing in a sharp breath. After a moment, she opened her eyes again, but they had become clouded and distant now. Their green depths flashed with fury.

"I have nothing or no one," she answered, her voice rising in tempo with each word, "My family is dead; gone. I've been living on the streets for two years with no place to go or no one to turn to for help."

Hot angry tears pooled in her eyes and had begun to fall as she spoke, streaking down her face in small rivers. However, they went largely ignored as she didn't seem to notice or care in her tirade.

"I've been chased relentlessly like a game of cat and mouse by a gang of ninjas who want to either capture or kill me," she continued, "I don't know which and I haven't stuck around long enough to find out. Yeah, life is really worth living."

She knew now she was crying, but didn't bother to wipe away the tears. What would be the point? He'd already seen.

"It is worth living," Leo disputed, "It all depends on how you perceive it and if you approach it negatively, that's all you'll see. Being dead isn't going to solve any problems. It generally creates more and you'd hurt more people than you think."

It would certainly hurt him if she decided to take her own life after all the effort he'd put into saving it. Alisa shook her head.

"You don't understand," she whispered.

"I understand more than you think," he countered, his voice low and gentle.

He picked up a napkin and handed it to her for her to clean her face. Though he felt he wanted to reach out and brush the tears away himself. He knew already he didn't like to see her cry. Of course, he didn't like to see April cry either, but with Alisa it felt like his heart had been wrenched.

"I want to tell you a story," he said, softly, "It's the story about how my family and I came to be what and who we are. But before I do that, let's have breakfast first, shall we? I would hate for the food to get cold and see all your efforts go to waste."

"What he's saying is that he's hungry," a voice translated from behind.

A sheepish look came over Leo's face and April smiled teasingly at him as she walked into the kitchen. She now wore a pair of khaki pants, a long purple sweater and sneakers. She finished twisting her damp red hair into a bun and sat down at the table between the turtle and the girl.

"Sorry I took so long," she apologized, "I decided to take a shower first."

"Um, that's okay," Leo dismissed, quickly recovering, "It gave Alisa and I a chance to talk, but we still have much to discuss; after breakfast."

He gazed pointedly at the young lady and Alisa nodded her head slightly to confirm it. She really didn't want to talk any more of her life, but she was very intrigued to learn about his. She did the honors then of removing the cover from the platter on the table and they dug in to a delicious meal of pancakes and bacon.

End Chapter Eight


	9. A New Friend

A New Friend  
Chapter Nine

After breakfast, Leonardo helped April gather the breakfast dishes and take them to sink to wash. Alisa meanwhile continued to sit quietly at the table. Then without a word, she suddenly slipped away out of the kitchen.

Leo caught sight of her from the corner of his eye and watched her as she walked out of the room. He noticed how much slower she appeared to be moving than earlier; her steps more careful and deliberate. While she showed no outward signs that something was wrong, she seemed rather off somehow. It gave him cause for concern. Whatever it was, it was having a strong effect on her despite how discreetly she was trying to hide it.

He wanted to follow her and make sure she was okay. It unsettled him the way she was acting. There could be something really wrong with her.

"Do you need my help?" he asked April.

He tried not to make the question seem rushed. He didn't want to tip her off to the fact that he knew something was strange about Alisa's behavior and was in a hurry to check on her. She'd want to come with him and crowd in on the young woman; fussing and worrying over her. Yes, he knew he was doing it as well, but in more subtle ways. He thought it was the last thing Alisa needed right now; to feel suffocated by their overbearing.

The red-head shook her head and smiled.

"No, thank you," she replied, "I've got this. Besides, I know you wanted to talk to Alisa, so go on and have fun."

He felt a sense of relief wash over him at her answer, but he was careful not to let it show. He didn't want her to think he was weaseling out on washing dishes. Usually, he wouldn't have minded staying to help, but Alisa appeared to need his help far more.

"Thanks," he said.

He turned then and headed out of the kitchen at a relatively nonchalant pace. He continued to give no clues that there was possibly trouble brewing in the other room. Once he disappeared around the corner from April's vision, however, he broke into a stride and walked faster to the living room. He hoped he wasn't too late and something bad really had happened.

Alisa hadn't managed to make it all the way to the couch to sit down before she collapsed to her knees in pain. She was forced to kneel beside it instead. She was able to grab the arm of it as she went down. Which it slowed her descent and softened the blow as she hit the floor. It also helped minimize any noise that was created and was further absorbed into the carpet. No one would've easily heard it from the kitchen.

Even if they hadn't heard anything, however, they would be coming soon. She knew she had to get up before they saw her like this, but another suffocating wave of pain wouldn't allow her. She barely stifled a gasp and bent her body forward as she dropped her head to hold it gingerly in her hands. She screwed her eyes shut tightly, trying hard not to cry. It was the position in which Leonardo found her.

He was rather alarmed at the situation, but quickly caught himself before he could call out her name in concern. That would've surely brought April running to investigate and then proceed in coddling her. He was certain it would've made Alisa feel even worse.

Instead, he started to walk slowly around to her side so he wouldn't startle her. When he approached her, he crouched down beside her. Cautiously, he then reached over to place a hand on her back. She seemed to stiffen slightly at the touch and lifted her head to look at him with glazed watery eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, softly.

She swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath, but that just made the pain feel even sharper.

"My head hurts," she replied, in a hoarse whisper.

"Where do you have your medicine?" he inquired, "I'll go get it for you."

She suddenly wriggled away from him, gritting her teeth as she did so. It hurt so much to move right now, but she'd be damned if she were going to be treated like a baby by him. April did enough of it already.

"No, I can get it," she answered, defiantly, her voice a little stronger.

Before he could react, Alisa was pushing herself up from the floor as she struggled to her feet with the aide of the couch. The pain was almost enough to send her back to her knees, but she was determined to walk. She wobbled as she forced herself to take a step in the direction of the guest room.

The next step was even harder, but still she continued to press on. On the third one, her foot suddenly buckled with the strain and she stumbled, careening forward. This caused her to lose the battle and ultimately the last of her strength.

She braced herself for the resulting impact to the floor, but it never came. She found she was safe in the turtle's strong embrace as he caught her before she could fall. Instantly, she felt humiliated and shamed. Tears began to pool in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She tried to pull away from him once again, but this time he held her firm. He feared she would do more damage to herself if he let her go.

"I-I'm n-not w-weak," she protested, in a wavering voice barely above a whisper.

"No one said you were," he answered, gently, "You're a strong young woman and I admire your courage, but even the strongest of us need a little help every now and then. Remember it is okay to accept that help and no one will think less of you."

It was a lesson he had had to learn and he had always had someone to turn to for help while she had not. Although, old habits tended to die hard and at times he would still tackle more than he could handle alone. He hoped in time she would come to realize she wasn't alone anymore. There was someone now she could always count on to be there for her.

He could feel her body abruptly start to tremble in his arms then. For a moment, he wondered if she was crying. However, he soon discovered her shaking was not from crying, but from sheer exhaustion and pain. She needed those painkillers and to rest immediately.

"Will you allow me to take you to the couch so that you may lie down?" he asked, softly, "I will also retrieve your medicine and bring it to you."

Silence followed the question as she seemed to be thinking it over. After a moment, she let out an almost inaudible sigh of defeat. She then gave the barest nod of her head as she agreed. She couldn't even talk she was shaking too much to work her mouth.

Once she'd granted him permission, he proceeded to lift her up and carry her to the couch. It was an act he could sense she was less than thrilled with, but knew she had no other choice. He set her down on the couch and then grabbed two throw pillows to place on one end for her head. He also took a throw blanket and covered her with it when she lain down.

Once he made sure she was comfortable, he hurried away to the guest bedroom to find her medicine. He quickly located the bottle of pills, which was on the nightstand. On his return to the living room, he made a detour to the bathroom and there filled a small paper cup with water. Then without another delay, he carried both the cup of water and medicine to Alisa.

"Thank you," she said, quietly, as she accepted the items.

"You're welcome," he replied.

She opened the bottle and shook out a dosage of two pills into the palm of her hand. She placed them in her mouth and raised the cup to her lips to follow them down with the water. As she finished, she detected a movement to her side out of the corner of her eye and found Leo no longer stood there watching her. She noticed he had finally sat down now, but it was in the recliner on the other side of the room across from the couch.

She looked at him quizzically, frowning slightly. She couldn't figure out why he'd chosen to sit there than rather with her on the couch. There was no reason he couldn't have joined her. There was plenty of room.

"Why didn't you come to sit on the couch?" she asked.

He raised an eye-ridge slightly, which was the only hint he gave that he was surprised by her inquiry.

"I didn't want to intrude," he answered.

He'd been thinking she'd want some space and was willing to give it to her. It was why he decided to sit where he was instead of the couch. He was trying to keep his distance so she didn't think he was doting on her, but it was clear now she thought otherwise. Did it mean she really wanted him to sit with her?

"You wouldn't be," she said, softly, "I'd like for you to come sit with me."

She gave a faint smile, her emerald eyes seeming to coax him. He felt that familiar tug as he looked at her, urging him to go, and found he was unable to resist. This suddenly made him feel a little uneasy.

He knew there was already something between them that produced such an effect on him. However, it seemed now to be even stronger than before. It made him wonder how much more powerful could it possibly become. He almost didn't want to find out.

"Besides, wouldn't it be better for me to listen to your story here than from way over there?" she added, snapping him out of his thoughts.

She had a point he realized.

"Yes, you're right," he agreed, "It would be much better."

He rose from the chair then and crossed the room to the couch. Slowly, he lowered himself down as he took the other end to sit next to her. He was careful not to disturb the rest of the couch and settled in with ease. There was more than enough space between them for both to be comfortable.

After a moment, he turned towards her, and gave a warm smile. She returned it with a much smaller weaker version. A few moments of silence passed before either one spoke.

"How did you become to be as you are?" Alisa finally asked, quietly, "Were you born this way?"

She tried to pose her questions as carefully as possible for fear of offending him, but he wasn't at all offended. He smiled a little to assure her. He didn't mind responding to any question she might have.

"No, I wasn't born like this," Leo answered, "My brothers and I used to be ordinary pet shop turtles until there was an accident. We were only babies when it happened."

He then began to weave an elaborate tale one would've thought was born straight out of a science fiction novel, but every word of it was true. The story had the young woman completely spellbound as she listened with rapt attention. She was enchanted with how his voice seemed to bring it all to life as if it had happened only yesterday instead of years and years ago. She thought he made a wonderful storyteller.

He talked of his childhood and the struggles he and his family faced to survive. It was often difficult to find enough decent food to eat or acquiring the basic comforts of a home, even in the sewers. If they got sick, natural remedies were relied on more as human medicine was almost impossible for them to attain. Only in the direst circumstances was their father forced to steal medicine or food.

Their living conditions improved slightly as they grew older and they could help their father more. They'd certainly become even better since meeting April and Casey, who provided for them when they could. It never went without appreciation, however, and the favor was always returned in some way.

He told Alisa how their first home was destroyed by robotic creatures called mousers invented by an evil scientist. In the process, however, they had found an even better home where they lived now, which used to belong to an ancient civilization. She learned of how they met April not long after their move and then later Casey; their first human friends. She also heard of a few other adventures they'd had, such as their first battle against the Purple Dragons.

One thing she did not hear in the story, however, that he intentionally withheld was their feud with the Foot Clan. It would only remind her of her ninja assailants, whom he was almost certain were Foot ninja, and he did not want to upset her. He thought it best to save that part of the story for another time, particularly when she was well enough to handle it.

Through the duration of the story, the painkillers had finally kicked in and she was starting now to feel its full effects. As he began to near towards the end, she was struggling to keep her eyes open, but her eyelids felt very heavy. She was so sleepy. It did not go unnoticed either and he quickly finished.

"I am sorry," he then apologized, "I didn't mean to keep it so long."

The story had spanned so much time that April had come in to join them halfway through after cleaning up the kitchen. She sat in the recliner listening to bits and pieces, but couldn't really concentrate due to her growing concern of the young woman's condition. Besides, she'd heard it before or experienced the events alongside her adopted family.

"No, it's okay," Alisa murmured assurance, "It was such a fascinating story and I enjoyed it very much."

"I'm glad to know that you did," he replied, with a slight smile.

She gave a sigh then and let her head gently settle further into the pillows. She yawned hugely, blinking her eyes to clear her vision which had begun to blur with the impending sleep.

"Don't fight it," Leo admonished her, gently, "Your body is healing and it needs all the rest you can give it."

She felt an urge to object, but didn't have the energy to protest. She knew he was right anyway. She did want to get better and stop being what she felt was a liability to him and April. She didn't like having to rely on them; she wanted to be able do things for herself again. She wanted to move around without pain and practice her martial arts. She missed that the most.

He smiled warmly as she complied and closed her eyes.

"Be well, my _tomodachi_," he wished her, softly.

She barely heard him as she was almost asleep, but one word managed to penetrate through her hazy consciousness. Even though it was in Japanese, she still understood perfectly what it was. He'd called her friend. A faint sense of happiness rose up within her at the proclamation and with that thought she finally drifted off to sleep completely.

"You knew there was something wrong with her, didn't you?" April suddenly spoke up, quietly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her tone wasn't accusatory, but it was slightly upset. Given that she was ultimately responsible for her young charge, she had a right to know what was happening with her. She didn't understand why he'd been so sneaky about it. Leonardo turned away from Alisa to regard the red-haired woman.

"Because you'd have coddled her," he answered, keeping his voice low, "And I've already warned you she doesn't respond well to that kind of treatment. It only drives her away; pushes her further into herself. We can't have that happening."

April's expression became indignant with this statement, crossing her arms.

"Oh, so suddenly now you're such an expert on her?" she huffed.

He quirked an eye-ridge, surprised and a little confused by her attitude. She acted as if she was offended at the idea, and he didn't understand why. He then shook his head.

"No, I didn't say I was," he countered, calmly, "I only know what I wouldn't like if I were in a similar situation and I've tried to apply it to her. So far, it seems to be working."

April sighed at his assessment and relaxed her posture somewhat. She didn't appear quite as disgruntled as a few moments ago.

"So what do you propose?" she asked, "I can't have what happened this morning with her everyday. She has to understand she's not out on the streets anymore and there are limitations now to what she can do."

"I suggest compromising with her," he replied, "And mixing in a little psychology doesn't hurt either. She's inclined to give a more positive response to something that appeals to her nature."

"I don't know, Leo," she said, uncertainly.

She sighed again heavily and began to rub her temples with her fingers as if she had a headache. It definitely felt like she did. She didn't expect taking care of Alisa to be this difficult. It hasn't been two days yet since she brought her from the hospital and already she'd proven to be a handful. April wasn't sure if she had that kind of patience to use the tactics the turtle was giving to help.

"I wish you were going to be the one to handle this," she confessed, "She seems to take to you better anyway."

Leo glanced briefly to the peacefully sleeping young woman beside him.

"Perhaps maybe she feels I understand her where for so long no one did," he mulled, quietly.

After a moment, he returned his attention to April.

"I can always bring her down to the lair," he offered, "Like I mentioned earlier, I'd be happy to make arrangements for her to stay there. I'll only need time to talk to Master Splinter first."

It did sound like a good idea, but would it be fair to Alisa? The sewers weren't exactly a place to recuperate from a nearly life-threatening injury, even though the turtles' home was located in one of the cleanest sections. It was still a decision that had to be made carefully.

"I'll think about it," she answered.

She glanced over at the sleeping form of the young woman then.

"In the meantime, would you mind taking her to bed?" she asked, "She'll be more comfortable resting there."

"Not at all," he replied, "I had already planned to after she fell asleep."

Slowly, so as not to disturb Alisa, he began to rise to his feet. He removed the throw blanket from over her body and set it aside. Using cautious movements, he extracted her from the couch and into his arms, gently supporting her head against his shoulder. She gave a slight moan in response, but otherwise remained asleep. She was pretty drugged from the codeine in the pain killers.

Leo started to walk towards the guest bedroom. He carried her to the bed and carefully placed her upon it. He then took off her shoes and set them near the end of the bed to the side. He had to lift her briefly off the mattress to pull down the sheets of the made bed. After a moment, he eased her back down again and under the covers, which he drew up to around her shoulders. Finally, he readjusted the pillows at her head so they were providing the support she needed.

Satisfied she appeared to be comfortable, he turned to leave the room, but not before giving her one last glance. She looked so pale and feeble, but her spirit was stronger than anyone could have imagined. She was tenacious, determined and focused.

She had the will to overcome anything. It was time now she started to truly live than merely survive and he would show her how. Because she was his friend and now a part of the family as far as he was concerned. He cared for her in such a way.

With a small smile on his lips, he headed out of the room and closed the door softly behind him. He decided then it was time for him to go now, but he'd most likely come back later tonight. That is if Alisa felt up to it.

As he made his way to the kitchen, he passed the living room and found April had moved to the couch now. She watched him as he ambled into the kitchen. She then stood when he began to pick up his coat and hat from off the kitchen table chair.

"Are you leaving now?" she asked, entering the room behind him.

"Yeah," he answered, as he tugged on the heavy trench, "I'm due back. I was only intending to stay a couple of hours. I had to skip practice so I could come, but I promised _Sensei_ I'd make up for it when I returned home."

He noticed the red-head's confounded expression on her face as he pulled his hat down low on his head. He gave a slight, sheepish grin.

"You don't have to say anything, I know," he admitted, "And I undoubtedly gave my family another shock, but I didn't want to let Alisa down. Not after she went through so much trouble to cook breakfast and requested my presence here."

"If she'd had stayed in bed like she was supposed to," she began to counter, crossing her arms in disdain.

"But she didn't," he interrupted, "And to bring it up again would still not change the fact. What is done is done, but I've told you what you can do for future occurrences and offered my assistance if needed."

She realized he was right and finally relented, dropping her arms into a relaxed position. He finished properly attiring himself and then headed for the door of the apartment. He was going to go through the way of the store and out the side door into the alley. It provided the cover he needed now and granted him an easy access to the sewer.

"I'll probably stop by again later tonight," he told her, as he stepped out on the stoop, "But I'll call first. I might have company with me this time."

He then smiled.

"Mikey wants to meet Alisa very much," he continued, "He's been bombarding me with questions since we were up this morning."

"You're not going to bring him, are you?" she asked, worriedly.

She had legitimate reason to be concerned. Michelangelo had boundless energy and excitement. It could be too much for Alisa to handle. She needed to be around quiet low-keyed people for the meantime.

Fortunately, Leo shook his head. He knew very well it was best not to have Mikey come here unless he could control himself. Though, it would still need to wait a few days before he was allowed.

"No, I'm not," he replied, "But I had thought perhaps it'd be alright for Don to come over. He's mostly curious to meet her in the fact that she's a medical miracle, but I can get him to promise to keep that in check."

April considered the proposal for a few moments before she finally agreed.

"Okay, he may come," she conceded, "There are some new schematics I want to look over with him for the computer program we're writing anyway."

He smiled when he heard these words. She and Donny were always working together on some kind of project or another. They were really close friends, but Don had had a sort of crush on her for some years now. Even though he knew April was in a relationship and he couldn't compete with Casey simply because of who he was.

"Thank you," Leo said, adding a small formal bow to his expression of gratitude, "Expect a call around 10 'o clock. Don and I will be on our way shortly after that."

"Alright," she answered, "But please don't stay too long. Alisa still needs her rest."

"We won't," he promised, "It'll only be an hour."

He turned then and walked down the stairs. She followed to let him out and lock up again behind him. When they reached the side door, the ninja opened it just enough for him to cautiously peek out. He scanned the entire alley with sharp eyes and soon found the coast was clear.

Quick as lightening, he slipped off into the shadows at the farthest end where the access was. He pried the manhole cover off and swiftly climbed down into the dark underbelly of the city. With a slight scrape across the pavement, he pulled the cover back over the hole to seal him inside.

He continued his descent of the ladder and at the last few steps he jumped to land deftly on his feet on the sewer floor. A moment later, he began to make his way home, his mind feeling rather full with the morning's affairs.

End Chapter Nine


	10. Sacrifices

Sacrifices  
Chapter Ten

Using the detour from April's took him a little longer than his usual route, but Leonardo finally arrived home. Upon entering the subterranean dwelling, he headed towards the stairs to put his disguise away in his room before going to practice. He was a little disappointed no one came to greet him despite he knew the door had announced his return less than quietly, but at the same time he was relieved.

He hoped to avoid any confrontation with his family he knew might come because of his little excursion until then. As he walked past the living room, however, his presence did not go unnoticed to the one residing there. Unfortunately, it was a certain temperamental brother.

"'Bout time you got home," a surly voice pierced the silence.

Leo stopped abruptly in his tracks as he heard this and slowly turned around to face the couch from which it came. He found the red-masked turtle sitting there was practically glowering at him. Leo narrowed his eyes slightly in response to the look. There was no mistaking the message Raphael was sending to him.

"Please don't start with me, Raph," he warned, his tone firm but quiet, "Not now."

Raph chose to ignore the plea and let out a snort of contempt.

"So what took you?" he asked, "She hold you hostage or somethin'?"

Leo held his temper in check and refrained from nearly grounding out the words as he answered.

"No," he replied, calmly, "I stayed to talk to Alisa for a little while and then I had to go a different way home from April's because I wasn't able to get to the regular access."

"So why'd you go then?" Raph demanded, "Did she twist your arm or somethin' to make you ditch practice and run topside in broad daylight?"

Leo clenched his jaw tightly and drew in a deep breath as he attempted to stay in control of his emotions. He must not give Raph the satisfaction of riling him, but damn did he know how to push his buttons. He was a fine one to talk to him about blowing off practices and making trips to the streets during the day.

"No, she did not," he answered, "She asked me if I could come have breakfast and I did not want to disappoint her after she worked so hard to cook when she should have been in bed."

"Noble as always," Raph scoffed.

Leo felt the grip on his anger slipping precariously then and his body began to grow hot. He gritted his teeth with near ferocity.

"Damnit, Raph, I don't know what your problem is," he seethed, "But I would suggest you get over it."

"I'll 'get over it' when she leaves you alone and hits the bricks," Raph growled, "She's trouble waitin' to happen."

At this point, he had stood up and was at eye level with his brother.

"You don't even know what she's like!" Leo snapped, suddenly, "You haven't met her!"

"And I have no desire to meet her either," Raph sneered, "Because it won't change my mind."

Leo repeatedly clenched and unclenched his hands, a sign he was battling to try to bring his temper back under control. He was extremely agitated, however, and his chest heaved slightly as his breathing had grown heavier.

"You're impossible," he spat.

"And I could say the same about you," Raph retaliated.

Leonardo felt ready to lunge at his brother. Though, before he could make such a move, a sage voice from behind them sharply intercepted the fight.

"The both of you will stand down _now_," it commanded.

The two feuding turtles immediately squelched any more words they may have had and turned to face their _Sensei_. Judging from the stern expression on his face and the slight agitated swishing of his tail, they knew he was clearly not happy with them. Splinter glanced from one son to the other as if waiting for an explanation. Only Leo, whom was now shame faced and contrite, offered one forth.

"I'm sorry, Master Splinter," he spoke, quietly, "I was arguing with Raph because he made a remark about Alisa that I did not like. I should have not acted upon my anger."

Raph so much wanted to make a remark to his brother at being a suck up, but he bit his tongue; _hard_. Fighting in front of Splinter would only cause to make things worse and punishment then likely would become inevitable. Instead, his face settled into a soured expression and he silently sulked.

Splinter shifted his gaze for a moment towards his temperamental son as he noticed the reaction before settling back on his oldest. He knew that Raphael had an unusual and strong dislike for Leonardo's new lady friend, but what made his son feel this way he did not know. However, he wasn't exactly feeling thrilled with Leo's unexpected excursion to the surface this morning. He needed to talk to him about that.

"It is alright, Leonardo," the rat assured, "But it would be wise to remember you know what is true that your brother has not yet learned."

Raph snorted loudly, but a sharp look from his _Sensei_ silenced him once more. Leo bowed his head slightly.

"_Hai_, _Sensei_," he replied, "I will."

Splinter nodded and then turned to walk back to his room, but he paused a moment to beckon to his oldest son.

"Come, Leonardo," he bade, "I wish to speak with you."

An uneasy feeling began to develop in the pit of his stomach at those words, but Leo obediently followed his father to his room. He could feel the smugness emanating from Raphael and boring into his back, but he did his best to ignore it. As Leo entered the sacred chamber of his _Sensei_, he removed his fedora out of respect.

Splinter lowered himself upon a tatami mat and sat on his haunches. He gestured to his son and Leo kneeled to sit beside him. The turtle felt the knot twisting tighter and he swallowed thickly as he waited for Master Splinter to begin speaking. Undoubtedly, he knew he was in for a lecture.

"How was your visit?" Splinter asked, "Did you enjoy breakfast with Ms. O'Neil and your new young lady friend?"

The question caught Leo off guard as he was not expecting this and he faltered for a moment. The rat almost smiled in amusement at his son's stumble. Least he'd become too predictable, Splinter liked to throw a loop once in a while, and catch his sons by surprise.

"Yes, _Sensei_," Leo finally replied, "It was very pleasant."

Splinter gave a slight nod of his head as if he approved of what he heard.

"And how is young Ms. Alisa doing?" he inquired.

He noticed his son's mood change to become more serious then. The crease on his brow appeared when he was often concerned with something.

"She's doing much better," Leo answered, his voice quiet, "She's making good progress. She's up on her feet and even moving around a bit, but I'm worried she could be pushing herself too hard too soon. She made the breakfast we had and that was a lot of work. It was more than she should have done, but she tries to do most things on her own. She's very independent and doesn't like to be coddled or fussed over."

Here he paused momentarily as a slight amusing smile passed over his features.

"April has taken to mothering her and is quite serious with the role," he continued, "Alisa isn't very receptive of the treatment, however."

The smile dissipated abruptly and the frown returned. At this, Splinter began to wonder if there were already problems beginning to arise of the arrangements with Ms. O'Neil. Based upon Leonardo's recounts, his assessment of the young woman was that she was very strong-willed, tenacious, and resolute; much like the blue-banded turtle that sat before him. The rat had faced similar situations in the past with his eldest son, so he was all too familiar of what he was hearing.

"Is there a complication between her and Ms. O'Neil?" he asked.

For a moment, Leo appeared to be hesitant, and then he began to nod his head slowly.

"There was something that happened this morning before I went over to April's," he said, "She'd called me and at first all I heard was a scream when I answered. I didn't know what was happening until I was able to get her to talk to me. I found out Alisa had ventured up to the roof. April thought she was missing so that's why she called me."

"It turned out April screamed because she saw Alisa outside at the kitchen window and it startled her," he continued, "But Alisa was safe at that point and she came back inside through her bedroom window where she climbed out. April was really upset and angry with her and not only for that reason, but because she'd made the breakfast too. After that incident, April wasn't too sure anymore if she can handle her."

He paused then, weighing his next words carefully. He was not sure how Splinter would react to the fact he suggested this to April, but what other choice was there? Alisa was hurt and she would have no place else to go if April decided she wasn't able to look after her. He pulled absently at a loose thread on his coat.

"I, uh, offered her that Alisa could stay with us if she wanted," he added, a little flustered, "That is, if you permitted of course, _Sensei_."

There was a long minute of silence when he finished speaking. Splinter was eerily quiet as he took time to digest this information. The only movement he made even was the occasional apprehensive swish of his tail and the slight twitch of his whiskers. It was clear the rat was not happy with such a proposal.

By this point, Leo was beginning to regret ever opening his big mouth on the subject. He was about to apologize for such a foolish notion. He wanted to forget he even mentioned it when he heard the rat sigh and finally answer.

"I know that the care and safety of this young woman means much to you, my son," Splinter began, "And it is a noble gesture to provide her a new haven should Ms. O'Neil change her mind, but I'm afraid we cannot bring her into our home. She is still essentially a stranger and could pose a danger to us."

Leo bowed his head slightly and nodded. While he expected this disapproval as much, he still couldn't help feeling his father wasn't being fair. Where was Alisa supposed to go then? He wouldn't stand by and watch her end up in a city shelter somewhere only to later die from her condition or be found and killed by her pursuers. He just couldn't do that.

"What if I was responsible for her, _Sensei_?" he countered, "What if I become her caretaker? I'll take sole responsibility for everything that happened with her."

"You would do that?" Splinter asked, raising an eyebrow to such a bold proposal, "Even to my objections?"

Leo squared his jaw and his dark blue eyes locked with the rat's black ones.

"Would you willingly turn your back on someone who needed you?" he answered, his voice soft, but firm.

The question made the sage ninja master pause abruptly. Splinter pondered it carefully for a few moments and he came to realize that his son was right. No matter what the circumstances were that would cause to bring anyone to him for help, he could not in good conscience turn them away.

He had taught his sons originally how to do the right thing. Sometimes their interpretation didn't exactly match his, but he trusted them to use their best judgment. What kind of example would he set if he didn't allow all kinds?

There was no set way in which do what was right. April O'Neil would not be in their lives if this were so or Casey Jones either. Both have been wonderful friends and allies to his family.

Alisa could easily travel down this same path as they had to enter into their lives. He only needed to give his consent for her to have such a chance. As he regarded the turtle in front of him, waiting expectantly for his answer, he reached a decision he hoped he would not later regret.

"No, Leonardo," Splinter finally said, "I could not."

He then sighed.

"You would take full responsibility?" he asked, "You would take care of her needs and make sure she stayed out of trouble?"

Leo felt he had won a crucial battle. He tried not to smile as the elation of the victory swept over him. Instead, he remained stoic, nodding his head.

"Yes, _Sensei_," he assured, "I promise."

The rat grunted slightly, but he seemed satisfied.

"Very well, Leonardo," he conceded, "I will expect nothing less."

"Until that time comes, however, you are to make clear to the young lady your visits to her are to be strictly at night, understand?" he continued, "That was entirely too dangerous what you did this morning. Barring if it was an actual emergency as it had been when you took her to the hospital."

"I understand, _Sensei_," Leo replied, with a slight bow of his head, "It won't happen again."

"And thank you," he added, a little more softly.

There was a hint of a smile on Splinter's face as he received this extension of gratitude. It was clear to him that his son was relieved with the outcome. He was not heartless after all, but he only sought to protect his family and especially Leonardo. After the incident with the Shredder's daughter, the rat did not wish to see him hurt again as the turtle had taken a particular interest in this new young woman.

"You are welcome, my son," Splinter said, "I am proud of you for the endeavor you have taken."

A small smile spread over Leo's face and he felt just a little embarrassed by the praise.

"I am honored, _Sensei_," he uttered, quietly.

The rat smiled in return and then a moment later, made a gesture of dismissal.

"You may go now, my son," he told him, "I know you have other matters that need attending to. You did play, how you say, "hooky" this morning from your lessons."

Leo's face began to grow warm as a blush crept up on his cheeks. He was feeling rather contrite with the reminder.

"Yes, _Sensei_," he answered, "_Gomen nasai_. I will rectify that at once."

A moment later, he rose from the floor to his feet and bowed once to his father. Then he straightened and quietly slipped out of the room, sliding the door gently shut behind him. He looked towards the living room and found Raph was gone now. It was just as well. He didn't want to cross paths with him for awhile at least.

Leo started making his way towards the stairs then to drop off his disguise in his room first. The lair was quiet as he suspected Michelangelo had gone back to bed after breakfast for a while and Donatello was probably in his workshop. Don took advantage of the peace at this time of the day when their little brother was out of his hair, so to speak. Mike was bad about "helping" while he was awake during the remainder of the day.

A few moments later, Leo entered his room and began to take off his coat to put it away. He pulled the fedora from the pocket he'd stuff it into earlier, smoothed it out and hung it on the rung next to the trench on the wall-mounted coat rack near his bureau. He then readjusted the strap around his chest which had slipped a bit. His weapons had drop further down his back while he was wearing the coat. It didn't feel very comfortable to have the end of one scabbard poking in places he did not want.

After making sure the katana were secure in their place again, he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. As he stepped into the hall, he noticed the door of the room furthest down, Mikey's, was opening. A moment later, the youngest member of the clan appeared in the hall with him.

Mikey was unaware at first of Leo's presence. However, the orange-banded sleepy-eyed terrapin soon realized he was not alone. He gave his big brother a lop-sided grin.

"Hey, Leo," he greeted, "Back from April's already?"

"Hey," Leo returned, with a small smile, "Yeah. I just got home."

"So, how is everything?" Mikey asked, "April's doing okay?"

"Everything was fine," Leo replied, "And yes, April is well. She says 'hi'."

"Cool," Mike said, "And how's Alisa?"

He posed the question a little cautiously because he knew it was a sensitive matter. Still, Leo felt a small pang in his heart as he remembered what happened earlier at April's. He hoped she would be okay, but he knew he shouldn't be worrying so much.

Her will was strong and it was powerful enough to overcome whatever obstacle was in her way. That proof lied in the fact that she was still alive. He gave his little brother an assuring smile then, but it was more to reassure himself than Michelangelo.

"She is doing a little better," he told him, "She's making wonderful progress so far, but it has to be handled one day at a time."

"Hey, that's great," Mikey replied, with a huge smile, "I can't wait to meet her. When do you think I can, Leo?"

"Soon, maybe," Leo answered.

He wondered if he should tell him that he was planning to bring Don with him tonight when he visited. Mike wasn't going to be happy to hear that, but he was going to have to understand the situation. It was better he knew now than to keep it a secret and he learned it later when they were leaving. His feelings would be hurt even more then.

"Uh, Mikey?" Leo began, cautiously, "There's something I need to tell you. Now, I know you're not going to like it, but please understand that there's a really good reason why for it."

_Oh, great,_ Michelangelo thought, bitterly, _He's not going to let me see her. How typical of him._

"So what's wrong then?" he asked, aloud, crossing his arms, "You think I'm going to put her in cardiac arrest again?"

"Shock, Mike," Leo corrected, "And no, I don't think that all. It wasn't your fault either what happened then, only bad timing, but it's just…"

"Just what?" Mikey interrupted.

Leo sighed. He knew this was how Mike was going to react, but there was no turning back now.

"I'm going to take Don with me when I go see her tonight," he confessed, "I haven't asked him yet, but I'm sure he'd like to."

"You're taking Donny?!" Mike exclaimed, "You're not going to take me, but you're taking Don? Yeah, that's so fair. Not!"

"Mikey, please, don't be that way," Leo attempted to soothe him, "If I knew that Alisa could take having you around I'd let you see her, but she is barely able to handle _me_ when I visit her. "

"I'm not saying you won't ever get to meet her," he continued, "But it's not a wise choice for you to in her condition right now. I'm only letting Don come because he's a lot calmer than you are and won't stress her out."

"No, he'll just bore her to death instead," Mikey sulked.

Leo reached out then to gently touch his brother's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Mikey, listen," he said, his voice soft, "As soon as she's well enough, you can meet her, okay? I promise. You want her to get better first, don't you? That way, she'll be able to enjoy your visit a lot more and I'm sure you'd like that."

Slowly, Mike's anger began to dissipate and he let his arms drop to his sides again. He knew his big brother was right.

"Yeah, I would," he answered, quietly.

He sighed and then looked squarely at him.

"You promise, right?" he pressed, "You'll let me see her as soon as she can?"

Leonardo gave him a warm smile, pleased with how the situation had turned itself around.

"Yes, I promise," he vowed, "You have my word."

This seemed to satisfy the orange-banded turtle, and he smiled as well.

"Thanks, bro," he replied.

Leo simply nodded his head, the smile still on his face. Then he turned to head towards the stairs and Mikey followed close behind on his way down also.

"So, where're you headed off to now?" he asked, curiously.

"I'm going to practice in the dojo for awhile," Leo answered, "I missed the lesson for this morning."

"You've never done that before, you know," Mike remarked with a chuckle, "Almost gave us a heart attack from shock."

"Yeah, I know," Leo replied, quietly.

The smile had disappeared now and the expression on his face was solemn. He knew very well Master Splinter was probably disappointed in him for that, even though he had not hinted it when they had talked. Actually, it was Raph's reaction he knew probably was the worst.

Mikey noticed the sudden change in his big brother's mood.

"Hey, don't sweat it, bro," he comforted, "We weren't mad or anything. Well, except for maybe Raph, but you know how he is."

"Yes, but this is different," Leo argued, "It's not because I skipped practice or went out topside during the day. It's because he doesn't like Alisa."

This was certainly news to Mikey and he looked incredulously at him.

"Really?" he asked, flabbergasted, "Why? He hasn't even met her yet, has he?"

"No," Leo answered, his voice soft, "But for some unfathomable reason, he thinks she's another Karai."

"Oh," Mikey said, simply.

He knew where this discussion was leading. He didn't want it to, but he had to be sure of one thing. Mainly because he hoped Raphael's suspicions weren't true. He wanted her to be their friend and an ally, not another enemy bent on their destruction.

"She's not, is she?" he inquired, tentatively.

Leonardo immediately shook his head.

"No, she's not," he disputed, "She's in no shape or form anything like Karai. They are two different people."

Mike breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"That's certainly good to hear," he replied, "And I think Raph just might be jealous because it's you and not him."

Leo gave him a weak smile. Though one would hope that, it certainly wasn't the case.

"I doubt it," he answered, "But thank you."

At this point, they had reached the bottom of the stairs and were entering the foyer area of the lair. Here, they parted ways and each headed to their designated activities; Mikey to the living room to watch television and Leo to the dojo. Mike paused a moment, however, to look back at him.

"Don't forget; it's your turn to make dinner tonight," he called to him.

Damn. He had forgotten. Leo didn't know if he would be in the mood to cook, but he had to try. It was an agreement they made that when Mike wanted to make a trade off, Leo would cook. Tonight was one of those trade offs, which was arranged two days ago before he found Alisa. However, in the midst of excitement and turmoil following that, it'd completely slipped his mind.

"Right," Leo acknowledged, "Thank you for the reminder."

He continued on to the dojo and stepped inside the room. He walked to the middle of the mat on the floor. He then began to warm up for ten minutes with simple katas and stretches to limber his body. He soon switched to more advanced exercises and moved at a faster pace.

As he worked through the lesson, he began to feel better and his mind cleared itself of all the clutter of emotions he'd had prior. He was actually feeling content. If only it would stay that way, but he knew it wouldn't last. At least he could revel in the moment while it did.

After close to two hours, he finally stopped and rested. A thin layer of sweat saturated his skin. He found a towel and wiped his face dry. He was still in a good mood and even feeling a little creative. While he didn't know yet what he would do about dinner, he knew it would possibly be something different.

Draping the towel around his neck, he exited the dojo and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He refilled it twice before he was satisfied and then set the glass in the sink. As he came out, Raphael suddenly appeared from around the corner and roughly pushed past him into the kitchen without a word. Unprepared for such an encounter, the force caused Leo to stumble a bit.

He regained his balance quickly, however. He briefly glared at the red-masked turtle. He was strongly feeling tempted to say something about his hostile behavior, but he didn't want to ruin the first decent mood he'd had in days.

Leo decided to ignore him and just let it go. It wasn't worth the hassle. Besides, there'd be other times to talk and straighten it out later. He turned to walk to the staircase then, where a nice hot shower was awaiting him upstairs.

End Chapter Ten


	11. Back to the Sewers

Back to the Sewers  
Chapter Eleven

I'm back again with another update, and you're in for a real treat with this one. I haven't written one this long since a couple of the earliest chapters. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

After he finished showering and redressed, sans weapons, Leo returned downstairs to find Donatello. There were a couple of places he knew in the lair to search for his genius younger brother. If he wasn't at one location it would be guaranteed that he was in the other.

Fortunately, Leo found him in the first place he went to look; his workshop. It was an old rail boxcar that was modified to house some of his many projects and served as a work space. However, such space was quite rare. While Don was neat and organized for the most part, his work was spread out _everywhere_ within the vicinity. Blueprints, beakers, machine parts and numerous other gadgets and gizmos Leo had no idea were. His bedroom was much the same.

Donny was busy repairing the DVD player that Mikey had broken last night. He'd jammed the disc tray but good and now it wouldn't close. After a moment, Leo rapped softly on the aluminum siding of the railcar to get his attention.

Donatello started at the sound and then scowled a bit. He was annoyed with the interruption, thinking his younger brother had come to bug him again. However, when he turned to look anyway, irritation dissolved into surprise. He discovered it was not Michelangelo, but instead Leonardo.

"Oh, hey, Leo," he said, now with a smile, "How long have you been back home?"

"About three hours," Leo replied, stepping up onto the platform.

"I guess I forgot about the time again," Don admitted, smiling a bit sheepishly.

Leo smiled as well. His brother usually lost all sense of time and surroundings when he worked. Sometimes he or the others would have to remind him of meal times or he would forget to eat even.

"Why don't you take a break?" he suggested, "I have something anyway I wanted to talk to you about."

Immediately, Don seemed to straighten more in his chair and his face bore a serious frown. He was worried something might have happened.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked, concerned, "Did something happen at April's?"

Leo shook his head.

"No, everything's fine," he assured.

"Well, there was something that did happen," he continued, a little hesitantly, "It made April mad at Alisa for it; she'd climbed to the roof. It all turned out okay, but the incident has left April questioning her capability now to care for her."

Don stared at his brother with a look of amazement. By his studies, she shouldn't have been able to get out of bed. At least, not without assistance.

"Wow…" he breathed, "You mean, Alisa is actually walking and moving around?"

"And dressed herself, made her bed and cooked breakfast too," Leo added, matter-of-factly.

Don nearly fell out of his chair at the information. That was scientifically and logically impossible. No human should be able to do what this young woman was in such a condition.

"Unbelievable," was all he could utter.

"Yes, but she doesn't need to be doing all those things," Leo disputed, "She pushes herself too hard, but she's just very stubborn and resolute. She doesn't like to be coddled."

Don tried hard not to smile at those last words. He had the urge to say "kind of like you?" to his big brother, but he decided not to. Leo was very perceptive and probably already knew as much.

"She sounds incredible," he said, instead, "I've just got meet to her."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you," Leo replied, "I have a proposal to offer to you, but there are a couple of conditions you must agree to if you accept. I'm going back to April's tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

"What are the conditions?" Don asked, cautiously.

He knew if his brother was placing restrictions on _him_ for this visit, Alisa still must not be doing well; despite all she'd had done. He wondered if it was a good idea to go afterall, but he really did want to meet the young lady that had caused such a stir in Leo and the rest of the family. If he didn't, then the trip wouldn't be a waste at any rate. He'd been meaning to get together with April to compare notes on the new computer program they were working on.

Leo cleared his throat a little nervously after a moment.

"Well, I understand that you're fascinated because she's defied the laws of science to you," he began, "But I need you to not think of her in that way. You tend to, uh, get a little excited sometimes. What she really needs is peace and quiet right now. So try to keep that to a bare minimum."

"Alright, fair enough," Don conceded, "What else?"

"The other thing is really important; even more so than the first," Leo continued, "She has… I don't know… a special ability of some sort. It's like she can see right through you and read your very essence."

He felt a chill run up his spine then at the memory of her steady, unwavering emerald gaze boring into his own sapphire eyes. He could remember feeling her heart search his and how easily she was able to touch it. Past all of the barriers he'd built around it, but it was only briefly as his defenses buffeted her out again.

"So, whatever you do," he added, "Be very careful how you react to this should she do it for you. I've already made that mistake and it hurt her. I only wish not to see her hurt again."

Donatello raised an eye-ridge and couldn't help staring with bewilderment at his brother. Why was Leo suddenly saying the young woman was some kind of sorceress now? Surely there was a logical explanation and what he thought happened was really probably something quite rooted in reality; not "magic".

"Uh, oh… kay," he replied, slowly.

Leo sighed. He didn't believe him, but it was not like he could blame him. It was pretty farfetched. He'd wondered himself if it wasn't just a byproduct of frayed nerves, but he was so sure what he'd felt hadn't been the start of a breakdown.

"I know it sounds crazy," he admitted, "But just trust me on it."

"Okay, Leo," Don agreed, "I accept the terms, but you're sure everything's all right? Are _you_ feeling okay?"

Leo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was getting fed up with being asked that question. He tried to smile, but it didn't exactly come out the way. Instead, his lips were meshed together in a tight grimace.

"Yes, I'm fine," he assured.

Donny decided to let it go. Actually, he didn't need an affirmation from his brother to tell he was doing better this morning. He seemed to be in generally good spirits and Don was glad of that. He deserved some peace of mind after the last two hectic days.

"What time are we going?" he asked.

"By 10," Leo answered, "April doesn't want us staying too late. Alisa needs all the rest she can get."

"All right," Don acknowledged, "And, oh, you don't mind if we take the Battle Shell, do you? The weather report this morning said there'd be rain by then and I don't want my notes to get wet."

"Sure, it's okay," Leo complied.

He was glad for the suggestion. He really didn't like trekking on foot in the rain. The rooftops became slick and there was a greater risk for falling. One slippery misstep and it was street pizza. Raph, however, loved it, but then again he thrived off dangerous conditions.

"Great," Don smiled.

He turned to face his work table then, and began tinkering with the DVD player again. Leo took that as a cue to leave and quietly made his way off the platform. However, he paused and looked back momentarily towards his brother.

"Oh, it's my turn to cook tonight," he informed, "I don't have any ideas yet though. Is there something special you have in mind?"

"No," Donny replied, without glancing up from his work, "It doesn't matter what you make. Though, if you need help with ideas, Mikey has a few cookbooks you could borrow."

"I'll do that," Leo said, "Thanks."

He stepped down from the platform finally and went in search of his little brother. Mikey happily lent him the books and Leo took them to his room where he spent the rest of the morning reading. When lunch time rolled around, he put the books aside and went downstairs to fix a sandwich. By then, he knew exactly what to do for dinner and once he'd eaten, he set to work at the preparations.

* * *

"What news do you bring me?" a low feminine Japanese-accented voice demanded.

The figure sitting behind the low Japanese table was mostly consumed by the shadows. However, the flame from a single candle highlighted its features in a demonic light. A pale face with high cheekbones, dark jade almond-shaped eyes, chin-length black hair and ruby red lips curled tight in an almost constant sneer shined like a beacon in the darkness.

The Konuichi glared at the lone Foot ninja that lay bowed before her as she awaited his answer. She knew before he even spoke that he had failed in his mission.

"We tracked her to the hospital from the news report, but she was no longer there," the ninja replied, "Now we don't know where she is."

"So you've lost her again, you fool," she snapped.

The young ninja swallowed nervously. He was a dead man. Karai tolerated failure a little better than her father had, but like the Shredder she was ruthless and cruel. He'd messed up once before and she'd bestowed upon him a second chance because she highly regarded him, but he had blown that now too.

"Y-yes, Mistress," he stammered

He braced himself for the inevitable blow that would end his life. He hoped it was swift and mostly painless. He felt something whiz dangerously close past his ear and then heard a metallic _thunk_ as the object hit the floor. After a moment, he realized he was still alive and turned to look behind him where it landed. A shuriken was embedded in the hard wood.

Bewildered, but extremely relieved, he returned his gaze to his mistress. Karai smiled somewhat sadistically at him. She enjoyed tormenting her subjects. It was much more fun than simply killing or maiming them for their insolence. Eventually, when she grew tired of it they were disposed of.

"I have spared your pathetic life because you are of use to me," she explained, "I still need you despite your blundering. You are best suited to the job of finding her. She is invaluable to me; to the very future of this clan."

"She knows not the extent of the powers she possesses," she continued, "But soon she will recognize her true path. It will be I who will unlock her potential and I will use her to unleash the destruction of Leonardo and those accursed turtles."

She smiled deviously to herself. Soon she would avenge her father. The child Mystic would succeed where the others have failed and rid these thorns that had been in their sides for far too long.

"_Hai_, Mistress," the ninja replied.

"Go, now," Karai ordered, "Search the city. She may have eluded us for all this time, but now she is injured and weak; helpless and unprotected. Thus she is vulnerable to be captured. Wherever she has gone it cannot be far."

"At once, Mistress," he obeyed.

The ninja rose to his feet then and hurried to leave to carry out the order. However, he paused when Karai called his name.

"David," she said, "Do not fail me again or you will suffer the same fate as your family had; by the hands of your own flesh and blood."

* * *

Carefully, Leo filled the last fried rolled pastry shell with chocolate cream, sprinkled powdered sugar over the top and applied a cherry on each end. With that, he was finally finished. He gave a sigh then and took a step back to admire his handiwork on the plate before him on the kitchen counter. He felt pleased with what he saw and was actually quite proud of himself.

It'd been a lot harder than he thought to make the Italian dessert. He didn't have ricotta cheese to make more traditional cannolis, but he did have the ingredients for a simple chocolate cream filling with a similar consistency instead and he'd made it work. There were nine of the pastries on the plate, but he'd made eleven.

The remaining two currently sat in the refrigerator gingerly wrapped in tinfoil. He'd made an extra for April and sacrificed one from his share for Alisa to take tonight. He thought they might like them and perhaps the gesture would also cheer up Alisa a bit.

He sniffed the air then as a delicious scent wafted around him and filled the kitchen. He glanced to the oven, checking the time left on the rest of the dinner. He had five minutes before the chicken cacciatore was done. He smiled to himself; perfect timing.

As he turned to grab the plate of cannolis and place them in the refrigerator until after dinner, Michelangelo waltzed into the kitchen following the wonderful smell. When he spied the dessert on the counter, his brown eyes grew big.

"Hey, what are those?" he asked, attempting to reach for one.

Suddenly, he yelped and drew back his hand as a sting spread across his knuckles. Leo held a wooden spoon in his own hand, wearing a stern expression on his face.

"These are not until dessert, Mikey," he scolded.

"Well, geez, you didn't have to hit me," the younger turtle whined, rubbing his hand.

Leo laid the spoon down on the counter again. He knew he'd only given his brother a slight smack. Though, Mike tended to play up on these kinds of things to make it worse than it actually was.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, nevertheless.

"So what are they anyway?" Mikey inquired, forgetting his hand as he was distracted by the pastries again.

"They're cannolis," Leo replied, as he put the pastries in the refrigerator.

"Cannon ball… whaa?" Mikey stumbled.

Leo chuckled softly.

"Cannolis, Mike," he repeated, "It is Italian and the chicken cacciatore in the oven, that's Italian too."

"Wow," Mikey awed, "That's hard. What made you decide to do it?"

"I wanted to try something new," Leo answered, "And we've never had real homemade Italian cuisine before, so I thought it was a perfect opportunity."

"Well, it sure smells good," Michelangelo praised, breathing in the air deeply.

"Yeah," Leo agreed, "But I'm hoping it tastes as good."

The timer beeped off then and he went to extract the casserole from the oven. As he set the hot dish on the table over a pot holder, he turned his head towards his younger sibling.

"Would you do me a favor, Mike, and please call everyone to dinner," he said.

Mikey did as he was requested and went to gather the rest of his brothers and father. Ten minutes later, the entire Hamato family was seated at the table. There was an outpouring of compliments and praise to Leonardo as they dug in to the cacciatore.

The blue masked turtle felt somewhat embarrassed to be in the spotlight. He wasn't used to being the center of attention. Even Raph had put in a good word. The temperamental turtle was short with him, but at least he seemed to be in a better mood than earlier and civilized; to a point.

Leo had a feeling though his brother was only acting this way because Master Splinter was present. The side-swiping glare he received when there was presumably no one watching confirmed his suspicions. He wasn't worried, however. He didn't need Raphael's approval on Alisa, but he couldn't pretend that it didn't hurt.

After dinner, the cannolis were served and again Leo reaped the rewards of appreciation. Splinter prepared a cup of tea to have with his dessert and then excused himself to retire to his chambers. Soon after, the dirty dishes were collected and taken to the sink to be washed. Mike kindly volunteered for dish duty since his big brother had done all the cooking for them. He managed to somehow sucker Raph into the chore as well, which led to much grumbling from the red-masked turtle.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at him. Raph growled and started to lunge at him, but was blinded moments later by soap suds. It only succeeded to infuriate him further as he cried out and furiously rubbed his eyes with the dry dish towel to remove the stinging soap.

Donatello gave an exasperated sigh as he watched the spectacle. He then looked to Leo, who only shook his head in a similar manner. He hoped those two would stop playing soon and actually got to work or they wouldn't have clean dishes tonight.

A moment later, Don walked out of the kitchen and to his workshop to finish up the notes he wanted to take with him to April's. Leo left as well, but went upstairs instead to his room to meditate for the couple of hours before they headed to April's. He needed to relax a bit and try to push the thoughts out of his mind for a while. He was close to being overrun by them again.

Leo knelt on the cushion in front of the table. He picked up a match lying nearby and struck it against the side. He placed the now flaming stick in the burner and ignited the incense. Wispy curls of smoke began to rise and drift above him.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the scent of the jasmine filling his nostrils. As usual, it instantly brought a wave of calm and rejuvenation over him. He let his mind slip freely into the psychic realm.

He remained fully aware of his surroundings, however. At exactly 9:30, he was opening his eyes and preparing for departure. He rose to his feet and stretched his muscles to relieve the bit of stiffness built up from sitting in one position too long.

He extinguished the incense and then walked to the front of room to retrieve his weapons from where they laid in the corner near his bed. He slid the harness over his head and adjusted it to the appropriate positions; at his shoulder and back. A few moments later, he headed for the door and out to the stairs.

He was already ready to go, but knew that Donny would probably not be. So he would give him fifteen more minutes. Leo sought him out at his workshop to warn him and sure enough, found he'd been right. Don promised he'd be finished in that time.

"I just need to copy this last page of notes and I'll be done," he told the older turtle.

"Alright," Leo obliged, "I'll be waiting in the living room."

He sauntered over to the living area and sat down on the couch. He noticed Mikey was here as well, but instead sprawled on the floor in front of the televisions. A game show was playing on the screens and Leo recognized it as Wheel of Fortune. Currently, a contestant was trying to name letters to solve the puzzle.

"H! H!" Mikey exclaimed to the TV, "You need an H!"

Leo wanted to remind his little brother that they couldn't hear him, but he knew Mike was just excited as he was in the spirit of the game. His youngest brother loved watching game shows. It was a shame he couldn't actually play any like the people on TV. He was really good at some of them.

The blue masked turtle sighed to himself. It was every now and then the reality of who they were would slap them in the face. It generally didn't bother them so much, all except maybe Raph, but that didn't mean it didn't make things hard. It was rare they'd find humans accepting of them; April, Casey, and now Alisa. That's one reason why she was so special, because she'd seen him in a light few do; she didn't fear him.

When the show took a break for commercials, Mikey realized then he had company. He gave a wave to the older turtle.

"Hey, bro," he greeted, "Are you getting ready to go?"

Leo nodded his head.

"Yes," he confirmed, "But I have to wait on Donny for a bit to finish his notes."

"Not anymore!" a voice suddenly interrupted, calling from the railcar, "I'm coming!"

The brainy terrapin hurried over, clutching a folder full of papers.

"I'm done," he declared, "Let's go."

Leo smiled and rose to his feet once again.

"Okay," he replied, "Let me just grab something from the fridge and we'll be set."

He walked to the kitchen and a moment later, returned with the foil-wrapped package containing the cannolis. He received curious looks from his brothers, but neither posed any questions. Besides, it was obvious to them it must be something he was taking to give Alisa.

"I'm ready," he announced, "We can leave now."

He turned then to head to the elevator and Don followed close behind on his heels. When the two arrived inside the warehouse, the sound of heavy rain drumming on the metal roof greeted them. It created a dull roar that could be heard throughout the building. A rumble of thunder briefly drowned it out.

"Ugh, nasty night," Don commented, as they walked to the Battle Shell, "I can't believe Raph went out on a drive in this."

"He went out?" Leo asked, as he climbed into the vehicle's passenger seat.

"Yeah," Don replied, joining him at the driver's side, "About an hour ago."

Leo grew quiet and listened to the rain and thunder, still audible inside the car. After a moment, he spoke again.

"He likes this weather," he said, his voice so low that Don almost couldn't hear him, "He says it doesn't bother him, but one day he's going to come home and have caught pneumonia. Then what? He doesn't listen to me."

Somehow, Don had a feeling this was about more than Raph getting sick. There was always contention between the two, but no more than usual. However, the matter they were fighting over now was very sensitive. He knew that Raph had developed a great dislike for Alisa and it upset Leo because he had no grounds on which to stake it on.

"Raph is going to do what he wants, Leo," he pointed out, quietly, as he started the car, "You're not ever going to get him to change unless he wants to. You just have to accept that fact."

Leo didn't reply and instead turned his head to stare blankly out the window. He heard his brother sigh and then the car began to move. Don pulled out of the warehouse and onto the street. He began to drive slowly through the wall of water. Early spring rains were always torrential, but it was particularly bad this year. He'd never seen it like this before.

It took them a few more minutes than normal, but they finally reached April's building. Don guided the Battle Shell around back and parked in the alley. As soon the car was stopped, the pair quickly jumped out and ran for the side door.

April answered on the first knock and let them in. It became apparent she'd been waiting for them.

"Thank god, you're here," was her greeting.

Both turtles realized she was upset and extremely agitated. Leo immediately began to feel something wasn't right.

"April, are you alright?" he asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

The red-head looked about ready to cry, wringing her hands nervously. He felt more and more on edge with each passing moment by her behavior. He'd never seen her like this.

A thought suddenly crept into his mind then and it sent his stomach twisting into knots. Something was wrong with Alisa. April's next words confirmed his fear.

"Alisa is missing," she choked out, "I can't find her anywhere."

_Splat_. The package with the dessert slipped out of his hand and hit the floor. It was certain that they were ruined now, but he didn't notice or care. He was suddenly numb of all feeling and could not move his mouth even to form a single word.

"Where would she go?" Don asked, incredulously, voicing what his brother could not, "Certainly not out in this weather. It isn't fit for man or beast."

April shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied, "The window in her room wasn't opened and it was locked. So she couldn't have gone up to the roof again. I've searched the whole apartment and the store too. I couldn't find her anywhere."

"I should've never left her alone," she added, with a sob.

"Where did you go?" Leo spoke up, finally finding his voice again, "And for how long?"

Alisa couldn't be missing; he was sure of it. She had to be in this building somewhere. She could be hiding perhaps.

"With Casey," she answered, wiping her eyes, "He came over and asked me to go on a ride with him. Alisa was asleep at the time. I told him I couldn't, but he persuaded me it'd only be an hour and she would be fine for that long."

"I made him promise and I believed him," she continued, "We went out, but an hour turned into two. We got caught in the storm on the way back and I was angry at him because I should've already been home. When he dropped me off, I was soaking wet, so I went to shower and put on dry clothes. It didn't occur to me to check on Alisa until it was almost time for you guys to come over. That's when I discovered she was missing."

"Do you remember anything that was out of the ordinary?" Leo asked, "Any doors opened that weren't when you left; forced entries?"

"I do remember locking the apartment door when I left," April said, "But it was unlocked when I came back."

"What about the store doors?" Don intervened.

She shook her head.

"No, they were locked," she replied.

"Then she's still in the building somewhere," he declared.

He glanced at Leo then and the blue masked ninja nodded his head in affirmation.

"We need to split up and search," Leo suggested, "We'll find her easier that way. April, you and Don can look around the store and front hallway. I'll take the back hallway and storage room. If any of us find her, just give a shout."

With a plan laid out, the trio set off on their separate ways. Leo walked slowly to the back of the basement, calling Alisa's name softly as he did. He soon reached the storage room and peered in through the semi-darkness. His eyes searched over anything that looked remotely human.

"Alisa?" he said, a little louder this time.

He waited a few moments to listen for a sound or voice in answer. Nothing. He gave a heavy sigh. As he turned to leave, however, he suddenly heard it; like the sweet notes of a song bird.

"Leonardo?" her voice called to him.

He whirled around and watched as the frail, petite young woman crawled out from behind a tall, antique wardrobe nearly shoved up against a wall. She was coated in a fine layer of dust from head to toe. Small clumps of the substance were clinging in her blonde-dark brown hair and the bandages wrapped around her head. She was a sight to behold.

Quickly, he crossed the room and helped her to her feet. He felt almost giddy with relief, but that fear was still holding on. It brought now a touch of anger with it. However, he tried not to release it on her. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this.

"What in the world are you doing down here?" he demanded.

"I was hiding," she answered, quietly, "From them."

"Them?" he repeated, curiously, "Who?"

"The black ninja," she replied.

He had a bad feeling her 'black ninja' was the Foot. He was instantly more alert and agitated.

"Where did you see them?" he asked.

"Across the street in the alley, outside the store," she said, "I couldn't see them in the shadows, but I could feel them."

"And why were you in the store?" he prompted.

"I was looking for April," she explained, "She was gone when I was awakened by the storm and I thought they'd gotten her. So I slipped away and hid back here. I was waiting until you might come to find me."

It must have been a terrifying ordeal for her. He knew there was no way he could possibly be angry at her after that. She'd simply only taken the best course of action to what probably might have saved her life, but caused a panic because it'd turned her up missing. However, she was safe now and that's all that mattered.

"Come on," he beckoned, as he gently removed a clump of dust from her hair, "Let's go get you cleaned up."

He took one of her hands in his and guided her out of the dark room into the hallway. In the light, he could see clearly just how dirty she was. She looked like a gray ghost. It would've been kind of funny had the situation that caused it not been serious.

"April! Donny!" he called out, suddenly, "I found her!"

He noticed Alisa's eyes widen at April's name and knew what she was thinking.

"Yes, she's fine," he assured, "She'd been out with her boyfriend, Casey, when you thought she was caught by the ninja."

He made a mental note to have a serious talk with his sister before he left tonight. That was completely irresponsible of her. He was genuinely surprised she would do something like that. It was unlike her. He couldn't imagine what'd gotten into her.

"Oh, thank god," April started, as she and the purple masked turtle hurried over.

She stopped short, however, when she caught sight of Alisa. For a moment, all she could do was stare.

"What the hell happened to you?" she suddenly exploded.

Leo noticed Alisa flinch slightly at April's shrill tone and the visibly angry expression on her face. The poor girl was already shaken up and now she was dealing with her caretaker's wrath for a second time in a row. He could sense her retreating into herself then as she shielded her spirit behind the mental walls she'd spent years building.

Her emerald green eyes grew darker and distant. Her face became a blank stone; silent as a statue. This was exactly the type of thing he wanted to prevent because eventually she would become unreachable to the outside world. She was far too special to simply fade away from existence.

"April, wait," he warned, but the red-head didn't hear him.

"Are you testing me, is that it?" she continued, "Is this some kind of a test you're giving me to prove my trust to you? I don't know what you want me to do, but it's really starting to make me stressed and angry. I didn't ask for this. You have to stop all of it _now_."

Alisa remained quiet throughout the woman's rant, feeling quite contrite and ashamed of herself. Maybe she was right; she was nothing but trouble. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes burn, but no tears were shed.

She wanted to run as far as she could away from here, but she knew she didn't have the strength to do so. This was why she preferred being alone; why she didn't want contact with others. If she wasn't judged as a freak for her gifted abilities, she was shunned for her behavior because no one understood her ways.

Both turtle brothers were stunned by April's outburst, but none more so than Leonardo and it was quickly dissolving into anger. He couldn't believe what she was saying. He would not let her talk to Alisa in such a manner, appointed guardian or not.

"That is _enough_, April," he hissed, his tone dangerously low.

The older woman blinked and stared at the blue masked ninja in astonishment. She had never heard him speak like that to her before. She knew then she had crossed a line she shouldn't have and immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Leo," she apologized, quietly.

He narrowed his eyes as he studied her. He decided to accept her apology, but this was far from over. They needed to talk. He was thinking again of letting Alisa stay with him and his family. This time the idea was sounding like it would be the best solution for all of them.

"You and I are going to have a little chat when we get upstairs," he stated.

April simply nodded her head. Whatever he had to say to her, she knew she deserved it. She hadn't meant to go so far.

Alisa sneezed violently suddenly and it brought Leo's attention back to her. The dust was causing her to suffer an allergic reaction. She needed to get cleaned up as soon as possible.

"First, however, you need to give Alisa a bath," he added, "Then we'll talk."

The four of them walked to the stairs then and headed to the apartment. April led in front with Leo close behind her. Alisa became sandwiched in between him and Donatello. She glanced curiously at the olive-brown skinned turtle with the purple bandana. Don smiled at her.

"Hello," he said, cheerfully.

"Hi," she replied, softly.

"I'm one of Leo's younger brothers," he told her, identifying himself, "My name is Donatello, but you can call me Don or Donny if you'd like."

"Donatello," she repeated, slowly, "'Gift'".

She studied him for a moment like he would one of his science projects. It made him feel a little uncomfortable. Her eyes seemed to bore a hole in his skull and he felt like he was being mentally probed. Now he understood what Leo had meant.

"Your gifts of intelligence serve you well," she finally spoke again, "You are highly educated and skilled. You know much of how the world works, but yet there are still lessons you have not learned; talents you have not mastered. There is much more in the world that exists that you have not discovered. You will soon learn many are not rooted in logic or science."

Don was astounded a second time that night and almost stumbled on the landing as he missed the last step. He recovered quickly, however, and remembered what his brother had warned him of. He must be careful of his reaction lest he upset the young girl, but that was eerily disturbing. He gave her an assuring smile.

"That's very interesting," he remarked, "Thank you."

She appeared uncertain of his answer, but after a moment she smiled slightly in return. She could easily sense his discomfort and bewilderment, but his compliment had been genuine. He'd handled it a little better than his brother had, however. She assumed he was different or that he was warned beforehand. She suspected the latter because he was feeling similar to what Leonardo had, but he had not acted the same.

When they finally entered the apartment, April headed for the guest bedroom. A minute later, she emerged carrying a small bundle of clothes and then took Alisa into the bathroom with her. The two turtles meanwhile wandered into the living room and sat down on the couch. Leo noticed Don was unusually quiet and it caused him to become a little concerned. He'd heard the exchange between him and Alisa on the stairwell.

"You okay?" he asked, gently.

Don nodded his head.

"I think so," he replied, hesitantly, "I just feel… I don't know. Not violated, but exposed, I guess… What just happened?"

Leo smiled ruefully.

"That's how I felt too," he admitted, "I don't know how she can do it either. It's like some kind of intuition. She's afraid of it or ashamed; maybe both."

"I can understand why though," he continued, "Most people wouldn't like to have their deepest feelings, thoughts or qualities brought to light for all to see. It could be used against them to hurt them, but I don't believe Alisa is like that. I think she only uses it for herself to know what that person is because she can't afford to make any mistakes given with how she's lived her life for years now."

"Sounds logical," Don agreed, "But it could be destructive if she fell into the hands of our enemies. What about those ninja you've mentioned she says that's been chasing her? Do you think it's the Foot?"

Leo's expression became dark and solemn at the question.

"I do," he affirmed, "And that's why we have to protect her."

"What are we going to do?" Don asked, "Take her home with us? You know Splinter would have a field day if you do."

"I've already talked it over with him after I came home this morning," Leo answered, "He agreed for Alisa to come live with us if it was necessary. After tonight, I think it's necessary."

"Oh, Raph isn't going to like this," Don groaned, bringing a hand to his face.

"To hell with Raph," Leo replied, bitterly, "I'm not going to let what he thinks stop me."

"Just be careful, Leo," Don cautioned, "I don't want to see you or him hurt fighting over this, but I especially don't want to see Alisa caught in between that war. She doesn't deserve it."

Leo instantly softened and his demeanor was calm once again.

"I know," he said, quietly.

A silence fell over the two then, an indication the conversation was over. They continued to wait for the girls. After a few minutes, Don seemed to remember something and pulled a foil-wrapped package out of his belt. He handed it to his brother.

"You dropped this downstairs," he told him.

"Thanks," Leo replied, with a slight smile.

He doubted they were still in one piece, but he folded back the foil to check anyway. To his surprise, they appeared to have barely suffered any damage. Only one of the pastries had a small chunk at the end broken off. Otherwise, they were still perfectly edible. He rewrapped them carefully and made a note to himself to give it to April and Alisa before he left.

The bathroom door opened then finally and a cloud of steam billowed forth. Moments later, Alisa slowly emerged freshly washed and wearing the blue-white gown and a matching robe. On her feet, she had warm furry white slippers. Most of her hair was damp except for the area where the gash and stitches were. There were fresh bandages and gauze wrapped around her head.

She smiled when she noticed the two turtles in the living room and walked over to join them. Leo had to catch himself from staring at her. Even though he wasn't interested in her that way, he had to admit she looked lovely. He and Don scooted to make room for her on the couch and she settled between them.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, softly.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, smiling gently.

A few minutes later, April came out of the bathroom carrying the dirty clothes and promptly dropped them into the washing machine. As she was preparing the laundry, Leo decided it was time to approach her. He rose to his feet, but before he walked away, he glanced at Don. The purple masked ninja read the question in his brother's eyes and then nodded his head as he agreed.

After a moment, Leo silently slipped out of the living room and headed to the kitchen. Don picked up the television remote from where it was resting on the coffee table and handed it to Alisa.

"Would you like to watch TV?" he asked.

She looked warily at the slim black box in her hands. Her eyes then shifted to Donatello, narrowing them critically at him. She wasn't stupid; she knew he was trying to distract her. His smile appeared to waver and he swallowed a little nervously. She could get a convicted murderer to confess with that stare. He wished she wouldn't do that.

"What's wrong?" he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I know what you're doing," she accused, "You don't want me to hear them talking."

"Uh…." he faltered.

"You're going to send me away, aren't you?" she continued, interrupting him, "You're going to take me to a home because no one else wants to look after a freak like me."

He wasn't sure why she was referring to herself as a freak, but there was apparently something she thought made her one.

"What?" he asked, flabbergasted, "No. No, we're not taking you to a shelter. You've got it all wrong."

She didn't appear to have heard him. She stared down at her hands, her eyes growing distant.

"They want me, Donatello," she said, her voice dropping to nearly a whisper, "They'll never give up their hunt until they have me. They're too close; I can feel it. I'm weak and they know it. Soon they'll make their move."

She looked up at him suddenly, her emerald eyes piercing his gold-green ones. Her gaze flashed with an intensity he'd seen on only one other person; his older brother. Leo would look at them this way when he really needed them to understand how important something was.

"Please, don't let them get me," she urged, "There will be catastrophic consequences if I fall into their hands. Please, don't send me away."

Don felt a wave of pity wash over him as she begged for repentance that she didn't need to seek because she had done no wrong. He knew little of her history, only that of what Leo had uncovered on his own so far, but he could see just in her behavior that it had been harrowing. He reached to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," he soothed her, "You're going to stay right here with us and we'll protect you. We won't let any harm come to you. You'll be safe."

Alisa wondered if that could really be true. She didn't think she would ever be truly safe. There were times when she thought she was 'safe' only to have it compromised. She did want to believe Donatello, but her spirit was too weary to take those words to heart.

When the young woman offered no reply, the purple masked turtle sighed to himself. He then turned his attention to the folder containing his computer program notes that rested beside him. In the silence, voices could be heard coming from the kitchen, but they were too hushed to make out any words. So trying to listen was out of the question. Unless, there was a way she were to get closer.

She stole a look out of the corner of her eye at the turtle beside her. He was distracted by his papers now, seeming to have forgotten she was there. It would be very easy to sneak away, and he wouldn't notice. However, as tempting as the idea was, she knew it was wiser to stay put. She didn't want to get into anymore trouble than she already was.

She fiddled with the remote still in her hands for a moment. She was actually debating whether to turn the television on after all. On the one hand, she didn't want to be distracted like it was initially intended.

On the other, however, she was actually curious to know if TV had evolved any over these past years. She hadn't paid much attention to watching while in the hospital; too busy being a nervous wreck.

Finally, she made her decision and pressed the red button. The television hummed to life and the first images began to appear a few moments later. However, instead of colorful objects and people, only a gray static filled the screen. She changed the channel, but the result was still the same.

After flipping through three more channels, it was easy to conclude that the storm had knocked the cable out. Well, she hadn't really wanted to watch television anyway. She switched the set off and returned the remote to its place on the coffee table.

There was a rumble of thunder overhead then, but it sounded more distant now. That meant the storm was finally moving out of the city, which brought relief to her. She used to love a good thunder and lightning storm, but it had always been from the warm and dry comforts of home. After living on the streets for more than two years where she was exposed to such elements, she didn't find them so appealing anymore.

She was beginning to grow restless and she could feel tension building in the air. This was what was making her agitated. It could only mean something wasn't right. She wondered if Donatello could feel it too. She glanced at him out of curiosity, but it appeared he wasn't bothered by it. He still had his nose buried in those damn papers.

She curled up and lay down at the other end of the couch. Her stomach was twisting in knots and her head hurt as a result. She felt like crying, but couldn't. That would have brought more attention to her and she'd had enough for one night.

Suddenly, the explosion she'd been dreading finally came. A voice erupted from the kitchen and shattered the silence throughout the apartment. Even Don was startled briefly out of his notes by it. He soon returned his focus on the papers, however, and tried to ignore the fact his brother and their sister were fighting.

"You asked me to help, Leo, but she has to understand that she can't do these things!" April's voice rang out, angrily.

Alisa felt her heart sink. So the older woman really did see her as a troublemaker. She didn't blame her though; it wasn't her fault. She was just a freak and a terrible person.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and fought against the tears she could feel stinging behind them. She wouldn't cry, but it still hurt so much. She heard Leonardo's voice then as he quickly retaliated, but his sounded more constrained and calm. While quieter, it was still loud enough to carry to her ears.

"She's lived on the streets for so long, April, she's forgotten what her life was like before," he retaliated, "She doesn't know anything else. The transition will take time, but you can't treat her like a child. She'll only resist you more."

As she listened, the young woman opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She was astonished and bewildered at his words. How was it possible he understood so much of her ways? No one had ever come this close before. She remembered his unique aura, his spirit, and its suggestion that he possessed rare abilities himself. Maybe, at last, there was someone who could truly relate to her?

For a few moments, there was silence in the kitchen, but then their bantering soon continued. However, they had lowered their voices again to the point where their words were unintelligible to Alisa and Donatello in the living room. Though she could not clearly hear their emotions anymore, she could sense the tension from earlier had broken. Now a quiet resolve was taking its place. It was a sign they were settling their argument peaceably.

She sighed inwardly with relief and rested her head again gently on the couch cushion. She suddenly realized now how tired she was. She longed to go to bed, but she wanted to say goodbye to Leonardo first. Hopefully they would not be too much longer.

She closed her eyes and the next thing she became aware of was someone calling her name softly. She opened her eyes and found both turtles and April gathered around the couch. Don was still sitting beside her, but without his folder of papers now. Leo stood behind her and the red-head was kneeling in front of her. It was she that had spoken.

"Alisa, could you wake up, please?" she asked, "We need to talk with you. It's very important."

The young woman nodded her head and sat up with April's help. She was stiff and sore lying in such an awkward position. Alisa felt groggy, but she was confident she could focus and waited for the older woman to begin.

"Alisa, I want to start off by apologizing to you," April said, quietly, "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I don't want you to think you're a bad person because you're not. You are a very special young lady and I just didn't understand. I handled it all wrong. I know you might not, but I hope you can forgive me someday."

Alisa was dumbfounded and could only blink in response at first. She was touched by her sincere words. They invoked a warm feeling inside of her. She found she could forgive April.

"I do," Alisa answered, softly.

The red-head smiled and took her hand to squeeze it gently as a gesture of gratitude.

"There's going to be some changes," April continued, "Leo and I discussed it and we feel it's best if you went to stay with him and his family instead. He told me the experience you had tonight. You'll be safer with them."

Alisa was feeling overwhelmed. So much was happening to her that night. She turned and gazed up at Leonardo. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

For a moment, she hesitated to answer. The arrangement with April hadn't worked out, so what was to stop this new proposal from going in the same direction? Her new friendship with the red-head had suffered as a result. She didn't want the same to happen with her strange and wonderful turtle friend.

Leo could read the uncertainty and fear in her eyes and knew why. He touched her shoulder gently.

"I promise, everything's going to work out," he assured, quietly, "You'll see."

She was drawn into the depths of his kind sapphire eyes. She felt her anxiety begin to fade away as his words penetrated her heart. She found she believed him and a flame of hope was reignited within her. Maybe this change would be good.

"Yes," she finally replied, softly, "I will go."

She wasn't sure, but the turtle's smile seemed to grow wider. He did appear pleased, however.

"April has packed your things for you," he told her, "You'll be leaving tonight with us."

"I apologize for such short notice," he added, registering the flicker of surprise on her face, "But I'd rather not wait until morning to move you. I don't want to risk putting you in any more danger."

Alisa understood his reasons and silently agreed. She didn't want another close call like she had tonight either. She was still feeling a little on edge from the ordeal.

She noticed Leo bend down slightly then and pick up a suitcase from the floor. She assumed it must contain her belongings.

"If you're ready, we must be going," he spoke again to her, "It's very late and we should all be turning in to bed."

"I'm ready," she replied, quietly.

She planted her feet firmly on the ground and using her hands against the couch, pushed herself to a standing position. She wobbled unsteadily for a moment, but soon regained her balance. Although, she was still feeling a little shaky. April, Leo and Don were all close by in case she needed their help, but the strong-willed young woman was determined to do it on her own.

Alisa began to walk slowly to the door. April went ahead of her and opened it for them. Leo fell in step alongside Alisa to act as a possible safety net if she needed and Donny took up the rear. The four headed down the stairs and to the side door leading out into the dark alley. The rain had stopped by now and the ground was littered with puddles of all shapes and sizes.

The young girl couldn't make out much of the vehicle that sat in front of them, but it was huge and tank-like. Leo opened the passenger side door and beckoned for her. The Battle Shell was a little too high for her to climb inside and both knew she wouldn't be able to without help. She conceded to have him lift her up to the seat.

Once she was secured, he opened the sliding side door of the armored car and sat in the back. They waited in silence while Don lingered a few moments talking with April. Then he said goodbye and hopped inside the car in the driver's seat. He started the car and began to drive out to the street.

The silence continued on the ride to the warehouse. They were all tired and no one felt like making idle chit chat. By the time Don rolled into the warehouse, secured the door and activated the perimeter alarm, it was discovered Alisa was fast asleep. Leo quietly opened her door and unbuckled her seatbelt. He carefully extracted her from her seat into his arms.

"Would you mind getting the suitcase?" he asked Don, in a hushed tone.

He started to head towards the elevator. Don pulled the case out of the back and after locking up the Battle Shell, hurried to catch up with his brother. When they arrived in the lair, it was dark and quiet. Everyone else had already gone to bed.

This was a good thing because Leo was not in the mood to face them, especially Raphael, and undoubtedly would be plagued with questions. It could wait until morning. He walked to the stairs and ascended to the second floor to his room. Don followed only a short distance inside and set the suitcase down near the door. He watched as Leo laid the young lady on his bed and covered her with the blankets.

"Where are you going to sleep?" he asked, in a whisper.

The turtle in blue turned to look at him.

"Right here on the floor," he answered, his voice just as low, "I've got a mat and some extra sheets I'll use. This is only temporary until I can figure out where we can put her to have her own room."

"Well, try to get some rest if you can, bro," Don told him, "I've got a feeling you'll need it for in the morning."

They both knew the real obstacle would be their hot-headed brother. It was a high possibility Raph would freak out when he found out Alisa was here.

"I will," Leo said, "Goodnight, Donny."

"Goodnight," Don replied.

He turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him silently. Leo quickly and quietly located the mat and sheets and spread them out on the floor near the bed. He also found an extra pillow.

He then began to take off his gear and stored it in its usual spot. He placed his scabbards on the floor beside his makeshift bed. His weapons were never far, just in case the unthinkable happened.

He flipped the switch down and turned off the light, sending the room into pitch blackness. He made his way to his bed on the floor and slipped under the covers. He knew he would sleep tonight, despite his worry of tomorrow. He was exhausted and moments after resting his head on the pillow, he was sound asleep.

End Chapter Eleven


	12. Family

Family  
Chapter Twelve

Surprise! Another new chapter for you guys. I'm trying to update more frequently, but sometimes I don't get a lot of time in the week to write. I want to thank you for being so patient with me and sticking with this story. It means a lot to me.

After this chapter, there's going to be a bit of a time jump. Enjoy.

* * *

Alisa slowly opened her eyes and found her world shrouded in near darkness. The glow of candles burning a distance away was the only source of light that kept the room from a total blackout. She could barely make out her surroundings, even as she sat up and let her eyes adjust. What she could see was foreign to her, however.

Her first instinct was to panic. Gradually, though, the memories of the night at April's began to trickle back to her mind as the fog of sleep lifted from it. She now knew where was and was no longer afraid.

There was something familiar about this room and the bed she resided in, though, as if she'd been here once before. Not only could she sense it, but she could smell it as well. She brought the bed sheet to her face and breathed in deeply. The scent of sweet musk and jasmine assaulted her nostrils.

Instantly, it triggered a memory of a scene she'd seen in her dreams. Though only recently did she discover those dreams weren't 'dreams' at all. They were very real. She knew then whose room this must be.

"Good morning," his voice suddenly came through the darkness.

She turned her head towards the back of the room where it had originated. She could make out a low table, which the candles were sitting upon. At the base was a large throw pillow and on it sat the turtle. Or so she thought, but the shadows concealed him and she could barely see him.

"Good morning," she echoed, quietly.

Was it really morning already? She noticed a bright green glow to her left and found it was from an alarm clock. The numbers on it read 7:30 am.

"Did you sleep well?" she then heard him ask.

"Yes, thank you," she replied.

She gave up trying to see him. Her eyes hurt from squinting so much and it was starting to affect her head as well. A moment later, she heard a faint click to her left. Soft light began to bathe her and the surrounding area as a lamp suddenly lit up on the small table next to the bed. She looked at the turtle, whom she could see clearly now, standing there. He gave her a warm smile.

The fact he had moved so quickly and silently was both amazing and unsettling to her. The only detection she had received from him was a slight breeze that briefly tickled her cheek and his presence had become much stronger. It reminded her of her ninja assailants and how they too could move in such a way. However, Leonardo wasn't anything like them and she could trust him. She knew she was in no danger.

"That should be better now," he said, "I apologize for the lack of lighting, but I didn't wish to disturb you to turn on the lamp earlier. Usually windows help alleviate that problem by filtering in natural sunlight, but I'm afraid we have neither here underground."

"I understand," she answered, quietly.

However, she was not pleased with the information. Did this mean she would no longer be able to watch a sunrise or sunset? Nor ever again feel the warmth of the sun on her skin? Already, it was giving her second thoughts on this new living arrangement. Still, though, she knew she shouldn't judge prematurely in spite of one disadvantage. The advantages would probably outweigh it soon enough.

"Would you like to get dressed and come downstairs with me?" he asked, "We'll be having breakfast soon and you can meet the rest of my family."

He smiled when the young lady nodded her head. He went then to retrieve the suitcase in the corner. He placed it on the end of the bed for her to reach easily.

"I'll be outside waiting," he told her, "If there's anything you need call me."

He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Once he'd gone, Alisa pulled back the covers and eased herself out of bed. She began to unzip and open the case. Inside was her backpack, medical supplies and everything April had bought for her.

She took out the pair of white sneakers and then a pair of socks, jeans, and a soft blue sweater. She dressed as quickly as she could, having a little trouble with pulling the sweater over her head. She had to be very careful not to rake the stitches of her wound. It took time to brush her hair for that reason as well.

Nearly twenty minutes later, she was finally ready and felt she could venture out. By that time, Leo had started to grow worried. He was about to ask her if she was okay when his bedroom door suddenly slowly creaked open. A moment later, the tiny young woman slipped out carrying a small bundle of clean bandages and gauze.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"It's at the end of the hall," he answered, "I'll show you."

She followed him as he led her to one of the lair's facilities. They filed past three other rooms on the way and she assumed these belonged to his brothers. The bathroom was just beyond the third farthest room.

"I'll be waiting outside the door," he said, when they finally reached it.

"Thank you," she replied.

She walked past him inside and shut the door. She did her business first and then washed her hands and face. After drying off, she began to remove the old bandages and gauze on her head and attempt to put on the new ones. Unfortunately, it wasn't as simple as it sounded. She struggled to keep the bandages in place while she tried to wrap the gauze around her head, but she was getting nowhere fast. She'd either lose her grip on the gauze strip or the bandages would slip down when she'd take her hand away to wrap it.

With each failure, she grew more frustrated and angry. Her head was hurting and her arms were tired from holding them up for so long. She knew she needed help, but she was too proud to ask. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Alisa? Is everything okay?" Leonardo's voice filtered through.

"I'm fine," she answered, realizing too late she had snapped at him.

There was a slight pause before he spoke again.

"What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I told you I was fine," she growled, "I can do this myself."

"You don't need to be afraid to ask for help, Alisa," he said, gently, "Because I will help you; no matter what."

A silence fell over them then. She fingered the gauze absently, mulling over his words. Why did she fear showing him weakness? He hadn't thought of her as weak before, but that she was strong. She didn't feel very strong right now, however, but she was tired of trying to get these bandages on.

After a few moments, she walked to the door and opened it. Leo turned to face her as she appeared. She looked at him and then wordlessly handed him the gauze and bandages. He said nothing either as he accepted the bundle, stepping into the bathroom with her.

She stood still as he gingerly pressed the bandages to her head and wrapped the gauze around with practiced ease. When he'd finished taping it securely in place, he went to the sink and began to wash his hands. She watched him for a moment as he then dried them with a hand-towel before she finally spoke.

"Thank you," she said, softly.

He turned to look at her and offered an empathetic smile. He understood what it'd taken for her to ask him for his help. It was, however, a first step in the right direction. Maybe he could teach her the lessons he'd learned not so long ago himself. Then she wouldn't be so stubborn to prove she wasn't weak or a failure because she was neither in his eyes.

"You're welcome," he replied, his voice gentle.

He replaced the towel on the rack and then headed for the door. He beckoned to her and she followed out of the bathroom behind him. They walked back down the hallway towards his room and to the stairs. From the top, this gave Alisa a perfect bird's eye view of her new home.

For a moment, she paused to take in her surroundings, astounded by the sheer enormity of the subterranean dwelling. She had never seen anything like it. The architecture was clearly one of a kind and seemed to hold an almost mystical energy within it. It was magnificent. There was even a large pond in the center of the floor.

"Do you like it?" Leo's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

He smiled when she simply nodded her head in answer, rendered speechless with awe.

"I'll give you a tour later after breakfast," he promised.

"I'd like that," she said, quietly, finally finding her voice.

He smiled at her once again and then they continued their way downstairs. Alisa fell in step almost alongside him when they reached the ground floor. She trailed behind slightly as she gazed around her curiously, taking in the sights. Leo glanced at her out from the corner of his eye every so often to watch her in her fascination. He found it endearing.

She became aware of faint sounds and smells coming from the room ahead where he was leading them to. As they drew closer, she was able to distinguish the sounds as voices and the smells were that of the breakfast cooking. She assumed this must be the kitchen.

He stepped across the threshold first and she tentatively followed him, suddenly shy. As soon as she entered, all chatter ceased and a hush fell over the room. She felt very much under the spotlight and it made her nervous for many reasons.

She looked over the unfamiliar faces seated or standing before her. The turtle in a bright orange bandana manning the stove wore an exuberant grin on his face. The rat sitting at the table regarded her kindly. Only one, however, appeared extremely unhappy with her presence.

The turtle in red seated at the table across from the rat seemed to glare daggers at her. This was why she felt uneasy. It was clear he was telling her she wasn't welcomed here. She caught Leo giving him a cold impassive stare in return.

The friction between the two brothers was obvious and it crackled like electricity in the air. The last thing she wanted to be was a source of contention to this family. She couldn't stand the thought she would be at the cause of a war.

There was a soft touch on her hand then as it was being squeezed gently. She looked up at the blue-masked turtle beside her. His sapphire eyes, now gentle, were filled with reassurance. It was as if he knew exactly what she was feeling.

The silence was finally broken by Michelangelo.

"Wow," he breathed, "I know Leo said you were here, but I thought he was kind of pulling my leg too since he knew how much I've wanted to meet you."

"I'm Michelangelo," he added, "But you can call me Mikey or Mike."

The young woman smiled faintly.

"It is an honor to meet you, Michelangelo," she replied.

"Nuh uh," he corrected, shaking his head, "It's either Mikey or Mike. Michelangelo's too formal. Only _Sensei_ or when my brothers are really angry at me call me that."

"Mike, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to," Leo reprimanded.

"It's okay," she assured, "I understand how he feels. I don't wish to cause any offense."

She tilted her head and was quiet for a moment as she studied the youngest turtle.

"You are jovial and enthusiastic," she declared, "You love life and you love having fun, but you hide a serious side under all the smiles and laughter. You'd prefer to keep your hands clean and your spirits high, but there will come a time when you must step up. You are smart and capable of anything you can put your mind to, no matter what others may think."

She watched him as his jaw dropped open and his expression turned to shock. She expected this to happen, but there was another emotion on his face she didn't expect to see and never had before. He was amazed at her ability.

"So, you must be like a fortune teller or something?" Mikey asked.

There was a loud derisive snort from Raphael at the question.

"She got her fortunes mixed up then if she is," he muttered, "She's just playin' with your head, Mikey. She ain't no fortune teller, but she'd better not go tryin' that hocus pocus shit on me. I'll have her packin' her broom before she can say 'abracadabra'."

Alisa felt her eyes starting to burn as the sting of his harsh words hit her, but no tears came. She would not allow herself to cry and provide fuel for any retaliation on her part. She was used to such treatment besides.

"Raphael!" the rat spoke sharply, "That will be quite enough. I will not tolerate such behavior towards our guest."

"She shouldn't even be here!" the red-masked turtle protested, "She doesn't belong here!"

He twisted violently around in his seat and gave his older brother a scalding look.

"What the goddamn fuck were you thinkin', Leo?" he snarled.

It took every ounce of control he ever learned in his life for Leonardo not to lose his temper and do something he'd deeply regret later. He was visibly shaking even from the effort to constrain himself. He had never felt so infuriated with his brother that he wanted to attack and deliberately hurt him. He felt almost sick at these thoughts.

He should've known he would wait until now to blow a gasket. He had failed to earlier that morning when Leo informed him Alisa was staying here now. Raph wanted to make it loud and clear in front of her so she could hear his disapproval of the fact.

"I was thinking she needed our help," Leo replied, through clenched teeth, "I thought we could provide better protection for her down here where she would be safe."

"_You_ can help her, but I'm not," Raph spat, "I'm stayin' away from this and _her _as far as possible. I'm not gonna die knowin' I helped kill my family when she decides to turn on us."

"Will you stop it already?!" Leo finally snapped, "If I thought for one _second_ she'd endanger our lives, I never would've sought Master Splinter's permission to bring her down here in the first place."

"_Mugon_!" Splinter suddenly ordered, "Be silent, the both of you."

The room grew so still then, the silence soon became almost suffocating. It was at this moment, Donatello walked in, but he stopped short when he saw the scene frozen before him. Raph's face was a virtual storm cloud, Leo was tight-lipped, Splinter was grim and Mike was trying his best to ignore them as he finished cooking breakfast. Caught in the middle of it all was Alisa.

She appeared to be pale and stood rigidly near Leo. Her breaths were quick and short and he could see her hands shaking slightly. He heard a tiny, almost inaudible, sound then and he realized it was a sniffle. She was trying not to cry. Whatever happened in here must have really upset her.

"I missed something, didn't I?" he ventured, cautiously.

Splinter noted too the young woman's condition and sighed to himself. So much for making her feel welcomed in their home. That message had clearly been destroyed, but perhaps it was still not too late to make amends.

"Nothing that bears worth repeating, Donatello," he replied, "The matter of this discussion is to be closed now."

He caught Raph out of the corner of his eye beginning to open his mouth. However, one look from the rat and the turtle's protest instantly died in his throat. He'd already pushed _Sensei_ too far. To continue would be suicide.

"I shall speak with you later, Raphael," Splinter informed him.

With a scowl, Raph crossed his arms over his plastron and looked away, but not before shooting a last glare at Leo. It went unnoticed, however, as the blue-masked turtle's attention was focused elsewhere. He'd finally become aware of Alisa's suffering. He wanted to kick his brother for starting a fight. Though most of all he wanted to kick himself for not realizing it was hurting her and standing down when he should've.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, quietly.

She took a deep breath and nodded, forcing a small smile. She didn't feel all right, but she didn't want to cause anymore fuss.

"I'm fine," she answered, softly.

"Come, child," Splinter beckoned to her then, gently, "Sit here."

He patted the empty chair beside him. Alisa obediently walked to the table and sat down, but she was a little nervous. She knew he was a wise and revered master. He commanded respect and authority, but at the same time he'd been warm and inviting. It didn't make her feel quite so small in his presence.

There was another empty seat beside her and Leo slid into that one. He met her eyes and smiled at her. She smiled faintly in return. She looked briefly across the table to see Don sitting down near the red-masked turtle. She could tell he seemed a little uneasy with the arrangement, but the options were limited. At least there a seat between them, but that made Mikey the unlucky turtle to have to sit beside Raph.

Michelangelo approached then carrying three huge serving platters and set them down in the middle of the table. Each one was piled high either with scrambled eggs, bacon or toast. Alisa had never seen so much food in over two years and the sight of it astounded her. She thought all the food April had given her was a lot, but that was nothing compared to this.

The platters were passed around the table as everyone helped themselves. She filled her plate with modest portions from each one upon reaching her. While she was hungry, she knew her stomach wouldn't be able to hold any more than what she had. After going so long on the streets between finding edible food, it would be a while before she could eat a meal considered normal by standards. In fact, she'd never been able to finish the meals April prepared for her when she was staying there.

Mikey couldn't help staring in disbelief at the girl's plate. The tiny amount of food she had on it was unfathomable to him.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" he suddenly blurted out, without thinking.

"Michelangelo, do not be rude," Splinter reprimanded.

"Sorry, _Sensei_," the orange-masked turtle answered, sheepishly.

"Do not apologize to me," the rat replied, "It is Alisa you must say you are sorry to."

"It's okay," the young woman assured, "I know what it must look like to him. Yes, Mikey, this is all I'm eating. It's all I _can_ eat. I'm not able to eat more."

"Are you sick?" he inquired, a little concerned.

"No, Mikey, she's not sick," Don spoke up, "It's the result of malnutrition. She's lived on the streets for years and had little food in that time. After awhile, your stomach shrinks and its capacity for holding food or liquid becomes less and less."

"It's the body's defense mechanism and effort to stay alive and conserve what energy it does get," he continued to explain, "Recovering from malnutrition can take a while and you have to slowly work your way to eating and drinking normally again. Because if she forces herself to eat more than what she has now on her plate, then she'll get really sick."

Mikey began to feel guilty for opening his mouth on the subject. He really needed to learn how to curve his tendency for speaking before he thought. He didn't want to cause any more conflict or bad feelings for their new guest than his older sibling already had.

"I didn't know it was like that," he said, quietly, "That must be awful."

Alisa gave him a small assuring smile.

"Do not worry about me," she told him, "I will be fine."

Mike looked to Donny for confirmation and brainy terrapin nodded.

"She's right, Mikey," he agreed, "The recovery process may be long, but she'll be good as new."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mikey replied, finally smiling again, "It's no fun when you're sick or injured. Sure the down time is cool because you can get out of practice, but then you're feeling yucky too and you don't want to do anything."

The chatter died down then as everyone focused on eating their breakfast instead. Eventually, idle conversation was started again when the meal was nearly finished. Raphael had remained in stony silence throughout. He was the first to leave the table. He walked out of the kitchen after dumping his empty plate in the sink still without a word.

There was an air of relief when he'd gone and everyone became more relaxed. Raph in one of his moods was like having a loaded gun around. No one was quite sure what would set him off next. It certainly eased Alisa's mind because she would feel his searing eyes on her every so often, watching and waiting for her to make a wrong move.

She absently pushed a bit of egg and bacon to the side of her plate with her fork, unable to finish it. She felt bad about wasting food, but she'd eaten as much as she could. She took the plate in her hands and rose to her feet. She headed to the garbage, gently scrapping the food off into it. She then brought the dirty dish to the sink to put with the others.

She'd been one of the last to finish and Leonardo sat waiting patiently until she was ready. He stood to his feet as she returned to the table, heading her off. He then smiled at her.

"Would you like to see the rest of the lair now?" he asked.

She nodded her head, smiling back faintly.

"Yes, I would," she answered.

She followed him as he started to walk out of the kitchen. He led her along the outer circle the whole dwelling seemed to be built around. She was still marveled over its architectural beauty.

The first room he showed her was the living room. It was that of an average living room, except the lounge lawn chair in one corner. The furniture wasn't as nice as April's, considering it was all salvaged from the junkyard, but Alisa didn't care. In fact, she found she rather preferred this. It made the room feel homey and inviting.

The thing that stood out most to her, however, was the wall of televisions. There had to be at least fifteen of them in all shapes and sizes. It appeared they were fitted to be like one giant screen. It was actually kind of clever.

"That was Mikey's idea," Leo informed as he watched her scrutinize the TV wall, "We couldn't find a big screen television, so we put together a lot of smaller ones to create that effect."

"It's certainly imaginative," she remarked.

After a few moments, they moved on to other areas. She saw next the train boxcar that was Donatello's workshop. Then the room he used as a giant garage to house their many different vehicles and in repairing or building new ones. Leo also showed her where their father's room was, but of course they were not permitted to go inside without Splinter's invitation.

He then led her to the final room of the ground floor. As they approached, she could sense this room was different from all the others. There was an aura of respect and discipline contained within its walls. It demanded it even.

She noticed his demeanor had changed as well. He seemed serious and calculating, but at the same time he was completely at ease as if whatever sort of business was conducted in that room was a pleasure to him. He enjoyed it.

"This is my favorite room in the whole lair," he said, a smile creeping across his lips, "My brothers make fun of me because I spend so much time in here. They see it as work and only practice when it's required, but I've made it my hobby and it helps to perfect my skills."

He guided her over the threshold and they stepped inside the room together. It was brightly lit and she screwed her eyes shut against the blinding glare. She could feel her head starting to pound painfully. Quickly, he dimmed the lights to a soft glow and a tolerable level for her.

"Better?" he asked, softly.

She nodded, but her eyes remained closed. She gave herself a moment to recover before she ventured to look. Finally, she opened her eyes and what she saw she couldn't help but stare in disbelief and amazement at. It took a moment for the realization to sink in of what this place was. Though when it did, she couldn't contain her happiness. She was standing in a dojo.

There was rack upon rack of dozens of assorted martial arts weapons. At least two held nothing but swords. The rest were of different metal and wooden weapons. Much of the floor around them was covered with tumbling mats.

There was also a bench press and barbell in one corner of the room for weight training. A rack nearby held a set of different weighted disks. There was even a punching bag.

She hadn't been in a dojo for years, not since when her life was suddenly and brutally changed forever. She had wanted to so much, however. She longed to be able to train again, to have a sense of normalcy in her life once more. Now she had that opportunity here with Leonardo and his family.

This felt like a dream come true. She feared if she closed her eyes, though, it would all be gone; the dojo, this home and even her new friend. She was so used to having nothing and now suddenly she had everything. She didn't deserve it.

This time she couldn't fight back the tears. They spilled silently over and down her cheeks. She drew in a shuddering breath and brought an arm up to her face, hastily wiping the tears with her sleeve. She felt a gentle hand lay on her shoulder then and she gazed up at the blue-masked turtle standing beside her.

It hurt him to see her cry. Leo wanted her to be happy here, but not everyone had made her feel welcomed. For a brief moment, his anger at Raphael flared, but he quickly calmed himself once more. It was neither the time nor place to think about it. Right now, he was focused on comforting his friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked, softly.

She could only shake her head, unable to speak at first as she swallowed back a sob. She then took a deep breath and gave a ragged sigh.

"I don't want to trouble you anymore with my problems," she finally choked out, "I'm not worth it. I've caused enough damage already."

Damn. He expected such an answer, but not at this magnitude. Yet, with all the arguments and chaos surrounding her, it was no small wonder she'd been given the idea. He had to set her straight and let her know that he didn't think she was any of those things.

"Alisa, I want you to listen to me and listen well," he began, in a low firm voice, "You are _not_ a problem. Do you understand me?"

She stared at him, stunned at the ferocity of his words. Almost numbly, she slowly nodded her head.

"I never would've saved your life that night," he continued, grasping her shoulders gently, "I never would've risked taking you to the hospital and then getting you out again. I never would have done any of those things if for one minute I thought you would be a problem."

"But it was more than I'm worth," she protested, fresh tears starting to roll down her cheeks, "It was too much to ask of you."

"You never had to ask because I gave it to you," he answered, quietly.

A sob escaped her throat before she could stifle it. Without thinking, he brushed a thumb lightly across her cheek, wiping away a tear.

"There's a reason why you're here, but I don't know what yet," he added, "I only know that you're a special young woman and I am glad to have you as my friend."

A smile slowly broke over her face and her eyes shone brightly through the tears. This made him smile as well for he knew he had succeeded in reaching her. She brought her arm to her eyes again and dried the last of the tears on her sweater sleeve. The material was quite damp by now, but she didn't care.

"Come," he beckoned then, "There is one more room I wish to show you."

She was a little surprised by the announcement. She thought they had already covered the entire lair, but she was eager to see what room was left in the household. She followed him as he led them out of the dojo and all the way to the stairs. As he started to ascend them, however, her curiosity turned to confusion. She was certain he'd already shown her all the rooms that were up there earlier, but she climbed after him without question. He knew this place better than she did, after all.

When they reached the top, instead of turning right towards his and his brothers' rooms, he veered to the left. What appeared to be the end of the hall actually went into a bend. Tucked around the corner nearly out of sight was a door. The hinges creaked loudly from disuse as he opened it. The air that rushed forth from inside was dank and musty, with a hint of machine oil and rusted metal.

He walked in and flipped a switch on the wall nearby to turn on the lights. There were only a few that had working bulbs, however, so the room was dimly lit. It was enough for them to see by. There was a pile of old sheets, blankets, a dresser with most of its finish stripped, pieces of frame to a bed, machine parts and other odds and ends.

"It used to look worse than this," Leo stated, "Don and I started cleaning it early this morning. We used the room for storage, but I saw it fit for another use now."

He glanced to her pointedly and gave a smile. The action puzzled her and she wondered what he had in mind that involved her in this.

"We'll have the rest cleaned and fixed up by this afternoon," he continued, "We're going to paint the dresser and put together the bed. April's going to help us look for a mattress for it and she'll wash the sheets and blankets. She'll also find anything you want to decorate your room with."

_Her_ room? No, there had to be some mistake. She must have heard him wrong. He couldn't possibly be giving her this room.

"M-my room?" she stammered, "Did you say this was my room?"

"Your room," he repeated, nodding his head, "It is yours."

She couldn't believe it. This was hers? They were fixing it up just so she could have a room of her own? She felt her emotions threatening to overflow again.

"I… I don't know what to say," she whispered, "Thank you."

She did something next that caught him completely off guard; she hugged him. For a moment, he was too surprised to react. Then slowly, he brought his own arms around her and returned the gesture. He was a little disappointed when she pulled away after a moment. He had to admit the hug had felt nice.

"You really didn't have to do this," she said, quietly.

"But I did," he replied, "I want you to feel at home and I can do that by starting with this room. No matter what anyone may say, you are now a part of this clan."

For the first time in years, she felt truly happy. She was part of a clan now; a member of the family. She knew, however, not all would see it that way, but she would cross that bridge when the time came. She would prove herself in the red-masked one's eyes, but for now, not even he could spoil this occasion.

She began planning then on how to decorate her new room.

End Chapter Twelve


	13. Changes

Changes  
Chapter Thirteen

This chapter took a little longer than I anticipated. There were days I didn't have the time or the drive, but now it's finally up. There's a scene I've had in mind for close to a year that was written in this one and it's my second favorite after chpt.7's. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Alisa adjusted well to her new home and before anyone knew it, a month passed. Over those weeks, the young woman thrived and her health had vastly begun to improve. She was feeling stronger and energetic. There was no more pain to cripple or slow her down.

Her head injury was completely healed and the stitches removed a week ago by Donatello. They could not risk her going to the hospital for the procedure, but taking out stitches was a fairly simple practice anyway. He'd had enough experience in patching his brothers on numerous occasions. She was left with a thin scar along her hair line, but it wasn't easily noticeable.

Between Leonardo and Michelangelo's cooking, she'd gained substantial weight and now she wasn't quite so gauntly. She was filling out nicely and soft curves were starting to form where before her bones had stuck out sharply. Color was returning to her complexion and her once pale pasty cheeks were replaced with a light rosy glow.

Her physical changes weren't the only ones happening. There were psychological changes as well. She seemed to smile a little more each day. Even though Raphael still would not acknowledge her, pretending she wasn't there, she enjoyed being around the family.

Her independence and stubborn will had not changed, however. With the fact she was now almost fully recuperated, it began to increase more. There were times she'd overexert herself as she would try to spend time with each of the other turtles in their activities. This often would result in one not so happy ninja and his patience with her was tried.

Leo had asked her to take it easy after the first time it happened. Though as it had repeatedly occurred, his frustration was starting to override his gentle reasoning. It was a mistake he wished he hadn't ever made. Now he couldn't find her after the latest episode that finally made him snap at her and he was growing panicked. She'd never hid here from them before.

"Smooth move, fearless," the red-masked turtle sneered.

Leo gave him a withering glance. He wondered why he'd even asked him in the first place, but he took a chance anyway to know if he'd seen her.

"Raph, just don't," he replied, almost wearily, "I'm not in the mood."

Raph shrugged, looking back at the televisions he was watching a movie on.

"I don't know where she is," he said, "She ain't my business, remember?"

"Forget it," Leo sighed.

He turned and walked out of the living room. At least Mikey and Donny were helping him to look. He felt the corners of his eyes start to sting then. He rubbed at them hastily with the back of a hand.

He was angry with himself. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he have to lose his temper at her? She didn't deserve that.

As he approached the dojo, he suddenly heard a small sound coming from within and it stopped him in his tracks. Could it be Alisa? It was apparent she was interested in martial arts with how everyday she would sit on the sidelines and watch in fascination as they practiced.

She seemed to become more alive and exhilarated from it. She was often there when he practiced alone even. However, it was not one of the places he expected he'd find her.

Silently, he stepped into the room and he saw her standing in the middle of the tumbling mat. To his complete and utter amazement, he watched her as she executed a _mawashi geri_; roundhouse kick. What was more astounding was it wasn't done from simple imitation either. It was from years' worth of professional training.

The move pivoted her in the direction of the dojo entrance. She froze when she noticed the turtle in the doorway. He was staring at her, his eyes slightly widened.

She felt her stomach twist into knots as memories of earlier flooded her mind. She knew she was once again in trouble. Though he didn't appear to be angry, she was still wary.

She bit her lip as her chest constricted and her breathing quickened. She didn't want him to be mad at her again. She hadn't meant to cause any problems, but now she was afraid he would start to see her as one.

The fear in her eyes as she looked him tore at his heart. She was fully expecting him to punish her further when she had done nothing wrong. It was his fault he'd lost his cool. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her, but yet he'd done just that.

Leo cautiously began to approach her. Involuntarily, she took a step back, but misstepped and her foot twisted from under her. She fell back and landed on her bottom before he could reach her. She sat there feeling humiliated, unable to meet his gaze. She stiffened when she felt him touch her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, softly.

She could only nod her head, not trusting herself to speak.

"Does anything hurt?" he inquired.

Again she answered with simply a shake of her head. He drew in a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Alisa," he began, his voice low, "I'm… I'm sorry. I never should have lost my temper."

"No," she interrupted, finally finding her voice, "I deserved it. I became a problem to you."

"You are not a problem, Alisa," he countered, his voice firm, "You never were and I will hope one day you will realize that."

"I was only worried for your health," he continued, more gently, "I didn't want you doing too much at one time because I was afraid you would risk a relapse. I do understand how good it feels to be able to return your life to normal or as close as it can get. I don't want you to think I'm trying to stop that because I'm not. I only care for you, _mai tomodachi_. I don't wish to see you hurt, but I have hurt you."

She looked up then into his sapphire eyes. She could see the pain and sadness that emanated behind them. He was really beating himself up over this. She slid her small hand into his and squeezed his fingers softly. She gave him a gentle smile and he responded in kind a moment later. The gesture was all he needed to know he had been forgiven.

After a few more moments, he stood up and helped her to her feet as he did. As they started to walk out of the dojo, he remembered the move she'd done earlier.

"Where did you learn martial arts?" he asked, "That was a pretty good roundhouse you did."

"My older brother started teaching me when I was eight," she replied, a little embarrassed at the attention, "Then he took me to the dojo where he was part of a secret ninja club. The _Sensei_ there became very impressed with me and he started giving me private lessons with another girl. She was older than me, almost my brother's age, and was his daughter."

"He told me when I was of age he wanted me to consider joining the club too," she continued, "But of course that never happened. Mom and dad were killed, my brother disappeared and I'd been living on the streets ever since."

Leo could feel anxiety starting to grow in the pit of his stomach as he listened to her story. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she was speaking of the Foot. She didn't know, however, just who they were or even how closely she had been within their grasp. He decided then and there the story of their feud with the Foot couldn't wait any longer to be told. She had a right to know. Saki had destroyed her family.

"Alisa, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said, quietly, "But I was waiting until the right time. I believe that time is now. You need to know because it will explain all that has happened to you and your family. It will give you the answers you've been seeking to your questions."

Alisa abruptly came to a halt and stared at him. How was it possible he knew about her family? If he did possess such information, why had he chosen to hide it from her all this time?

"I-I don't understand," she stammered, "How could you…?"

"It's a long story," he replied, "And I'd rather we talked about it somewhere else than here. Why don't we go sit in the kitchen? I'll make us some tea."

She agreed and they made their way across the lair. On the way to the kitchen, they bumped into Don and Mike. Both were relieved to know she'd been found.

"We were getting kind of worried there," the orange-masked turtle remarked, ruffling the hair at the top of her head, "But I knew Leo'd find you. Say, how about we go play a game? We can just shove Raph out of the way. He won't mind."

"I'll shove _you_ out the door, Mikey!" the temperamental turtle's voice called from the living room.

His outburst went largely ignored.

"Maybe later, Mike," Leo answered, "There's something Alisa and I need to talk about. It's very important that we do."

Mikey noticed now that the young woman appeared distraught and anxious, while his brother wore a rather grim expression on his face.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, a little concerned.

"I hope," was the blue-masked turtle's only reply.

He guided Alisa away then to continue their trek to the kitchen. Upon their arrival, she seated herself at the table and he began to make the tea. He took a seat opposite her as he waited for the water to boil. The room was silent until the whistle on the kettle blew. He got up and removed the pot from the burner as he turned it off.

He poured the hot water into a blue Japanese teapot and let the tea leaves in it steep for a minute before he began transferring the now rich pale green liquid into two cups. He placed a strainer over each to catch the leaves and then discarded them in the trash.

He carried the steaming mugs to the table and placed one in front of the young lady before he returned to his seat with his own. Leo met her gaze and read the range of emotions in her eyes; confusion and disbelief standing out clearest. He understood what she was feeling.

"I know the ninja who you speak of," he began, "My family and I have feuded with them for many years. They are called the Foot and they were led by a cruel and evil man, who was actually an Utrom, named Oroku Saki. His adoptive daughter, Karai, is now leader of the clan. She has ascended the role of her father since he was committed to exile in another galaxy."

The slight bitterness in his voice did not go undetected as he spoke of her. It made Alisa wonder what history there was between them. Baffling enough was that these names seemed to trigger a distant memory deep in her subconscious. She was certain she'd heard them before; in what seemed a long time ago.

"The story goes back even before my time, when my master was just an ordinary pet rat," he continued, "He belonged to a man named Hamato Yoshi, his master and my grandfather I suppose you could say."

He wove a tale of love, betrayal and murder. By the time he finished, she felt she had come to know Splinter better through his story. She thought him strong to survive all that had happened to him. She also learned of a great man she would never meet. At least, not in this world anyway.

The pieces of her puzzle were slowly starting to fall together. Her enemies and their enemies were one and the same. Her brother had associated with these people; had belonged to their evil organization. She had trained in ninjitsu with this Oroku Saki and his daughter Karai. She had nearly fallen into the same trap.

The only thing that had saved her was her even greater devotion to school. It consumed much of her free time, as did the after school clubs she belonged to like the Japanese Historical Society. She'd enjoyed taking classes on the language and was interested in other aspects of the culture as well.

It'd been a natural choice for her since she spent many years in the dojo. She had learned quite a bit of Japanese by the time she entered high school. She'd decided to even further her knowledge.

There was one thing she still didn't understand, however, and supposed she never would.

"He didn't have to kill my family," she said, quietly, "If all he wanted was me to join the clan, I would've to protect them."

"I don't believe it would've made much difference," Leo informed, grimly, "The Shredder didn't need a reason other than his own selfish desires. You have something he wanted and he was willing to go through anything to get it; including your parents. Had you even gone willingly, he would've killed them anyway so you would have had nothing to hold onto and be tempted to go back."

"Either way, I failed them," she replied, her voice dropping to nearly a whisper.

She breathed deeply then, trying to calm the storm of emotions raging within her. Her eyes burned from the saline of unshed tears and her chest was tightly constricted.

"You couldn't have done any more," he told her, softly, "That doesn't mean you failed them."

He reached across the table then and gently laid his hand over hers.

"They sacrificed their lives to protect you," he continued, "And I'm certain they would not like to see you blaming yourself for their deaths when their intent was to save you; not create a burden of guilt on you. Would you agree?"

She simply nodded her head, unable to trust herself to speak. He squeezed her hand softly and she gazed up in his eyes. He smiled at her and her own lips quirked in a small smile.

As he looked at her, a strange feeling suddenly washed over him. It caused a fluttering, queasy sensation in the pit of his stomach. He wondered why he never noticed before how pretty she was; especially when she smiled.

He snapped out of it quickly, however, when he felt her trying to pull her hand away. He had unknowingly tightened his grip and it had gone from pleasant to uncomfortable for her. Feeling rather abashed, he immediately took his hand off hers. He saw the confusion and a little of fear written on her face. She didn't understand what happened and neither did he for that matter.

"I'm sorry," he said, thoroughly contrite, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head. While she felt trapped, he hadn't hurt her, but it alarmed her. He acted like he didn't want to let go of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, quietly.

"It's nothing," he sighed, "Only bad memories."

It wasn't a total lie. The story of the Foot had dredged up pain in old wounds. As much as he tried to leave the past behind him, it always seemed to come back somehow. Whether it was his shoulder would sometimes ache in very cold or rainy weather. Or every time he and his brothers ran into a Foot patrol and engaged in another battle in the endless war.

"You'll want to drink your tea while it's still warm," he reminded, gently, changing the subject.

She looked down at her untouched mug then. She'd forgotten about it in the midst of their talk. She lifted the cup to her lips and drank the green liquid. There was still some heat left to it and it was quite soothing to her system; calming her nerves. Not to mention it was delicious.

"Thank you," she replied, softly.

He smiled faintly. After a moment, the pair fell silent and each was lost in a world of their own thoughts. They soon finished their tea and Leonardo collected the empty mugs to place in the sink. He then walked out of the kitchen as the young woman quickly followed behind him.

"I'm going to be in the dojo for awhile," he told her, "You can go find Mikey and play video games with him if you'd like. I know how much he enjoys playing with you."

For a moment, she thought he might be trying to get rid of her and felt a little hurt by the suggestion. However, she could sense he did not mean it in that way at all. He only wanted her to have fun and take her mind off her family. She realized too she couldn't spend all of her time with him, even if she did rather prefer to be in his company over the others.

That wouldn't be fair to Don and Mike as she enjoyed each of their company as equally. She was still trying to work at Raphael, but so far she'd had no luck. He wouldn't look at her, much less speak to her. Nevertheless, she was determined to prove herself to him. Somehow, someway, she'd break through to him and he would have to change his mind on her.

However, she really did not feel like playing video games at the moment. She wanted peace and calm and she felt the most secure and relaxed when she was with Leonardo.

"I want to come with you," she said, quietly, "Please?"

Leo couldn't help but be surprised by her request. He honestly thought she'd much rather go off without him for awhile, if not stay away entirely for the rest of the evening. He wouldn't have blamed her in the slightest if she did. After all, he hadn't been very good company to her today. He was still kicking himself over losing his temper at her.

The fact she voiced otherwise and continued to willingly remain in his presence genuinely touched him. She had a strong sense of loyalty.

"If you wish," he replied, softly.

She smiled gently and a bit of that light was reflected in her eyes. It was beginning to occur more frequently nowadays. He was always glad to see the shine of her happiness in them. They walked then to the dojo and she went to take up her usual corner to sit when she watched him practice. This time, however, he stopped her.

"I want you to join me," he said, with a smile.

She looked so surprised, her eyes as wide as saucers, he had to chuckle a bit.

"I wish to know the extent of your knowledge," he added.

She seemed to become flustered then and her cheeks turned a shade of light pink. She was obviously embarrassed.

"I'm not that good," she mumbled, bowing her head a bit.

He stepped towards her suddenly and gently grabbed hold of her chin. He tipped her head up to meet his eyes.

"If you trained with Oroku Saki, then you are the _best_," he declared, his voice low and serious, "He did not waste his time on the weak. He knew you were strong and capable and he would have taught you thusly. And_ I _know it to be true as well."

She shakily drew in a deep breath and exhaled it in a long sigh.

"It's been a long time, Leo," she answered, her own voice low, "I'm horribly out of practice. I don't know if I could remember it all."

"It's like riding a bicycle," he replied.

"You never truly forget because it's still here," he added, gesturing to her head, "And here."

He briefly placed his hand on her chest over her heart. It was long enough, however, he could feel it beating through his fingertips. Her skin was so warm.

He felt that same sensation in his stomach earlier return. He didn't understand what was causing it, but it was a possibility it could be just nerves. He tried to dismiss it for now.

"And I'll help you should you get stuck," he offered.

"All right," she finally agreed.

He smiled as she began to remove her shoes and followed him onto the tumbling mats. She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her concentration. When she felt she was ready, she opened her eyes again. She slid her feet slightly apart to start the first exercise she was most familiar with. It was a basic warm-up kata; nothing too difficult.

After that, she launched into a different kata and this was one a lot more intermediate. She performed it as flawlessly as the warm-up, as well as the third one she attempted. However, her memory started struggling to remember moves as she tried more of the advanced exercises she'd learned long ago. It was then Leo stepped in to help and guide her through by performing the kata himself to show her.

She'd mimic his moves and then attempt the exercise alone, often without any more hitches. He was impressed with her ability to learn quickly, but the training was already ingrained in her after all. She just needed a refresher course.

By the time he halted the practice, they were both hot, tired and in Alisa's case, very sore from unused muscles. It was a good hurt, however. She'd not had a workout like that in so long and she'd enjoyed it very much.

She accepted the towel that was offered to her gratefully as she sat on the floor recovering. She wiped at the moisture around her eyes and forehead. He knelt down then beside her with his own towel draped around his shoulders.

"You did very well," he praised.

"Thank you," she replied, quietly, a shy smile on her lips.

"And I think you'd benefit greatly if you were to train regularly again," he continued, "I have an idea. I want to talk with Master Splinter first about it, but I see no reason why he wouldn't approve for you to practice with my brothers and me."

She turned to stare at him with shock and disbelief. It was more than anything in the world that she wanted. She would love to train again, but she hadn't been sure if she could. She always felt like she was trespassing the times when she entered the dojo without explicit permission. She'd also been hesitant to reveal her knowledge of ninjitsu to them.

"Really?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Really," he answered, smiling.

"That… that would mean so much to me," she said, her voice dropping to nearly a whisper.

She could feel the corner of her eyes start to burn with tears. She took a deep breath then and tried to quell the storm of emotions that threatened to break her. She'd never before in her life had anyone be so kind to her as Leonardo was; so considerate. He was truly the best friend she could ever hope to ask for.

After a moment, she looked up and locked her eyes with his. He felt almost paralyzed by her intense gaze, but even if he'd had a choice he would have never torn away. He wanted to stay in her eyes forever.

"You do so much for me," she said, softly, "And though I could never begin to repay you, I want you to know how special you've become to me. I've never known anyone like you."

Her words caused a strange stirring in his heart. He could feel it almost skip a beat. There was a warm sensation that started in his stomach and then spread quickly all over his body. His skin seemed to burn and the blood in his veins was like liquid fire. He'd never felt heat quite like this before.

He swallowed thickly. Before he could open his mouth to tell her how he felt, however, they were interrupted as Donatello suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Dinner's ready," he announced.

It was that late? Leo was a bit surprised so much time had passed. The whole afternoon was gone, but it really hadn't seemed that long.

"Thanks, Donny," he finally replied, "Alisa and I will be there in a few minutes."

The purple-masked turtle nodded and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Something was happening with those two, though he wasn't sure what yet. Lately, he'd noticed how Leo seemed to be paying her a little more attention. How his eyes would follow her a little more closely than usual. The actions were subtle and probably no one else but him had caught them.

Alisa was spending most of her time with him, but she'd had always from the beginning preferred to hang around Leo. So it didn't appear anything had changed there. She probably wasn't aware either to what he was doing. In any case, Don hoped it wouldn't come to cause any friction between them.

A moment after Don had gone, Leo rose to his feet. Alisa followed a little more slowly and stiffly. She winced inwardly as sore muscles were pulled. She then started to limp slightly towards the dojo door. He frowned as he watched her, walking alongside.

"You overdid it," he stated, quietly.

"I know," she admitted, "But it can't be helped. I have to retrain my body."

He chose not to reply for he did not want a repeat of this morning. Instead, he silently remained at her side and ready to help if needed. They made it to the kitchen where everyone was already seated waiting for them. Alisa slid into a chair and Leo took the only other empty one, but it was on the opposite side of the table. It was one of the few times they had not sat together.

Dinner consisted of the usual affair of lively conversation throughout, between bites of baked fish and rice. Tonight was movie night and there was a bit of a debate on which movie they would watch. Every week, they took turns picking out the movie, but this week they weren't sure whose turn it was so an argument had broken out.

"No, we are not watchin' _"Jumanji"_ again for the billionth time, Mikey!" Raph exclaimed, "I'm gonna chuck that DVD in the Hudson if I see it one more time!"

"It's better than that dumb old _"Hannibal"_ movie you like so much," Mikey muttered.

""_Hannibal" _ain't "dumb," Raph replied, "You just couldn't handle it, so it ain't my fault you stayed in the bathroom for half the movie."

""_Hannibal"_ was rather violent, Raph," Leo pointed out.

"Who asked you?" Raph retorted.

"Am I not allowed take part in this discussion?" Leo asked, coolly.

Raph growled low under his breath, but did not answer. It was a family discussion after all and Leo was entitled to his opinion, but it didn't mean he had to like it. When his brother didn't try to fight back, Leo smiled and then spoke again.

"Thank you," he said, "And I think I have an idea we could all agree on. Since we don't know whose turn it is to pick the movie, why not let Alisa choose?"

He glanced across the table to the young woman who had raised her glass halfway to her lips. She abruptly halted upon hearing the blue-masked turtle's suggestion. She looked understandably surprised. She'd never been asked to pick their movie on any of the movie nights in the time she'd lived here. She'd been happy just to watch what the others put on.

"Me?" she managed to squeak.

"If you don't want to, it's okay," he answered, "But I think it's only fair. You are a member of this clan after all."

Raphael nearly choked on the rice he was eating at those words. What in the hell was he saying?! She was no part of this family! He thought he was going to have an aneurysm with the rage that had started to boil through his body.

However, a look of warning from his _Sensei_ quelled any explosion he may have had. At least for now, but it was far from over. He was going to have his say on the matter; one way or another.

"I… I don't know," she hesitated.

"You don't have to decide right now," Leo assured, "You may look over the collection in the living room when you're ready."

She nodded and then finally completed the glass's journey to her lips to take a drink of milk. The conversation turned to other things and the rest of dinner continued more peacefully. As on every movie night, when dinner was over everyone pitched in to help clean the kitchen and wash the dishes. This was so they could get to watch the movie sooner.

After the chores were done, Alisa excused herself to take a bath and was promised they would wait for her. She was tired and her muscles were sore. Her whole body ached and was grimy and sticky with sweat. It was an overall unpleasant feeling. The thought of soaking in the tub filled with hot water for awhile was wonderful.

She left the kitchen then and headed upstairs to her bedroom to grab her nightgown, robe, clean underwear and slippers. She carried the bundle of clothes to the bathroom, where she folded them neatly in an empty space on the towel shelf over the rack. A moment later, she began turning on the water to draw her bath. She tested and adjusted the temperature until she was satisfied. She waited until the tub was filled before she undressed.

She slipped one foot over the rim and then the other as she eased her body down into the steamy water. She sighed deeply as it caressed her skin and seem to seep in her bones. She groaned softly with content as she lay back against the tub and closed her eyes.

She was tempted to forego watching the movie and go on to bed. She was so tired and she knew they would understand, but she had been chosen to pick their movie. She didn't want to lose that honor. She was still a little shocked that she was given that right, but she was happy that she was being allowed to take part in family decisions.

After soaking for nearly twenty minutes, she decided to finally wash up and get out. They would probably be getting worried about her soon and she didn't want keep them waiting any longer. She pulled the drain plug to let the water out and then stood up. She grabbed towel nearby and stepped out of the tub. She dried off her body and hair, discarding the towel in the hamper.

She quickly dressed and then brushed her teeth. A few moments later when she finished, she gathered her dirty laundry from the floor and walked out of the bathroom to head to her room. She heard voices coming from below as she neared the stairs, but she couldn't make out the words too clearly. They sounded angry, however, and she wondered what was happening.

She continued to her room and dropped her clothes neatly in the hamper before she returned to the stairs. The voices had risen now and a fight seemed to be escalating very quickly. Silently, she crept down the stairs, crouching low to stay hidden out of their sight. She didn't want to let them know she was there.

She paused at halfway and peered over the top of the railing. She could see them directly below her. The entire family had gathered in the center of the lair just outside the kitchen.

Leo and Raph angrily stood eye to eye to each other. Don and Mikey was off to their sides with identical worried expressions. Splinter appeared poised to step in between the feuding siblings at a moment's notice.

"There ain't no way I'm callin' her family, Leo!" Raph was exclaiming, "You can forget it!"

"And why not?" came Leo's more calm, measured reply, "You still think she's out to get us?"

"There's somethin' I don't like about her," Raph answered, "I don't trust her."

"I don't get what the hell your problem is," Leo protested, "I thought by now you'd see to reason. She's not our enemy, she's our friend. I don't see why she shouldn't become a member of the family as such as Casey and April."

"Casey and April ain't the ones leadin' us to the slaughter," Raph retorted, "For all we know, she could be a spy for the Foot despite claimin' she's bein' hunted by them. She's pullin' the wool over your eyes until she's good and ready to kill us."

"Alisa's not like that," Mikey interjected, frowning, "She's a good girl."

"That's just what she wants us to think, Mike," Raph told him, "But I ain't fallin' for her 'damsel in distress' bit."

"Alisa is hardly a "damsel in distress"," Leo disputed, "She's more than capable of defending herself."

"And what would you know?" Raph demanded.

"She showed me," Leo said, quietly, "She knows ninjitsu. She trained with the Shredder and Karai as a child when her older brother was in the Foot."

There was a suffocating silence for a few moments after the proclamation. Then everything seemed to suddenly explode into chaos.

"Great!" Raph threw up in his arms in the air, "And when exactly were you plannin' on tellin' us about it?!"

"Will you give me a break, Raph?" Leo raised his voice once again, "I only found out myself about it this afternoon."

"Nice job, _fearless_," Raph snarled, "You might as well have extended an open invitation to the entire Foot to come live with us. Now I know the reason why I don't like her."

"Alisa isn't the Foot!" Leo retaliated, "She never joined, though she was offered when she reached of age. She was just a child when all this happened. She didn't understand that she was involved with something more than just a few martial arts lessons she was interested in. Her brother didn't exactly tell her the truth, but we can't condemn her because of his poor judgment."

"She's just as much the enemy even if she hadn't officially joined," Raph insisted, "She's a threat to us. She has to _go_, Leo. She can't stay here anymore. There ain't no two ways about it. There's plenty of shelters in the city for her to go instead. And if you won't do it, I'll kick her out myself."

"You will do _nothing_ of the sort," Leo hissed, "She is not going anywhere."

"Look, I'll go through you if I have to," Raph challenged, his temper reaching the boiling point, "I ain't goin' to continue to live with a Foot reject. This ain't her home and we ain't her family. I'm sorry, bro, but that's how it's gotta be."

Leo was so enraged his vision had become blurry and his surroundings were out of focus. So this is what it felt like to be completely blinded by fury. He'd never been this angry in his life. It took a strength he didn't know he had to control the urge to pummel his brother right then and there. His entire body quivered like a taut bow string from the strain of the effort.

From her hiding place on the stairs, Alisa struggled to control her own emotions. She was hurt by Raphael's callous behavior towards her, but she was also angry. He was judging her unfairly based on those facts alone. He hadn't even bothered to get to know her like the others over the last month because he saw no point in it. He'd made no effort to try either. She thought him to be a rude, insensitive jerk.

"Touch her and I'll personally kick _you_ out," she heard Leo then warn, in a dangerously low voice.

There was a moment of eerie silence. Suddenly, there came the sickening sound of bone striking bone. The blow caused the blue-masked turtle to stumble back a bit before regaining his balance. A collective chorus of stunned gasps arose and Splinter's sharp cry of "Raphael, come back here at once!" echoed through the lair as the temperamental turtle abruptly began to flee. He didn't stop at the rat's order, however, and disappeared out the door into the sewers.

He growled low to himself, his tail lashing in extreme agitation. He then turned to his eldest. Leo was tenderly holding a hand to his face where Raph's right-hook connected. His bottom lip had busted and blood was seeping around the corner of his mouth. It trailed down his chin in a small trickle.

When he caught his father's glance, his wince was not one of pain, but of shame. Leo knew what he had said was wrong, but he hadn't meant for it to come out like that. For that, he deserved the hit and he deserved whatever punishment Splinter would give him later.

"Clean yourself up and put on an ice pack, my son," Splinter instructed, his voice gentle, but firm, "Then it would be best for you to apologize to Alisa in having witnessed this spectacle."

Leo's eyes began to widen with shock and disbelief. A wave of immense guilt washed over him. He realized it was entirely possible for him to feel even worse than he was. He was never so ashamed. Splinter decided this would be punishment enough for his son.

The young woman was startled that the rat had known all along she was there. It was no use now continuing to hide and she was uncomfortable crouching in one position for so long besides. She rose to her full height on the staircase then and slowly descended the rest of the way to the main floor.

She gazed up at the turtle and they locked eyes. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but he immediately winced in pain. His jaw was swollen and would not comply with his brain's commands to work. Instead, he bowed his head and looked contrite.

She understood and accepted the apology, but from her standpoint she could see very little that was his fault. He'd defended her; sought to protect her. Yes, he may have provoked his brother, but Raph did not have to strike him down. In truth, however, they were both to blame.

She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a tissue. She approached him, lifting her hand with the tissue to his chin. Gently, she began to dab at the blood there. He was taken aback by her gesture.

He stood motionless as she tenderly and attentively cleaned his face. Only the sudden sound of Donatello's voice snapped him out of his stupor. He had returned from fetching the first aid kit in his lab.

"I can take it from here, Alisa," Don told her, with a smile, "But thanks for the help. We both appreciate it."

She nodded and stepped back to let him do his job. She dropped the bloody tissue in the Ziploc bag he offered in his outstretched hand. She then watched him as he examined Leo's battered face.

"You're lucky that lip doesn't need stitches," the brainy terrapin muttered.

He swabbed the remaining blood off with an alcohol-soaked wipe. Then he began to feel along his jaw-bone, applying gentle pressure at different points. Leo groaned quietly in pain, drawing his breath in sharply. Shit, that hurt. Was Donny trying to help him or kill him? His whole face throbbed.

"Well, it's not broken," Don finally announced, "But it's going to be swollen for a few days. You won't be able to talk very well or chew. Which means you'll have to eat a soft food diet such as oatmeal and Jell-O until it heals."

Well, it could be worse. Leo was relieved the damage was relatively minor. Raph could punch through _walls_ when he was angry enough. All the bones on that one side of his face could have been broken instead of just bruised. However, that thought did little to soothe his pain.

"Hey, Mikey!" Don suddenly called out, "Where's that ice pack I asked you for?!"

"It's coming!" was the shouted reply from the kitchen.

A moment later, the youngest turtle hurried out carrying a plastic Ziploc bag nearly filled to the brim with ice cubes. He handed the bag to Leonardo, whom accepted it gratefully. He pressed the ice to his face gingerly and shivered slightly as the cold came in contact with his skin.

"Does this mean no movie tonight?" Michelangelo asked, uncertainly.

Leo realized the fight had caused their fun to be delayed and perhaps even ruined. He already had enough on his conscience for one night. He didn't need that too. The movie would go as planned.

"No," he managed to whisper, "Take Alisa and let her pick the movie she wants. Then you go make some popcorn."

"Awesome!" Mikey cheered.

He grabbed the young woman's hand and nearly dragged her to the living room. She had to double her speed to keep up with him so he wouldn't pull her arm out of its socket.

"We've got just about everything on DVD," he told her, "So I'm sure you'll find what you want."

She only smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement. When they reached the living room, he led her to a pile of boxes near the entertainment center. They were all filled with DVDs and her eyes widened slightly at the sight. It would take her forever to go through them all.

"I'm going to go make the popcorn now," Mike announced, "I know you'll pick a good one."

He ran off then happily towards the kitchen. After a moment he'd gone, she looked hesitantly back at the boxes. She didn't know where to start.

"Don't let Mikey make you feel you have to choose something that agrees with him," she heard Don say suddenly.

She turned around to find the purple-masked ninja standing nearby. He gave her a friendly, assuring smile.

"We'll watch anything you pick," he added.

"Okay," she answered, softly, smiling a little in return.

She knelt at the first box and began to sift through the countless DVD cases. Half of the movies she'd never even heard of. These she'd pause at to give a critical exam until she decided she didn't like the content or it was set aside for further thought.

She continued to browse. So far, however, she'd not found anything that was really of merit to her. Then, halfway into the box, she noticed a DVD that was different from the others she'd seen. For one, it was still in its factory shrink-wrap.

That was odd considering how worn most of the DVD cases were where obviously they were frequently watched. This one seemed to have just been tossed in and promptly forgotten. That was disappointing since it was a good movie. She knew she'd found just what she wanted. She stood and walked over to the couch where Don had sat down.

"Did you find what you wanted?" he asked.

She nodded and presented him with the DVD. He frowned as he studied it. This was obviously brand new. Which was a rarity around here because Mike usually tore into a DVD the second he got it and it was a Disney movie too.

As he read the title, however, he had an idea why Mike might have tossed it aside; _"Atlantis: The Lost Empire"_. It may have sounded too much like a history lesson than a cartoon movie to him, but Don was mildly intrigued by it. He wondered what take Disney had on a subject that he'd actually experienced.

"I think you'll like it," Alisa spoke up, quietly, "It is really very good."

"I'm sure we will," he assured, smiling, handing the DVD back.

She smiled back and then sat down on the couch beside him to wait for Michelangelo and Leonardo. As she thought of the blue-masked turtle, her smile began to fade. She was worried about him.

She knew the confrontation between Raphael had hurt him deeper than the physical injuries he'd suffered. She could sense it in his heart. She fervently hoped the two brothers could patch things again. She couldn't stand any one fighting over her.

It was Leo who rejoined them first. He wore only his bandana and his bright emerald green skin seemed to glisten in the dim light, suggesting he'd stepped out of the shower just moments earlier. He walked to the couch and sat down at the other end beside Alisa. He smiled at her, only for it to turn into a grimace. His jaw and face was starting to feel a little better as the aspirin kicked in, but it was still painful to even do something as simple as smile.

He focused instead on the DVD that rested on her lap, curious as to what she movie she'd chosen. He didn't remember ever seeing it before, but she might have and thought they'd enjoy it too. The cover appeared to be full of mystery and suspense. He had to admit it enticed him despite that he and his family endured a nightmarish version of it years ago.

Nearly ten minutes later, Mikey returned carrying a huge bowl of hot buttered popcorn and a six pack of sodas. He spied the DVD the young woman held clasped in her hands.

"So what are we watching?" he asked, giving her a slight grin.

"It's called _"Atlantis"_," she replied, "It's a Disney movie."

He remembered the movie she spoke of and blanched inwardly. It really didn't seem the type of movie he'd be interested in. It sounded long and boring and the fact he'd dealt enough on the _real_ Atlantis in the past made him more reluctant. However, he'd never actually bothered to watch it. It was still sealed from when April gave it to him for Christmas a couple of years ago.

"It is a good movie, Mike," Alisa continued, quietly, as if sensing his reluctance, "I promise, you won't be disappointed."

Mikey blinked in surprise at her assessment and then smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"I'll take your word on it," he answered.

The corners of her mouth lifted into a bright smile. She gave him the DVD as he made a grab for it.

"So let's fire this up then," he said.

He tore the wrapping off and popped open the case. He removed the disc and then placed it in the DVD player; the same Don had fixed over a month ago. The tray slid inside and it automatically began to play. He hurried to the lounge lawn chair where he'd chosen to sit and settled in with the bowl of popcorn balancing on his lap.

The beginning of the movie started off kind of slow. Though as it progressed, it picked up a faster pace with the adventure and action. Alisa was pleased to see Mikey was enraptured with the film. The other two turtles were enjoying it as well. Don was especially enthralled with the science and history aspects. She knew she'd made the right choice.

The movie was not quite over when she felt her eyelids began to grow heavy. She was struggling to keep them open. She was tired when she took her bath earlier. However, between it and the fight after with the brothers that caused an emotional chaos had left her completely drained. The last image on the television screens she remembered was the main character and the Atlantean princess holding hands.

At this point in the movie, Don's attention strayed and he happened to glance to his right. What he saw made him stop and do a double take. Alisa was curled up asleep with her head resting in Leo's lap and his brother seemed to be completely unaware of this fact. He had to admit it was cute and he smiled to himself.

"Leo," he finally whispered to him.

The blue-masked turtle turned his head to look at him, a questioning frown on his face. He raised an eye-ridge in confusion when Don began to point down at the couch towards him. That is until he followed the gesture and then suddenly understood.

He was amazed at what he found. Tucked closely to his side with her head in his lap fast asleep was Alisa. Her deep soft breaths trailed delicate whispers across his skin.

The sensation caused a shiver to run up his spine and it spread all through his body like an electrical current. He felt his stomach lurch and there was an odd tightening in his chest. Strange emotions were starting to creep in and he fought internally to push them away. They seemed to be coming more and more frequently as of late. He was greatly disturbed by them.

He wasn't sure how they were being created, but it was beginning to frighten him. He didn't want them to hurt his friendship with Alisa, but she always appeared to be at the source. She'd stir odd twinges in his soul when they were spending time together.

He'd sometimes catch himself just staring at her for no apparent reasons other than she captured his attention far more easily nowadays. He hoped this was a passing phase and these new, unfamiliar feelings about her would go away soon enough. He cared for her a great deal and never wanted to lose that special bond with her.

"Hey, Leo, are you okay?" he heard Don's voice penetrate his thoughts suddenly.

The world around him came in focus once more. Don had a worried frown on his face.

"Yes, I'm okay," Leo assured, working his jaw carefully so he would limit the pain.

"You looked like you were a million miles away," Donny replied, "Are you sure you're okay?"

He hoped his brother wasn't starting to regress again. He'd stopped when the young woman had come to live with them.

"I was just thinking about something is all," Leo said.

He gently gathered Alisa's sleeping form into his arms then and stood up. He cradled her head at his shoulder.

"I'm going to put her to bed now," he told him, "Then I'm going to bed myself. Say 'goodnight' to Mikey for me, will you?"

"I will," Don promised, "Goodnight, Leo."

"Goodnight," Leo answered, softly.

He quietly slipped away, carrying Alisa to the stairs to take her to her room. She sighed softly suddenly and turned slightly in his arms, but did not awaken. However, she had repositioned herself to where she was pressed more firmly to his body. He felt his heart beat quicken then and he swallowed thickly.

He hurried up the stairs now, but carefully so he wouldn't disturb her. He soon reached the top and headed down the hall to his left. A few moments later, he stepped into her room and walked to the bed.

Guided by the dim light of the small lamp she kept on, he pulled away the covers and gently laid her in bed. He removed her slippers and set them on the floor beside the bed before bringing the sheet and blankets back over her. She snuggled down in them reflexively and a flutter of a smile crossed her lips in sleep.

He felt the corners of his mouth lift slightly in his own smile. He reached to gently brush a tendril of hair out of her face. She looked so sweet and peaceful. She appeared almost like a child, but she was very much a woman and a lovely one at that. It was a fact which was becoming more and more apparent to him with each day.

He suddenly began to feel his body grow hot again. His mouth seemed to be full of cotton, dry and thick. The palms of his hands were becoming clammy with a nervous perspiration. He found he could no longer remain in the room. He had to leave.

He turned nearly on his heel and quickly, but silently, walked out. He shut the door softly behind him. He exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He then made his way to his own room.

His mind was a complete jam of emotions. He knew if he didn't do something to alleviate them soon it was to be a sleepless night for him. He shook his head as if to clear it.

He didn't understand this… He could not figure out why she was starting to affect him so strongly again. What was happening now? What had changed?

He arrived at his door a minute later and entered the room. He did not bother with a light as he closed the door to pitch blackness and headed over to his bed. He untied his mask and laid it on the nightstand. He then pulled the covers back and climbed in, but he had to position his head carefully on the pillow. He did not want to put pressure on the swollen side of his face.

He was certain it would be even more painful in the morning. He might not be able to talk at all. He wondered how things would be between him and Raph when they eventually faced each other again.

There'd be tension at first he knew, but he hoped they could put this behind them. He'd only wanted to protect Alisa. Though he never imagined he'd have come up against his own brother, he knew he would do it again if he had to.

He lay staring up at the ceiling for some time until his thoughts were finally exhausted and he could no longer keep his eyes open. He felt his eyelids slide closed then. Despite his anxiety, he managed to fall into an easy sleep.

End Chapter Thirteen


	14. Playing with Fire

Playing with Fire  
Chapter Fourteen

Shortly before dawn the next morning, Leonardo was awakened by excruciating pain in his jaw. The aspirin had long worn off and now he felt like he had a knife continuously jabbing and twisting in his face. In fact, it was so bad he was close to tears. There had been only a few times in his life where he experienced such agony as this.

He sat up then and stood to his feet. He walked to his bedroom door and quietly slipped out into the hall. There he made his way to the bathroom for more aspirin. He opened his mouth as much as he could stand and quickly gulped them down with water.

However, they would take nearly an hour at least to have any affect. He needed something to bring down the pain and swelling almost immediately. Otherwise, he was certain he really might cry. He decided to head downstairs to make another ice pack.

The lair was silent as he walked to the kitchen. Everyone else was still sound asleep and would not be stirring for another couple of hours at least or so he thought. He noticed the light in the kitchen was on as he drew closer. He could also detect the scent of freshly brewed coffee lingering in the air. He assumed Donatello may have pulled one of his all-nighters again.

He walked into the room and then suddenly gave a pause. Where he expected to find his genius younger brother, there instead at the table sat Raphael with a cup of the coffee made his favorite way; straight black. Tension began to build as the two briefly locked gazes. For a moment, Leo reconsidered the ice pack and leaving, but his jaw was screaming at him for relief.

It was Raph who looked away first, seemingly abashed. Leo finally moved to the refrigerator as he found a plastic Ziploc bag to fill it with ice. He pressed the ice bag to his face and shivered as it came in contact with his skin, but the cold was swiftly numbing the pain. He groaned softly under his breath as the throbbing began to ease.

He sat down at the table then opposite of his brother, but he made no eye contact with him. He concentrated instead on keeping the ice on his swollen face. However, he could feel Raph watching him once or twice, but he spoke not a word. Silence reigned over them like a thick suffocating fog.

Raphael was currently raging a war with himself. He felt guilty, but he wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry" was two words he usually struggled to get out. He was just better at forgetting the whole thing and pretending it didn't happen. Looking at his brother's face, though, he couldn't pretend he didn't nearly punch his lights out. That whole side of his face was one massive purple and blue-black bruise that stood out in sharp contrast against his emerald-green skin.

After a few minutes of internal debating, he finally worked up enough courage to speak. He cleared his throat roughly then. He succeeded in getting Leo's attention as the blue-masked turtle looked up at him warily, but curiously.

"So, uh, how's the jaw?" he asked, a little hesitantly.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized it was a stupid question, but there was no turning back now. Leo raised an eye-ridge and gave him an incredulous stare. How did he think it felt? Yeah, it was fine, except he couldn't talk. In fact, he couldn't _move_ the entire right side of his face without the overwhelming desire to scream.

Raph grimaced at his brother's look towards him. It didn't take a genius to see he was in terrible agony. There were even tears bordering on the edge of his eyes and Leo rarely cried. He felt like such a jackass.

"Uh, right," he said, sheepishly.

He glanced away for a moment as he tried to piece his thoughts together. He knew he should apologize to Leo, but how could he put it where it didn't sound sappy? Genuine apologies were meant to be sappy, however, and he really was sorry. He sighed heavily then and ran his hand behind his head. Well, here went nothing.

"Listen, Leo," he started, his voice lowered, "I, uh…"

He swallowed nervously. Damnit, why was this so fucking hard?!

"I'm sorry 'bout what happened last night," he continued, after a moment, "I shouldn't have hit you. I got… outta control. And… and if there's anything you need, I'll do it."

The expression on Leo's face softened considerably. Although, he couldn't speak, his eyes communicated well the fact that he would accept the apology. He watched his brother for a few moments, however, hoping he would extend it further, but it never came. Raph was finished as far as he was concerned. He'd said what was needed and he had no other regrets.

Leo sighed to himself as the silence continued. To say he was disappointed would have been an understatement. He should've known Raph would never admit he was wrong unless he came to terms to himself on it. Therefore while he felt guilty for hitting him, he didn't feel guilty at all for what he had said about Alisa. To Leo that meant more than the punch itself. It didn't surprise him, however, but it didn't stop him from feeling a little upset on the matter either.

By now, his face had grown mercifully numb from the cold of the ice pack. The aspirin was beginning to work as well. The swelling had gone down and the pain was little more than a dull ache. He considered then going back to bed and maybe catching a little more sleep before the others stirred.

She couldn't have been there for more than a few seconds, but Leo suddenly became aware of her presence in the kitchen. He turned his head towards the doorway and found Alisa standing at the threshold. She was still dressed in her nightgown and was barefoot. Her hair was mussed and she looked sleepy as if she had just awakened. He felt his heart beat abruptly quicken as he gazed at her. Her disheveled appearance only served for him to find her as lovely as ever and it was endearing besides.

"Good morning," he managed to open his mouth to speak, his voice low.

"Good morning," she murmured, softly.

She then glanced over at the turtle in red sitting across from him at the table. He cradled a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning, Raphael," she greeted, a little cautiously.

She was not surprised when he did not respond. As usual, he was ignoring her, but she tried anyway to be civil to him when she could. It was the right thing to do after all, but she was starting to get irritated by his childish behavior.

"You're up rather early," Leo commented then, as he attempted to break the uncomfortable silence, "Is something wrong?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head, "I woke up to use the bathroom and I was thirsty, so I came down here for a glass of water."

"Sure," he said.

She smiled and walked further into the kitchen to get a glass out of the cupboard. She took the pitcher of cold water from refrigerator and filled it to the top. After returning the pitcher to the fridge, she carried her glass to the table to sit down beside Leonardo. She took a long drink of the water before she spoke again.

"How's your face?" she asked, quietly.

"Mm, better now after aspirin and this ice pack," he answered, still speaking carefully, "Doesn't feel like I've got one of my own katana rammed in there."

She winced empathically, but then was nearly horrified when she saw the colorful palette marred on his skin as he took away the ice pack.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, lowering her eyes.

He blinked, caught off guard by her apology. Was she trying to place blame on herself for his injury? It wasn't even her fault.

"This isn't your fault, Alisa," he told her, softly, "And don't let anyone make you feel that way either. You are not responsible for what happened."

"Except the fact you're still here," came the derisive growl across the table, suddenly.

"Raph!" Leo hissed, but then winced in pain.

The ice pack immediately returned to his jaw. He knew he'd overdone it and now he couldn't speak anymore at all in her defense. She was alone against his brother unless Raph tried anything. Then she wouldn't be alone because he would stand to protect her. However, he couldn't see even his hot-headed brother hitting her, but Leo was on a watchful guard nevertheless.

For a moment, Alisa did not look at Raph. In fact, she remained as still as a statue. When she finally lifted her gaze to him, her face was hard, expressionless, but her eyes were calculating; questioning.

"Do you fear me, Raphael?" she asked, dead-panned.

The red-masked turtle nearly choked on his coffee then. For a few moments, there was only the sound of violent coughing.

"Do I _what_?" he finally sputtered.

"Do you fear me?" she repeated.

He suddenly stood and leaned dangerously close to her across the table. She could feel his breath on her face, but she didn't flinch or turn away. She never broke eye contact with him.

"Lady," he spat, his voice a low snarl, "I ain't afraid of _nothin'_, especially no little Foot bitch like you."

"I am not the Foot, Raphael," she replied, softly, but firmly, "I may have trained with the Shredder, but I never joined him. I am not your enemy."

"I'll decide that for myself," he growled, "Just stay the hell away from me and I stay away from you. Got it? And quit tryin' your friendly shit with me. It ain't workin' and it's only pissin' me off more."

She did not speak at first and her gaze still did not waver either from his eyes. It was making him feel uneasy, which in turn only served to anger him more.

"You are afraid," she declared, quietly, "You are afraid of your own emotions that you hide them under a sea of anger and bitterness."

It happened before any of them could blink. Raph pulled back his arm to slap her, but in the next instant he nearly lost his balance in surprise as he found himself swinging at only air. He stared in disbelief at the empty chair she occupied mere moments before and where she stood now almost half way across the kitchen. He never saw her move.

Leo too was stunned at what had just taken place. He had jumped to his feet to intervene the moment he saw his brother prepare to hit Alisa, but realized he didn't have to after all. It was like she just vanished before his eyes and then reappeared moments later several dozen feet away; escaping virtually unharmed.

Once he recovered from the initial shock of the scene, he angrily turned towards Raph.

"Get out of here and go cool off," he ordered, "_Now_."

Raph walked menacingly to his brother to stand nose to nose to him and glared; daring him to make him. However, Leo didn't budge and stared back with as much ferocity. The red-masked turtle breathed heavily with pent-up rage. He surely would've decked him again had he not made the mistake of looking at his face and that terrible bruise which caused his guilty conscience to return. He backed off and stomped away then out of the kitchen, muttering obscenities under his breath.

Leo listened to his retreating footsteps until they were too faint and then breathed out a heavy sigh. This couldn't go on. Something had to be done. He never would have imagined his brother would attempt to strike at Alisa. By some miracle, he missed and he wondered how it was possible. Raph's aim, if at times was a bit wild, was always accurate. How did she manage to get away so fast?

After a moment, he turned and walked to where the young woman stood. She appeared to be a little shaken and her face was pale. He reached to lay a hand on her shoulder gently. She started at his touch before she quickly calmed down.

"Hey, it's okay," he consoled, softly, "He's gone now."

She nodded her head numbly, but it wasn't Raphael that had left her feeling like this. It was the use of her powers that always terrified her. However, she had done so to avoid creating a situation where the outcome would not have fared as well as it did. Still, she detested using any of her powers, even the super speed. She felt freakish and alienated.

Leo could sense how unhappy she was and wanted nothing more than to set things right. He felt guilty she was caught up in the middle of a war. Don had warned him of this over a month ago. He didn't want to see her regress, not after everything had been going so well for her.

He loved to see her smile and her eyes would light up with their own inner glow. She was lovely and vibrant, sweet and gentle, but at times shrewd and cunning. Only he had ever dared to say anything like that to Raph before in such a direct and forward manner. It wasn't maybe exactly the smartest thing to do, but Leo had to admire her courage. That took guts.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed now," she finally said, quietly.

"All right," he replied, his own voice low, "Would you like me to walk with you upstairs?"

He was somewhat wary Raph might be lurking nearby still. He didn't want her running into him, not when his temper was flaring that highly. He watched her as she cast a brief glance towards the empty doorway as if she were trying to gauge the surroundings beyond it.

"I think I would feel safer if you did," she admitted, softly.

Leo nodded his head as he agreed and the two then ventured out of the kitchen. There was no sign of the red-masked ninja anywhere, but he could hear what sounded like muffled thuds coming from across the lair in the dojo. Most likely, he was taking his aggression out on the punching bag as he often did. That helped to blow off some of his steam and keep him from doing more damage.

Quietly, they climbed the stairs to the second floor. At the top, they separated to go off to their respective rooms. Leo took a few steps towards his, but abruptly paused and turned slightly to glance behind him. He watched her walk away until she disappeared around the bend in the hall. He heard her door softly click shut a few moments later.

He sighed to himself then and continued on his way. There was a strange ache in his heart and he felt as if there were something heavy pressing down on his chest. He wanted to do more to comfort her, but he wasn't sure what. He would've given anything if he could only hold her in his arms; to have her close to him.

He suddenly shook his head furiously then to dispel these thoughts. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't do that as such an action was usually reserved to those who were… in love. He stopped short inside his bedroom at the thought. Did he love her?

Well, of course he loved her, but as a friend. He cared about her in ways a friend should. That's all they were after all; friends. Then why, however, had he developed lately these new, unknown feelings towards her? Why now did he feel so… empty without her?

Leo sat on the edge of his bed, dropping his head in one hand. He was so confused and frustrated by his emotions. The last time this happened, he was skewered in the shoulder by his own weapon for his efforts. He had vowed afterwards never to let his heart be overwhelmed again. Though he had changed much since that promise, he still closely guarded where he was most vulnerable; until now.

Alisa had slowly worked to break that wall; brick by brick. He had done it for her in much the same fashion over the past month. He realized they had been helping each other whether the other was aware or not.

As a result, she was starting to live life again rather than survive it. While a part of him he had sealed away indefinitely was beginning to open to feeling once more. Those emotions were currently threatening to suffocate him.

He was not at all certain or convinced that he could be in love with her. It just didn't make any sense. Besides, he was a turtle and she was a human. What could she possibly see in him? It would never work, though he wanted to wish it otherwise.

He closed his eyes then and fought the urge rising within him to scream. He wanted so badly to talk to someone about this. He needed help sorting out these emotions and to understand what they truly meant. Unfortunately, there weren't a lot of options to turn to on these matters. Mikey would make fun of him, Donny might think he had finally gone insane and Raph… Well, Raph was definitely out.

That left Splinter, but while he usually sought guidance from the venerable rat, this was something Leo felt he'd rather not discuss with him. So who else was there he could go to? Maybe April, but what if she laughed at him? No, he was certain she wouldn't, but he couldn't help be nervous and even a little scared as he would be sharing such deep and raw emotions.

He preferred to keep his problems to himself; locked away and bottled tightly. Letting them fester until he eventually worked past them or the pressure became so intense he would explode. He tried not to let it go that far anymore, however. Which was why now he was making a decision to talk to someone before he completely lost control.

He lifted his head then to glance at the clock on the nightstand. It was barely 5 a.m. April would not be up for hours. He would have to wait a little longer before he could call her.

Or he considered perhaps paying her a visit to ensure a more private setting instead. Phones didn't allow for more than casual conversation as it tended to attract unwanted listeners. Leonardo did not want the information falling on the wrong ears.

For now, he had to figure out what to do with himself in that time. Sleep was not an option anymore as his mind was too full to quiet. That also ruled out meditation for the same reasons.

There were simply too many thoughts for him to empty. He would've liked to go back downstairs to dispel some of the frustration and energy built up within him in the dojo. However, Raphael was still there and he wanted do his best to avoid him as much as possible.

He thought about reading one of the many new books he recently acquired in a junk yard raid last week, but it didn't hold any interest to him. Neither did drawing and usually it was the one thing that could calm him down when nothing else would. He let his eyes wander aimlessly over the nightstand until they settled on his portable CD player. Maybe perhaps listening to music would help? He had no more alternatives left, so he supposed it was worth a try.

He picked up the player and placed the headphones on his head. He then sat further up in his bed to lean against the headboard. He checked the CD, found it was the one he wanted, and pressed the play button. He skipped to his favorite track and moments later, a soothing New Age instrumental began. He closed his eyes as the song swept its effects over him.

It was his favorite for good reason. This particular song had the ability to reach in places of him where few other things could. He finally began to feel at peace again. As the last notes faded away, he was sound asleep.

End Chapter Fourteen

A/N: The song I'm referring to is called "Ocean Dreams" by David Arkenstone. It is beautiful; so soothing and calming. It is my favorite for good reason and I play it over and over without ever growing tired of it. So I imagine Leo would like it as well.


	15. Battles

Battles  
Chapter Fifteen

Alisa carefully brushed her long golden dark brown hair as she finished getting dressed. For a moment, she experimented with trying to put it up in a bun, but decided she didn't like it and proceeded to fuss with it more. She didn't understand why she was so picky all of a sudden about how she wore her hair. It was always fine flowing freely down her back.

She gave up and continued brushing to straighten it out again. She supposed she was still nervous with what happened earlier that morning. She hadn't slept at all like she planned. Instead, she had lain in bed staring up the ceiling for hours until she couldn't take it anymore and finally got up.

She placed the brush then back on the dresser, took a last look in the mirror, and headed out of the room. As she walked to the stairs, she glanced towards Leonardo's room and noticed his door was open. He was probably already downstairs and had been so for a while as was his usual routine.

Thinking of him made her feel better and brought a small smile to her lips. He was so good to her. He never let her feel she was a burden even if at times she felt that way. He would quickly dispel those thoughts. She was always happy to be near him. She looked forward to being able to practice today with him and his brothers.

She soon reached the main floor and started to walk to the kitchen where the sounds and smells of breakfast were. She was greeted warmly by most of the family as she entered the room. As usual, Raphael did not, but he briefly shot her a dark glare only she caught. If it could kill, she knew she'd be dead already.

However, she was not concerned with him at the moment as she noticed one turtle was missing.

"Where is Leo?" she asked.

"He said something about going to April's a little while ago," Don replied, "He said it was important he talk to her as soon as possible. I'm not sure what it was though that he couldn't wait until tonight."

"Leonardo's reasons are his own and we must respect them," Splinter interjected, gently, "It was a private matter that he insisted it needed to be taken care of right away."

"He wouldn't even stay for breakfast," Mikey added, "He told me I didn't have to save any for him either. He just grabbed a muffin and left."

"He'll be back for practice though, right?" Alisa inquired.

She wanted him to be there for her first session with them. It wouldn't be right without him and she wouldn't enjoy it as much either. Donny saw the look in her eyes, hope mixed with building disappointment, and his heart went to her in sympathy.

He knew today was kind of a big day for her. They had talked about it last night when the fight began. Master Splinter had been intrigued with Leo's information and wished to see her perform himself. They all did.

"He said he'd try hard to," Don said, quietly, "He knows how important today is to you."

She nodded her head a little, seemingly satisfied with the answer. She didn't feel there was any reason for her to doubt him. Leo always came through for her. He would be here in time, she was sure.

However, at the end of breakfast when he had not shown up, she began to worry. By the time she filed into the dojo with the others for practice and he still was not here, her spirits had plummeted sharply. He wasn't coming and as far as she was concerned, this day no longer mattered.

She felt a hand on her shoulder suddenly. Her eyes met the gentle and wise soft black eyes of the rat. He spoke not a word to her, but suddenly her heart no longer felt so heavy anymore. If Leonardo could not be here in body, at least he could be with her in spirit. It was what she thought Splinter was communicating to her.

He smiled warmly as her lips quirked a little with their own smile. He then gestured to her to join his sons and she quickly went to stand in place beside Donny. The lesson began shortly thereafter and she was soon too focused on it to even think about Leo.

She did her best to keep up, drawing on all her endurance and stamina. Surprisingly, she was able to match their pace well and followed without trouble. In fact, compared to the conditions she was once used to being trained under, this was like heaven. Splinter-_san_ was a far more fair and patient teacher than Oroku Saki had been. Failure was not an option with him and one learned very quickly what was expected of them.

After a vigorous warm-up, they were separated into pairs for a hands-on-hands sparring session. Don and Mikey were assigned to be partners, while Splinter put Alisa together with Raph. Instantly, there was a degree of varying reactions among the two, but Raph's was the most visibly seen and heard. He looked almost horrified by the thought.

"This is some kind of joke, right?" he demanded.

The rat's whiskers twitched slightly and he frowned disapprovingly at the accusation.

"There is no joke, my son," he answered, "You are to work with Alisa."

"Can't Donny be her partner instead?" Raph protested, "Or Mikey? Why does it haveta be me?"

"I chose to partner the two of you for very specific reasons," Splinter explained, his voice firm, "And they are not to be defied, Raphael. You may either continue the lesson or I shall see you later in my room."

Not in any mood for a lecture, the red-masked turtle clamped his jaw shut tight. He then stomped over to his position. The look in his eyes he gave her made Alisa recoil inwardly. She had a feeling she was in for a real fight. Chances were she would not walk away unscathed this time.

She was not wrong either for as soon as Splinter gave the starting command, the turtle lunged at her. She had to duck quickly to dodge his dragon punch. She then did a backwards handspring almost immediately afterwards as he attacked again. She barely had time to catch her bearings before he was charging at her like an angry bull.

For the first five minutes or so, she was purely on the defensive. There was no room on the offensive. He was relentless. His tank-like physique nearly bowled her over dozen of times. It was all she could do to keep on her feet.

She searched frantically for an opening of any kind. She had to strike back, had to break through his defenses, or it would end very badly she was certain. Raph was trying to prove a point, but she wouldn't let him win. She wouldn't let him bully her any more.

The perfect opportunity came when he swung at her and she ducked under his range yet again, leaving him wide open. Instantly, she went for it and never looked back. It ultimately turned the fight completely around in her favor.

Raph was hell-bent more than ever now to put her out of commission, but she was starting to become a bit of a handful. She wasn't very powerful, but she was quick and light on her feet. This enabled her to perform attacks consecutively and to come in at close range. It was making him that much angrier.

Alisa felt the air rush out of her lungs as her back slammed to the matted floor. She lay there dazed and disoriented, unable to breathe for a few moments. When she drew in breath again finally, it felt like a thousand knives were jabbing her in the chest.

"Master Splinter, he's going to kill her!" she heard dimly.

It sounded like Don, but she couldn't be sure. Her ears were ringing. She was vaguely aware of Raph standing over her, breathing heavily. He'd thought he'd won. As she regained her bearings, she struggled to pull herself up. This fight wasn't over.

It was a kick he never expected. She put all of her remaining strength into it and the force was enough to send him tumbling to the floor on his shell like a ton of bricks. Then she collapsed into a heap on her side, her breathing labored.

Her whole body ached, particularly her face. She felt a throbbing sensation on her left cheek and a burning one on her right. Something wet and sticky trickled down it; sweat or maybe blood.

She gulped in air as she tried to bring her breathing back under control. A few moments later, she began to force her body to move to sit up, but a gentle hand stopped her. She looked up and saw the purple-masked turtle through blurry eyes kneeling beside her.

"No, lie down," Don instructed her, "Just take it easy and rest a few minutes. You've fought quite a battle there."

He then leaned in closer so only she could hear what he had to say next.

"That was amazing, by the way," he added, softly, "You're the only one other than Leo or Master Splinter that has taken Raph down completely. Of course, none of us can beat _Sensei_."

The young woman managed a weak smile. She was starting to feel a little better now. After another minute, she tried once more to push herself up into a sitting position, but this time Don didn't interfere. He was fortunate she listened to him the first time. He knew she would not feel inclined to do so again.

A shadow fell over them suddenly and both glanced up to find Raphael standing there. He appeared as exhausted as she was, but he'd fared better than her physically. There was perhaps a small bruise or two here and there, but nothing that would be more than minor irritation for a few days.

Alisa tensed slightly at his presence while Don regarded him a little warily. He hoped he didn't start anything else. The temperamental turtle was staring at her until Don thought he would bore a hole right through her with his eyes. In fact, it almost seemed as if he was really looking at her for the first time.

"You okay?" Raph asked, a little gruffly.

She blinked, completely caught off guard by the question. This was new. Was he actually being considerate to her?

"Yeah," she finally answered, softly, "Thanks."

He made a sound then that resembled a grunt.

"You might wanna get some ice for that bruise," he told her, "Let Donny fix you up."

She nodded her head. Then in another surprise gesture, he extended a hand down to her. She couldn't believe the sudden change in attitude he had towards her. Maybe, at last, they've come to an understanding and neither was as bad as the other thought after all. She grasped it with her own and he pulled her up to her feet.

Her legs felt like they were made of leaden jell-o and she wobbled slightly. Don watched her uncertainly for a moment. He nearly reached out to steady her, but she soon regained her balance.

She began a steady, but slow walk then to the dojo entrance and out into the center of the lair. He followed behind and they headed towards the downstairs bathroom so he could retrieve bandages and antiseptics to treat the cut on her right cheek. Luckily, it was only a superficial wound. So she wouldn't have a scar, but it was bleeding quite a bit.

It was as if he had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, but suddenly, Leonardo was standing in their path. How long he had been home it wasn't certain, but he was still dressed in his street clothes; a royal blue hooded sweatshirt, long black pants and brown hiking boots.

The smile on his face quickly dissolved into a look of horror when he saw Alisa. Her face was bruised and one side was entirely streaked with blood. She looked like she'd gotten into a fight. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he could only think of one person that she would have.

"Alisa," he said, his voice almost constricting.

He reached out and took hold of her chin to turn her head gently where he could inspect the injury closer. It wasn't as bad as it appeared, but the sight caused anger to rise within him nevertheless.

"Donny, what the hell happened?" he demanded.

"It's okay, Leo," Don attempted to calm his furious older brother, "She's all right."

"Raph did this to her, didn't he?" Leo seethed.

"It's not what you think," Don assured him, "They were in a sparring match… Leo, you should have seen it. Alisa is quite the fighter."

"He could've killed her!" the blue-masked turtle protested.

"But he didn't," Don pointed out, "And you know better that we would've stopped him before such a thing would've occurred. Splinter would not have paired them together if he was worried Raph would harm her. He knew Alisa could handle herself and she did. She beat him, Leo. She took him down."

Leo opened and shut his mouth several times, which hurt his jaw to do so, but he was momentarily rendered speechless. He was still angry, but now a sense of awe and even pride was creeping in as well. Master Splinter had always told them the size of their adversaries mattered not and this lesson was never truer than it was now.

The emotion was lost, however, as he gazed over her and felt his heart wrench. She looked terrible. She might as well have taken on a faction of Foot ninja for all his younger brother must have put her through.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her, his voice soft now.

"I'll be fine, Leo," she answered, quietly, "Nothing a hot bath and a nap won't cure. I am exhausted."

"I am sure you would be," he agreed.

He noticed a flash of red then out of the corner of his eye. Almost automatically, he honed in on its source. His brow furrowed as he watched Raphael trudge out of the dojo and in the direction of the kitchen. He seemed perhaps tired, but no worse for wear; unlike Alisa. Leo planned to speak with him later about what happened.

She could see the look in his eyes and knew what he was thinking. If he carried out such an action, it would not end well. In fact, it could possibly jeopardize the tentative truce she and Raph had reached. For all of their sakes, she must intervene.

"I want you to promise me something, Leonardo," she spoke up suddenly.

She only addressed him by his full name now when it was important. By her tone, it was very important that he listen carefully. He immediately returned his attention back to her. He nodded his head slightly, indicating he was ready to carry out her wishes. He would do anything necessary for her.

"Promise me," she continued, "You won't corner Raphael. You'll do more harm than good. Just trust me. The matter has been resolved. He and I have come to an understanding."

He opened his mouth in what would have been a protest, but she cut him off.

"Just promise," she persisted, her voice rising a little with the urgency.

Her emerald eyes locked with his and he found he couldn't have denied her if he tried. She never would have trusted him again if he did. He was a turtle of his word and he would give her that. No matter how much he wanted to come to her defense. It was obvious to him now she could take care of herself. She could fight her own battles.

"On my honor, I promise," he vowed, softly.

She gave him a pleased smile and he felt his own lips curl into a smile as well.

"Thank you," she said, her voice equally as soft.

"You're welcome," he replied.

He briefly touched her shoulder then.

"Go on with Donny now so he can patch that cut before infection sets in," he told her, "Then I'm sure you'll want to get cleaned up afterwards, so I'll see you a little later."

She nodded and a moment later, began walking to the bathroom again with Donatello. Meanwhile, Leo headed upstairs to change out of his disguise. He was feeling angry at himself.

He should have been home in time for practice. Then the number would've been uneven and she might not have been paired with Raph. She wouldn't be injured now. That was what upset him the most; the fact his brother had hurt her.

However, he paused a moment to consider the outcome he was just told. If what Alisa said was true, that she and Raph had resolved their differences, then it meant the fighting would finally cease on all sides. Now maybe Raph would stop resenting her and actually make an effort to know her. In turn, Leo would no longer need to defend himself or her to him. Life would become much easier around the lair after so many weeks of tension.

This meant also he could now focus entirely on the other problem that bothered him. However, he wasn't so sure yet if that was a good thing. His stomach still felt queasy when he thought about it. April had called it butterflies.

Talking to the red-headed young woman had calmed him down a bit. It had alleviated some of his anxieties, but heightened many others. It was all on the approach, she'd told him.

If he came on too strongly, Alisa might withdraw from him. His number one fear already was she would reject him. He didn't want to jeopardize their friendship should he fail utterly.

Leo gave a heavy sigh and put away the clothes in a bureau drawer. Maybe he should just forget about it and move on. He could suppress these feelings as easily as he had other emotions in the past. It was all such foolishness anyway.

He spied then the piece of loose sketch paper lying on the floor that had fallen off his desk. He reached to pick it up, turning it over in the process, and his resolve suddenly crumbled like a ton of wet sand as his heart contracted inside his chest. Her sweet face and her gentle but determined eyes stared back at him; one of his many countless drawings of her.

He realized it would be useless to pretend these emotions for her didn't exist. He couldn't face her every day like that and expect things to be the same. It would never work. The best thing he could do was to take a step forward and embrace it rather than keep fighting it. He knew he couldn't deny it any longer.

He was in love.

End Chapter Fifteen


	16. Confessions

Confessions  
Chapter Sixteen

Merry Christmas. Here is a late gift for all of you. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Love. Four simple seemingly harmless letters and yet was as powerful as any force on Earth. The word carried much strength and potency behind it. It was not something to be used lightly.

For Leonardo, it weighed heavily on his soul. He still had a difficult journey ahead of him. Admitting to himself he loved her was only the first step. Now he had to find a way to translate the emotion to her. That part was what had his stomach currently tied up in knots.

He started to pace the room then like a caged lion. What was he thinking? This wasn't going to work. It was impossible. God, he was so _stupid_! How could he forget the one glaringly obvious fact that doomed him from the start?

He wasn't human, he was a goddamn _turtle_! A mutated freak of nature, forced to live under the city in filth isolated from the human world. He couldn't do that to her; not for the rest of her life.

She deserved so much better than this. She deserved a human husband, a nice home and kids. He couldn't even give her kids because it was biologically impossible. He had _nothing_.

He breathed deeply and shut his eyes tightly against the tears threatening to spill over. He was selfish. He was so fucking selfish to love her when he knew he could never give anything back to her. He was certain it would almost destroy him, but maybe it would be best to let her go.

Leo furiously rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand to dry them. He had to pull himself together; he had to be strong. He needed to have a clear mind to think through this rationally. He would make a decision if necessary that was fair to all involved and not on his hasty emotions. Even though he was trying to convince himself that letting her leave was the right thing to do.

He placed the drawing in his desk drawer for safe keeping and then walked out of his room. He ambled downstairs unsure of where he was heading, but he let his feet carry him there. He ended up in the dojo and for a moment, he simply stood in the doorway.

This place had always been a source for not only pleasure, but to release his fears, frustrations, and anxieties. It helped to restore the balance and focus he would sometimes lose, but he'd not felt this way since Alisa left the hospital. He supposed it was irony he'd step in here now for her again with these same emotions weighing on his spirit, but for entirely different reasons.

He sighed heavily and then moved finally to the center of the room. He reached behind his back to draw a katana from its sheath. He paused briefly as if to study it, but just as quickly he thrust the blade out in from of him. He slipped into a sword kata and began to slash at the air in what appeared as if he were killing invisible demons.

He was so entranced he almost didn't hear the gentle melodic voice that called his name. However, what his ears did not detect, his heart surely would have.

"Leo?"

The blue-masked turtle froze and then slowly turned around. She stood mere feet from him. He first noticed the blue band-aid on her cheek, but that wasn't all he noticed. She was freshly washed and dressed as well, her damp hair clinging to her back. The flowery scent of her shampoo teased his nose unmercifully.

Leonardo tucked the sword back into its scabbard and took a slight step towards her.

"I thought you would be taking a nap by now," he said, a little lamely.

Great… Now he'd lost the ability to even talk to her without sounding like a fool? She shook her head, the expression on her face marked with seriousness and concern.

"No," she answered, "I couldn't have when I knew there was something troubling my _tomodachi _so."

She looked pointedly at him and he found himself averting his eyes from her gaze. He felt guilty that she'd been able to pick up on it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, softly.

"No," he replied, his voice low.

She pressed her lips together in a tight line. Alright, if he wanted to be difficult, then so be it. She pulled her shoes off and stepped onto the tumbling mat. He watched her in confusion until she connected her fist into his forearm.

"Hey!" he yelped.

That had actually _hurt_. She was a good hit.

"You won't talk, we'll spar," she told him, her eyes narrowed with determination.

"This is ridiculous," he protested, "I won't fight you."

"Then talk to me," she countered.

"There's nothing to talk about," he insisted, more firmly.

This time she punched him near his shoulder.

"Alisa, what the hell are you trying to do?" he demanded.

"I want you to talk to me," she pleaded, "But if you won't, I will fight you. It's your choice, Leonardo. Either way, I find out what's wrong."

She gazed at him with soft eyes now.

"I want to help you," she continued, quietly, "But I can't do that unless you open yourself to me."

He felt his stomach lurch suddenly and his heart contract painfully. Why did she torture him so? Her gentle eyes on him and her sweet face were almost too much to bear. He could feel his control slipping dangerously.

"It's… it's not that simple," he nearly choked out.

"Why not?" she asked.

He shook his head helplessly and turned away. She waited, but when for several minutes he did not look back, she raised her fist to strike him again. Suddenly, he spun around and caught her wrist in his hand. He then pinned both of her arms to her sides.

She struggled furiously, but when she couldn't break free, she instead pushed her body against his with all her strength. The move sent them both tumbling to the ground. They wrestled until he had her beneath him with his legs wrapped around hers in a rather compromising position.

For a few moments, there was only the sound of heavy breathing as the both of them recovered from the exertion. Leo was afraid he'd gone too far. However, when he finally met her eyes, he only found the same unwavering trust she'd given him the day they met in their emerald depths. She knew he would never hurt her.

Slowly, hesitantly, he reached a hand to her cheek. His fingers gently brushed over the soft smooth skin. Alisa lay still as she watched him, shivering at his touch. Something was beginning to stir within her, like a fire being ignited. Her breath deepened and her heart beat quickened in response to it.

He slipped his hand behind her head and lifted it so her face was closer to his. Her breath hitched in her throat as his lips softly covered hers and he tenderly kissed her. In an instant, a rush of emotions hit her all at once. They confused and even frightened her. How could this be happening?

She felt like she was drowning, unable to breathe. She never noticed her feelings for him had changed. When did they? He was her best friend and there had never been a thought to cross her mind they would be anything more. This… this should be wrong, but yet nothing in the world had ever felt so natural.

Tingles of what felt like an electrical current in her veins started at her spine and traveled to the tips of her toes. The small flame inside her had grown into a blazing inferno and was spreading rapidly through her body. It pooled in her womb and there something else was starting to awaken.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact only a few brief seconds, Leonardo finally pulled away. He was ashamed now of what he had done. He couldn't believe he so easily lost his self-control. Studying her face, it was unreadable, but he sensed enough of what she couldn't tell.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, abashedly.

He made a move to stand, but he was stopped dead in his tracks as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly. He nearly froze with shock, his eyes growing so wide he felt they would fall out. This was _not_ the kind of reaction he was expecting.

However, his thoughts were being pushed aside as the physical aspects took over. He responded to her hungrily, his lips sliding along hers like in a well rehearsed dance. An animal-like instinct was slowly coming to life; instincts he'd tried to suppress since after hitting puberty. Master Splinter had told him and his brothers what might happen, but it was natural for young male turtles and even humans had a few of those instincts. Still, Leo felt like it was an embarrassment and tried not to give into them, but there had been times when he cracked.

The second kiss was deeper and lasted several more seconds. This time, it was she who gently released them. She then buried her face into his neck and he nuzzled in her hair. He held her close to him, noting how perfectly she fit in his arms.

"What do you feel?" he breathed near her ear.

"I-I'm confused," she whispered, a bit shakily, "And a little scared."

"Would it help if I told you I was scared too?" he asked, softly.

She nodded her head against him.

"It does," she admitted, "But I don't want to be scared because I feel so happy to be near you. I am filled with warmth and joy. I care so much for you. I know in my heart what is true, but my mind has not caught up with it. It is such a tangled mess right now."

He understood perfectly. It was everything he'd gone through and still was to an extent. She needed the same time and space to sort herself out.

"I want you to be sure," he said, seriously, gently tilting her head up to meet his eyes, "I don't want you to make the wrong choice and both of us live in guilt for the rest of our lives. That's not a good relationship."

"No," she agreed.

He brushed away a stray lock of her hair from her eyes. His gentle touch again sent tingles through her body.

"No matter what you decide, I'll stand behind you," he promised, his voice quiet.

He would, even if it meant he couldn't love her in the way he longed to. It would crush him, he was certain, but her happiness was more important to him than anything.

"Thank you," she replied, softly, "And regardless of the outcome, you'll always be my best friend."

This statement caused a small smile to form on his lips despite the impending depression he could feel creeping in on him.

"I will remain yours as well," he answered.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him. He returned the gesture and then a moment later, began helping her up from the floor to her feet.

"I think it's best if you went to stay a few days with April at her apartment," he suggested, "It'll give you the privacy you need. You'll be able to sort things out without any interference. Is that okay?"

"It's okay," she consented, "I want to be honest to myself."

She reached a hand to his face then and cupped his cheek. His eyes slid half-way closed at the touch. It hurt and felt wonderful at the same time. Why must Fate be so cruel?

"Don't blame yourself, Leo," she told him, softly, "It's not your fault. This is something no one can ever predict."

He did not reply, but gently touched the side of her face as if it would be for the last time. For all he knew, it most likely was. She gave him a wistful smile. She withdrew her arm then and it was a moment later before he also retracted.

She slipped her shoes on and started to walk towards the dojo entry out into the foyer. He slowly trailed behind her, his heart and spirit heavy and his mind shrouded in a deep fog. This was not at all how he imagined things would turn out. Though his foolishness nearly cost him, he was not sure he would not have kissed her even if he had a chance to do everything over. He certainly couldn't pretend it never happened and he didn't want to forget it either.

Leonardo sighed heavily inward. He had three days. He knew he should spend that time to try and pull himself together. To prepare him for the choice Alisa made, no matter what it may be.

That night he and Donatello dropped her off at April's. Leo had only told her and the rest of the family Alisa needed some space and wanted to spend some time on the surface with her. Of course, April was delighted to have her over. The red-head gave the petite girl a hug upon her arrival. She invited the two turtles in, but Leo politely declined.

"It's late and I'm sure you girls would want to go to bed soon," he replied, "But we'll come to visit again in a few days when we take Alisa back home."

He handed Alisa her overnight bag and briefly met her eyes before turning away. There seemed to be a vague odd tension between the two. April glanced at Don questioningly and the purple-masked turtle could only shrug. He had no idea either.

"May I call you later, Leo?" Alisa suddenly spoke up, quietly.

The blue-masked turtle turned his head slightly towards her. He was sure she'd want to stay away from all contact so nothing from the outside would influence her. Though, he would be happy just to hear her voice.

"Yeah, sure," he answered, his voice nearly a whisper.

He climbed into the Battle Shell then and shut the door. Alisa's face began to crumble and it appeared as if she would cry. She quickly slipped past April and headed upstairs to the apartment. Don and April again exchanged glances. Something was definitely wrong.

"See if you can find out what's going on from Alisa," he told her, his voice low, "I'll try and talk to Leo."

He knew that would be easier said than done. Both Alisa and his brother shared some of the same traits that made talking to them in these situations like pulling teeth. If they hadn't said anything about it by this point, it wasn't going to get said at all. Trying to drag it out of them would be infinitely worse.

Donny bade the red-head goodbye and wished her luck. A moment later, he hopped into the driver's side of the armored car and started the engine. It backed slowly out of the alley onto the street and then headed in the direction of the turtles' home.

In the shadows of a nearby alley, a figure in black grinned to himself as he had watched. Finally, after weeks of waiting, searching and dodging the Mistress's increasingly angry questions of his progress, his perseverance had paid off. He had taken a gamble and he was going to win.

The child Mystic had returned. The silver amulet he held in his hand did not lie. For when she was near, it detected her unique energy and brought it to life. The amulet's blue stone glowed softly under his fingertips. This had allowed the Foot to easily find her before she disappeared somewhere with the turtles that the amulet could not seek her out.

It could also be used to control her and her power. It was how Karai would make her her slave and seek revenge on the turtles. He only needed to slip it over her head and she was bound to it forever.

It was decided tomorrow night he would make his move. He needed time to assemble his back up and tonight was too soon. He had waited this long after all. He could wait one more day and the Mistress would be pleased with his news besides.

He pocketed the amulet and then sprang to the rooftops with inhuman skill. He gazed emotionlessly across the street at the apartment above Second Time Around.

_Watch out, little girl. The boogey man is coming for you._

End Chapter Sixteen


	17. Spirited Away

Spirited Away  
Chapter Seventeen

On the drive home, Donatello tried to make small talk with his brother to get him to open up, but he did not get very far. The blue-masked turtle gave him a look that promptly shut him up and he decided not to push him. The warning was very clear. It was a private matter that was not open for discussion and strictly off-limits. Don concentrated on the road instead.

Leonardo felt a little guilty for his bluntness. He knew he was only trying to help, but it was not the kind of help he needed or wanted right now. He only wanted to be left alone in peace. If getting him to understand that meant being direct, then that's how it had to be.

Upon returning home, Leo made an excuse he was tired and headed up to his room. It was not a complete lie. He was exhausted, but he was not in any mood to socialize with his family tonight. Perhaps things would be a little better in the morning. He hoped so.

He stripped off his gear and crawled in bed under the cool sheets. He lay there and stared at the ceiling. He was so numb and hollow and _lonely_. He'd never felt this alone before in his entire life. He felt vastly empty without her.

He gave a deep sigh which seemed to echo in the silent room. How would he survive three days when it'd barely been an hour since she was taken to April's? He shouldn't miss her this much already, but he did.

He rolled over on his side then and closed his eyes as he tried to fall asleep, but he never succeeded. He was in too much pain. He lay awake all night, staring into the darkness. It was nearly dawn when he finally decided to get up.

He dressed and quietly headed downstairs. The others would not stir for more than an hour yet. He had time to make a run on the rooftops. Perhaps the cool morning air would help settle him.

Leo slipped out into the sewer tunnels and made his way down to a safe manhole opening. Once on the surface, he climbed to the roof of the nearest building in the alley he came up in. He paused a moment then to look out over the city. The gray light of dawn was starting to appear on the edge of the east horizon. It wouldn't be long before sunrise, but it was enough time for his needs.

He breathed in deeply the late spring air and slowly exhaled. Suddenly, he raced across the rooftop and deftly leaped to the next one. He continued on like this, running so fast he cleared a mile of roofs in under a minute. He felt like he couldn't stop.

Memories of yesterday began to flood his mind, playing out before him as if he were reliving them again. The taste of her lips, the feel of her soft skin against his and his face nestled in her silky hair. It was a moment in his life that he'd never forget. He wanted so much to have more of the same.

It wasn't until he felt like his lungs would explode that he slowed down and finally rested in the shadow of an air-conditioning unit. He sat leaned against it panting and nearly choked as he greedily gulped in the air.

His chest ached horribly and the muscles in his legs screamed in pain from the brutal workout. A wave of nausea swept over him and he put his head down between his knees. His breathing echoed loudly in his ears and became heavier instead of slower.

He could feel sweat trickling down his face. However, when he reached to wipe it away, he realized the moisture was actually tears. His gasps had turned into sobs now and he began to weep quietly.

In those moments, it was as if a heavy weight was lifting from his heart. His mind emerged of its fog as it started to clear. A gentle calm stole over him and he suddenly felt strangely at peace. His tears gradually began to slow and his sobs died away, becoming small shuddery breaths.

He lifted his head finally then and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes with the palm of his hand. For a long minute, he sat there silent all but for his slightly ragged breaths. He did not feel ready to move yet, but realized that he must as he was rapidly losing the cover of darkness.

A soft wind blew as the sun began to crest on the horizon. It ruffled his bandana tails lightly and swirled a cluster of pink flower petals at his feet. It was not uncommon to see them on the rooftops at this time of the year, but he was a good distance away from Central Park.

He picked up a few in his hand and looked over them closely. Cherry blossoms. There was only one place in the city where he knew cherry trees grew and it was Sakura Park. It was a small park located in downtown Manhattan. Although, it was more open due to its location, for years it'd been one of his favorite spots to hang out.

Every spring, he would sit up in the branches of one of the many flowering trees and be absolutely engulfed by their color and scent. This year, though, he had not been to the park and he had missed their vitality. However, it was too late in the season now to go. Most of the flowers were long gone, except these few petals here on the roof.

As he cradled the delicate petals, he wondered if this could be an omen; a sign to him that everything would be renewed. Whatever the reasons, it rekindled a fire of hope inside him that had grown dim and cold. In a sense, he himself felt renewed.

Leonardo stood to his feet now, the cherry blossoms still nestled in his hand. He stepped to the edge of the roof, taking aid of the few shadows left. As he climbed down to the alley below, he let the petals slip free. The wind gently carried them upwards and towards the rising sun.

* * *

He managed to return home in enough time to shower before his family awoke. He did not want to face the questions they would inevitably have if they saw him in his current state. For this reason, he chose to use the downstairs bathroom for his needs.

Afterwards, he headed to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. He grabbed two cups from the cupboard, but remembered he would need only one this morning. Slowly, he put the second cup away.

It was strange not to have her around after she'd been a part of his daily life for so long. He felt the loneliness begin to creep into his heart again. It was not as bad as before, but the pain was still as sharp.

Leo poured the hot green beverage into the cup and then sat down at the table. He held it between his hands, watching the steam curl and weave its way upward. He focused on this rather than the empty chair beside him. When the tea had cooled slightly, he finally took a tentative drink.

It was now he began to hear the others stir and move around. The sound of Michelangelo's shuffling footsteps announced his arrival to the kitchen long before Leo even saw him.

"Morning, Leo," Mikey greeted, as he yawned hugely.

"Good morning, Mike," Leo said, giving a slight smile.

It wasn't a forced smile, but it wasn't an easy one either. Fortunately, Mikey was too busy fighting sleep to notice. The younger turtle plodded to the food pantry and began pulling out foodstuffs to make breakfast with.

"Should I make cinnamon or blueberry pancakes?" he mused, "I forget which one is Alisa's favorite."

An awkward silence followed. It was a moment later that Michelangelo realized his mistake.

"Oh, right," he said, his voice a little quieter now, "Sorry. I forgot she wasn't here."

"It's okay," Leo dismissed, a thin tight smile on his lips, "And her favorite is blueberry."

Mike simply nodded his head and continued gathering the ingredients together for the pancakes. Suddenly, he paused and looked over his shoulder at his older brother. Leo sat still and stone-faced, staring idly into his tea. He always got this way when he was thinking really deeply about something. Thus it was perfectly normal to Mikey.

"It's weird, you know?" the orange-masked turtle remarked, "I mean, not having her around the lair after she's been with us for all this time. I miss her."

"She's only gone for a few days," Leo replied, deadpanned, "She'll be back."

Mikey winced at the tone of his voice. He couldn't believe he didn't care she was gone or even missed her. She devoted herself to the whole family like a sister, but she spent much of her time with Leo.

They had become damn near inseparable. They were like two peas in a pod; the best of friends. It made Mike just a little envious of their relationship.

"Maybe," he answered, quietly, "But whether or not you miss her, I still do."

With that, he went back to preparing the pancakes. Now it was Leonardo's turn to wince. The comment had stung, but he supposed he deserved it. He hadn't really meant to be so cold and dismissive of his brother's feelings.

He knew Mikey would miss her more openly than he would. However, it didn't mean he didn't miss her either. He did miss her. In fact, he missed her so much he thought his heart would break. He would just rather keep that emotion to himself than express it aloud.

As the morning progressed, Leo didn't have time to think of Alisa. He threw himself into his usual daily routine and thus managed to keep busy. It allowed him to function somewhat normally at least and seemed to fool his family that nothing was amiss.

However, there was one who was not at all convinced by his act and could see right through him. Raphael knew something was going on with his older brother, but again Leo wasn't telling them anything. It irritated the red-masked turtle that he continued to hide his problems. Though Raph had a pretty good hunch as to what they were.

After practice, he sought out the blue-masked turtle and found him in the living room sitting on the couch. He was slumped down a bit in the cushions, giving the appearance he was either tired or just didn't care. The televisions had been turned on, but the glazed look in his dark blue eyes told Raph he wasn't watching them. He was actually a million miles away right now.

Raph had the urge to shake him and snap him out of this, but it didn't work that way. He had to take the more tactical approach. He wanted to help Leo to open up, not close him off further.

"Nothin' good on?" Raph spoke, as he plopped down beside him on the couch.

The sudden jolt and gruff voice startled Leo, but he managed to recover quickly enough. For the first time, he paid attention to what was playing on the television. It was an infomercial for magic towels that could soak up Lake Michigan.

"No, I guess not," he admitted.

He picked up the remote control and handed it off to his sibling. The red-masked turtle started flipping through channels. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Leo as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"Somethin' buggin' you?" Raph asked.

"No," was the terse answer.

Raph was expecting this, but his patience could only hold out for so long. It was time to cut right to the chase.

"So what are you mopin' around for then?" he challenged, "You miss her, don'tcha?"

Leo felt his heart stop momentarily and he could only blink in response. It wasn't that obvious, was it? He hadn't exactly been in good spirits, but he wasn't _sulking_ as Raph suggested. He was actually a little offended by that remark.

"No, I am not moping around," he finally said, icily, "I am merely tired. And Alisa will be back in a few days."

"You don't sound convinced of that," Raph pointed out, "What's goin' on anyway? What's the real reason she left?"

"I told you why last night," Leo ground out, "There's nothing going on. Alisa only wanted some time out of the lair because she felt a little cooped up. She'll be safe if that's what you're worrying about."

"I ain't worryin' about her so much as I know you're deliberately hidin' somethin' about her," Raph retorted.

"Why are you complaining?" Leo suddenly snapped, "Before yesterday, you would've gladly watched her go out the door."

"She and I have resolved our differences," Raph replied, hotly, "She's not a bad kid and she's a pretty good sparrin' partner, but it seems to me you and her have got some issues you haven't sorted out."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Leo seethed.

He was standing now; ready to walk away at a moment's notice. He felt like a trapped animal in a tortured maze. Why couldn't he just be left the hell alone? If he wanted to talk to them he would. However, this was his private life and it was none of their business what went on in it.

"What else would make her upset enough to leave then?" Raph demanded, "What'd you do, kiss her?"

He wasn't being serious about the kissing remark. He was only trying to goad Leo into a reaction, but the one he got wasn't at all what he expected. The blue-masked turtle went rigid, his body absolutely frozen. His face was a sickly pale green and his eyes were filled with horror. It was then comprehension dawned over Raph.

"Aw, shit," he swore, softly, "Leo, you didn't."

Leonardo wanted to run, but his brain had disconnected from his body and he found he couldn't move. So he wanted to die instead. It was easier to escape the pain and shame that way anyhow. The silence said everything to Raphael.

"Fuck," he breathed, "Leo, _why_?"

"Because I was stupid," Leo finally croaked out, "And I love her."

Raph's jaw nearly dropped open at the confession. The surprise was written clearly enough on his face, however. He wondered why none of them had ever noticed, but then again Leo was very discreet. It wouldn't have been as simple to receive that knowledge such as when they knew Donny had a crush on April. This situation was completely different.

April was taken by his best friend Casey and Don couldn't act on his feelings. However, Alisa was not and Leo had very much acted on his. It was an act that may or may not have ill-fated the blossoming relationship and more importantly, the possibilities it opened up. Suddenly, their lives seemed to have become a hell of a lot more complicated.

"I take it she didn't share the same sentiment," he guessed.

Leo shook his head.

"Not… exactly," he replied, his voice low.

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" Raph inquired, an eye-ridge quirked suspiciously.

"Well, she…" Leo faltered, and then he sighed, "That's why she left. She wasn't sure what she wanted and I didn't want her to feel she was trapped."

He paused and his eyes lowered.

"I never should have…" he started.

"And that's your problem," Raph interrupted, "You continue to blame yourself and shoulder all the responsibility when she's just as much at fault."

"But I made the first move," Leo protested.

"Doesn't matter," Raph disputed, "She didn't say 'no' to it, did she?"

The blue-masked turtle shook his head slightly.

"So stop blamin' yourself," Raph told him, "Give her that time to figure things out without the guilt trip. I don't want to see her hurt, but I don't want _you_ to get hurt."

Leo was almost speechless at the advice. Rarely was his hot-headed, impulsive brother this insightful.

"Uh, okay," he finally answered, "Thanks."

The conversation had reached a conclusion by that point and so he took it as his cue to leave. As he started to walk away, he paused a moment and looked back.

"Hey, Raph?" he said, more seriously, "Really, thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Don't expect me to knock some sense into you all the time," Raph grumbled, a little embarrassed by the attention, "That's your job."

Leo gave a slightly wry smile.

"I'll remember that," he promised.

He turned then and headed for the stairs to take his second shower of the morning. He did feel much better. Talking to Raph had helped to calm his fears and relieve the anxiety that had been eating at him. So when he thought about Alisa now, he no longer had a tightening knot in his chest or stomach.

He had worried how she was faring even throughout his own pain. He knew she would be struggling with the same emotions. He was sure April would give her support where needed, however. He just hoped the red-head didn't push her too much.

* * *

The face reflected in the window was haggard and sullen. Its emerald eyes were dark, sunken, and lifeless. They blinked once and a lone tear escaped, but it was wiped away quickly.

Alisa stared out at the city from her perch on the window seat in the living room. It wasn't much different to her than looking at the ceiling all night, but she had grown tired of lying in bed. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting here, but she didn't really care. The growing shadows indicated, however, it was approaching early evening.

Her stomach reminded her then of how little she'd eaten through the day, but she hadn't wanted food. She'd eaten only enough to get April off her back. She knew the older woman was only worried about her. She was trying to help, but Alisa wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

"Alisa, do you want to help me out in the store?" a voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

The young woman slowly turned her head away from the window to look at the red-head. April had a bright, coaxing smile on her face. She wanted to get her moving around and to take her mind off of her troubles. The poor girl seemed so lost and depressed.

April had a good idea what was going on based on her talk with Leo earlier yesterday. She was a little surprised at the development, but she hoped things would work out for the better for them. If there was anyone who deserved each other more it was those two.

Alisa considered the proposal for a moment. On one hand, she really didn't feel like doing anything, but on the other hand she was getting irritated just sitting around moping. She needed to find something to do so she wasn't feeling sorry for herself. A pity party was the last thing she wanted.

"Okay," she answered, quietly.

She stood to her feet, the stiff muscles in her legs screaming in protest at her. She really _had_ been sitting here a long time. She walked slowly at first, working out the kinks. She then soon followed April more quickly downstairs to the store.

She'd never seen much of the shop during her short stay here over a month ago. So now she took the opportunity to really explore it. There were so many antiques, from tiny flowered china teacups to huge bronze statues, and they were literally everywhere. It was a sort of organized clutter in that while everything had a place on a shelf or in a corner on the floor, it was really crowded.

"I have a few boxes of stuff that just came in that need to be put out," April began, "I got a really good deal from an estate sale. Someone's great-grandmother apparently horded a lot of valuable antiques and I'm hoping they'll sell very well."

Alisa glanced to the already overflowing shelves around them. Put it _where_? This place had no more room. April chuckled a little at the expression of disbelief on her face.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking," she acknowledged, "No more space, but some of this will be going to the storage room in back, so don't worry."

The two women then set to their task. They worked for two hours until April decided to call it a night. It was well past dinner and both were starving. Alisa's appetite had returned with the work.

Once back upstairs in the apartment, the red-head threw together a quick meal of tacos, which was eaten casually in the living room. Alisa felt a little better now than she had earlier, but her spirit was still heavy with emotion. It was so hard to understand these feelings.

The kiss seemed to replay over and over in her mind and the electric fire she remembered that rushed through her blood. The rough yet soft leathery feel of his skin and the heady scent of sweet musk mixed with jasmine incense and ivory soap.

It was strange to start thinking of your best friend like that. How long had she felt this way without even realizing it? In truth, she'd never know, but now she had to face it head on. While she knew it shouldn't, it fucking scared her.

The sharp ring of the telephone jolted her to reality again. She watched as April answered and talked to the caller cheerfully for a moment. Unexpectedly, she held out the phone towards her. Alisa stared at it briefly and then looked blankly at the older woman.

"It's Leo," April told her.

She watched as the young woman's eyes grow wide with surprise. After last night with his uncertain answer to her question, Alisa was sure he didn't want her calling him or vice versa. So what made him change his mind? She hesitated just a moment longer to take the phone.

"Go on, Alisa," April coaxed her, "Talk to him. He wants to talk to you."

Alisa took a deep breath and finally accepted the phone. It was stupid to be suddenly afraid to talk to him when they had spent countless hours together before doing nothing but that. Maybe feelings had changed, but their communication should remain the same.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

"_Hey,"_ the soothing baritone voice filtered softly into her ear, _"How are you?"_

She reflexively gripped the phone tighter as her fingers suddenly began to tremble. She hoped her voice wouldn't carry it as well. The sound of his voice made her heart contract painfully.

She realized then just how much she missed him. She wanted nothing more than to go home, but she knew she shouldn't let her emotions control her like that. She had to stay rational and clear-headed about this.

"I'm good," she answered, "I got to help April in the shop today."

"_She didn't drive you crazy changing her mind where to put everything, did she?"_ he teased.

"Maybe a little bit," she grinned, fully aware the red-head was listening.

They talked for nearly an hour and never once was last night mentioned. It wouldn't have changed anything and possibly only would've brought more heartache for the both of them. The conversion was only cut short when Alisa failed to stifle a yawn.

"_You should get some sleep,"_ he told her.

"I'll try," she replied, quietly, "It's hard to when you're not in your own bed."

It wasn't a complete lie. It had been a small part of the reason why she couldn't sleep last night.

"_I understand,"_ he agreed.

"_So, I'll call you again tomorrow night,"_ he added, _"Is that okay?"_

"Yeah," she consented, "It's okay."

"_Alright, sleep well then," _he bade her.

"Thanks, you too," she said, softly.

A moment later, she heard the click of the phone in her ear as he hung up. She exhaled a long sigh before she too placed the phone back in its cradle. She noticed she was alone now.

April had left some time ago to clean the kitchen and wash dishes. Alisa felt like she should have helped, but was glad she was given the chance to talk to Leonardo. She didn't feel quite so broken anymore.

She rose from the couch to her feet and padded over to her room. After a quick shower, she was going to bed despite how early it was. All of a sudden, she'd become so exhausted she could barely keep her eyes open. She almost stumbled on her way to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, she returned freshly washed and dressed in her night gown. She slid in under the cool sheets and snuggled down in the bed. She laid her head on the pillow and within moments of closing her eyes, she was asleep.

It was shortly after midnight when Alisa was awakened by a faint scratching on her window. Her first thought was it could be an animal. As she listened more closely, however, it sounded like metal scraping on the glass. A warning went off in her head then to move; _quickly_. She did not waste a second in obeying those instincts.

The window slowly began to rise and two figures, black as the night itself, slipped into the bedroom. Nearly two dozen more were waiting on nearby rooftops as back up if needed.

"Be on your guard," one of the two whispered to the other.

"What are you worried about?" the second one asked, in a louder whisper than his teammate, "It's a girl. This will be a piece of cake."

"Will you be quiet?" the first one hissed, "And no, this will not be a piece of cake. You have no idea what we're dealing with here."

"She's asleep," the second one countered, "All we do is grab her and you put…"

He stopped suddenly when he noticed the empty bed.

"Shit, where'd the little fucker go?!" he exclaimed.

In the next instant, he found himself flying face first towards the wall as he was kicked powerfully from behind. The nightstand broke his fall, but it made a horrific crash that was certain to wake the second member of the household. The first Foot ninja nervously looked around the room, taking a few steps backwards. He then felt something wrap around his throat in a choke hold, leaving him gasping for breath.

"You have made a big mistake," a feminine voice hissed in his ear.

"You'll… you'll make an even bigger one if you don't release me," the ninja struggled, "There's… there's more waiting outside. You may get through me, but you won't them."

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them.

"Alisa, are you alright?" April's worried voice filtered through, "What's going on?"

_Shit_, Alisa thought, _If she opens that door, the whole Foot will swarm in on us. I have to warn her._

"April, get out of here!" she shouted, "Run! Save yourself!"

"What?!"

April nearly broke down the door as she charged in the room. Light flooded the area and she halted abruptly at the scene before her, horror filling every fiber of her being.

"No, no!" Alisa screamed "Go! Get out of here!"

"Alisa, I can't leave…!" April started to protest, finally finding her voice.

"GO!"

The red-head didn't waste another second and immediately fled the room. The order resonated so eerily of Leonardo she couldn't have disobeyed it if she tried. At the thought of him, she knew she must somehow contact the turtles.

Unfortunately, the distraction April had provided was enough for the Foot ninja to get the upper hand. He grabbed Alisa's arm and slammed her over him to the floor. The impact shook her and left her momentarily dazed. She regained her senses just before he delivered a dragon punch to her face.

She rolled quickly to the side. She then jumped to her feet and caught him in the chest with a roundhouse kick. He stumbled precariously, but did not fall. He charged at her and tackled her to the floor. They wrestled furiously until he had her pinned, but her struggles would soon have her free if he did not act fast.

He pulled the medallion from his pocket and slipped it over her head just as she broke loose. Enraged, she tried to rip it off, but received a nasty shock for her efforts. It had literally electrocuted her.

She gave a short scream and fell to the floor in a heap. She was barely conscious as her body convulsed slightly with the electricity. She had never hurt so much in her life. It was hard to breathe and even harder to move, but she had to fight. She wouldn't let them take her.

She tried to stand, but failed. She couldn't feel her body anymore. Panic started to set in, but she willed herself to remain calm. Once more, she attempted to rise to her feet, but it was too late.

Her strength was gone and she was merely on the edge of consciousness. As darkness engulfed her, she wondered if she would die tonight and tears began to spill down her cheeks. She would never get to tell him she loved him.

* * *

Leonardo bolted upright in bed, gasping for air. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and a thin layer of sweat covered his face. It took him a moment to regain his bearings and realize that he was not in the midst of his enemy. He then sighed deeply, dropping his head in his hands. A dream, it was just a dream, but why did he still feel something was horribly wrong?

The shrill ring of his shell cell shattered through his senses suddenly. He reached for it quickly, a feeling of dread forming in the pit of his stomach. They weren't called at this time of night unless it was an emergency.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Leo," _April breathed, _"Oh, god…Leo, you have to come over; now."_

It sounded like she was upset and it put him on full alert.

"April, what's wrong?" he asked, urgently.

"_Something… something terrible has happened,"_ she choked, _"The Foot... I can't talk... You'll see."_

"We'll be right over," he promised, "Whatever's happened, you and Alisa try to stay safe until we get there."

At the mention of Alisa's name, he heard April start sobbing. That was when he knew everything had gone from bad to worse.

"No…" he whispered.

He felt his heart and chest seize up painfully. It took several deep breaths before he managed to calm down and he didn't feel his emotions were going to explode. He needed to stay in control. April's life depended on it.

"April, wherever you are, don't _move_," he ordered, "We're coming right now."

As soon as he hung up the phone, he leaped out of bed and threw on his gear. Then he quickly went to waken his brothers. In minutes, they were all dressed and assembled downstairs briefly before they headed to the elevator to the Battle Shell.

The ride to April's was somber and tense. No one knew exactly what kind of trouble they were about to face. When the Foot was involved, it was always bad. A few minutes later, they pulled into the alley alongside the Second Time Around building.

The car had barely stopped when Leo sprang out and made a dash to the door. It was locked, but he forced it open with a well placed kick. By the time his brothers caught up, he was already halfway inside. They searched the area around the store for any sign of lurking ninja, but came up clean. It seemed virtually undisturbed down here.

Leo pulled his shell cell from his belt and hit the speed dial for April's number. It rang only twice before it was answered.

"_Leo, are you here now?"_ April asked.

"Yes, we're here," he assured her, "The store is secure, but we haven't hit the apartment yet. Where are you?"

"_At the back, in the storage room,_" she replied.

"Come on back up here," he told her, "It's safe."

"_Okay, I'll be there in a minute,"_ she said.

He heard a click as she hung up and he returned the phone in his belt. Not quite a minute later, April appeared around the bend and then nearly ran into Leo's arms. He held her as she started to cry, trying to comfort her as best as he could. However, something more important was taking precedence in his mind.

"April, where is Alisa?" he pleaded, "Please tell me. What has happened to her?"

"I-I don't know," she sniffled, "She told me to get out. She wouldn't let me stay to help her."

That sounded like something Alisa would do. She would risk her own life to protect others, not much unlike him. However, such an act involved sacrifices at their own expense and thus April's answer made him fear the worst.

"Let's go check out upstairs," he ordered then, trying to keep his voice steady.

They headed to the stairs and tentatively made their way up to the apartment. In her haste, April had not closed the front door, so it was partially open. Leo quietly pushed it the rest of the way open and stepped through first. A quick glance around told him the place was deserted. He motioned for the others to come in.

Like the shop, everything in the front rooms was virtually untouched. Though, when they reached the guest room it was a different story. It looked like a war zone. The room was in complete shambles. However, there was no sign of Alisa anywhere. It was a small relief not to find her dead, but his heart felt no less it would break.

"_Mai koibito,_" he whispered, softly, to himself.

"Hey, Leo, check this out," Raph suddenly called to him.

The blue-masked turtle walked over to where he had discovered a shuriken embedded in the door with a piece of paper attached. Raph tore it off and handed it his older brother. Leo read the note first silently, his heart dropping to the soles of his feet as he did. He then read it aloud.

"Turtles, if you want to see the girl alive again, come to the old boathouses at the East River."

"So let's go get her then," Michelangelo said, anxiously.

"Hang on, Mikey," Leo cautioned, "This smells way too much like a set-up."

"But…" the youngest turtle started to protest.

"Leo's right, Mikey," Donatello interjected, "We can't just walk blindly into this. It could be a trap."

"Which is why I'm going alone," Leo announced, solemnly, "I can't risk all of our lives. It's me Karai wants anyway."

Instantly, there was a chorus of shocked disagreements.

"No way, Leo," Raph retorted, "It's too dangerous for you to do this alone. You're gonna need our help."

"I need to take care of it on my own," Leo replied, his voice low, "I feel responsible."

Raph reached to lay a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Leo, I know you love her," he said, stunning the two youngest turtles in the process with his words, "But don't be stupid. Gettin' yourself killed doesn't help her, us or you."

Leo knew he was right, but he just couldn't take that risk having them all right where the enemy wanted them. Losing Alisa would be hard enough, but if he lost his family too he'd never forgive himself. He shrugged away Raph's hand then and walked to the open window.

"I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do alone," he told them, quietly.

"Leo, if you…" Raph started to warn.

"Watch me," Leo interrupted, darkly.

He climbed out onto the fire escape and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

End Chapter Seventeen


	18. Strengths of the Heart

Strengths of the Heart  
Chapter Eighteen

No, you're not seeing things. I actually have another chapter up in less than two weeks. This thing practically wrote itself. I shattered my previous record of a few weeks on chapter seven to barely six _days _in writing this chapter when I started it. Anyway, I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

* * *

The first thing she became aware of as Alisa began to regain consciousness was the searing pain in her body. It resisted even the slightest movement and her skin _burned_ as if she had been set on fire. At least she knew she wasn't dead, but she was certain she couldn't feel any worse.

She slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in near total darkness. Only the skylight above provided any source of light. The full moon shone down on her and bathed the surrounding area in a bluish-white glow.

She heard water lapping gently somewhere off to her right. She wasn't sure exactly where she was that would be near the water. It would help if she was able to see more clearly. Her eyes could barely trace the outline of the building she seemed to be held in. It appeared her captor had chosen this area specifically for the location.

The place seemed strangely deserted and she wondered if maybe she could escape before anyone noticed. She tried to move, but encountered the same resistance as only a few minutes ago. She now discovered she was sitting in a chair, but oddly she was not physically bound to it. By logic, she should have been able to leave that chair, but some mysterious force was holding her there.

She sighed and then looked down, noticing the silver amulet resting on her breast. It was the same one that ninja had put around her neck at the apartment. A blue stone was set in its center and ancient symbols were etched in the metal around it.

It was pretty, in a weird sort of way, but she had no desire to wear it. She reached to take it off, but a voice suddenly stopped her.

"I wouldn't try that unless you wish to experience another painful shock," it warned.

Alisa glared into the darkness in the direction the voice came from.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

There was a sharp clap and fire sprang to life as torches were lit, filling the building with an eerie orange-red glow. Alisa could see now that they were in a boathouse. From its deterioration, it had been abandoned for quite some time.

Standing a few yards away was a woman of Japanese decent. She was clad in some sort of armor and so only her head was visible. She appeared as if she was ready for battle. She smiled at the young woman, but Alisa did not take solace in it. There was nothing remotely friendly about this woman.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?" she repeated.

"Surely you do not recognize me, old _friend_," the woman replied, "After all, we did study ninjitsu together for years under my father's tutelage."

Instantly, the words clicked in Alisa's mind and she knew exactly who this woman mocking her was. With the realization, came a raging fury.

"Karai," she growled, low.

"Now is that any way to treat a friend?" Karai reprimanded, feigning hurt.

"I could ask you the same thing," Alisa retorted, "What do you want from me anyway?"

The Kunoichi gave a light amused chuckle.

"My dear, you are either very naïve or you think me stupid," she answered, "It's you I want, or simply put, your powers. It's part of the package, unfortunately. Otherwise, I'd be rid of you."

"So this is why you've been chasing me all over the damn city for years?" Alisa spat, "This is why you destroyed my family; my life? All because you want the curse I've carried since birth?"

She could feel her eyes stinging with unshed tears. The last thing she wanted to give the bitch was credit for making her cry.

"No, my father is the one who started with your family," Karai corrected, "I've merely carried on his wishes since he's departed."

"So I've been told," Alisa said, her voice low.

"I'm sure you have been told a lot of things," Karai agreed, "I imagine Leonardo has been filling your pretty little head with all sorts of notions."

"Leave him out of it," Alisa hissed, "Your business is with me."

"Oh, but I do have much business with him; and his family," the older woman disputed, "You see, that is part of my plan and you play a very important role in it. Tonight, when they come to rescue you, I will have my revenge and _you_ will be their ultimate undoing. You, their trusted friend, will betray them."

Alisa nearly leapt out of the chair at her, except she was still held firmly in place by the unknown force. So she made no more than squirms in her attempt. She was rendered completely helpless.

"And what makes you think I'll go along with this?" she snarled.

Karai was greatly amused in watching her struggle. The girl had spunk, she would give her that. However, she would break her of her will soon enough and she would become totally obedient.

"I'm afraid you do not have much of a choice in the matter," she told her, "That amulet you wear is not merely a trinket. It gives me total control of you and your powers. You are unable to resist it as shown how you cannot move from that chair even though you are not strapped in."

The severity of the situation finally hit Alisa with those words. She felt like a black cloud had descended on her heart. Now she really wished she were dead. If only it was to save Leo and his family. She did not want to bring them harm.

"So I am your slave then," she whispered, bowing her head.

Karai took her chin in hand, tipping her head back up, and smiled sardonically. Alisa could do nothing more than snarl at her. Though, she did have the desire to cut off her hand for touching her in such a way. Very few people were permitted to touch her.

"Cheer up, my little one," the Kunoichi said, "It's really not so bad. You will be placed in a top ranking and here is where you belong anyway. No one else will help you harness your abilities to their fullest than I will."

"I never wanted these "abilities"," Alisa seethed, "But never did I want to use them for evil either. You can keep your "help" to yourself."

Karai frowned and then a moment later, her features clouded with anger. Her hand lashed out and caught the side of the young woman's face in a resounding smack. She was rewarded with a gasp of surprise and pain.

"You and Leonardo have always been too noble for your own good," she fumed, "But tonight, it spells both of your dooms."

There was a sudden gentle splashing of water at the boat launch and Karai whipped around in its direction. A moment later, a stocky well-muscled figure emerged into the light. Water dripped from his emerald green skin and each end of his blue bandana tails was plastered to his shoulders. He fixated a stony gaze on the Foot Clan leader.

"Let her go, Karai," he ordered, his voice low and dangerous, "It's me you want."

"Where are your brothers?" Karai demanded, "I wanted all of you."

"Not here," Leo replied, "And you won't get them either."

The Kunoichi gritted her teeth. She had not expected this, but at least she would have the pleasure of killing him first. She would worry about the others later.

"You may protect them now, but they cannot hide for long," she warned, "We will find them and they will meet the same Fate that you shall tonight."

"My family will not fall without a fight," he promised, "And neither will I. I am prepared to die for those I love."

His eyes met Alisa's as the last words left his lips. She could feel her heart twist painfully and her body began to tremble slightly. Was this the last time they would see each other alive? They were so close, and yet so far away.

"Leo, she's going to-" she tried.

"Silence!" Karai interrupted.

Instantly, Alisa felt a near choke hold on her throat and she was rendered speechless. It was as if her larynx had been physically cut out. She could do little more than give a gasp of air.

"What did you do to her?" Leo demanded, angrily.

"I would worry more what _she_ is going to do to _you_," the Kunoichi replied, "Soon you will see what a fool you have been to trust her."

"What?" he asked, incredulously.

He felt a familiar pain start to creep in his heart. Her words were like a knife twisting in an old wound. However, instead of paralyzing him with fear as it had in the past, he became furious.

How _dare_ she. He couldn't imagine how the hell she thought Alisa would ever betray him or his family. Or how she thought she could trick him into believing it. Something was very wrong and he could feel it.

"Show him, my pet," Karai ordered.

Against her will, Alisa rose from the chair and hovered several feet off the ground. Her body was shrouded in a silvery-blue aura and her emerald eyes appeared pupil-less. Aided by the amulet, power she never knew she possessed was unlocked.

Leo was frozen at the sight. He was too stunned to react. So when a wall of water suddenly bore down on him like a tsunami, he was instantly swept off his feet. He slammed into the nearby wall and very nearly went through the weakened wood.

The rush of liquid of gradually slowed and stopped as soon as it had begun. Coughing, sputtering and shivering from more icy water, he shakily got to his feet. He looked at Alisa, who seemed to be in intense pain. She was struggling internally with the amulet's influence, trying desperately to fight it.

"_Help me, Leonardo," _he heard her voice plead in his head, suddenly.

For a moment, he was startled, but then realized what was happening. He was familiar with the technique from Master Splinter's teachings. She had opened up a mental link between them; telepathy.

"_How?_" he asked.

"_The amulet,"_ she answered,_ "You must cut it off to remove it. I am unable to take it off myself."_

Alisa then placed her hands together and when she drew them apart seconds later, a giant whirlpool formed. It spun like a raging tornado towards him. Leo began to think very quickly.

If he didn't get that amulet away from her soon, she really would kill him. He could not take another drenching of that freezing water. He was already growing numb with cold.

"_Hurry!"_ she urged him.

There was a soft hiss of metal as he removed a katana from its sheath. Then he started running directly towards her. The whirlpool shortly disappeared and in its place spheres filled with explosive Mystical energy was being hurled at him. Dodging the barrage, he soon reached her. Suddenly, he veered and ducked under her, coming up from behind instead.

The change of direction caught her off guard enough that her defenses were lowered. She then felt the sharp edge of his sword at the back of her neck. The amulet fell away with a small clunk to the floor as he cut the thin cord with a clean slice.

With the release of the amulet's control, Alisa felt her sense of self awareness returning. Her body was her own again, but such an abrupt switch was not without consequences. She was disoriented and lightheaded. The amulet had tapped much deeper into her powers than what she was used to. As a result, her energy was drained significantly.

She slowly began to float back down to earth. Moments later, her feet touched the ground and she stood briefly before she collapsed to her knees. She sat there, breathing hard, and waited for the last effects to wear off.

She was startled suddenly by an angry shriek. It was soon followed by the clanging of swords. Alisa gazed up to see Karai locked in combat with Leonardo.

She was so furious, so frenzied, the blue-masked ninja was struggling to stave off her attacks. It didn't help he was still wet with icy water. The cold was continuing to make him weaker.

What happened next was so fast it was almost a blur. Karai held her katana above his head and then brought the hilt squarely on the back of his skull. His katana slipped from his grasp as he slumped forward and dropped unconscious to the floor.

"Leo!" Alisa screamed, "No!"

In that instant, she found a new strength and its energy surged through her body. There was no doubt in her mind what she must do. She would protect him at all costs. Even if meant sacrificing her own life to save his.

The Foot Leader was poised over the turtle's body to deliver the fatal blow. The wicked grin on her face was reflected in the blade of her katana. She raised the sword to plunge it deep into his neck, but was stopped short.

Alisa ignored the sharp sting of the blade as it bit in the tender flesh of her hands. Blood began to run in rivers down her arms and puddle on the floor.

"You bitch!" Karai snarled.

The child Mystic narrowed her eyes and the sword was suddenly frozen. Karai hastily let go of her weapon as it was turned to ice. The sword was then thrown far to the side and it shattered upon contact with the floor.

The Kunoichi nervously stepped backwards as Alisa advanced menacingly towards her. A trail of blood followed on either side of her. Her body was once again bathed in the silver-blue of her aura. This time, however, she was in complete control of her powers. Only raw emotions were influencing and fueling her.

She raised one of her blood-soaked hands and an orb of Mystic energy began to form around it. A moment later, she hurled it squarely at Karai. The resulting blast was powerful enough to send her flying. The building rumbled and shook dangerously from the explosion. Small loose pieces of debris rained down from the ceiling.

Severely bruised and burned, but alive, Karai stumbled to her feet. She barely had time to react when a fist connected solidly with her face. Then a powerful kick to her stomach made her double over. At this point, dozens of Foot ninja had swarmed into the building to help their mistress, but found they could do little more than watch. Neither was brave enough to try to tangle with a seriously pissed off Mystic.

Karai prayed to the Ancestors for mercy, but they had none to give her as a tsunami bared down on her. She nearly drowned in the icy water as the huge tidal wave slammed her right through a wall and deposited her in the river. It swept the others away as well, where some ended up taking the same swim as their leader.

"_Take your filth and leave,"_ the Mystic's growl echoed in all of their heads.

The remaining ninja scrambled to their feet, pausing long enough to fish out their unconscious leader, and then beat a quick retreat. Once she was sure they had gone, Alisa returned to where Leonardo had fallen. She knelt down beside his still form and placed her fingers to his neck to find a pulse.

His skin was icy cold to the touch. She was afraid he would contract hypothermia or frostbite if he didn't receive a source of heat soon. That is, if he was even still alive.

She then felt a slow, but steady beat beneath her fingertips and gave a sigh of relief. He was alive and in good shape despite his condition. His aura was still strong.

When she retracted her hand from his neck, there was an imprint of her fingers in wet blood. The bleeding hadn't slowed. She took time now to inspect her hands and grimaced as she saw the damage. The blade had barely missed severing vital tendons, muscles, and ligaments. So while she'd been slashed nearly to the bone, she wouldn't ultimately lose the mobility of her hands.

Carefully, she began tearing pieces of her nightgown off. She wrapped her hands in the cloth to protect them from infection. It was an awkward and difficult task, but she managed to secure her hands. She then moved closer to Leo, pressing her body against his to keep him warm.

She would guard him with her life. The dizziness, the pain, the exhaustion; she ignored all that. They wouldn't deter her from her duty. If the Foot should return, they would get a deadly reception.

She wondered where his brothers were and why he'd come alone. She supposed maybe he felt he was responsible for her kidnapping, but he shouldn't blame himself. It was one of those things that happened. She leaned over to his face and kissed his cheek. She snuggled closer and nuzzled into his neck.

She wasn't sure how much time had lapsed between now and when the Foot had left. It didn't seem long enough. So when she heard voices whispering in the darkness coming towards them, her first instinct was to kill. She laid down lower to the floor and watched as the figures approached. She would wait until they were close enough and then catch them by surprise.

In her current state of mind, she couldn't distinguish they were not, in fact, Foot ninja. She couldn't recognize them as otherwise and so she perceived them as a threat. She didn't know she was about to destroy Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Damn, this place is a mess," Raph remarked.

"Watch your step, guys," Don warned, "The floor is slick."

"Hey, look, there they are!" Mike called "And I think Leo's hurt!"

Suddenly, there was a blinding light in front of them. A violent explosion shook the building as an energy ball barely missed its target. The resulting force of the blast, however, was enough to knock the turtles off their feet.

"Shit, what happened?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Um, I think _her_," Don pointed.

Stunned, all three turtles watched as Alisa hovered off the ground, glaring menacingly at them. Her eyes were only green slits and her body was surrounded in a silvery-blue glow. Another orb of energy was forming in her blood-soaked bandaged hand.

She spoke not a word as she hurled the second one at them. The turtles quickly scrambled to dodge it. They then ducked as debris rained on them from the blast behind them seconds later.

"She's gone mad!" Mikey shouted over the din.

"No!" Raph yelled, "Somethin's not right! She wouldn't attack us like this otherwise!"

"Raph's right!" Don agreed, "She doesn't seem like herself!"

Fortunately, the noise began to fade after a few moments. Now they could talk without needing to yell to be heard. They quickly stood to their feet as they noticed she was getting ready to attack again.

"We gotta get her to calm down before she brings this place down on our heads," Raph said.

"I have a mild sedative in my bag," Don replied, "It's fast acting, but you'll need to distract her long enough so I can get close to inject it."

"So let's do it then," Raph ordered.

He and Mike began to lure her attention away from their brother then as Don stealthily made his way towards Alisa and Leo's location. It was going to be tricky giving her the sedative. She was currently several feet off the ground. She would be well out of his reach if they couldn't get her to come down any. If this didn't work, they were all going to be in real trouble.

Alisa could feel her powers gradually begin to weaken as her strength was fading, but she couldn't back down. She had to protect Leo and her both. These people were toying with her, she knew, and it was only making her angrier.

She had to return to the ground, however, to preserve what was left of her powers. It was what Donatello had been waiting for. He wasted no time in taking the opportunity and quickly plunged the needle in her arm. An almost inhuman shriek greeted his ears and he was suddenly backhanded a few feet.

Alisa felt the stinging pain spread through her arm. She yanked the needle out and threw it where it landed somewhere off in the distance with a clatter. She began to advance on the purple-masked turtle, but suddenly it seemed like she was walking through a thick mud.

She could feel her powers shutting down and her reflexes slowed. She was sluggish and her mind was becoming clouded. She tried desperately to fight it, but darkness was creeping on the edge of her conscious. Her eyelids fluttered once and then closed. Donny caught her gently in his arms as she finally collapsed unconscious.

"It's okay, Alisa," he consoled, softly, "You're safe now."

"Jesus, look at her," Raph swore, as he and Mike joined him, "She's bathed in blood and her hands have the worst of it."

"I think she may have been cut," Don observed, grimly, "I won't know the extent of it though until we get her home."

He then brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"That would be why she attacked us like she did," he continued, "She was delirious and didn't recognize us. She was only trying to protect Leo."

"And the way she fights for him, I'd say she'd give her life for him doin' it too," Raph added, quietly.

"Does Alisa love Leo too?" Mikey asked, tentatively.

"Don't know, Mike," Raph answered, shaking his head, "But it's pretty obvious she cares about him."

He hoped she would know what her feelings were for their brother soon. It would kill Leo after all this if she didn't love him.

"Come on, we'd better get them home," Don said, "Raph, you and Mikey grab Leo. I've got her."

He began to carry the young woman outside to the armored car. Mike and Raph weren't far behind with their fallen brother in tow between them. Once they secured them both inside, they climbed in themselves and made their way home.

End Chapter Eighteen


	19. Together

Together  
Chapter Nineteen

I am going to have to change the rating of the story due to the mature contents in this chapter. I'd rather be safe than sorry and have FFN on my tail. It does mean I will drop from more of the mainstream page, but it is worth it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Leonardo gave a soft groan as he awakened, slowly opening his eyes to barely slits. He then squeezed them shut again against the light as it seemed to burn them. He was vaguely aware his head was killing him.

He stifled another groan and tried once more to open his eyes. Now the light was mysteriously gone and all he could see was darkness. He could tell, however, that this was his room and he was in his bed.

"Sorry about that," a voice came to his left.

"Donny?" he croaked out.

"Yeah, it's me," Donatello affirmed.

Leo tried to sit up, but his head swam violently. He felt his stomach lurch with nausea and he found himself lying back down before he threw up.

"Ah, geez," he grimaced, "What happened?"

"You've suffered a concussion," Don explained, "And a mild case of hypothermia. You've been out for a day and a half. It'll be a few days before you can even consider resuming normal activity. Got that?"

"Got it," Leo moaned.

"So, how are you feeling?" Don asked.

"Like a train hit me," Leo answered, wearily.

"You're lucky to be alive," Don told him, "If it wasn't for Alisa… She saved your life."

Instantly, the events of that night flooded Leo's mind. Karai, their fight, and then after that he remembered nothing except pain and blackness filling his vision. What had happened to his _koibito_?

"Alisa!" he exclaimed.

He nearly leapt out of bed, forgetting his own pain; his own suffering. All he wanted was to make sure she was still alive. That he hadn't lost her too… He felt his heart wrench in his chest.

"Easy, Leo," Donny assured, "She's okay. She's resting in her room."

"She was injured," he continued, "Her hands were slashed pretty badly. We think she was cut on a sword. It's been very painful for her, so she's periodically drugged up on pain killers."

The blue-masked turtle stood to his feet then and determinedly began walking to the door. He fought back the dizziness and nausea that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Leo, wait," Donny warned, "You're still in no condition to get out of bed."

"I don't care," Leo replied, resolutely.

The journey to Alisa's room was slow and agonizing. Twice he nearly fell flat on his face as he stumbled down the hall. He grabbed for the wall and huddled close to it for support.

His breathing had grown a little heavy and his head felt like it would split open at any second. He swallowed hard against the bile that was working its way up. The nausea was so strong it forced him to stop a few minutes and wait until it passed before he continued to press on.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he arrived at her door. Quietly, he pushed it open and stepped into the room. The trip had robbed him of any strength he may have had. He was dizzy, faint, and his head pounded unmercifully. Only sheer will had helped to propel him, but none of that mattered now. He was where he needed to be.

She lay still on her back in the bed with her arms resting out straight on top of the blanket. Her hands were wrapped heavily in bandages and spanned nearly to her forearms. She was pale and even in sleep her features were etched with exhaustion, but otherwise she appeared to be healthy much to his relief.

Leo walked to the bed and then sat down on one side. He reached a hand to her head and ran his fingers gently through the long soft golden dark brown locks. He heard her sigh and her eyelids fluttered once, but remained closed.

He smiled faintly and blinked back the tears in his eyes. She was his greatest treasure; his inspiration. She'd given him the strength and courage that night to face down the fears that had crippled and paralyzed him in the past. She had helped to heal his spirit and his heart.

He then lay down in the space on the bed beside her and curled up close to her. He rested his head on the pillow just inches away from hers, their foreheads nearly touching. It was how Don found him fifteen minutes later when he came to check on him, much to his exasperation. Leo was sound asleep.

The purple-masked turtle didn't have the heart, however, to wake him and take him back to his own room. His older brother looked so peaceful, so content to be there. For now, Don would not disturb him.

It was hours later when one of them began to stir. Alisa sleepily blinked open her eyes, giving a deep sigh as she tried to reenter consciousness. Her head felt fuzzy, almost cottony, and heavy from the effects of both sleep and the medication.

She moaned softly and closed her eyes again, nearly drifting back to sleep. A feeling she was not alone, however, suddenly stopped her and she opened her eyes once more. She expected to see Donatello in the room as he would come to check on her every so often. Who she found instead, and in bed with her at that, was nothing less than a shock.

Leonardo lay sleeping at her side, nestled as close as it seemed he had dared. How he'd gotten here was an explanation she'd seek out later. The fact he was there and alive was all that mattered to her. She was happy to be with him.

Unfortunately, she was unable to touch him. Instead, she reached to give a tender kiss on his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. His soft breaths flowed over her neck and sent little shivers down her spine. There was so much she wanted to say to him.

"I'm listening," his soft voice whispered against her ear suddenly.

It made her jump a little involuntarily and she gave a gasp. She was sure he'd been asleep or had he really? His lifetime of ninja training would have taught him, and probably mastered too, the art of deception. Nevertheless, she began to feel guilty that there was a possibility she might have woke him.

His deep sapphire eyes watched her. They were tired, but there was a bit of brightness in them too.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I disturbed you."

"You didn't," he assured, "I've been awake for a while and thinking."

He brushed his fingertips across her cheek and then kissed her forehead gently. His touch elicited those now familiar tingles through her body. She snuggled closer to him, longing for more.

"What is it you want to tell me?" he asked, softly.

She took a deep breath to prepare herself, exhaling it slowly. She locked her eyes with his and he felt his gaze trapped in hers.

"I've had a lot time to reflect on what has happened these last few days," she began, quietly, "I've thought of my past, but largely of what is to be my future."

"Everything can change so suddenly and without warning," she continued, "I learned that night two years ago when my family was killed and I learned again two nights ago. I couldn't let it happen again. I-I don't know what I would have done if you..."

She paused as her breath hitched in her throat. She struggled to hold the tears rapidly pooling in her eyes at bay.

"I did anything I could so you would survive, even if I didn't," she finally spoke again, her voice breaking slightly, "The cost to me never mattered because I never thought of it. My only thought was you and in that, I've made my decision."

Leo drew in a sharp breath at those words. So many emotions began weighing on his heart. Would he be able to handle this right now? He would still support her choice no matter what it may be, but it didn't stop the anxiety from creeping into his stomach.

"This is where I belong," she whispered, finally, as the tears silently began to fall, "Right here; with you. I love you."

For a moment, he was in a state of shock, unable to react or speak. This wasn't a dream, was it? No, it couldn't be he realized in the next instant as he felt his throat began to tighten.

Dreams could never make him feel this fulfilled, this happy, this… whole. It was real; all of it was real. Tears glittered in his own eyes as he slid his arms around her shoulders and cradled her.

"I love you too," he breathed.

She smiled contently and then reached to capture his lips with hers in a deep kiss. He didn't hesitate and slipped one of his hands up behind her head as he reciprocated hungrily. She felt the same electric fire course through her body as before. Only it was more intense now and it pooled rapidly in her womb.

Her whole body was coming alive. She began to feel an ache down in her nether regions and it seemed to pulsate with desire. There was a growing hunger and a need to sate it, but exactly how she wasn't certain.

Leonardo felt his own body responding to her, the bottom of his shell tightening uncomfortably with it. He could sense the changes in her chemistry and the subtle cues with her body she was giving him. Her scent was all around him, like a heady almost intoxicating perfume. It nearly drove him out of his mind.

It was only the desperate need for air that finally forced them apart. The two lay still as they recovered from the height of their passion. After a moment, he turned his head back towards her and nuzzled tiredly against her cheek.

She gave him a soft smile and laid her head on his shoulder once more. She felt her emotions calm as her body began to gradually ride down off the wave of hormones. It was all very unfamiliar territory for her, but she felt she was ready to explore what it had to offer. Somehow she knew there was much more waiting to experience.

He had wanted to take things a step further with her, but the fact neither of them were in any condition to do so stopped him. The intensity of their kiss had drained the small amount of strength he had managed to recover. It was in the best interest to wait until they had healed physically and emotionally to perform a ritual as sacred and cherished as a bonding of the mind, body, and soul.

Later, Don returned to check on them and this time he was adamant in Leo going back to his own room. He didn't feel either one was getting the proper rest they needed. He understood the nature of their relationship had changed recently, but the efforts he'd put into their recovery was more important. As far as he was concerned, a few more days apart wasn't going to hurt.

However, it didn't exactly work the way he envisioned. Don's first mistake was counting on nothing but total cooperation. He really ought to have known better considering Leo's history to be stubborn with an injury or illness. So when he caught him in Alisa's room again the next morning, he was not truly surprised.

He had to help Leo back to his room once again. Don could tell he was frustrated, although he never indicated it otherwise. He was not unsympathetic towards the couple, but he realized he'd have to be frank to getting him to understand he needed rest or risk putting himself at permanent damage to his body.

"Leo, I know you want to be with her," Don spoke up, quietly, "But you have _got_ to stay in bed. You're so weak you can hardly move and if you continue like this, you'll permanently damage your body."

"Work with me and I'll arrange as many visits as I can," he continued, "But please, promise me you'll rest and not go back on your own. I can't stress that enough to you. I know that she more than anyone understands that."

Leo managed to give a slight nod of his head in acknowledgement as he was too weak to voice it. He knew his condition hadn't been improving at all, but he could hardly bear to be away from her. He did want to get better, however, as she had wished him so as well and Don's idea sounded the best way.

The following day, the brainy terrapin was glad to note his brother was accounted for in his own room. He knew Leo would cooperate and he was sure now there would be no more mishaps. Unfortunately, Don was very wrong and on the third morning, discovered something he'd never expected. In Leo's room and sleeping contently at his side was Alisa.

Don was torn. He was at a loss as to what to do. He wanted to take her back to her room, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to heartlessly pry her away from his brother. He could never be so cruel.

Dealing with Leo had been one thing, but Alisa was quite another matter altogether. He'd really rather not risk having both of them angry with him. He swallowed uneasily, feeling the situation had become infinitely more complicated than ever. Silently, he turned and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make their breakfast.

Raphael looked up from his newspaper he sat reading at the table as the purple-masked turtle entered. Instantly, he felt the mood in the air change and he noted it clearly of the expression on his younger brother's face. He watched as Don gathered together some food stuffs and started to prepare breakfast. The way he was acting suggested to Raph he was frustrated with something.

"What's eatin' at you, brainiac?" he asked.

Don paused and considered the question carefully. Was telling Raph a good idea? His hot-headed brother usually wasn't one would share such feelings to, but he realized he was too frustrated to care. He gave a heavy sigh. After a moment, he turned around to look at him.

"I give up," he stated, simply, "I don't know what to do anymore."

Raph knew immediately what he was speaking of. He'd told them what had been happening the last few days between the two injured members of their family. While nothing had been outright said before, Raph felt compelled now to voice his thoughts on the matter.

"Did it ever occur to you that splittin' them up ain't the best thing for them right now?" he replied.

Don blinked, a little taken aback.

"No, but…" he started.

"But what?" Raph interrupted, "Just because you think your techniques for them are better doesn't mean they are."

"Trust me, bro," he continued, a little more quietly, "The best care you can give them is each other. After everything that's happened, that's what they need most."

Don stared at him, cocking an eye-ridge suspiciously. Was he sure this was _Raph_ he was talking to? This was the same hot-headed, temperamental and impulsive turtle in red that often caused friction in the family?

He shook his head then in slight amazement. He rarely showed it, but his tough-as-nails brother did indeed have a softer more sensitive side. He realized he was absolutely correct in his observations.

"You're right," he finally conceded, "I guess I just thought it'd be easier on them, but I inadvertently ended up making things harder."

"So you made a mistake," Raph shrugged, glancing back to his newspaper, "Shit happens."

He stopped suddenly then and sniffed the air.

"Although, they might not like you for burnin' their breakfast," he added.

He watched amused as Donny made a frantic dash to the stove to save the oatmeal he'd been cooking. Genius that he was he was not adept to the kitchen as Leo and Mikey were. At least his worries on their oldest brother and Alisa had been diverted and maybe now he'd move on.

The rest of the week passed relatively quietly. With each day, the injured couple was growing stronger. Their conditions had shown noticeable improvement it seemed nearly overnight now that they were together. They were healing nicely and at a much faster rate also than Donatello thought possible.

By the beginning of the second week, they were all but back to normal. Alisa, however, would still have her hands wrapped in bandages for a few more weeks, but otherwise she was quite healthy. Except for some soreness at the back of his head, the concussion Leo suffered had cleared.

All of its symptoms were gone, as well as those from the case of hypothermia. He had made a full recovery. Even though Don balked slightly at first, he was allowed to return to his usual routine. Alisa would join Leo in the dojo when he practiced and perform katas alongside him that did not require extensive use of her hands.

The couple was rarely seen alone anymore these days. She had not moved back to her own room either. Instead, she was starting to bring some of her possessions into his room as she continued to stay with him.

They weren't secretive on the matter of their relationship, but they weren't very open on it either. They were private enough one wouldn't find them cuddling on the couch often, but they would steal a kiss or two at random moments elsewhere. They reserved the more tender affection in the bedroom.

Leo was gradually gathering his courage to try to go a little further with her. Only his uncertainty made him hesitate, but he was working to assure himself it wasn't just him that felt this way. She had no more experience than he did.

He lay in bed one night watching her as she slowly and carefully brushed her damp hair. She'd insisted on a real bath after several days where she was not able. Her hands had healed enough by now that she was permitted to tonight, but she still had to limit their use. They were bandaged to only her wrists and interwoven through the base of her fingers so at least she would have them to help her.

Her gold-dark brown locks cascaded in silken waves down her back. Fresh from the shower, the skin visible on her body under the cotton short-sleeved blue nightgown glistened. Dreamily, he wondered what other sweet treasures were hidden beneath its folds. He then felt the familiar constriction at the bottom of his shell that was becoming an increasingly regular occurrence nowadays whenever he was caught up in her.

Finally, she laid the brush down on the dresser and came to the bed to climb in beside him. His arms instantly welcomed her to him and she melted happily into his embrace. He slid his mouth then over hers in a gentle kiss.

He nearly stopped breathing suddenly as her tongue dart past his lips to touch his own, twining briefly. Slowly, she swirled it around inside his mouth as if tasting him. He felt a jolt of electricity travel up his spine and his whole body quivered in response.

After a moment, she withdrew her tongue and gently parted their lips. A hint of disappointment entered his eyes, but she merely smiled at him. She was being driven purely on instinct, leaving not much room for thought on her actions. She felt she could trust herself to them to guide her to what was right.

Her teasing frustrated Leo. That kiss had ignited a fire in his soul he couldn't easily extinguish. She had awakened all of his senses. He wanted to finish what she started.

He reached a hand to her collarbone then and brushed his fingers on the soft skin. She shivered as he found a sensitive spot, sending tingles along her neck. His other hand came behind her head as he pressed his mouth to hers, more urgently now, and kissed her again.

He hesitated for a moment before letting his hand stray from her neck to her chest, just above her breasts. He felt her stiffen slightly against him. In a sobering instant, he wondered if this was such a good idea.

She obviously had never been touched in such a way. He didn't want to hurt her or have her hate him for it. He couldn't take that.

Her stomach suddenly felt queasy with butterflies raging inside her. She was excited, but she was scared as hell too. It was a trust she'd never given to anyone, but it was one she was certain she could give freely now to him. She trusted him with her whole life and she trusted him to this.

The moment of tension broke when her small hand finally slipped over to cover his bigger one at her chest.

"Please," she whispered, "Please, Leo. Touch me here."

She moved his hand slightly farther to the top swell of a breast. He could feel his pulse race as his heart beat quickened. Slowly, carefully, as he did not wish to hurt her, his fingers gently began stroking her breast through the gown. She gave a soft whimper and inhaled sharply, her chest rising to press against his hand.

He let his courage build and his fingers wandered downward inside the gown, curling them under her breast to cup it in his hand. It molded perfectly in his palm. She was so warm, so soft; so delicate. Her nipples, hardened with desire, were visible through the thin material.

She whimpered again in pleasure. Her body ached with a different kind of pain. The world seemed to fade around her and there was nothing but him. He filled all of her senses.

She reached up then to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. It lasted only briefly, but her hot little mouth strayed to other places on his body. His breath hitched in his throat as she began to plant soft, feathery kisses along his collarbone and down the front of his plastron. The throbbing pressure at the bottom of his shell increased.

Leo gave low moan of pleasure and pain. He ached so badly to release his penis from its now too small confines. He didn't want to frighten Alisa so soon of its appearance, but it might not be able to be helped. Much more of this kind of stimulation and he was certain he would explode.

He let his hands explore the rest of her body. They ran sensually along her sides and at her stomach. She arched her back and shivered as he found another sensitive spot there. Liquid fire was pooling rapidly in her womb and this time it overflowed to seep through at the opening of her vagina.

He could smell her pheromones so strongly that he thought they would drive him insane. It was enough, however, to send him over the edge. He inhaled sharply and with a soft groan his erection slipped free. He then exhaled deeply as if sighing in relief.

Now his focus was completely on her and he did not waste a moment. His hands began to make their way to her hips and thighs. He feel could her heat radiating more intensely here on his skin and it drove his passion higher.

Hesitantly, his fingers brushed the inside of one thigh, watching her eyes closely, but she did not forbid his touch. With her silent consent, he continued to run his hand up along it until he reached to where it connected to her pelvis. Before he could stop to have second thoughts, he slipped under her panties and gently inserted one thick finger in her folds.

She was so hot and so wet. Some animalistic instinct in him told him she was almost ready. This same instinct began to guide him to bring her to the brink of that threshold. Locating the clitoris, he started massaging the tiny sensitive organ in deliberate slow circles.

Alisa's vision exploded into a world of stars. She cried out his name, arching her back again further. She then gave a soft moan and clung to him as best as she could. Her breathing steadily grew heavier and soon she was panting.

Her body felt it was soaring into the heavens. She was weightless; floating. Nothing at all seemed to exist anymore. It was only her and him.

Instinctively, she began grinding her body against him as her hands roamed over his body. He very nearly yelped when her fingers gently brushed over the thin sensitive skin on his sides. Instead, he shivered violently and elicited a soft cry deep within his throat.

Between this and her body rubbing earnestly against his, pleasure filled all of his senses and he felt himself coasting on the same wave. Just as he knew she was reaching her crest, he was fast approaching his own.

"Leo…" she whimpered, "I-I'm…"

"Let go," he whispered, huskily, in her ear, "Come with me."

She cried out again as that wave finally crashed and flowed out with the tide. Dimly, she was aware of hearing Leo give his own cry. After several enraptured moments, the sea calmed and they collapsed exhausted in each other's arms.

The sound of their heavy breathing seemed to fill the room and echo in their ears. For several minutes, they lay curled in embrace as they recovered from the last physical effects of their passionate endeavors. They shared but one single thought and it was how much each loved the other.

Finally, Alisa found the energy to move in an attempt to clean up and change. Her thigh lightly brushed against his now flaccid penis as she rolled over. He shivered as it reacted to her touch, however inadvertently. She gave him an apologetic look, but he dismissed it with a smile.

Although subconsciously at the time, she'd been aware when he'd bared himself to her. She remembered feeling rather surprised, but if there were any questions she'd had at the back of her mind on their compatibility, they'd been sufficiently answered now. He was definitely equipped for the job.

After a moment, he was able to draw himself back up into his shell and then climbed out of bed. He changed the sheets while she put on another nightgown and panties. In the morning, everything would be taken to wash.

The couple was soon able to return to bed and settle in for the night. Alisa snuggled up to his side and her eyelids fluttered closed as he wrapped one arm around her. He kissed her forehead sweetly before resting his own forehead against it.

"_Watashi wa anata o aishite imasu_," he murmured.

She opened her eyes and gave him a sleepy smile. He sounded so eloquent when he spoke Japanese.

"I love you too," she whispered.

They both closed their eyes now and fell into a beautiful, peaceful sleep.

End Chapter Nineteen


	20. As One

As One  
Chapter Twenty

This chapter contains adult content. Please, mature audiences only. You have been warned.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It took me a little longer than my last few chapters or so to write because I wanted to get everything just right. I think you'll find it was worth the wait.

* * *

Alisa flexed her fingers as she gripped the hilt of the katana in her hands. She charged at her opponent and moments later, the clang of metal meeting metal rang in her ears. The pressure began to increase on her forearms as he pushed his weight against the weapon.

Quickly, she parried and then jumped back, but she barely had time to blink before his blade sang on hers once more. The force made her involuntarily take a step backwards. The palms of her hands burned, stinging the newly healed flesh.

A flash of concern crossed the man's sapphire eyes as she couldn't help the hiss of pain escaping her lips. She shook her head at his silent question, however, and resumed the battle with a burst of energy. She didn't want him holding back and he did not disappoint her either.

Even when she was disarmed and cornered thirty seconds later with the tip of his katana blade aimed at her throat, she was pleased. She regarded him with a calm and gentle gaze, a hint of a smile on her flushed red lips. If they were not in the middle of practice, he would steal a kiss from those lips in an instant. Despite her disheveled appearance from the work out, she never looked more beautiful to him.

"_Otomeru_," a sage voice commanded to their left.

Immediately, Leonardo lowered his sword and tucked it in its sheath behind his back. Alisa remained at the wall, her heart beating rapidly in her chest and her breathing heavy. She gulped in a few deep breaths as she tried to recover from the exertion.

She was only starting to train in weapons again at her inquest to Splinter and it was a lot more difficult than hand to hand combat. Her skills in this area had become rusty in the time she'd lived on the streets. She didn't have the stamina built up again for it yet, but she more than had the will to make up for it. She was determined to strive and push herself to the limit.

The rat admired her courage and perseverance. She reminded him much of his eldest in this way. He had granted her permission to partake of the lessons as he too was curious to explore her ability more to handling a weapon. He felt her to be ready.

There was a great power he'd sensed within her since the day she was accepted into their home and family. He had never been told to this day how she saved Leonardo the night of her kidnapping, but he'd long suspected this same power had aided her. However, she chose to suppress it rather than to accept and embrace it. It was his silent wish to help her overcome her fear and one day come to realize her 'curse' was in fact a gift.

Alisa and Leo both bowed respectfully as Splinter approached the pair.

"You've done well today, my child," he spoke, addressing the young woman, "You are improving."

Her lips quirked into a small smile at the praise. She valued his words of confidence greatly.

"Thank you, _Sensei_," she replied, softly, "I am trying very hard."

"That you are," he agreed, "I would expect no less, but do not so much until your body is ready. It needs time to build its endurance."

"_Hai_, _Sensei_," she answered.

The rat gave her a kindly smile. He was coming now to view her as a daughter. The relationship she shared with his eldest was not lost on him. He'd known for quite some time, but had remained quiet on the matter so he would not cause any discomfort.

However, it was obvious to him things were becoming very serious over the course of the last few weeks. He did not believe he should put off speaking to Leonardo any longer. As a parent, he looked after the best interests of his sons, but now he had to consider Alisa as well. He wished to know if his son had thought of what was to be their future.

"That is all for today," he told them, finally, "We will resume in the morning."

"_Hai, Sensei_," the woman and turtle chorused together, bowing formally to the rat.

Splinter returned the bow, signaling their dismissal. He then caught his son in a pointed gaze.

"I wish to speak with you, Leonardo," he informed, "There is an important matter I feel we need to discuss."

Leo blinked in mild surprise, the statement catching him completely off guard. He wondered what _Sensei_ would want to talk to him about. That curiosity quickly turned to anxiety, however, and his stomach began to twist itself in knots. He had a feeling this had something to do with him and Alisa.

"Of course, Master Splinter," he replied, after a speechless moment.

The rat nodded his approval.

"I will be waiting in my room," he said.

He turned and walked out of the dojo with measured pace. Once he'd gone, Alisa breathed out a heavy sigh. She then reached down to retrieve the fallen sword, running her fingers lightly over its blue accented hilt.

"I know I could've done better," she said, quietly, handing the blue-masked turtle the katana.

Leo placed it in the scabbard with its twin on his back and then slid behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He squeezed her in a gentle hug.

"You did great," he assured, "He's right; you're really coming along."

She smiled and leaned into him a little. Abruptly, a shiver that made even the tips of her toes tingle ran through her as his lips brushed at the sensitive spot on the back of her neck. He had become quite familiar with her body in these past weeks and was all too aware which areas would spin her into a delicious arousal with his touch.

Every inch, every detail, of her beauty he'd burned to memory and savored. Likewise, she knew how to melt him in her hands where he would succumb to sweet surrender. She put him at ease and with her he didn't have the need to be in control.

Their relationship was growing more and more serious with each passing day. It was becoming very difficult now not to give into certain desires. They had gained invaluable knowledge and confidence through exploring, but it simply wasn't enough for him anymore. However, he would continue to keep himself in check until he knew without a doubt she was ready too.

"After I talk to Splinter, I'll give you a massage," Leo breathed near her ear.

"I think you need one more," she countered, gently, "You're tense."

He sighed deeply then. How could he forget how easily she could pick up on his moods? She was so closely attuned to him. There was very little he could hide from her.

"You're worried what Splinter wants?" she asked, turning around in his arms to face him.

It was more of a statement than it was a question. She could sense it was bothering him. Maybe it was the way Splinter had looked at him. The family's way of at times subtle, silent communication often eluded her, but she could see clearly the message in his black eyes was urgent.

"Yes," Leo finally admitted, quietly.

She reached her arms up to slide them around his neck and locked her lips with his in a tender kiss. A smile crept over his face and he tightened his own arms around her in response. No words needed to be said. Her gesture alone made him feel infinitely better.

"Go on," she murmured, softly, "You shouldn't keep Splinter waiting. I'll be upstairs when you're finished."

He nodded and after a moment, released her. She watched him retreat into the foyer and head towards the rat's room. Maybe _Sensei_ would help to ease his mind at last enough of what has been troubling him for quite some time now. Leo had yet to tell her what was wrong. While she was just a bit miffed he would keep a secret from her, she did understand he didn't feel ready to share if it was a particularly vexing issue for him.

She walked out of the room then herself and upstairs to take a long warm bath.

* * *

  
A few moments later, Leonardo arrived at his father's door. Try as he might to stay calm, he was so nervous he was almost terrified. What would _Sensei_ ask? Better yet, how would _he _respond? The impending conservation wasn't exactly a casual topic one would discuss at the dinner table. It was a very personal matter and the information would not be easy to hand over.

He took a deep breath and swallowed hard as he tentatively began to slide the delicate paper door open. He stepped across the threshold and then carefully shut it closed. The room was bathed in candlelight and spicy incense wafted through the air. It was warm, inviting, and comforting. Leo felt a sense of peace steal over him, easing, if not completely eliminating, his tension.

The rat stood with his back to him at a small camp stove near the back of the room. A steaming kettle sat on one eye and two stoneware mugs placed to the side were awaiting its contents. He picked up the kettle with a potholder and carefully began pouring hot green liquid into each one.

"Sit down, my son," Splinter finally spoke, quietly, without turning around.

Obediently, Leo did as instructed and sat down cross-legged on a tatami mat at the center of the room. A moment later, the rat joined him, carrying a mug of tea in each hand. Splinter knelt carefully on the floor on another mat near his son and handed one of the cups to the young man. The blue-masked turtle accepted it gratefully, taking a cautious sip of the hot beverage.

For several, long minutes, there was only silence between the two. The venerable master knew he must approach this delicate subject as painlessly as possible. He did not wish to cause any more discomfort than necessary, especially for Leonardo. He himself even felt a bit apprehensive to address it.

"I have sensed a shift in you of late, Leonardo," Splinter began, carefully, "Your spirit has become troubled and anxious; frustrated somehow. You have chosen to let it fester instead of releasing it and it has led me to some concern."

"Which is why I have asked you here now," he continued, "Where you were the happiest in your life, you have suddenly become unhappy. Has something happened between you and Alisa to bring about these feelings?"

Leo was speechless for a moment at his father's sharp intuition, before he quickly shook his head.

"No, _Sensei_," he answered, "It's nothing like that at all. I am happy; we are happy."

"Yet something remains unsatisfied," Splinter interjected, quietly, "Something that has not been fulfilled."

Leo lowered his eyes out of guilt to stare into his cup. It was true. While he was quite content in his relationship with Alisa, a part of him longed for a different kind of satisfaction. He was ready to give all of himself to her, but knowing when the time was right was crucial. He didn't want to push her too early, but how could he be sure?

He imagined trying to ask her and gave an inward groan. Yeah, that'd go over _real_ well. He'd be so flustered and stuttering from embarrassment, he'd look like a fool; a bumbling idiot. That's not the vision he wanted.

"Tell me, Leonardo," the rat prodded, gently, wrenching him out of his thoughts, "What are your thoughts to the future?"

Leo could feel a knot forming in his chest. It was tightening rapidly and he breathed in deeply as if in an attempt to loosen it.

"I… I haven't given it much thought," he admitted, almost ashamedly, "I assumed we would continue to live our lives as we have been. I mean, there's nothing more we can do. We know we can't have children. It's impossible because of our genetics."

It was maybe for the best that they couldn't either. He wasn't sure it was good to raise a child in the lifestyle they lived. It was not a safe environment. The threat of danger in their lives was always there. He could not imagine bringing a baby, an innocent, into that world.

"Do you feel marriage is as impossible?" Splinter asked.

Leonardo's heart stopped momentarily and then began to pound in his chest so fast and hard that he was dizzy from the blood rush. Marriage was something he hadn't thought of yet. Now that his father's question forced him to, he felt that while it might not be as impossible as having a baby, it would be extraordinarily difficult considering the circumstances.

If he was given such a chance, however, would he marry her? Would she even accept the proposal? _Yes_. He knew deep in his soul all of those answers would be 'yes'.

"Marriage?" he stammered, "I… I don't mean any disrespect, _Sensei_, but _how_?"

The rat's mouth twitched into an amused smile.

"Even ninja married, my son," he replied, "There are simple ceremonies that were held with the family of both bride and groom. A recital of vows was conducted by an elder of one of the clans where priests could not. It would be quite possible for you and Alisa to marry in the same fashion should you wish."

A wide range of emotions filled Leo. His mind was reeling with all the information. It was all too much to process at once. He could not settle on a single thought.

"I-I'll have to think about it, _Sensei_," he finally managed to speak.

Splinter gave a sage nod of his head. Leonardo's choice was wise. He expected no less and would have worried otherwise if he'd made his decision too quickly.

"Of course, my son," he answered, kindly, "You may have as much time as you wish. There is no rush."

"Thank you," Leo said, softly.

He stared into his nearly empty teacup as silence fell between them once again. He didn't feel like finishing it, but he did not like to be wasteful. In one quick gulp, he drank the last of it.

He carefully set the cup down in front of him where it would not get broken and then stood up. He did not have to be formally dismissed to know he was allowed to go. All the same, he gave a respectful bow to his father before quietly slipping out of the room.

After a quick shower in the downstairs bathroom, Leo made his way upstairs to his and Alisa's room. He found her sprawled on the bed on her stomach engrossed in a book. The soft blue terry-cloth robe she wore had ridden up to nearly her buttocks, exposing her bare thighs and tone, lithe legs.

Her skin was rosy from her bath and appeared as smooth as silk. She would feel so soft in his arms he knew. The scent of cherry blossoms hung in the air, no doubt her shampoo. Her damp hair curled in gentle waves over her back as it dried.

He paused a moment to drink in the sight of her. He was damned lucky to have her. God help him if there was a day he ever took her for granted. He cherished her every day and maybe, someday, when the time was right, he would call her his wife. He still wasn't certain on that yet, but for now, he set those thoughts aside.

He crept to the bed then and climbed in. He eased himself over her, nearly straddling her. He curled his arms around her and nuzzled in her hair at the back of her neck. The cherry blossom scent, stronger now, once again teased his nose. He felt like he was sitting among the branches of the cherry trees in the park and he breathed in more deeply.

He heard her give a long, contented sigh. She'd abandoned the book at this point and was resting her cheek on his arm. Her small fingers found his to intertwine them. He kissed behind one of her ears, catching it in his teeth to nip it softly.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"Still want that massage?" he asked.

"Only if I can give you one too," she replied.

"Deal," he agreed.

He kissed her neck at its sensitive spot and she responded with a delightful shiver. He felt the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile. He almost reconsidered giving only a massage, but this was merely to be relaxing.

He sat up with her and positioned her to sit between his legs. He loosened the tie on her robe and gently pushed the garment down off her shoulders. More rosy, creamy skin was bared to him.

Automatically, he reached out to trail calloused fingers delicately across her upper back. She arched her back instinctively at his touch. He then rubbed his hands sensuously over her shoulders and collarbone, kneading his fingers deep into the muscles.

She moaned softly and leaned back into his plastron. He strayed into deeper territory, taking her breasts in his hands as he caressed those as well. She gave a tiny whimper and her head turned where he could capture her lips with his.

_Easy, Leo,_ he reprimanded himself, _Just a massage now._ _We can always do more later._

He tried to ignore the familiar tightening at the bottom of his shell. His desire was mounting too quickly, but his frustration was nearly at the breaking point. He couldn't take much more of this. He ached so badly for that release, that satisfaction, he wanted to cry, but he wouldn't do it at her expense. He'd become abstinent first.

He shivered suddenly as he felt her fingers glide along his thigh. He watched as she reached to his knee and unbuckled the pad. She then did the same on the opposite leg and dropped both pads over the side of the bed to the floor.

Unobstructed now, she continued as far as she could without compromising his own work. Her hands returned once again to his thighs and she began kneading her fingers softly in his flesh. He shivered again, more intensely this time, and emitted a quiet groan.

The pressure in his shell increased rapidly. His arousal was growing so big and so hard at this point it was painful in its confines. With a deep sigh, he relaxed the muscles there and his penis slipped free between his legs to its full length.

She gave a coy smile and brushed her fingers lightly over it. He was nearly sent into convulsions at her touch, but let out a moan deep within his throat instead. She turned around then and gently pushed at him to lie down. He obeyed and she sat on top of him, straddling his hips.

_Well, so much for just a massage,_ he thought, wryly.

She placed her hands at his shoulders and gently began to knead his muscles. Simultaneously, she started grinding her hips against his, her lower body rubbing eagerly on his own pelvic region. He captured her in his arms and kissed her hungrily.

She slipped her tongue briefly in his mouth to dance with his. After a moment, she tenderly pulled away. He looked into her eyes and noticed a strange light. In a move that puzzled him, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I'm ready, Leonardo," she said, softly.

He blinked in confusion at her announcement before realization began to dawn on him quickly. His eyes widened and his face was a mixture of shock and disbelief. These were the words he'd wanted to hear. This… this is the moment he'd been waiting for.

He reached with his free hand and cupped one side of her face. His sapphire eyes glittered with unknown emotion.

"You're ready?" he repeated, his voice barely audible.

She nodded her head against his hand. Her emerald eyes were misty with tears, but none fell as her heart nearly burst with the love she had for him.

"Take me, Leo," she whispered.

It was all the convincing he needed. He was more than happy to carry out her wishes. He parted her robe open further, revealing she wore nothing else underneath. He slid the garment off her body and it fell into a heap on top of his knee pads on the floor.

Gently, he rolled them over and positioned her beneath him. He settled partially on top of her, balancing his weight in his legs and arms so he wouldn't hurt her. He then leaned his head down, his mouth sliding over hers in a heat-searing kiss.

He pushed his tongue past her lips and curled it teasingly around hers. She gave a low moan in her throat and wrapped her arms around his neck as if trying to draw him closer. They parted moments later only in desperate need of air.

Leo then wandered to other areas of her body as he worked to build her up to the highest peak of her mountain. It'd become second nature to him now. His instincts knew exactly where to hone in. Except this time the end result would be very different.

He let his hands roam to her breasts where he began to pay great attention to them. He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs in gentle circles, instantly hardening under his touch. She shivered with pleasure and arched her back slightly. He merely smiled as he spread his fingers to stroke the curves of each breast.

He bent down suddenly and his tongue darted out, swirling it around a nipple. He gingerly took it between his teeth and began sucking on it gently. A small cry escaped her lips and she arched her back further.

She felt as if fire was coursing in her blood her body burned so much with desire and passion. With each brush of his fingertips on her skin, it was like sending an electrical current through her body. It pooled rapidly in her womb and then began seeping out in a steady flow.

Her scent filled his nose and its heady, intoxicating perfume nearly drove him mad. He reached with his hand down to her vagina and she automatically spread her legs wider. He inserted a thick finger into her hot, wet folds and she lifted her hips in response.

She muffled a scream against his shoulder as he sensuously massaged her clitoris. She began trembling violently on the throes of a climax. Leo knew the time was now. She was more than ready.

He lowered himself over her pelvic region and eased his hardened penis inside of her. She involuntarily gave a gasp, unused to the feeling of anything other than his finger. He was big and her walls were tight, never having been stretched before. It was almost painful, but at the same time it felt strangely good.

He remained still for a few moments, letting her get used to the feel of him inside her. It was a new experience for both of them and he would not rush it in any way. He took the cue she was ready to continue when she gave a buck of her hips.

He gave a gentle rock forward with his pelvis and shivered at the pleasurable sensation it brought. Instincts that had been locked away suddenly poured forth and it was those instincts he began to act on. He pulled back slightly and then thrust inside her again. He did this continuously until he worked into a steady rhythm.

She wrapped her legs around him as far as physically possible, gripping him with all her strength. She bucked her hips in time with his and they came together in perfect harmony. No conscious thought existed. It was as if her body knew exactly what to do.

Her voice had grown raspy as she panted and cried out in ecstasy. Her emotions were reeling as he sent her into a fervor pitch. All her senses were filled with only of him.

She was close; dangerously close. She could feel it. In a matter of moments, she would reach that peak and she would fall over the edge. Her body began to shake in anticipation.

"Leonardo…"

He knew, for he was teetering on that very edge himself. He was caught in its powerful vice and there was no escape.

"Alisa…" he trembled.

It was a plea of desperation. She reached to cup his face in her hands lovingly.

"Let go," she whispered, "Flow into me; fill every space."

It was like a shock wave rippling through him as he exploded inside her and he screamed her name. She cried out an instant later as her own orgasm took hold and their fluids churned together in a frothy sea. A surge of mystical energy suddenly burst through her body and entered his, bathing them briefly in a silvery-blue light.

Leo felt his whole body tingle and for a few intense moments, he shared her lifeline. They became as one heart, one soul, and one mind; creating an inseverable link. It was like nothing he had ever experienced.

He managed to roll off to her side before he completely collapsed with exhaustion. The pair lay still close to each other as they recovered. Alisa found just enough strength to move her head and rest it on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

She closed her eyes and was lulled into a slumber. She wasn't certain how long she had slept, but when she finally awoke, she found the scenery had changed. New sheets were on the bed and everything was clean, including her. She now wore a blue cotton night gown over her body.

Leonardo had returned to lie at her side once again and she was nestled in the crook of his arm. Her fingers sought out his and he grasped them, giving them a tender squeeze. A soft smile curved her lips.

She made a move to stretch out her stiffened muscles, but quickly realized it was a mistake. She felt a burning, stinging pain from deep inside her vagina. In fact, the whole area was so sore, the slightest movement brought tears to her eyes.

She involuntarily let out a whimper as she gritted her teeth against the pain. She knew this would happen, but she didn't imagine it'd be this bad. However, she wouldn't have traded the pain for anything in the world knowing what it meant. She felt him touch her cheek then and she looked up into concerned deep blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, gently.

"Yeah," she answered, "Just very sore."

"You were bleeding," he stated, quietly, after a moment's hesitation.

She reached her hands to cup his face. He was blaming himself, his eyes said as much to her. He felt guilty to what he perceived as hurting her. He didn't know it was normal.

"It's okay," she soothed, "It was to be expected. A woman's first time is not without some pain or bleeding because the stretching can cause tearing, and well…"

She trailed off, her cheeks beginning to blush pink. Leo's own face was stained red with embarrassment at this point.

"I think I understand," he assured, his voice low.

She gave him a faint smile and kissed his cheek softly.

"I know it might have scared you," she said, "But I'll be fine. It'll heal in a couple of days and then it shouldn't happen again the second time."

"I'd like to savor the first time for now," he replied, with a smile, wrapping his arms around her.

She gave a small grin as he nuzzled in her silky hair, placing a kiss behind her ear. With a contented sigh, she snuggled in his embrace. She'd never felt happier in her life than with him.

Leo's quiet, but steady strength was a pillar of stability and his inner calm helped to soothe any fears she might have. His gentle nature gave her tender love, kindness, and thoughtfulness. He made her feel special and wanted; even needed. He needed her, in fact, as much as she did him.

She smiled softly and laced her fingers in his as he rested his forehead next to hers. His breaths flowed gently in her tresses and over her skin. She shivered slightly at the sensation.

Leonardo knew he would not forget this day as long as he lived and he was certain neither would she. Their love now could almost be felt on a physical plane, the bond becoming stronger than ever. Even if an actual marriage never came to pass, they were already united in every sense of the word.

They were as one.

End Chapter Twenty


	21. Forever

Forever  
Chapter Twenty-One

Well, this is it, the home stretch. This is the final chapter for the story. I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with it and being patient these last five years. Especially ZeoViolet, my best friend, who has faithfully been my loyal beta reader and supplied inspiration many times.

I loved working on this story and while I hate to see it end, I am also relieved I've finally reached this stage. I am planning a sequel, but I don't know when yet I'll have it started. For now, please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Leonardo yawned and stretched out on the cool grass he laid upon. He rolled on his back then and raised his eyes above him to the trees. The sun filtered through the lush leaves from a bright pale blue cloudless sky. The light was fragmented into dozens of gentle rays that touched the ground below.

He lowered his eyes after a moment and gazed out beyond the trees. An immense field was spread before him, hues of purple, yellow, and white peeking amongst the tall grass. The flowers waved softly as a warm breeze traveled across the land. Butterflies flitted seemingly carelessly to and fro while bees could be heard droning lazily in the background.

A small lake rested at the edge of the field and the woods. The water was smooth as glass, shimmering and sparkling as the sunlight danced over it. It was inviting and promised cool relief in the late summer heat.

He breathed in deeply then, exhaling in a long contented sigh. Coming to Casey's Grandma's farmhouse was always a treat for him and his family. It was a way to escape the city and enjoy the precious freedom they had here. This visit, however, was even more special because it was Alisa's first time.

Leo glanced over at the young woman still sleeping at his side and a fond smile played upon his lips. He turned towards her and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Her mouth twitched into a faint smile as she gave a soft contented sigh in her sleep.

He brushed a stray golden-dark brown lock out of her face. He loved her more than words could ever express. Instead, he would soon show her as he was prepared to ask her finally to marry him.

For the past months, right into at present in early August, he had been thinking long and hard on this matter. At times, he'd grown frustrated with himself that he was waiting too long to approach her, but he wanted no fear, no anxiety to remain. When at last he had made his decision, he went to talk to Master Splinter to ask him to preside over the ceremony. The old rat was never happier to accept the honor.

All Leo wanted now was to find the perfect moment to propose to her, but when would that be? There was no elusive, special time in the universe set aside for such an occasion. Any moment could be the "right" moment if he would make it as so.

He breathed out a heavy sigh then and sat up, drawing his knees to his chest. He needed to figure out a way how to create that moment. What could he do to make the occasion all the more special for them?

He stared absently across the field to the lake as he settled deep in thought. Maybe he could prepare a nice dinner complete with candlelight and soft music, but it would be hard to arrange for just the two of them without his family getting in the way. This was to be one of the most important moments of his life and he could ill afford any distractions.

No, he felt a dinner simply would not be enough. He wanted something a little more romantic. He would take her to a place where few eyes have seen, hidden from the world; untouched, unspoiled, by man. A paradise filled with nearly unsurpassable beauty.

He'd never forgotten the place, even though the memory of his only visit was during the darkest time of his life. It was deep in the woods near the spot where he and his brothers camped over a year ago at the old saw mill. When everyone had gone to sleep that night after the alien woman Jhanna defeated her rival Moriah in a galactic battle, he'd snuck away.

Leo hadn't been able to sleep, being plagued by nightmares. He'd decided to take a walk to try to cure his restlessness and set off deeper in the woods. He hadn't planned to stray far from the campsite, but his sharp ears picked up a strange sound in the distance that prompted him to investigate.

As he had drawn closer to the source of the noise, growing louder and louder with each step, he began to smell water. He soon stumbled upon a clearing and then suddenly froze at the sight that was before him. A waterfall of a mountain spring roared over the cliff above him, the sound he'd heard, to a deep merrily bubbling pool below.

A fine mist created by the rushing water hovered in the air around him. The silvery-blue rays of the full moon illuminated the area in a near mystical light and he realized he was standing in a meadow. The grass was damp and lush beneath his feet. He could make out dozens of flowers and exotic plants, which seemed to glow in the moonlight, growing near the water's edge.

The place radiated with serenity and peace, two elements for weeks since that fateful night with the final confrontation of the Shredder he was unable to find. He kept reliving that night, always reminding himself what a failure he'd been. That he couldn't protect his brothers; couldn't protect his father, when they'd needed him most. And, what a fool he'd been to put any trust in Karai…

He then walked to the water's edge and waded into the pool to underneath the waterfall. As it pounded mercilessly over his body, it was difficult to tell where the spray ended and his tears began. It would be the only ones he would shed for months afterwards as his heart grew cold, bitter, and hard.

Leonardo shook his head then as if to dispel these memories. He did not want the reflection on the past to dampen his spirits. It was a time to look forward to the future and this time his visit there would be one of celebration. For soon, he would make the woman he loved his _hanayome_; his wife.

A smile crossed his lips suddenly and his eyes half closed as he began to feel delicate fingers trail over his skin. A moment later, he felt her arms slide around his shoulders, followed by a kiss on the neck. Abruptly, he reached around and pulled her into his lap facing him, a move that elicited a squeal of delighted surprise from her, as he repositioned himself to sit cross-legged.

His smile was now a playful grin before he cupped her face in his hands and tenderly pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. She moaned softly in her throat, reciprocating hungrily. She wrapped her legs loosely around his waist, her bare feet brushing against his carapace, and her pelvic region rested against his.

After a few breathless moments, he gently finally parted their lips. He slid his arms then around her as he drew her closer to his body. The hem of her pale blue sundress had gathered up to her hips and he could feel the soft cotton of her panties rubbing sensually on his crotch. He knew how fast he could have ripped those off and taken her right there in the open field, but rationality won out in his hazy passion-filled mind.

Instead, he continued to cuddle her, nuzzling in her long hair. She gave him an affectionate smile and turned her face to his until their foreheads were touching.

"Are you okay?" she murmured, softly, as her fingers curled in his bandana tails, "You seemed troubled."

"I'm fine," he assured, his voice low and thick with lingering arousal, "I finally know what I want to do."

He smiled at her confusion and gently tucked a stray lock of hair to the side of her face, kissing her temple.

"What would you say if we go on a picnic; just the two of us?" he continued, "I know of a place north of here near a lake that would be the perfect spot. My brothers and I camped there for a few days a year ago. You'll like it."

The bewildered expression on her face immediately dissolved into a wide smile and her emerald eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," she agreed.

"Then it's settled," he decided, with a soft smile, "We'll go tomorrow. It's a few hours' hike, but if we leave in the morning, we should be there by early afternoon."

He reached suddenly to cup her face in his hands once more. He gazed upon her with complete adoration before briefly touching his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. He then unfolded his legs from underneath him and pulled them both up to their feet.

"In the meantime, we should probably head back to the house," he told her, "It's nearing dinner time and you know how Mikey gets if a meal is late."

Alisa gave a soft chuckle in response. Yes, she knew the orange-masked turtle well and his love for food. She slipped her small hand into Leo's bigger one and the two made their way towards the farmhouse.

The next morning, after a hearty breakfast, the couple set out on their journey. They each carried a pack containing two large canteens of fresh water, enough food to last the day, and a sleeping bag. He wasn't expecting for them to camp overnight, but Leo decided they would bring one along just in case. If things did proceed as he hoped, however, they might not make it home before nightfall.

The woods were a thick, twisted maze of trees and vegetation. It was cool, dank, and dim as the sun was unable to penetrate through the closely knit treetops. Navigation would be almost impossible unless one knew their way or they would become hopelessly lost. At times the blue-masked turtle had to use a sword to clear the path of over-grown brush.

The hike was not an easy one. The terrain was rough and mountainous. They had to walk carefully or risk falling or twisting an ankle.

It was nearly noon when the trees began to thin and soon the woods gave way to a clearing as they stumbled upon a river. Not much had changed in a year, he quickly noted. It was almost exactly how he and his brothers had left it.

Leo led them to the remains of an old campsite nearby and here they stopped to rest. Alisa was thankful as she wearily sank down on a log. She searched for a canteen in her pack and took a few slow swallows of the cold, refreshing water.

Over a period of several minutes, she drained half of the container before she was satisfied and finally put it away. She gave a tired sigh, but then smiled faintly as she felt his lips brush on her flushed forehead.

"It's not much further," he told her, gently, "It's only a mile ahead through those woods."

"I can't wait," she replied, softly, "It must be a very special place if you're keeping it a surprise."

"It is," he affirmed, as a bright smile spread over his face, "And I believe this day will be one neither of us will ever forget."

After a few minutes more of rest, they headed again into the woods to complete the final leg of their journey. As they drew closer to their destination, she began to detect a foreign sound unrelated to the woods. It was a roar that echoed dully in her ears like a rushing wind. She could also very faintly smell water.

In the distance ahead, there were patches of sunlight reaching the ground indicating there was another clearing. With each step now, the roar was steadily growing louder and the smell stronger. Leo suddenly took her hand in his and squeezed it tenderly.

She gazed up to see an odd expression on his face. It almost seemed pained, but yet there was a joy in his eyes that she'd never seen before. He gave her a warm smile and she smiled faintly in return, but was slightly worried in his abrupt change of behavior.

She had no more time to contemplate on it as they finally stepped into the clearing and entered a world that should've appeared to only exist in her dreams. Yet it was all very real. The roar was deafening now as the waterfall rushed over the side of the mountain cliff above her.

Clouds of mist rose over the clear pool, rainbows shrouded within as the sunlight reflected off the water. The grass was as green as the blue-masked turtle's skin and lush as a soft carpet. Exotic flowers grew near the water's edge and there were more other flowers spread out through the small meadow.

Alisa's eyes were wide as she drank in the scenery. For a few moments, she was at a loss for words. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. It was a hidden paradise.

"Oh, Leo," she finally breathed.

"I knew you'd like it," he murmured in her ear as he slid his arms around her shoulders.

She shook her head.

"No, I _love_ it," she corrected.

He chuckled softly and kissed her cheek. They then shed their heavy backpacks and dropped them to the ground. She was hot and tired and the water looked so cold and inviting as she gazed towards the falls. In fact, the more she stared, the more she wanted to go for a swim in the pool. She didn't bring a swimsuit with her, however, but she was too hot to care.

She pulled down her jeans and started unbuttoning her shirt. Leo stared at her as she undressed.

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked, puzzled.

"Going swimming," she replied, matter-of-factly.

"You… you didn't bring anything to swim in," he pointed out, a little nervously as she removed the last of her clothing.

She smiled coyly as she stood before him naked now.

"I know," she answered, "Catch me if you can."

She suddenly took off in a sprint for the falls. He tore off his pads, belt and weapons as fast as he could and chased after her. She shrieked in delighted terror as he caught up and grabbed her from behind, plunging into the pool. They both hit the deep water with a splash.

When a few seconds later they surfaced, she slipped free from his grasp and playfully swam away. She dived back under the water and glided through like a fish, completely in her element. With a grin, he started to continue the chase, but suddenly stopped in his tracks as he noticed she had already emerged again and where.

She floated underneath the waterfall, letting the spray cascade in waves over her naked body. She appeared completely in euphoria, tipping her head back as the water ran down her hair and neck. Leo vaguely remembered stories of mythical mermaids as his heart pounded in his chest. This 'mermaid', however, was very real and she was his.

He watched the water trace tiny rivers around the curves of her breasts. The nipples were hard and aroused from the cold. The wet sheen on her body made her skin glow a rosy pink.

Never once taking his eyes off her, he swam the short distance to the falls and pulled her close to him. He nearly crushed his mouth to hers as he kissed her with a hunger that felt insatiable. She responded in kind, fiercely grinding her hips against his.

The water helped to make sensations stronger and as a result, his arousal was growing more quickly than usual. Already, the bottom of his shell was throbbing painfully. With a slight groan, he freed his hardened, fully erect penis from its confines.

A few moments later, their lips finally parted in a desperate need for air. She reached a hand down in the water then and gently stroked his penis. He trembled under her touch, giving a quiet moan.

Her lips trailed feathery soft kisses over his neck, shoulders, and plastron. He began to do the same to her in return, paying the closest attention to her breasts. She arched her back in pleasure and thrust her hips forward. The move slid his penis slightly inside her vagina.

She shivered with mounting anticipation. He needed no more prompting to know she was ready and continued the rest of the way in. She wrapped her legs around his in an attempt to be as close to him as physically possible.

He started his thrusts slowly, building into a rhythm. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers more gently this time, but still with heated passion. Her own hands roamed to his sensitive sides and her wet fingertips brushed lightly along the skin.

He let out a strangled cry deep in his throat, shivering violently. He was teetering dangerously close to the edge. He was unaware until now how powerful of a stimulant water could actually be. He knew though he would never look at it the same way again.

She bucked her hips in time with his as he pounded furiously in and out of her. She was holding onto him as tightly as she could, climbing quickly higher and higher to her peak. It would not be long before she reached it and her body was growing warmer as her hormones raced faster in preparation.

Vaguely, Leo wondered why suddenly the water around them felt heated, almost like a hot tub. Bubbles began to form and the surface of the pool appeared frothy. He would've likely been very disturbed by this fact if he were not currently in the throes of passion. As it was, he was concentrated on only one thing and it was Alisa.

"I'm falling," she breathed.

"I'll catch you," he whispered, huskily.

"Come with me," she murmured against his ear.

She cried his name, which echoed in the cove, as her orgasm ripped through her moments later. Her own name was shouted to the heavens as his release flooded into her nearly simultaneously. Together, they rode the waves of ecstasy until it gradually slowed and finally the seas calmed once more.

Still embraced in each other's arms, they rested against the rock face behind the waterfall before recovering enough strength to swim to shore. Once out of the pool, she immediately sank tiredly to the ground and lay on the sun-warmed grass to dry out. She gave a faint smile as he joined her a moment later and snuggled up to him.

He gently kissed her forehead and nuzzled in her wet hair. There were no words to describe what he felt right now. He was sure there would never be another more perfect moment than this. He could not let it slip from his grasp.

Leonardo began to feel there were a million butterflies churning in his stomach as he sat up on his knees. Alisa noticed he'd turned a slightly paler green suddenly and caused her to sit up with him in worry. He was again behaving so strangely. What exactly was going on?

She grew even more confounded as he lovingly clasped both of her hands in his. He then drew in a deep breath and finally spoke.

"There was a time I never imagined I'd be where I am now," he began, his voice low and soft, "To me, to my brothers, it was our biggest crux because of what we are. We knew there was no hope for us and when we died it would be alone, until I met you."

She could feel her cheeks grow warm as a touch of pink spread over them. He smiled and gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"There is never a day that goes by I can't imagine my life anymore without you," he continued, "You've given me a reason to live again when I needed it most. You helped to heal my heart and my spirit."

He paused here a moment, exhaling a deep breath. Without a word, she leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. He abruptly caught her lips with his in a brief kiss.

"You're my best friend, my _koibito_," he pressed on, "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. I want to treasure you for the rest of my life. Alisa, my darling… Please, will you marry me?"

For a few breathless moments, her heart stopped. So that was it. That was why all the strange moods recently. He was working up the courage to propose; he wanted to marry her. He wanted to…

Suddenly, her vision blurred and the first real tears she'd shed in months cascaded in sparkling droplets down her cheeks. He wanted to marry her. She didn't know what he had in mind for a wedding or even how they were going to do one, but none of that mattered at the moment. She didn't even care he didn't have a ring and wouldn't matter not to have one either.

"I will, Leo," she whispered, "Oh, god, I do. I really, really do."

His own sapphire eyes glittered with tears and a few spilled down his cheeks. He pulled her in an embrace and she sobbed happily in his arms.

* * *

_Four months later_

"I feel like a monkey in these clothes," Raphael groused, "How the hell do humans move around in this stuff?"

He pulled at a black bowtie around his neck for the umpteenth time that morning. It wasn't uncomfortable so much as it was awkward. Along with the bowtie, he wore a crisp white dress shirt under a freshly pressed black tuxedo.

"Nah, you look more like a penguin," Michelangelo joked.

He was dressed in a matching tuxedo as well. Raph growled at the taunt, but said no more. He would not rise to take his younger brother's bait. Besides, he didn't think Leonardo would forgive him too soon if he fought on his wedding day. For today, his older brother was to marry the woman he loved.

Raph didn't think he would ever forget the day when Leo announced his engagement to Alisa. It was on the next evening after the couple's return from their overnight camping trip. Earlier that day, the family couldn't help notice there was a new change in them. There was this glow that surrounded them now.

They had just sat down to dinner when Leo cleared his throat and stood to his feet unexpectedly. The others watched in confusion as he reached for one of Alisa's hands to hold tenderly and a broad grin spread over his face. She smiled sweetly and a slight blush painted her cheeks a rosy pink.

"There is something I'd like to announce to everyone," he said, "Alisa has accepted and agreed to become my wife."

For a few intense moments, the room was so silent and still, the sounds of the summer night could be heard from outside. Then suddenly there was this immense explosion of joyous congratulations and a _lot_ of hugging, much to Raphael's chagrin. While the news came as a surprise to him, it wasn't completely unpredictable. In fact, he thought it was about time even. He'd wondered what his brother was waiting for.

In his excitement, Mikey dashed to the telephone to call April and Casey to tell them the news. Donatello, on the other hand, had started talking to Leo about the wedding and gathering as much information as possible. Only Splinter knew of the impending engagement beforehand and all he responded with was a proud smile.

The past four months had been a blur as they worked to bring everything together. April and Casey also pitched in to help. The boisterous vigilante, along with Raph, had built a platform and a lattice arch near the pond in the middle of the lair. It was decided to hold the ceremony here at home as opposed to the farmhouse. It would be too cold with at least a foot of snow on the ground by the date Leo and Alisa had set for an outdoor wedding.

The red-head bought Alisa a beautiful gown and Leo and his brothers tuxedoes. However, both he and the young woman initially tried to refuse it. They didn't want April spending so much money, but the older woman insisted and to think of it as their wedding gift from her. They finally accepted with deep gratitude.

Most of the preparations were overseen by Donny, as the blue-masked turtle and his soon-to-be sister-in-law appointed him to. He was the best for the job and he didn't disappoint them either. The flowers, decorations, invitations and even the food were ordered precisely to the couples' preferences. He made sure that nothing was done without their consent and this helped to reduce the stress and headaches in the planning.

It was well worth the expense, however. Now, on this frosty December morning, the time was at last upon them. In only a couple of hours, Leonardo and Alisa would be husband and wife.

Raph wandered then in search of his other two brothers or Master Splinter; anything to get away from Mikey. They were probably around mingling with the guests. He could have too, he supposed, but he felt uncomfortable in such a formal setting. He was out of his element. If he could find Casey, they could hang out somewhere until the ceremony, but he hadn't seen him or April yet.

He found Leonardo first, but he wasn't difficult to spot anyway. Unlike him, Mikey, and Don, Leo was wearing a tuxedo that matched his bride's dress. It was a stark white with a light blue dress-shirt underneath and white bowtie.

Raph was amused to note also an ornamental sword accented in blue and silver attached Samurai-style at his waist. He couldn't lose the weapons even on his wedding day. Of course, neither could he, as was testimony to the two slight indentions under his coat.

"Gettin' cold feet yet, Leo?" the red-masked turtle quipped as he approached him.

Leo blinked at the question and then frowned slightly.

"'Cold feet'?" he repeated.

"You know, like those guys they show on TV at their weddin's," Raph explained, "Jitters, sweaty palms, dizziness; you feelin' any of those symptoms?"

The blue-masked turtle shook his head.

"No, Raph, I don't," he answered, "However, I am a little anxious. It may be the excitement is all."

It was true he was feeling apprehensive. It was hard waiting and perhaps that was part of the reason why he was nervous. He knew this day would change so much of his life; of Alisa's, but it was to be for the better. He was confident everything would be all right.

"Eh, I guess better you than me," Raph replied, "I'd be a wreck if I was in your shell right now."

"What, you don't think you'll ever get married someday?" Leo teased.

"I ain't aiming for it, bro," Raph said.

The blue-masked turtle gave a quiet laugh. He was beginning to feel more at ease now. Talking to his brother had really helped.

"I think I'm going to check on April and see how she's doing with Alisa," he told him.

"Oh, so is Casey here too then?" Raph asked.

"Yeah," Leo confirmed, "I think I saw him at the refreshment table a few minutes ago."

While the red-masked turtle went off to catch up with his human best friend, Leo ventured upstairs to Alisa's old room where the two women were. He proceeded to knock quietly on the door. A moment later, he heard April's voice filter through out to him.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Leo," he answered.

He then heard what sounded like a gasp and frowned as April began whispering something frantically. It was followed by an audible protest and he knew it was from Alisa. The two women briefly started to argue, but over what he had no idea.

Finally, the door cracked open just enough for April to slip out, but she quickly shut it behind her before he could get so much as a peek inside the room. She wore a light blue bridesmaid dress that brought out her red hair and green eyes beautifully. She gave him a bright smile.

"Hi, Leo," she greeted, too cheerfully, "What brings you here?"

He raised an eye-ridge at her, suddenly suspicious of her queer behavior.

"I was just checking to see how everything was going with you and Alisa," he answered.

"Oh, everything is just perfect," she gushed, "So no need for you to worry."

"Okay," he said, slowly, a little unnerved now, "Uh, could I go in and see her for a minute, please?"

"Oh, Leo, I'm sorry, but no," April told him, appearing contrite, "Tradition forbids the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding."

Leo blinked in surprise. This was certainly news to him. He had never heard of such a custom.

"What?" he exclaimed, flabbergasted, "Why?"

"Well, it supposedly builds up anticipation of revealing the bride at the altar," she explained, "And there's less of a chance that way for the groom to get cold feet."

"That is ridiculous," he retorted, "I saw her earlier this morning. Why am I not allowed to see her now?"

"Traditionally, you really weren't supposed to see her from midnight last night," she replied, "But seeing how as she does live here, that couldn't be helped. However, from this moment on, you cannot see her until the ceremony."

"Well, this is one tradition I can live without," he stated, crossing his arms, "I will not be barred from seeing my bride. Now, let me through."

The red-headed woman still blocked the door, refusing to budge.

"Leo, you can't," she started, but stopped short once she realized how angry the turtle was becoming.

"April, move or I will move you myself," he warned, his voice dangerously quiet.

Immediately, she stepped to the side of the door to give him passage. He entered the room and abruptly paused halfway as he laid eyes on his wife-to-be. He never thought Alisa could be any more beautiful to him than she already was, but he was wrong.

The long-sleeved silvery-blue wedding gown she wore April had bought her was positively radiant on her. It shimmered like moonbeams in the light. The soft pale blue satin slippers on her feet matched perfectly. Her long hair was swept high on her head and styled to fan out at her neck. A silver and blue jeweled tiara comb was placed carefully in the center on top of her head. Attached to the comb was a white veil that flowed behind her head, partially covering her hair.

Upon his appearance, Alisa was surprised at first, but it instantly turned into immense joy. The smile she gave him surely could have illuminated the city of New York itself. He found himself able to move again and she closed the gap between them to melt in his loving embrace.

Leo gazed into her emerald green eyes and instantly lost himself to her. He reached a hand to her face and gently began stroking a cheek. He smiled softly as her eyes slid halfway closed and she leaned into his touch.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed against her ear.

She smiled, a light blush spreading across her cheeks, and stole a brief kiss from his lips.

"You are very handsome yourself," she replied, quietly.

It was his turn to blush now and her smile only grew at his reaction. She drew her arms around his neck and her mouth sought to capture his again. This time, she kissed him with insatiable hunger, to which he responded in kind.

It lasted for several heat-filled moments before they finally breathlessly parted. He cuddled her close to him as she laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat beneath her ear.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand to wait," she sighed.

He knew she was speaking of the wedding and shared the same sentiment. He kissed her forehead softly.

"I know," he answered, quietly, "But we're almost there. The ceremony starts in less than an hour and then we'll finally be husband and wife."

The smile she gave him nearly melted him. If there was a way to skip a whole hour, he would have.

"I'm so happy, Leo," she murmured, "Nothing can spoil this day."

A throat suddenly clearing behind them interrupted the pair and they turned to the red-head standing there with her arms impatiently crossed.

"I hate to break this up," April said, "But Alisa needs to finish getting ready. As you said, Leo, the ceremony is set to begin in less than an hour and there's still work to be done. You'll see each other soon enough."

"Not even an overbearing bridesmaid," Alisa added, irritably.

Leo couldn't help give a small chuckle. He then kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand softly.

"Don't worry," he assured, "I'm sure she won't."

She smiled and straightened his tie before kissing him once more.

"I love you," she told him, softly.

He brushed his fingers tenderly along the soft skin of her cheek.

"I love you too," he replied, quietly, "I'll see you in a little while."

Leo headed for the door and walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him and then breathed a long sigh. He was reluctant to leave, but he knew he too had last minute preparations to attend to. He finally set off back downstairs.

The hour passed far more quickly than anticipated and now it was just mere moments away before Alisa would make her walk down the aisle. Leonardo stood calmly and proudly on the platform in his appropriate position. To his right were his best men; all three of his brothers. He simply couldn't choose one over the others, so he decided to choose them all. This was an once-in-a-lifetime occasion and he wanted no disappointments for anyone.

Donatello glanced at his watch then and signaled Casey to start the music. A few moments later, the first strains of "The Wedding March" flowed from the speakers of the sound system Don had rigged. On cue, Alisa appeared at the top of the stairs and the crowd fell into a hushed silence. With great precision and carefully measured steps, she began to descend.

Leo felt as if his heart was in his throat as he watched her approach. The beautiful white and blue orchid bouquet she held complimented her dress perfectly. She was a vision of loveliness, floating before him like a dream. However, no dream could ever produce anything like this.

Upon reaching the platform, she gave her flowers to April to hold, who was serving as maid of honor. Her hands now free, Leo instantly took them in his. Alisa's smile was as wide as the ocean and her eyes gazed lovingly into his. He never wanted to look away.

The music was stopped and a moment later, Splinter began to conduct the nuptials. The traditional vows were recited and exchanged between the couple. Afterwards, the rat produced from his yukata sash a small piece of red ribbon. Smiling, he loosely tied the ribbon first on the smallest finger of Alisa's hand and then looped the other end on a finger of his son's hand.

"There is a belief originating from Chinese legend called 'The Red String of Fate'," he began to explain for all to hear, "It was said the gods tied an invisible red string around the men and women who were destined to be soul mates."

"The thread connects those who are destined to meet," he continued, "Regardless of time, place or circumstance. It may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. It is Enishi; the invisible bonds of destiny."

He now directed his eyes on only his son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law. He had never been happier for his family than he was at this moment. He hastily wiped away a tear and quickly collected himself.

"You may repeat after me," he told them, "_Unmei no akai ito de tsunagatteru n da oy_. We are bound by the red ribbon of fate."

"_Unmei no akai ito de tsunagatteru n da oy_," the couple chorused, softly, as they gazed into each other's eyes, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And now, as they say, Leonardo, you may kiss the bride," Splinter said.

The blue-masked turtle smiled widely as he carefully lifted back the veil from Alisa's face. Amidst cheers and applause, he delivered a sweet, tender kiss to her soft red lips, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close to him. And with that, they were married. A mere eight months ago, he never would have believed this was even possible. They had come so far.

They finally parted and he looped her arm in his as they walked down the aisle together. This officially ended the ceremony and the crowd began dispersing to the area designated for the reception. No effort was spared here either. There was a feast literally fit for a king and queen. A gorgeous, three-tiered blue and silver trimmed chocolate-frosted cake made for the center of the banquet.

The luncheon began with a toast to the bride and groom led by Donatello. Each of the brothers took turns saying a few heartfelt words, which drew plenty of smiles. Even when Michelangelo threw in a joke, eliciting both groans and laughter. At the end, everyone raised champagne glasses filled with a sparkling white grape juice in accordance.

Following lunch was the cutting of the cake. This was almost like another ceremony in itself as it played a significant role for the bride and groom. It was a symbol of their unification, their first task performed jointly as husband and wife.

Alisa picked up a silver knife, whose handle was adorned with a sprig of tiny blue orchids and silver lace, and stood poised with it over the cake. Leo slid in at her back and placed his hand over hers on the knife. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then carefully they began to cut the first slice of cake. They performed the act with near perfect harmony.

The piece of cake was deposited on a small blue china plate. A moment later, they were given two forks and proceeded to share it between them as their guests and family looked on. When one large bite remained, she suddenly gave a mischievous smile and picked it up between her fingers, carefully placing half of it in her mouth.

He looked amused as she then leaned towards him, but he immediately took hold of the other half in his teeth. As he bit off the cake, his mouth covered hers and he kissed her with light, sweet passion. Applause and a few catcalls followed from the table.

Afterwards, the rest of the cake was then sliced into generous pieces for everyone else. When most had nearly finished, Donny stood up and tapped the side of his champagne glass gently with a fork.

"If I may have your attention, please," he said, "I would like to announce the dancing will commence shortly. The first dance will go to the bride and groom."

Smiling, Leo and Alisa walked together to the area designated as the dance floor. He encircled one arm at her waist and the hand of his other arm entwined hers. A few moments later, the lights were dimmed and a prismatic glow from crystal cylinders on the table illuminated them. The colors shifting and changing like a kaleidoscope as the flame of waterfall mist scented candles flickered within.

There had been a few curious looks when Leo picked the scent during the planning. Even when Mikey asked why, all the blue-masked turtle gave in reply was a knowing smile. The reason behind it was his and Alisa's alone.

The opening sequence of the song soon filtered through the stereos' speakers and the wedded pair began to glide across the floor. The music swept them away and carried them to a place only known in their hearts. Every one and every thing around them seemed to disappear, while the words of the song penetrated through sharply.

_"And there ain't no way _

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way_

_And there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day_

_Because I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_We'll be together for all our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face- _

_Always"_

As the last musical chords began to fade, Leonardo leaned in and captured his bride's lips with a sultry kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him closer and their feet stilled under them as they were briefly lost in one another. They barely heard the loud cheers and applause that erupted at the banquet table a moment later.

There was soon much fun and laughter as the rest of the family and guests joined in to dance. Alisa found herself whisked away to dance with many others in the wedding party. Her second dance was with Splinter and then she danced with each of the turtle brothers. Even Usagi, the off-world rabbit samurai who was Leo's best friend, asked for a dance with her.

The morning had transitioned to early afternoon and the wedding festivities were slowly drawing to a close now. There were only the gifts remaining to be opened, which left a pile of ribbons, bows and enough wrapping paper to populate a small forest. Among the many practical gifts such as cookware and bath towels were also very strange ones. No doubt from some of the more 'humorous' members of their family.

Very shortly after, the guests began trickling out of the lair on their way home, showering more well wishes and congratulations to the newlyweds as they went. In nearly ten minutes later, the underground dwelling was empty, save for the turtles, Splinter, Alisa, Casey and April. The red-head and the vigilante would later take Splinter and the others to April's apartment to give Leo and Alisa the night alone in the lair. First, however, they started the task of cleaning the place up and even despite protests, the blue-masked turtle and the petite young woman pitched in to help.

The cleaning and the dismantling of the stage took almost an hour, but at last, everything was back to normal. Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo changed, much to their immense relief, out of their wedding attire before leaving for April's. As the six of them finally departed, there were three who did not go so quietly.

"Don't stay up too late," Mikey called, with a wink.

"That might not be a problem," Raph interjected, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Depends on who wears who out faster," Casey added.

Both Leo and Alisa seemed to turn red to even to their toes at these rather uncouth comments. She ducked her head embarrassingly into his chest. Splinter didn't look too happy either and Donny could only sigh and shake his head.

"That is enough out of you three," April scolded, blushing fiercely herself.

There was a low grumble of complaining, but they were silenced as a few moments later they all disappeared into the elevator to the warehouse. With a sigh, Leo wrapped his arms around his wife in a hug and touched his forehead against hers. He then felt his lips quirk into a smile.

"It's just you and me now," he breathed, softly, in her hair.

She smiled and reached up to cup his face in her hands. She gave him a gentle kiss, but behind it was a powerful need; an insatiable hunger.

"It is," she agreed, quietly.

She planted a series of feathery kisses on his neck this time and he shivered lightly. She began unbuttoning his tux coat.

"Make love to me, my _shujin_," she murmured.

Leo gathered her own face in his hands and kissed her hard. He reached to behind her head and undid the knot holding her hair in place. He watched the golden-dark brown tresses tumble in beautiful waves down her back.

"Endlessly, _mai kanai,_" he whispered.

He picked her up then in his arms and carried her upstairs to their room. As they crossed the threshold, he knew their lives were beginning in a whole new way. The future had never looked brighter to him, each day so full of promise. Although there was the constant lurking of danger, not even their enemies could tear them apart.

For what they had spanned the physical realm and could not ever be damaged or spoiled. It was a place simply called 'forever'.

_  
FIN_

End Chapter Twenty-One

End Waiting For You


End file.
